We Bend and We Break
by arizonatheadulterer
Summary: Set post 11x05. Callie told Arizona that she doesn't want to try and fix them anymore. What will happen in the aftermath? Will they find their way back to each other or is it truly over?
1. Chapter 1

Most days she could fake it. Most days she could wake up and put a smile on her face and pretend that her whole world hadn't crumbled around her. She knew it was her fault. The separation had been her idea. She thought it would give them time to realize how much they loved one another. How much they needed one another. And for her it had worked.

The 30 days she spent away from Callie were torture. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep. She tried burying herself in her fellowship just to make the days pass faster. But without Callie, she couldn't even do that right. Seeing Callie struggle with the distance had only given her hope. Hope that Callie was feeling all the same things she was. But then they sat down on that couch. The couch that she thought would fix every problem and every dent in their relationship. Instead, that couch broke them. Callie realized she didn't need Arizona anymore. She still loved her of course, Callie reassured her of that. But Arizona suffocated her, a concept that she could not quite wrap her head around. All this time she had been the one claiming that Callie had been smothering her. With a surprise pregnancy upon returning from Africa, an overly friendly friendship with Mark that no matter how hard she tried, she could never become completely comfortable with. And then of course the leg. The leg that seemed to start it all but in reality was simply the straw that broke the camels back. It was the beginning of the end. The catalyst. The start of a downward spiral from which they would not return. They tried. My god how they tried. And that is what Arizona struggled with most. In the past, if they tried to fix their relationship, they did. It was never easy, but they always found a way. So how? How were they breakable this time? They loved each other. How could love not conquer all? How could her wife walk away from their family? How could that act make her feel free? Arizona struggled with these questions every day. Every day she would wake up with a weight on her chest that felt heavier than it did the last. But she had a daughter to think about and a fellowship that would be lost if she didn't get her head in the game. So most days she faked it.

She knew the façade wouldn't last forever. But what could she do? After all, she loved Callie. She loved her so fiercely that she couldn't be selfish this time. She wouldn't. Callie was right. She deserved so much more. Arizona knew that Callie was it for her. Callie could wish more for her but there wasn't more than Callie. There had never been and there never would be.

There was more for Callie though. So much more. She deserved to go out and drink with her friends and not worry about the consequences when she got home. She deserved to have a project that made her so happy that it looked like her face ached from the smile that always adorned it. She deserved someone who didn't hurt her. Because at the end of the day, no matter how much Arizona loved Callie, she hurt her. With her words, with her actions, with her lack of action. She was toxic. And Callie deserved so much more.

So Arizona would wake up and go through the motions. They still talked sometimes. They communicated about work. They communicated about Sofia. Hell they even communicated about the weather when they found themselves awkwardly stuck in an elevator on their way to a surgery. But they never talked about them. They were in limbo.

They weren't together anymore. That much was clear. Arizona had packed her things and moved in with Alex. He had so generously offered her a room after he found out what had transpired and she gratefully accepted. She couldn't stay in that house. The house she saw a forever in with Callie. So she told Callie to stay and she packed her things and went to the only place available to her.

However, divorce had never been discussed. Because of that, Arizona had allowed herself to believe that they weren't truly over. Maybe Callie was still figuring things out. Maybe if she just waited long enough, Callie would change her mind. Maybe all Callie needed was more time, a longer separation. And that hope allowed Arizona to keep up the façade. That is until the day she and Alex were sitting in the living room binge watching movies and she heard a knock on the door. Alex jumped up to get it while she paused the TV and walked into the kitchen to make more popcorn. She ripped open the package, threw the bag in the microwave and started the timer. When she turned around, she saw Alex walking into the room with a look she couldn't quite place on his face. Arizona's stomach immediately dropped.

"What is it Alex? What happened?" she asked, unable to stop the slight shake her voice. A shake caused by fear. Fear for her or for Alex, she didn't know.

"Uh…this came for you Arizona," he said, as he held up a manila envelope.

At first, it didn't register. It was just mail. So why did Alex look so concerned? But then it hit her. He knew what that envelope contained. And now..so did she. And with that, the façade that Arizona had so carefully constructed broke.

* * *

><p>Okay guys, I have no idea where I am going with this exactly or if I should even continue. I just have a lot of feelings and I needed to get them out so I thought I'd try my hand at writing. However, I am not eloquent nor am I a writer so this is pretty rough. Leave comments if you wish and be candid. I need all the help I can get!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona slowly opened one eye. The sunlight shining through her window hit it and she quickly snapped it shut again. "_What the hell happened last night?_" she wondered, as she waited for the pulsing in her head to subside. She reached above her to grab the edge of the curtain that adorned her window. She pulled it shut to hide the light that was pouring in and attempted to open her eyes once again. As she adjusted to the darkness of the room, she looked around. An empty bottle of whiskey lay on the bedside table. Shot glasses were scattered around it. "_Did I really drink an entire bottle of whiskey by myself last night?_" she wondered.

That's when she felt it. A leg. A leg that definitely was not her own. She didn't even want to turn to see who it was, out of fear of whom she would find. Surely she didn't hook up with some random stranger. Had she even left the house? She couldn't remember. The last thing she recalled was seeing Alex and that envelope. The envelope that held the papers that spelled the end for her and Callie. Did she go to Joe's? Did she go to Callie's? Why the hell couldn't she remember?

She slowly swung her good leg over the side of the bed and reached for her prosthetic. Except her prosthetic wasn't there. "_Damn,"_ she thought, "_How the hell can I get out of here without waking whoever is lying next to me?"_ She looked around for something to help her maneuver out of the room. She noticed an umbrella propped against her bedside table. She grabbed it and did her best to use it as a makeshift cane and scurried out of the room. Once she was outside she leaned against the wall in an attempt to gather herself. "Okay Arizona, think," she said to herself, trying to remember the events of the night before. Slowly, she started to remember what had happened after Alex showed her the envelope.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"Uh…this came for you Arizona," he said, as he held up a manila envelope.

Arizona was confused. It was a piece of a mail. So why did he look so concerned? And then it hit her. This wasn't just any piece of mail and he knew it. And now she did too.

She felt like her lungs were collapsing. She tried to pull in air and she couldn't. Blackness started to engulf her vision and her knees went weak beneath her. Before she could hit the ground, Alex lunged towards her and grabbed her elbows to keep her upright.

"Arizona, it's going to be okay. Do you hear me? This doesn't mean anything. She can't force you to sign those papers. She can't force you to do anything. You can still fight Arizona," Alex said, as if he had all the answers.

Arizona knew exactly what this meant though. Callie was serious. She didn't need more time or a longer separation. She really didn't want to fix them anymore. She wanted to be free. Free from Arizona and free from their marriage. Before Arizona even realized what she was doing, she jumped up and headed for the front door.

"Arizona!" Alex yelled from the kitchen, "Where are you going?"

Arizona didn't bother to answer. She grabbed her jacket off the coat rack and swung open the door. As she fumbled to pull her car keys out of her pocket, she realized she didn't have her purse or her cell phone. She didn't have anything. But she didn't have time to go back inside. Alex would try and stop her. So she slammed the car into reverse and peeled out of the driveway with only one destination in mind.

* * *

><p>Callie had woken up with a lightness that she hadn't felt in years. She was still surprised at how okay she felt with her decision to stop fighting and to end her marriage. It wasn't easy. It all seemed to happen so quickly, but looking back…she hadn't been happy in a long time. She had blamed Arizona incessantly for breaking up their marriage. But eventually she realized that if the cheating hadn't been what forced them to look at their issues, something else would have because they had very real and very serious issues.<p>

That was all neither here nor there though because the end result was the same, their marriage was over. She had filed the papers. They would be delivered to Arizona, she would sign them and they would both move on with their lives.

Callie would come to realize she should have known it would not be that easy, but due to the distance Arizona had kept so far, she had fooled herself into believing that Arizona was just as okay with this as she was.

Callie went about her day doing menial things around the house to keep her busy. She wasn't scheduled at the hospital and although she was on call, her pager hadn't gone off all day. She had to admit that she was slightly disappointed. She had been putting more of herself into her work in the past few weeks than she had in the past few years and it felt exhilarating. She loved what she did and she had been so encompassed in fixing her marriage that she had let herself forget it. It felt good to be the badass ortho goddess again.

Callie peeked in on Sofia who was taking a nap after a busy afternoon of playing hostess to a tea party. She smiled as she saw her curled up in her Princess Sofia bed, her chest slowly rising and falling. She closed Sofia's door and starting walking to the kitchen to see what she could find to whip up for dinner when she heard a rapid knocking at the door. Correction…a rapid _pounding_ at the door.

Callie didn't even need to look through the peephole to know who it was. Her lawyer had called and told her that the papers had been delivered. She had hoped it would go smoothly. After all, Arizona was okay with this right? As she stood at the door contemplating whether or not she should open it, she heard the pounding start up again. She knew if she opened it, she would be faced with a situation she didn't exactly want to deal with. She had said her peace…she didn't want to fix them anymore. Why couldn't Arizona respect that? But she also knew she had a sleeping child just a couple doors down and that if she didn't answer, the relentless pounding would surely wake her up. So Callie took a deep breath, steadied herself and slowly opened the front door.

* * *

><p>Arizona pounded on the door for the second time, wondering why Callie didn't answer. She was there…she had to be there. Her car was sitting in the driveway. Unless she was with someone else, Arizona realized. Had she moved on that quickly? Could Callie and her daughter be spending the day with someone that wasn't her? As all these thoughts swept through Arizona's mind, the door slowly opened. Arizona's throat immediately went dry and whatever she had come there to say she suddenly couldn't remember. There stood Callie, looking gorgeous as ever in a low cut purple blouse and sleek black pants and all Arizona could do was stare. Callie was breathtaking. Had she let herself forget in the short time they had been apart? No…she hadn't forgotten because even in scrubs Callie was gorgeous. She just had the ability to always take Arizona's breath away.<p>

"Arizona.." Callie said slowly, "..what are you doing here?"

Arizona just blinked. What was she doing here? What was she thinking? Why the hell didn't Alex stop her? She was so going to kick his ass when she got home. As her mind continued to reel, Callie cleared her throat bringing Arizona back to reality.

"Did you need something Arizona?" Callie asked softly, as though if she said it any other way, Arizona might break.

"Yes," Arizona whispered, "We need to talk."

Callie sighed. Were they really going to get into this now? It had been such a peaceful day. She hated that it was about to take a turn for the worse. Just as she was about to tell Arizona that this wasn't the time or place, her pager started beeping. Callie couldn't help the feeling of relief that washed over her. Saved by the pager.

"That's work," she said, trying to make eye contact with Arizona who currently had her eyes set firmly on the ground. "I'm on call, they must need me."

Arizona nodded, "Of course, if you have to go you have to go. Do you need me to take Sofia?"

"She actually has a sleepover with Zola tonight," Callie said, "I'll just to take her to the hospital with me and Derek or Meredith can take her over their place."

"Oh okay," Arizona said.

"Unless you want her," Callie suddenly exclaimed, "I should have asked that first. She can have a sleepover with Zola some other night."

"No it's okay," Arizona smiled, "I don't want to ruin her plans. I'll see her on my day."

And with that Arizona turned around and started walking back to her car. Callie was so relieved. How had she managed to dodge that bullet? But then Arizona turned back around. She stormed back up to the doorstep and stopped right in front of Callie. Something was burning in Arizona's eyes that scared and enticed Callie at the same time. Before Callie knew what was happening Arizona grabbed the back of her neck and gave her a searing kiss. A kiss that usually would have brought her to her knees but that now just felt wrong. She grabbed Arizona's hands and loosened their grip, simultaneously pushing her away.

"Arizona…I don't have time for this right now," Callie growled. Arizona was taken aback. Did the kiss really not affect Callie whatsoever? Did she feel nothing? "I have to go to work," she mumbled, closing the door right in Arizona's face.

Arizona turned around in disbelief. It was over. Callie wanted nothing to do with her anymore. They really were done. Arizona felt tears begin to burn at the corners of her eyes and quickly slipped into the car. Sobs threatened to overcome her. She tried taking deep breaths. She knew she had to get out of there. Sofia and Callie would be leaving soon and her daughter didn't need to see her like this. So she did the only thing she could and she headed back home.

* * *

><p>As Arizona walked back through the front door of Alex's house, she noticed he was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, with a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses in hand.<p>

"You wanna forget for a little while?" he asked.

And with that Arizona's sobs finally overtook her and she slumped into Alex's arms, soaking up whatever comfort he could give. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, whispering, "it's okay" and "just let it out" into her ear. So she did. She let everything out. All of the hope, all of the pain, all of the years of happiness and heartbreak. She let it all go. And after what seemed like hours, she suddenly stopped. She lifted her head, smiled at Alex and grabbed the bottle of whiskey sitting on the stair step.

"Let's just forget," she said, as she grabbed his hand and headed up the stairs.

-_END FLASHBACK-_

Arizona suddenly felt nauseous. She remembered. Oh god she remembered. Callie's cold and heartless demeanor as she shut the door in her face, followed by Alex's warm and inviting embrace. She didn't though did she? She couldn't have. Alex had a penis for god's sake. She wanted no part of that. But she felt a leg in her bed. And she and Alex had drunk to forget. What in the hell had she done?

* * *

><p>I know…I'm evil. But I'm sure you won't hate me forever. I was so overwhelmed by the positive and constructive feedback and I want to thank you all so much. I had several requests for more dialogue, which I understand and will happen little by little. I'm trying to develop the mindset of each character before I delve right into it. The dialogue will increase as the story progresses and I made an effort to make sure there was more dialogue in this chapter. Please just bear with me. As always I am open to any feedback and thank you for taking the time to read my jumbled thoughts and ideas!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona stood against the wall and took a moment to gather her thoughts. She grabbed the umbrella and hobbled back into the room to find her prosthetic. She was going to need two legs for this. Once inside, it didn't take her long to find it. She made sure it was comfortably attached and walked up to the lump on the side of her bed.

"Get up!" she yelled as she shoved it.

"Hmph", she heard in reply.

"Did you hear me?! I said get the hell up!" she yelled again, this time throwing open the curtain so light could pour in, hopefully having the same affect on Alex that it had had on her.

"Ow…what the hell?" she heard a voice. But not a masculine voice…a feminine one.

Arizona stood frozen in place. Alex wasn't the one in her bed. What the hell was going on? She had remembered. He had held her as she cried and then they went upstairs and drank a whole bottle of whiskey. So who the hell was this?

Before another thought could inundate her mind, the comforter flew onto the floor and a pissed off looking Jo emerged from beneath it.

"This is what I get for staying with you last night?!" she yelled. "A rude and rather painful wake up call!?"

"What?" Arizona asked, completely confused as to why Jo was in her bed.

"Of course…I'm sure you don't remember. By the time I got here you and Alex were so drunk I'm surprised you could even talk," Jo said.

"What exactly happened?" Arizona asked, still confused as to why Jo of all people was in her bed.

Jo sighed, "Long story short you didn't want to sleep alone. And Alex couldn't stay away from the toilet for more than two seconds at a time thanks to your little escapade, so lucky me, I got to be your kleenex for half the night."

Arizona let out the breath she had been holding. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or not. She couldn't believe how silly she had been or that she had ever let herself think she slept with Alex. Of course she hadn't. She liked pound cake, not penis. Besides that, he was with Jo. And she still loved Callie. Despite her mistakes in the past, she never could have slept with someone else right now, no matter how inebriated she may have been.

"So you just slept in my bed?" Arizona asked.

"Yes," Jo replied, standing up and stretching before heading for the bedroom door. "I don't know what's going on with you, but you looked like you really needed somebody. You didn't want to be by yourself so I offered to sleep on the floor. But you wouldn't stop crying about how lonely you were so I got in bed with you and we slept. That's it. What did you think happened?"

"Nothing…looking back it's so stupid," Arizona replied, red blushing her cheeks as embarrassment hit.

"Hey," Jo said softly, "I've blacked out a time or two and I know what's it like to have your mind go somewhere crazy when you can't remember. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks," Arizona smiled, feeling like maybe she had gained a new shoulder to lean on.

"I'm going to go check on Alex and then I'm going to make some bacon and eggs because I think you guys are going to need it!" Jo said, slipping out of Arizona's bedroom door.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Arizona walked downstairs to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon. Her hair was still wet from her shower and it dripped on the floor as she walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Arizona! I just mopped in here!" Jo cried, shaking her head and grabbing a towel to wipe off the drops left behind.

"Sorry," Arizona shrugged, grabbing the largest coffee cup she could find and pouring a steaming cup. As she brought it to her lips and took a few sips, the throbbing in her head began to subside.

"So how's Alex?" she asked, as she walked over to the island and grabbed a piece of bacon to munch on.

"Miserable," Jo said. "I don't know how you manage to hold your liquor better than he does, but I don't think we'll be seeing him outside of his bedroom today."

"I'm sorry," Arizona said, looking everywhere but at Jo.

"For what?" Jo chuckled, "Being a better man than he is?"

Arizona laughed, "No, for getting him so drunk. We were just trying to forget for a bit and I guess we went a little too far."

Jo just shrugged, "Alex is a big boy. Chances are he was just trying to keep up with you and now it's kicking his ass. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Okay, if you say so," Arizona said, grabbing a plate and piling it up with more bacon along with eggs, as her stomach began to audibly growl.

"Can I ask what happened?" Jo asked suddenly.

Arizona stopped mid-bite. "_Shit,_" she thought, "_I really don't want to talk about this"_

"You know what, we don't have to," Jo said, as though she had just read Arizona's mind. "But if you ever need to talk, I'm a pretty good listener."

Arizona nodded and smiled in appreciation. Jo was nice. Why hadn't she taken the time to get to know her? They lived under the same roof now. They probably should become friends.

"Plus," Jo said as she began to walk out of the room, "I can hold my liquor better than Alex can."

Arizona couldn't help a laugh from escaping her lips. A laugh. Wow. Arizona couldn't remember the last time she had genuinely laughed.

Maybe with time, she was going to be okay.

Just then Arizona heard a vibration. "Oh crap, where's my phone?" she muttered to herself, realizing she hadn't checked it since before she had left last night.

She started browsing around the kitchen knowing it had to be there somewhere. She had heard the vibration after all. Just as she was about to give up, she heard her phone vibrate again. She stood very still, trying to discern just where the vibrating was coming from. Her eyes and ears were drawn toward…the refrigerator?

Arizona walked over and opened the door and sure enough, there sat her cell phone, right next to the mayonnaise. Arizona didn't even want to know how it got in there. She typed in her password and swiped open her inbox only to see….oh god, 15 new text messages. All from Callie.

On second thought, maybe she wasn't going to be okay….maybe she was going to be sick.

* * *

><p>Arizona was chicken. There were no ifs, ands or buts about it. She was as chicken as it gets. She had been staring at her phone for the past hour, afraid to read the messages waiting inside. Maybe Callie wanted to talk. Then again, maybe Callie was telling her to fuck off and just sign the papers because she never wanted to see her again. Maybe something happened with Sofia. Oh my god. Why did she wait an hour to read Callie's damn text messages?<p>

Arizona hurriedly opened her phone and read the first message.

"_Arizona…I think you're right. We do need to talk._"

She continued to skim down the list of messages from Callie.

"…_you can't just show up and kiss me like that. It's not fair."_

"_We agreed to try and we did. It didn't work. You should just sign the papers so we can both move on"_

"_Arizona I really wish you would respond."_

"_Arizona…"_

"_You know what fine, I'm trying to communicate and if you just want to ignore me than you can just rot in hell!"_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean that…can you please call me when you can?"_

"…_I'm starting to worry…please call or text me…just so I know you're okay."_

Arizona couldn't help from smiling. Callie was worried about her. You don't worry if you don't care. But care and love are two different things. Just because Callie still cared for her, it didn't necessarily mean she still loved her. Arizona was grasping for whatever she could get though.

She quickly dialed Callie's number. It had barely rang one time when she heard, "Arizona?" on the other end.

"Hey Callie," Arizona said, "I'm sorry I worried you….everything's fine."

"Why weren't you answering me?" Callie said, anger evident in her voice.

"I had a rough night Callie," Arizona said quietly, "It's no excuse but I hadn't even checked my phone since before I saw you yesterday."

"What if something had happened with Sofia?! God, Arizona how could you be so careless?" Callie began to raise her voice.

Arizona sighed. Of course this was turning into an attack on her. Everything always did.

"Callie, if you wanted to talk just to tell me what an irresponsible parent I am you can save it," Arizona spit out, starting to get pissed off herself. "I had a very long night and I'm not going to sit here and let you make me feel like a bad mother. I love Sofia and you know that so don't you dare imply otherwise."

"I'm sorry," Callie sighed, "But I was just so worried. I don't care if we're not together anymore Arizona. It's still gonna worry me if I can't get a hold of you or if I think you're not okay."

"I'm great Callie. Fan-fucking-tastic," Arizona sneered, clearly still angered by what Callie had previously said. She decided to go for a change in subject before her emotions spun out of control. "So you said something about wanting to talk?"

"Uh..yeah," Callie said, sounding like she was caught slightly off guard.

"Great," Arizona said. "I work tomorrow. Do you?"

"No, but I can come to the hospital if you want," Callie replied.

"I think that'd be best," said Arizona. "Neutral ground and all."

"Okay," Callie said. "So tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow," Arizona said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>Looks like Arizona and Callie are finally going to talk! Will they finally get somewhere? Will the fighting continue? We'll see! As always thank you for reading and please leave your feedback!<p>

**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Grey's Anatomy belong to me. They are the property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

**A/N: There were quite a few readers who were upset with how I ended the last chapter and I would like to apologize. My intention was not to imply that lesbians go around sleeping with men or to incorporate it as part of the story for shock value. My intent was to show that Arizona had reached a point where she felt so unwanted and so out of control that she actually thought that she could have done something like that simply because it offered a source of comfort. I know Arizona would never do something like that and I never would have written it that way. I also knew it would strike a chord, which is why I asked that you bear with me. It may not have been the prettiest of ways to show her downward spiral, but the intent was that and that alone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona stood on the roof of the hospital. She held her face up to the sun and smiled as a cool, refreshing breeze washed over her. It felt so good to be outside. It had been an extremely long day. Dr. Herman had been riding her so hard lately. Arizona was putting everything she could into her fellowship. However, if you asked Dr. Herman about Arizona's effort, she would likely beg to differ. A fetal fellowship seemed like such an honor when it had first presented itself to Arizona. But now, she wondered why she wanted it so much.

She loved peds. Everything about it. But she especially loved the tangibility of it. She could see the difference she was making when she was working on little people. She could watch them heal after she performed a surgery and know that she played a hand in improving their quality of life.

Fetal surgery just wasn't hands on enough for her. It was too much planning and not enough action. Was it prestigious and incredibly difficult? Yes. Could she be successful at it if she just stuck with it? Of course. She was Arizona Robbins after all. But she was slowly beginning to realize that her heart just wasn't in it. She wasn't doing it because she loved it. She was doing it because it would add another title to her name and possibly make her even better than she already was.

Why did she care so much? Callie had said it herself in therapy…people flew across the country to have her operate on their children. She was that good. So why did she feel like she needed another title? Why did she feel like she had to try to be better when she was already one of the best?

She was slowly to coming realize that it was because she didn't feel good enough.

That was hard to swallow. She was spectacular. She always had been. And she was never shy about letting people see that she knew that. When you were as good as she was, you were allowed to brag a little bit.

But then she and Callie started having problems. And Arizona tried everything, but things only got worse. So she started to lose her confidence. She started to lose her belief that she was the best. And that led her to search for something to bolster that belief and bring back that confidence. So when Dr. Herman's fellowship presented itself to her, she clung to it like a life preserver. This was it. This was the thing that would make her her again. And then maybe Callie would love her the way she used to love her. Maybe Callie would look at her the way she used to look at her. Maybe…just maybe they would be them again.

She wasn't doing the fellowship for medicine and she certainly wasn't doing it for herself. She was doing it for Callie. Only…Callie didn't care. In fact, Callie thought the fellowship was just one more thing that led to their destruction.

So why was she bending over backwards killing herself? Dr. Herman couldn't stand her. Not after she had let her down so many times. And it certainly wouldn't save her and Callie anymore. So why keep trying?

Arizona decided she better shut her mind off before she got too worked up. She glanced at her watch and wrapped her jacket a little tighter around herself. She wasn't cold. It was a beautiful day for Seattle actually. Not a cloud in the sky. However, Callie was supposed to meet her any minute on the roof and that made her nervous. Hell, it downright scared her. So she wrapped her jacket tighter around herself, hoping it would provide her with a sense of security that she so desperately craved.

* * *

><p>Callie stepped onto the elevator and hit the top button. She was on her way to meet Arizona and she was nervous. She didn't know why. She knew what she wanted. She wanted to be free. That's why she filed the papers.<p>

But then Arizona went and kissed her. It had felt different. It had felt wrong. But later that day while she was in a surgery, she had found her mind drifting to that kiss. She kept chastising herself. How unprofessional could she be? A patient was lying there with their femur completely exposed and there she stood thinking about a kiss from her ex-wife. Well…her almost ex-wife. Why was she even thinking about it? It meant nothing. Didn't it?

* * *

><p>Arizona checked her watch again. Callie had about one more minute and then she was leaving. She wasn't about to spend the only free part of her day standing on the roof. She started counting to 60 in her head and right as she hit 59, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around so fast she lost her balance and fell right into the person standing before her...Callie.<p>

* * *

><p>Callie reached the door to the roof and slowly pushed it open. She looked around for Arizona, trying to let her eyes adjust to the sunlight. It took a few seconds, but then she spotted her. She was standing near the edge of the roof, face scrunched up in concentration. God that expression was cute. Although most of Arizona's expressions were.<p>

Callie quickly shook her head and tried to focus on the matter at hand. They were there to talk about their divorce. She shouldn't be thinking about how cute Arizona's facial expressions were. She walked up behind her and tried to decide how to get her attention. She was afraid if she spoke she would startle her and she didn't want to do that. She was so close to the edge of the roof. She decided she better just tap her on the shoulder instead. She had barely touched her shoulder when Arizona whipped around so fast, Callie barely had time to catch her and keep them both from going down. "_Well that was a brilliant plan_," Callie thought to herself.

"Callie!" Arizona said, clearly startled. "Hi."

"Hey," Callie chuckled, clearly amused at Arizona's reaction.

"I didn't hear you come up behind me," Arizona explained, biting her lip in an effort to keep from chuckling herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Callie replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"No worries," Arizona said awkwardly, standing closer to Callie than she had realized. She quickly took a step back. "I'm glad you came. I started to wonder if you were going to be a no show."

"I said I'd be here Arizona. I wouldn't have stood you up," said Callie.

"Of course...I'm sorry," Arizona said, shaking her head.

"What?" Callie asked, wondering why Arizona was shaking her head.

"It's just that word," Arizona replied, throwing her arms up in the air. "I'm so tired of that word. Sorry. I feel like it's all we say to each other any more. That's why we're here. Because we need to talk. With no politeness and no 'I'm sorry's'. We need to air everything out. Lay it all out on the table. What do we have to lose? According to you we've already reached our end anyway."

"What is there left to say Arizona?"

"Everything! There is everything left to say! Like why? Why can't we make it work? I suffocate you? Fine. I'll back off. You need to love yourself more? Okay. That's great. I want you to love yourself. But how does me loving you prevent you from loving you? Just…make me understand," Arizona cried, her eyes pleading for answers.

"I don't know if I can explain Arizona," Callie replied, hating herself for not being able to give Arizona at least that much.

"Try Callie. Please. Just try."

Callie took in Arizona's features. She looked at her, she really looked at her for the first time in months. Callie realized that she looked tired. No, she didn't just look tired; she looked absolutely exhausted. She had dark, heavy bags under her eyes. Had she not been sleeping? And her eyes. Her eyes that were usually a bright and brilliant blue looked dull and lifeless. Had she done this to her? Was this her fault?

Arizona was right. She needed to give her answers. She needed to try. It was the least she could do.

"Arizona…" she started, pausing to make sure that she chose her words carefully. She knew one wrong word would likely drive Arizona right to the brink. "I have changed so much over the years. You have changed too. And some people…some people can change together. They can grow from that change and it makes them stronger. But some people, they…they lose themselves in that change. You know?"

Arizona just looked at her. Clearly, Callie was not giving Arizona the answers she was looking for. Callie sighed and ran her hand through her hair. How could she say this? How could she make Arizona understand?

"When we first got together, what drew you to me Arizona?" Callie asked, hoping that maybe Arizona could help her find that words she was so desperately trying to say.

"Umm…I was attracted to you of course. You were beautiful. You _are _beautiful," Arizona said, glancing up to at Callie to see if that elicited any sort of reaction. None. Callie just stood, waiting for her to continue. "Annd…I suppose I thought why not? You know? I was new, I didn't know anybody and you were single. I wanted to get to know you, see where it would go."

"So you liked that I was free? If somebody else had been pretty and single you would've gone for them instead?" Callie asked,

"No. No that's not what I meant," Arizona said, stumbling to find the words to explain. "You were everything I had always been looking for but never able to find. You're breathtaking. You are intelligent and understanding and kind. You can bring a smile to my face in a second flat with nothing but a look. You make me want to be better. The best. You made me happy."

"And you made me happy. But Arizona? Can we say those same things today?"

"What do you mean? I just told you you're still beautiful. And you're one of the most intelligent people I've ever met. You're kind and loving and so wonderful. Of course I can say the same things today."

"What about the last point you made? Do you realize you said it in the past tense?"

"What…what are you talking about?"

"You said 'you made me happy'. Not that I make you happy. Do you understand Arizona? We don't make each other happy anymore."

Arizona couldn't believe what she was hearing. Callie had made her open up only to use her words against her. But…was she right? Had Arizona really said it in the past tense? Callie still made her happy? Didn't she?

Callie could tell Arizona was processing everything that had just transpired, so she stood and patiently waited. After a few minutes, Callie took Arizona's hands and Arizona locked eyes with her.

"We are in love with what we had Arizona. We are in love with the people we used to be. We changed and unfortunately…we didn't change together. We didn't grow together. And it has taken us a long time to realize it. We lost ourselves in change and as a result, we lost each other. We are two completely different people now than we were when we first met. I finally recognized that and Arizona…you need to as well."

Arizona looked at Callie, and then at their hands, and then back at Callie again. She was right. She was totally and completely right. Arizona had been grasping to save what they had, without ever realizing it wasn't what they have. They barely knew each other anymore. They could connect on a physical level, but then again, they had always been able to do that. On an emotional level though, they just couldn't seem make things work.

So Callie was right.

They really were over.

* * *

><p>This was a hard chapter to write. It may seem all hope is all lost, but the end of one thing is simply the beginning of something else. I have lots of ideas left. This may be a long journey, but I hope it's one you're willing to stick with me through. Thank you for reading and please leave me your feedback. It's always appreciated!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona couldn't stop clicking the pen resting in her hand. She was driving herself nuts with the sound, but the motion itself was soothing and brought some distraction to the task at hand.

Her eyes skirted over to the figure sitting next to her. Bob Holland, divorce attorney extraordinaire. He gave her one of those fake smiles lawyers give to make you think that they care, before returning his attention to the paperwork in front of him.

Arizona sighed. This was the absolute last place she wanted to be. She had signed the divorce papers. She and Callie were no longer legally tied to one another. But now came the worst part. Dividing their assets and figuring out how they would share custody of their daughter.

Arizona had hoped they could settle it between themselves. She didn't like lawyers and she especially didn't like complete strangers knowing their business. But Callie said her lawyer had insisted that they put everything on paper so that things would go as smoothly as possible.

Arizona didn't have it in her to fight anymore, so she acquiesced to Callie's request and here she sat, waiting for her life to get divvied up before her eyes.

* * *

><p>Callie had been trying to get Arizona to look at her ever since they sat down. She began to realize it was a hopeless cause. Arizona was much more interested in the pen in her hand.<p>

Ever since Arizona had signed the divorce papers a month before, things had been tense between them at best. She knew Arizona wasn't resentful. She had come to realize what Callie had…that this was the right thing for them. Yet, they hadn't quite figured out what they were to each other now that they were no longer married. It didn't matter if they were in a lawyer's office or at work. It didn't matter if they bumped into each other at Joe's or if they were meeting to trade off Sofia for a few days. Things were just plain tense.

"Okay," Bob said, bringing both Arizona and Callie out of their thoughts, "shall we get started?"

"I'm ready," Callie's lawyer, Katie, replied.

"Are you ready Callie?" Katie asked.

Callie nodded.

"Arizona?" Bob said, turning in her direction.

Arizona didn't say a word, just slightly shook her head in agreement.

"Great!" Bob exclaimed, as if they were about to sign a million dollar merger instead of dividing the assets of what had once been a fairytale marriage.

"Arizona doesn't want to sell the house. However, she doesn't want to live there either. She has offered to continue to make half the mortgage payment and she wishes for Ms. Torres to stay in the residence. Is that satisfactory to you Ms. Torres?" Bob asked, directing the question more towards Katie than Callie herself.

Callie looked at Arizona who was staring out the window. She could tell that she wished she were anywhere but there.

"Yes," Katie answered, not even waiting for Callie to give her opinion.

"All right, wonderful," said Bob. "As for the cars, each will keep the one they are currently driving. Whatever personal belongings Ms. Robbins has left in the house she will be allowed to clear out, otherwise all furniture and miscellaneous items within the home shall remain. Are those satisfactory terms?"

"No objection here," replied Katie.

Arizona was beginning to wonder why she was even there. This was clearly a matter for the lawyers to hash out. All she cared about was making sure she got a fair amount of time with her daughter.

As Bob and Katie finished settling the terms of how Callie and Arizona's assets would be divided, Callie began to nervously bounce her knee.

Now came the hard part. She knew Arizona didn't give a damn about most of their belongings. But Sofia…their daughter was a whole different matter. Callie wanted to be fair, but at the same time she wanted Sofia with her as much as possible. She was sure Arizona would want the same thing and there were only so many days in a week. She feared that it could get ugly.

"As for custody of Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres," Katie began, "Ms. Torres has suggested the following arrangement. Ms. Torres shall have custody of the child for five days starting on the first of each month. Once her five days are up, Ms. Robbins will then get custody of child for the next five days. They will continue to switch on this schedule unless they mutually decide to restructure the custody agreement, which would require another meeting with lawyers present in order to ensure the legality of the arrangement."

"It's not that cut and dry," Arizona said, one of them finally speaking up.

"Excuse me?" Katie asked, wanting Arizona to elaborate.

"We're surgeons," Arizona replied.

"We don't have schedules where we can just have Sofia for five uninterrupted days. I could be scheduled for the five days I'm supposed to have her and what then? I wouldn't even to get to see my daughter on my days."

"Oh, of course I understand," Katie replied, looking to Callie for some idea of what she should say next.

Callie knew Arizona was right. It would be impossible to have a structured schedule when it came to Sofia. And if one of them was on call, they could have to go to the hospital in the middle of the night. Would they really make Sofia go to daycare instead of allowing her to go to her other parent's house just because of some strict custody agreement?

"Callie?" Katie said, still waiting for some sort of guidance on what to do next.

"She's right," Callie said. "Our schedules are impossible. There's no way we could stick to a schedule like that."

"Well….what do you suggest then Ms. Torres?" Bob asked. "After all, the arrangement was your idea."

"I don't know," Callie replied. "Do we really need a custody agreement that is so inflexible? Can't we just agree to share custody and we can figure it out amongst ourselves?"

Arizona couldn't believe what Callie was suggesting. That is what she had wanted in the first place, just to work it out between them. But nooooo...Callie's lawyer said there needed to be an agreement. So Arizona had hired a lawyer and taken a day off of work in order to figure all this out.

"Callie…we talked about this," Katie said. "That more than likely would only lead to problems. You need a clear plan of action. That way there won't be any issues."

"There won't be any issues," Callie insisted.

"I know that Arizona and I want the same thing and that's what is best for our daughter," she said, glancing up at Arizona.

Arizona nodded. She wanted nothing more than for her daughter to be happy. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

"We will legally agree to joint custody and Arizona and I can figure out what schedule works best for us from there."

"Callie, I strongly advise you not to do that," Katie whispered, however it was loud enough for Arizona to hear.

"What is the problem?" Arizona asked, deciding to call out the woman who sat across from her, holding the fate of her child in her hands.

"Did you not hear her? She wants to share custody. And frankly, that is what I want as well. I'm not going to keep Callie from her daughter and I know she won't keep me from her either. We will make sure she is loved and cared for and isn't that what is most important here? Not the number of days we each get?"

"Excuse me," Katie scoffed, "I believe I was talking to my client."

"And I believe I told you what I wanted," Callie retorted back. "And since I'm the one signing your check I suggest you do what I ask."

Katie's mouth hung open as she looked across the table at Bob. He just shrugged his shoulders and shuffled the papers sitting in front of him.

"I'm guessing that could be arranged," Katie finally said.

Bob simply nodded, silently grateful that he hadn't been on the receiving end of either one of those scathing speeches. "I'll draw up the papers and we can sign them in a hour," he said.

"Wonderful," Katie replied. "I trust you can handle it yourself?"

"Of course," Bob said. "Allow me to walk you out."

* * *

><p>Arizona walked out into the hall, brooding over the fact that she couldn't just leave this godforsaken place. "<em>Great<em>," she thought to herself. "_I really didn't want to have to wait around here for another hour."_

Callie walked through the doorway of the office and noticed Arizona standing by the water fountain, her arms crossed over her torso defensively. Callie wanted to go up and talk to her, but what the hell would she say?

Before she noticed what was even happening, her feet led her over to where Arizona stood.

"I'm glad we were able to agree on everything in there," Callie blurted out, saying the only thing that came to mind.

Arizona looked up, surprised to see Callie talking to her.

"Uhm…yeah, me too. What's best for Sofia, right?"

"Right," Callie replied, readjusting her purse strap on her shoulder. "So I guess we have an hour to kill huh?"

"Looks like it," Arizona muttered, not really enjoying this small talk they had going on between them.

"We could get some coffee. I mean….if you want to. I think I saw a vendor downstairs."

Arizona was confused. Did Callie really just ask if she wanted to get coffee together? And so nonchalantly at that. As though they hadn't just been hashing out the terms of their divorce.

"No thanks," she said, pulling out her phone and checking the time. Five minutes. That's all the time that had passed. Five measly minutes. "I actually think I'm going to grab some food. I didn't expect this to take so long."

"Oh okay. Food's good too," Callie replied, smiling that smile that always made Arizona weak in the knees. "Where do you want to go?"

Callie just wasn't getting it. Arizona didn't want to be around her. They had a daughter together and they worked at the same hospital, so of course she would have to see her sometimes. But she didn't want to 'hang out'. Seeing Callie was just too hard.

"Callie…" Arizona began, "We're not going to go get lunch together. We're not going to get coffee and we're not going to sit here and make small talk for the next hour."

"Oh," Callie said, suddenly feeling stupid for having approached Arizona in the first place. "Of course, I don't know what I was thinking."

"I'm not trying to be mean Callie, but…we aren't friends. We're co-workers and we're co-parents but friends? No."

Callie hadn't prepared herself for this. She knew the divorce meant she would lose her wife, but somehow she had completely failed to realize that it also meant losing Arizona as a friend.

"I'll see you back here in an hour," Arizona said, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

Callie was left standing in place, wondering if things between her and Arizona would ever be okay again.


	6. Chapter 6

Callie sat down on the bottom bunk in an on call room and brought her hands up to her temples. Her feet were killing her. She had just completed an 8-hour surgery and she was beat. She kicked her feet up and laid her head on the pillow, hoping that if she closed her eyes she would be able to get some rest.

Sleep had not come easily for Callie lately. She had a three year old at home who couldn't seem to understand why her mom was gone….again. That meant she stayed up and cried most of the night. And Callie stayed up and held her, offering what little comfort she could.

The first time Arizona and Callie split up, Callie stayed with Meredith and Derek for most of the separation. That meant Sofia had Zola to play with. Luckily, that had seemed to keep her busy enough that she didn't really notice what was going on between her parents. Callie and Sofia eventually moved back to the apartment, but Arizona and Callie reconciled shortly after that. So this was the first time Sofia was really feeling the loss of her mother.

Callie didn't know what to do. How do you explain to a three year old that mommy wasn't going to live with them anymore? And that now she was going to have two houses, two bedrooms…pretty much two of everything.

Those questions and Sofia's crying kept Callie up at night. And she so desperately needed to sleep. So she let her eyes slip shut and prayed for sleep to come.

* * *

><p>Arizona finished her last stitch and let out the breath she had been holding. "<em>Holy crap<em>," she thought, _"I did it. I performed a fetal surgery all by myself_."

She looked up at Dr. Herman, a smile now spreading across her face.

"I did it," Arizona said out loud, looking for any sort of reaction from her superior.

"You did," Dr. Herman replied, with no emotion in her expression or her voice.

"And?" Arizona said, looking for some sort of feedback. She had just kicked ass at this surgery. Why wasn't Dr. Herman saying anything?

"You did a fine job," Dr. Herman said. "A fine job."

"A fine job.." Arizona repeated.

"Yes," Dr. Herman said, turning to leave the OR.

Arizona looked to the scrub nurse next to her.

"Can you finish cleaning up?" she asked.

"Of course Dr. Robbins," the nurse replied.

"Thank you," Arizona said, rushing through the door to catch up with Dr. Herman before she went too far.

"Dr. Herman!" Arizona yelled, catching the doctor's attention just as she was about to step into the hall.

Dr. Herman sighed and turned around.

"Yes Dr. Robbins, is there something else you needed?"

"Yes, actually there is."

Dr. Herman just looked at her.

"Well go on Robbins, what is it?" she finally said.

"I just kicked ass in there. Like major surgical ass. I could have done that surgery with my eyes closed. I basically did that surgery with my eyes closed! I went in blind! And I did it with absolutely no direction or advice from you! And all you can tell me is that I did a fine job?"

"Dr. Robbins, are you looking for some sort of award for not screwing up a surgery for once?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Robbins. You have been more of a liability to me than an asset since this fellowship began. And you finally perform to the standard that I expected all along and you want what? Praise? Well I'm sorry but you aren't going to get it."

Arizona felt like she had just been slapped in the face. Not only was Dr. Herman basically telling her she had been a failure up until this point, she was basically telling her that even when she worked her ass off, even when she got it right, she was simply just fulfilling the expectations that had been set for her.

"I quit," Arizona said, not realizing the words that slipped from her mouth until she saw the taken aback look on Dr. Herman's face.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Herman said. "You what?"

Arizona wasn't going to back down. This is what she wanted. This was the right thing to do. She had worked too hard for too long to have someone treat her like she wasn't good enough. Like she wasn't capable. She had been made to feel inadequate for too long in her personal life. She sure as hell wasn't going to deal with it in her professional life too.

"You heard me Dr. Herman, I quit. I can put up with you riding me when I don't perform to the best of my ability. But when I do, I expect to be encouraged and mentored, not chastised. This fellowship seemed like the opportunity of a lifetime. And it is. But while you are an excellent surgeon, you are a horrible teacher and there is nothing that I can learn from you. I am a fantastic pediatric surgeon. I'm the best! And I could be a damn good fetal surgeon too, but you have ruined it for me. So I'm cutting my losses. I quit."

And with those parting words, Arizona ripped off her surgical gown and removed her surgical cap and walked out of the OR.

"_That was exhilarating_," she thought to herself, skipping down the hall of the hospital. "_I haven't felt that good in such a long time."_

She felt like herself again. At least she was starting to. She hadn't even realized how much of a doormat she had become. Letting Callie walk over her. Alex, Dr. Herman, everyone really.

"_Well not anymore,_" Arizona thought, smiling to herself. "_Watch out world because Arizona Robbins is back!"_

* * *

><p>Callie had just managed to doze off for a few minutes when she heard the door open. It startled her and she jumped up, smacking her head right into the rail under the top bunk.<p>

"Ow!" Callie cried, rubbing the spot on her forehead where she was sure there would be a bump tomorrow.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry," she heard a voice say. "I didn't know anyone was in here."

Callie stood up from the bunk and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She blinked a few times and then stopped in her tracks, looking at the smooth, creamy back on display in front of her. She knew that back well. She had planted kisses down that back and dug her nails into it more times than she could remember. And she couldn't help her body from reacting to the sight of it before her.

* * *

><p>Arizona slipped into an on call room in order to change and get the hell out of the hospital. Tonight was one of her nights with Sofia and she couldn't wait to see her little girl. She had been so busy at work that most of the time she had had with her so far wasn't exactly what she considered to be quality time. But tonight was going to be different. She had rented Despicable Me and Despicable Me 2 and they were going to have an old fashioned girl's night. Arizona planned to bring out the works. Root beer floats, caramel corn, twizzlers, you name it. She was going to make tonight as fun as she possibly could for her daughter, who had been going through such a rough time.<p>

Callie had been keeping Arizona up to date on her all-nighters with Sofia. Though she really didn't need to. Arizona didn't have it any easier at night when it came to their daughter. Sofia would fall asleep for a few hours, allowing Arizona to get some much needed rest, but it never lasted. Sofia would wake up and cry for Callie and Arizona would drag herself from her bed to Sofia's, cradling the little girl in her arms and praying that her pain would go away.

Arizona could deal with her heartache. But seeing Sofia's…that was unbearable. So much change had occurred for the little girl in such a short amount of time and she was not adjusting well. She wanted her mothers. Both of them. In the same house. To read her bedtime stories and sing to her. To tickle her until she could barely breathe. To play dress up with her and make her funny face pancakes. She didn't understand why they couldn't all do those things together anymore. Arizona barely understood herself. So all she could do was hold her as she cried and wish her pain away.

Arizona was determined to make tonight different though. She was going to make sure that Sofia had so much fun that the fact that Callie wasn't there wouldn't even cross the little girl's mind.

Arizona was trying to move as fast as she could. She had obviously woken up a doctor when she rushed into the room, so she wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible so that they could have some peace and quiet. She pulled her scrub top off and dug through her bag looking for her t-shirt. What in the hell had she done with it? She finally just dumped the whole bag on the floor and turned to shuffle through the mess when she got a good look at who was standing behind her.

* * *

><p>Callie watched as Arizona dumped her bag on the floor and turned around. Arizona's eyes widened as she took in Callie standing before her. She quickly threw her arms across her chest, attempting to hide the black lacy bra beneath.<p>

"Shit, I didn't know it was you in here," Arizona said, reaching down frantically for the t-shirt she had finally spotted on the ground.

Callie swallowed. "_Stop looking at her like you want her you idiot_," she thought. _"She's not yours to have anymore."_

Callie laughed nervously. "How could you have known? It's almost pitch black in here."

"Right," Arizona said, slipping her t-shirt over her head. "Sorry…if I had realized I wouldn't have…"

"Oh don't be silly," Callie said, feeling warmer than she had just minutes ago.

"You're allowed to change. What else are on call rooms for?"

As soon as the words slipped from Callie's mouth, she mentally slapped herself. For her and Arizona, on call rooms had usually been a place to remove clothes, not change them.

Arizona didn't seem fazed by Callie's words though. She silently put her items back into her bag and smoothed her shirt as she looked back up at Callie.

"I was just about to pick Sofia up from day care. Did you want to see her before we go?" Arizona asked.

Callie smiled. Arizona was so thoughtful. She hadn't seen Sofia in almost a week. She had been so busy preparing for her first solo fetal surgery that there just hadn't been time. Yet she was still allowing Callie the opportunity to spend a few more minutes with her daughter before she left for the next few days.

"I think I will," Callie replied. "I could use a hug after the day I've had."

Arizona nodded, resisting the urge to be the one who provided that hug.

"I'll wait in the lobby. Just bring her down when you're ready."

"I will," Callie said, heading for the door. She turned back. "Thank you Arizona."

"For what?" Arizona asked, slightly confused by Callie's statement.

"For everything," Callie said so quietly that Arizona could barely hear her.

"You have been so good through all of this. And I'm not sure I deserve it," Callie said looking away, too embarrassed to let Arizona see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's no problem," Arizona said, wondering where all this was coming from. What did Callie expect? Did she think Arizona would turn into a stone cold bitch once their divorce was finalized? She wasn't that person. Didn't Callie know that?

"It's just….you made it clear we aren't friends," Callie continued, "So I wasn't sure how we would get along through all this, you know? And you've just….you've been so great. So thank you."

Arizona noticed Callie had been sniffing as she said those last few sentences. Was she crying? Why would Callie be crying? Should I comfort her? No, that's not my place anymore. Just tell her it's no big deal and let her walk away. That's the smartest thing to do.

Unfortunately, Arizona didn't listen to her head. Instead, she let her heart take over and dropped her bag on the ground. She slowly moved toward Callie. What was she doing? This was a bad idea. But she didn't care. The woman that she loved stood before her crying and she didn't have it in her to not do anything about it. Callie may not be her wife anymore. She may not even be her friend. But she was clearly at her wit's end and Arizona wasn't the kind of person who could just walk away and leave her to deal with it on her own.

Arizona finally reached Callie and opened up her arms. Callie fell into Arizona, clutching her and releasing the storm that had been whirling within. She cried for Sofia, she cried for them, she cried for everything that was lost. And Arizona let her. She didn't move. She didn't murmur reassuring words. She just stood there...a good man in a storm.


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona placed the last dirty cup in the sink and walked over to flip off the light in the kitchen. The dishes could wait until tomorrow. She smiled thinking about the night she and Sofia had just shared.

* * *

><p>The evening had gotten off to a rocky start. Sofia was not in a good mood when Callie brought her down to the lobby to meet Arizona.<p>

"The daycare workers said she has been a B-R-A-T all day," Callie told Arizona, spelling out the word so that Sofia wouldn't hear.

Arizona looked down at Sofia and smiled.

"Did you have a bad day sweetheart?" she asked.

Sofia nodded her little head, looking up at her mother with those big brown eyes that were all Callie.

Arizona knelt down in front of her and reached into her bag. She pulled out a lollipop and held it out to Sofia.

"Is there any chance that a lollipop would help you feel better? It's your favorite color," Arizona said, offering the purple lollipop to the little girl.

Sofia's eyes lit up as she happily clapped her hands.

"Yes mommy yes!" she squealed, pulling the wrapper off and plopping the sucker in her mouth.

Arizona chuckled. Sofia definitely had her sweet tooth and thank god for that. It had helped Arizona get herself out of many, many binds.

"Are you ready to go home with mommy Sofia?" Callie asked, kneeling down to zip the little girl's jacket up.

"Mhm, we havings a girl's nighttt" Sofia sang, hopping over to grab Arizona's hand.

"That sounds like fun," Callie said, smiling upon seeing Arizona and Sofia side by side. "Can I get a kiss before you go?"

Sofia licked her lollipop one more time before placing a big sticky kiss right on Callie's cheek.

"Thank you mija," Callie said, slyly wiping the sugary substance from her face. "I love you. Have fun baby."

"I have fun mommy. Lots of fun," Sofia smiled, shoving the sucker back into her mouth.

Arizona took Sofia's hand again and glanced up at Callie.

"I'll have her call you in the morning," Arizona said.

"Sounds good. I look forward to it," Callie smiled, though Arizona could still see some sadness behind her eyes.

"Okay princess are you ready to go?" Arizona said excitedly, hoisting Sofia onto her hip.

"Let girl's night begin!"

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. They watched their movies and made Arizona's famous root beer floats. They built a fort and took turns giving each other tickle attacks. Eventually, Sofia had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion.

Arizona snapped herself out of her thoughts and made her way out of the kitchen and back into the living room where she picked up the sleeping Sofia and carried her to her bedoom. She placed her under the covers, making sure she was tucked in nice and tight and had her night-light turned on. Before leaving the room, she took a moment to look at her daughter. Arizona was never happier than when she was with Sofia. She laughed more and smiled more with her than anyone else. She had never imagined that a child would be the center of her universe, but Sofia was just that. Life without her, it just wouldn't make sense.

Arizona exited the room and made her way back downstairs. When she reached the bottom step, she saw Jo sitting on the floor, admiring the fort that Arizona and Sofia had built.

"This is awesome!" Jo said, climbing under the hanging sheets and snuggling between the pillows lying on the ground.

Arizona shook her head, "You know how ridiculous you look right?"

"Hey, kid who never had a family here remember?" Jo replied.

Arizona's smiled dropped from her face. Crap..that's right. Jo had been a foster kid. Why the hell did she just say that?

Jo started laughing hysterically. "Arizona, take a breath. I was just joking."

"You are such an ass."

"I know, but I think you kinda like me anyways."

"You're growing on me," Arizona smirked.

"So how was your night with Sofia? I want to hear all about it!" Jo exclaimed, patting her hand on the pillow next to her, inviting Arizona to take a seat.

Arizona crawled under the fort and settled in next to Jo.

"It was awesome. Sofia had so much fun. She's been so confused by everything lately…it was nice to hear her laugh."

"I'm sure," Jo said, nodding her head in understanding. "How's everything with you?"

Arizona tilted her head to the side. No one had asked her that. It had been over a month since her and Callie's divorce and this was the first time anyone had bothered to ask her how she was doing.

Arizona sighed.

"As well as can be expected I guess," she said, reaching for the popcorn bowl that had been forgotten among the heap of pillows in the fort. She grabbed a handful and popped it in her mouth, the crunching noise filling the silence that had fallen between her and Jo.

"Right," Jo said. "I suppose that's the politically correct answer. But let's cut the crap. That's not the answer I was looking for. How are you really doing?"

Arizona looked at Jo, surprised at her candidness. She had just called Arizona out and she liked that. She needed someone who could handle the truth. Someone who didn't need her to put on a happy face and give the answer that would make them comfortable and keep them from having to really listen or care.

"Honestly...I'm good but I'm not. It's still hard. I thought I had my future all figured out. Me and Callie. Sofia. Maybe even more kids. That was the plan. But now….it's all blank. And part of me is sad beyond measure. I still love Callie. And I miss her everyday. But the other part of me…the other part is excited for what that blank slate could hold. I was so lost when Callie left me. I wanted us to stay together. No matter what it took. I sat around just hoping that she would change her mind and tell me she was crazy for deciding that she didn't want to fix us anymore. But then the divorce papers came and I was faced with reality. We really were over. We really had reached the end of the road. And that just about killed me. But then I woke up one day and noticed the sun was still shining. And then I was able to perform a surgery for hours without ever once thinking about it or her. And I realized life goes on. I can mourn what we have. I still mourn it everyday. But it's time for me to get to know me again. It's time for me to worry about me. I need to rediscover what makes me happy. I still care for Callie. I always will. But we need to be apart. That is so clear to me now. And honestly, that makes me excited. Is that crazy?"

Jo shook her head, "That doesn't make you crazy Arizona…that makes you strong. Stronger than I could ever hope to be. If Alex were to break up with me….I don't know if I could do what you're doing. It's incredible. You're trying to rebuild your life. You're trying to rebuild you. That's not crazy, it's brave."

Arizona smiled. It felt good to have someone to talk to. Jo was right, she was a good listener. And she genuinely cared. That's something Arizona had been wanting for so long. For someone to genuinely care.

Jo hoisted herself up and offered her hand to Arizona, helping her up off of the floor.

"Do you know what I think we need?" Jo asked.

"What's that?" Arizona responded curiously.

"A dance party!" Jo chirped, running to grab the remote to the stereo and punching the button to turn it on.

A familiar tune quickly filled the room. Arizona couldn't even believe her ears. Of all the songs in the world, this was the one on the radio.

_**At first I was afraid, I was petrified**_

_**Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side**_

_**But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong**_

_**And I grew strong and I learned how to get along!**_

Jo began singing along to the music, swaying her hips from side and flinging her arms around in the air.

She grabbed Arizona and pulled her to the center of the room, encouraging her to join in. Arizona slipped her jacket off her shoulders and prepared to dance her ass off.

_**IT TOOK ALL THE STRENGTH I HAD NOT TO FALL APART**_

_**KEPT TRYING HARD TO MEND THE PIECES OF MY BROKEN HEART**_

_**AND I SPENT OH SO MANY NIGHTS JUST FEELING SORRY FOR MYSELF**_

_**I USED TO CRYYY, BUT NOW I HOLD MY HEAD UP HIGHHH**_

Arizona and Jo belted the lyrics out while dancing around the room.

Arizona grabbed a hairbrush sitting on the end table and turned it into her own personal microphone.

_**WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO TRIED TO BREAK ME WITH GOODBYE **_

_**DID YOU THINK I'D CRUMBLE**_

_**DID YOU THINK I'D LAY DOWN AND DIEEE**_

_**OH NO NOT IIII, I WILL SURVIVEEEE**_

Arizona and Jo continued to dance, wiggling their butts and feeding off each other's theatrics.

Then suddenly the music stopped and they whipped around to see what had interrupted their fun. Alex was standing next to the stereo, looking like he was trying to hold in a bout of laughter.

"What the hell do you guys call that?" Alex cracked.

"We call it having fun Alex. You should try it some time," Jo quipped.

Arizona smiled. Damn she liked her. Anyone who could put Alex is in his place was okay in her book.

"Yeah, well I call this my house and I have to sleep because I work tomorrow. So take your fun elsewhere," he said, unplugging the stereo from the wall for good measure.

Jo turned to Arizona and gave her a look. Arizona nodded in silent understanding. Before Alex knew what was happening, Arizona and Jo charged towards him and tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell?!" he huffed, as he hit the ground.

Arizona and Jo stood up and high-fived.

"What you deserved for being an ass," Jo replied as she headed for the stairs. "Have fun sleeping on the couchhhh."

Alex looked at Arizona in disbelief.

Arizona just laughed as she followed Jo up the stairs.

"Women," Alex muttered, grabbing the sheets and pillows from the fort in order to make up his bed on the couch.

* * *

><p>Arizona and Jo reached the top of the stairs and Arizona stopped Jo who was heading towards Alex's room.<p>

"Jo?" she said.

"Don't worry Arizona, he'll get over it," Jo said, worried that Arizona was concerned about Alex being banished to the living room for the night.

"No…not that," Arizona said. "I just wanted to say thanks. For tonight and everything. I've really needed a friend and that was so much fun."

Jo smiled. "It was wasn't it! Plus…the look on Alex's face!" she exclaimed, laughing uncontrollably.

Arizona laughed too, so hard that she had to stop and catch her breath.

"You're going to be alright Arizona. You know that right?" Jo said, the tone becoming more serious.

"I know," Arizona said. "I will survive."

* * *

><p>The lyrics in this chapter are not mine. Thay are from the song "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor. I needed a chapter with some fun in it so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

As Callie walked through her front door, she couldn't help but shake her head. The house was an absolute disaster. Callie wasn't used to taking care of a place this big. When she lived in the basement of the hospital, it was extremely easy to take care of because it was such a tiny space. The apartment became more of a chore, but even that was only a few rooms. But this house…this house was almost more than she could handle. Between her long hours at work and her sleepless nights, she just didn't have the energy to keep up with it the way she should.

She started picking up the toys and clothes scattered around the living room. "_This isn't how it was supposed to be_," she thought to herself, throwing the toys into the toy bin and stacking the clothes on the arm of the couch.

This house was supposed to be for her and Arizona. So they could have a fresh start. So they could have more room in order to expand their family. This house had once held so much promise, but now it just held too many rooms and broken dreams.

Callie could feel herself letting the sadness and despair seep in again. She had let it overwhelm her at the hospital in front of Arizona. And Arizona hadn't walked away or turned her back like she had every right to. Instead, she was a rock. She was so strong and Callie…Callie felt so weak.

When Callie decided to file for divorce, she felt empowered. She made the decision to take back control of her life and of herself. So why did she seem to be having a harder time with all of this than Arizona was? This was supposed to a time of self-discovery, not self-pity.

Callie decided she needed to stop moping around. She didn't care how tired she was, she needed to break out of this rut she had fallen into and get back to loving herself. So she picked up the phone and hit the first number on her speed dial.

"Callie?" Meredith said, picking up on the other end. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Mer, everything's great. I just wanted to go out tonight. Are you free? Do you want to meet me at Joe's?"

"Derek is on his way home now. As soon as he gets here I can leave. I can meet you there at say...10?"

"Sounds great Mer, I'll see you then," she said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Callie walked into Joe's to see Meredith sitting at the bar. She walked up to her and sat down and was happily surprised when she saw a vodka tonic awaiting her.<p>

"I didn't want to wait so I figured I would just order for you so you could catch up when you got here," Meredith said, raising her glass to her lips.

Callie grabbed her drink and quickly gulped it down, enjoying the feeling of it running down her throat. Meredith's eyes widened as she watched Callie set the empty glass back down on the bar. She turned to Joe and pointed at Callie mouthing 'one more' as he nodded and got to work on making her another drink.

"Long day huh?" Meredith asked.

"You could say that," Callie replied, grabbing a handful of nuts and popping them in her mouth.

"It'll get easier Callie. You just have to give it more time."

Callie nodded.

"Yeah, I know," she shrugged, acting like it wasn't any big deal. "I just felt like going out for drinks is all."

Joe sat Callie's new drink down in front of her and she picked it up and gulped it down again.

Meredith put her hand on Callie's arm. "Callie…I think you should slow down," she said.

Callie looked at Meredith and then at the empty drink in front of her. She had just downed two vodka tonics in about two minutes. What the hell was she doing?

"You're right…can I get a water Joe?" she asked.

"Make that two," said a voice behind Callie.

Callie and Meredith turned around to see Alex scooting himself onto a stool at the bar.

"Hey Alex!" Meredith said. "What brings you here?"

Alex just shook his head and grunted.

"Having that good of a night huh?" Callie asked.

"Your wife is crazy you know that?" he said. "Sorry...ex-wife," he muttered, quickly correcting himself.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked, wondering what had happened between him and Arizona.

"I got kicked out of my own bed in my own house because of her!" he exclaimed.

"And all I want to do is have a drink, but I have an early surgery so I can't. So instead here I am and all I can drink is water and I'm going to have to spend the night in an on call room so that I'm not forced to sleep on a couch. And it's such crap!"

"Alex, what happened?" Meredith asked, beginning to wonder what the hell was going on herself.

"Jo and Arizona are becoming best friends apparently. There I am, trying to sleep like a responsible adult should and they're downstairs with boogie fever! I'm surprised Sofia was able to sleep through it. I went down and told them to take their antics elsewhere and you know what they did? They tackled my ass to the ground and banished me to the couch for the night. It's my house! They can't banish me!"

"Then what are you doing here?" Meredith asked, laughing at how whipped Alex clearly was.

"Oh go screw yourself!" Alex yelled, sipping the last of his water and walking out of the bar to the hospital across the street.

"So…it sounds like he had one heck of a night," Callie said, throwing out a fake chuckle for good measure.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" Meredith said.

"What? Alex having a bad night? Why would that bother me?"

"No…the fact that it sounded like Arizona had so much fun tonight."

Callie looked at Meredith with surprise.

"I'm not bothered that Arizona had fun. She should have fun. We're not married anymore Meredith. We have every right to rediscover our happiness and ourselves. We're allowed to have fun again."

"Okay good," Meredith said. "I thought maybe it would bother you that Arizona seemed to be moving on so quickly, but if you're happy for her than that's great."

"Yeah…it's great," Callie said, suddenly feeling the urge for another drink.

* * *

><p>Arizona was startled out of her sleep by her ringing phone.<p>

"_Nooo…please don't be the hospital. I do NOT want to go in_," she thought to herself. "_Wait…I'm not on call. So who the hell is calling me at this hour?_"

Without bothering to check the caller ID, Arizona reached for her phone and quickly held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said, sleep evident in her phone.

Silence.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" she asked.

She was about to get really pissed off. It was..she shifted her eyes over to look at the clock…3 AM in the god damn morning and some kid thought it would be funny to prank dial her.

"Listen here you little snot…" she started.

"Arizona.." she suddenly heard on the other end.

"Callie?" she said, knowing that voice all too well. "What's wrong?"

"I…I really need to see you."

"Is everything okay? What happened?" Arizona asked, shifting herself up and quickly attaching her leg. She looked around for some pants and a t-shirt to throw on.

"I went out for drinks with Meredith," Callie said. "So many drinks. Like soooo many drinks. Don't you think that was so many drinks Arizona?"

Callie wasn't making any sense. She clearly had had more than her fair share and was now drunk.

"Callie where are you?" Arizona asked, throwing her keys into her purse and heading for her bedroom door.

"Ourrr houusse," Callie slurred, "Our house of broken dreams."

Arizona sighed, "Just stay put, I'll be right there."

Arizona quickly poked her head into Jo's room.

"Hey Jo?" she said, feeling awful for waking her up at this hour. She waited for a response. Nothing. "Jo, wake up," she said, raising her voice a little louder.

"Hmm?" Jo murmured. "Go away Alex. I told you you're sleeping on the couch," she said, rolling herself away from the doorway.

"No Jo it's me," Arizona said stepping into the room.

"Oh," Jo said, sitting up. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. Callie's pretty drunk and she called me. I'm going to go check on her. Can you please keep an eye on Sofia for me while I'm gone?'

"Of course," Jo said. "And if you need anything else, anything at all, just let me know okay?"

"I will," Arizona said, smiling at Jo. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Arizona pulled into the driveway of the house and noticed all the lights were out. "<em>Great…she probably passed out<em>," Arizona thought.

She pulled out the key to the house she still had and walked toward the front door. They had decided it would be best for her to keep one in case there was ever an emergency. This wasn't exactly an emergency, but if Callie had passed out she wasn't about to wait outside half the night.

She put the key in the lock and pushed the door open. She looked around. No sign of Callie. She set her purse off to the side and began walking into the house. She checked every room downstairs to no avail. She sighed. She could just leave now and Callie probably wouldn't even remember that she had drunk dialed her. But she needed to know that Callie was okay. So she made her way up the staircase in search of her ex-wife.

* * *

><p>Callie sat in the bathroom with her head resting against the cool tile. What had she been thinking? Drinking this much was such a horrible idea. She felt so sick. She was praying that she would throw up in the hopes that it would make her feel better.<p>

Meredith was such a bad friend. How could she let Callie drink that much? Okay…maybe she had tried to slow Callie down. And maybe Callie had told her to fuck off. But Callie had had a rough day and just wanted to let loose. Now..she was stuck with paying the consequences.

How she managed to get from the bar and back to her house was mostly a blur. She was sure she hadn't driven. There was no way she could have gotten behind the wheel of a car. Did Meredith drop her off? Did she take a cab? She just couldn't remember.

She reached down and pulled her top off over her head. When had it gotten so hot? She felt like she was on fire. She proceeded to pull off her pants and her socks, leaving her sitting in only her bra and panties. She ungracefully slumped back against the wall and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Arizona made her way towards the bathroom. She heard a noise coming from behind the closed door. She walked towards it and knocked quietly.<p>

"Callie?" she whispered.

"Mmm," is all she heard through the door.

"Can I come in?"

Nothing. Just silence. Arizona pushed the door open and saw Callie on the ground clad in only her bra and panties. Arizona held her breath and tried to control the reaction her body was having at the sight of a half naked Callie. "_Get a hold of yourself Robbins_."

Arizona knelt down and pushed Callie's hair out of her face.

"Callie?" she whispered, hoping for any sort of reaction.

"Arizona," Callie murmured, smiling and opening her eyes slightly. "You're here."

"I am. You asked me to come so I did."

"I did?" Callie said, clearly not remembering the drunken phone call she had made.

"You did. Will you let me help you get into bed?"

Callie nodded, trying to stand up but clearly struggling to do so on her own.

Arizona knelt down and grabbed Callie beneath her armpits.

"On the count of three okay?" she said. Callie nodded. "1-2-3," Arizona counted, pushing Callie up onto her feet and throwing her arms around her torso. offering her body as a source of support for balance.

"We're going to walk to the bedroom now," Arizona said, letting Callie know that she needed her to try and take some steps.

It took about ten minutes, but Arizona was eventually able to maneuver Callie to her room. She helped her sit down on the bed and walked over to her drawer to pull out a nightgown for her. When Arizona turned around, Callie had removed her bra and was sitting there topless.

Arizona stopped mid-step and mid-breath. Callie was gorgeous. Arizona had always loved the sight of her and it had been so long. Arizona couldn't help but ogle her for a moment.

Callie smiled, amused by the reaction she was having on Arizona.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

Arizona snapped her mouth shut as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Sorry," she murmured taking a few steps and reaching out her arm to hand the gown to Callie.

"You have to help me," Callie said. "I can't lift my arms."

Arizona sighed. She really didn't want to be in close proximity to Callie at this particular moment, but she stepped forward and took the gown from Callie and quickly slipped it over her head.

Callie grabbed Arizona's arm as she started to pull away. They locked eyes and Callie started to lean forward. For a split moment, Arizona let her eyes slip closed, anticipating what was to come. Before their lips could make contact, Arizona jumped back. Callie's lips met nothing but air and she almost toppled right off the bed.

She looked at Arizona, hurt flashing across her eyes.

"Callie…" Arizona started.

"No it's okay, I can't even…of course you don't…" Callie rambled.

"You're drunk Callie. You're lonely and you're drunk. And I'm lonely too. But I have the advantage of being sober. And we would both regret this in the morning. You should just lay down and try to get some sleep."

Callie nodded, trying to push aside the hurt that she still felt from Arizona's rejection. Arizona was right though. Callie was drunk. And this would have been a mistake. So she rolled under the covers and tried her best to get comfortable.

She looked back over at Arizona. "Can you stay until I fall asleep?" she asked, sounding so fragile.

Arizona smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Callie's hand in hers.

"I'll be right here," she said, as she wondered if she would ever get the fresh start that she so desperately needed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Breakfast!" Jo yelled, setting down her spatula and grabbing the jug of orange juice out of the refrigerator.

Sofia came galloping into the room on her stuffed unicorn. "Neighhhhh," she squealed, screeching to a halt right in front of Jo.

Jo laughed as she picked the little girl up and plopped her on top of the island. She turned around and slyly slipped an object out of her pocket.

"Pick a hand," Jo said, reaching her closed fists out toward Sofia. Sofia quickly tapped her left hand. Jo opened it and it was empty. Sofia frowned and looked up at her, her bottom lip quivering.

"It's okay," Jo winked, "try again."

Sofia tapped her other hand and Jo opened it, revealing a small purple bracelet, just Sofia's size.

"Dat for me?" Sofia asked, looking up at Jo excitedly.

"Dat for you," Jo giggled, gently placing the little bracelet on Sofia's wrist.

"I saw this yesterday and thought of you. But you fell asleep before I got home last night so I decided to give it to you first thing this morning. Do you like it?"

"I loooooves it!" Sofia exclaimed, throwing her little arms around Jo's neck. Jo smiled as she made up a plate of breakfast for the little girl and handed it to her.

"Good cutie. Now go sit down at the table and eat. We gotta make sure you get big and strong."

Sofia took the plate and waddled over to her little table in the corner, never once taking her eyes off the bracelet on her wrist.

Jo took out her phone and quickly sent a text message to Arizona.

"_Where are you? Is everything okay?"_ she typed. _"I thought you were just going to check on Callie. You never came home."_

* * *

><p>Callie woke up and slowly stretched out her arms and her legs. Man she had needed that night of sleep. It had been too long since she had slept for longer than an hour at time. She reached over and wrapped her arm around Arizona, snuggling herself into her side.<p>

Wait…Arizona?! Callie slid back and looked at the woman lying on the other side of the bed. She was fully clothed, thank god. But she was sleeping. In her bed. What was going on?

"Arizona," she whispered, gently shaking her shoulder.

Arizona barely moved. "Go way," she mumbled.

"Arizona, you need to wake up."

Arizona popped open one of her eyes and took in her surroundings. Why was she in Callie's bed?

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. She had fallen asleep. Why did she lie down? She should've known she wouldn't be able to keep her eyes open. But she was stupid and she had and now look. She had spent the night.

"I'm sorry. You asked me to stay until you feel asleep and I guess I fell asleep myself."

"It's okay. It was nice of you to stay," Callie smiled softly.

Arizona moved her leg. Damn was it sore. That's what she got for falling asleep with her prosthetic on.

Callie noticed her discomfort. She wanted to offer some assistance, knowing from all her research how uncomfortable leaving a prosthetic on while sleeping could be, but it wasn't her place. So she simply gave Arizona a minute to rub the soreness out of her leg.

Arizona finally looked up at Callie. "We can't keep doing this Callie," she said.

"I know."

"I…I don't know how to not be your wife. When I'm around you…that's all I know how to be. So I think..I think the only solution is for me to not be around you for a little while."

"I think you're right. No…I, I know you're right. You are. I..I thought we could go from being lovers to friends and it would just be a seamless transition. But now I see that…it's not that simple. It just isn't. And I'm starting to lose all of the progress I made. I'm starting to fall into old habits. And that's not fair, Arizona...to either of us."

Arizona nodded, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"I love you Callie," she whispered, as the tears finally won and started to spill down her cheeks.

"I love you too Arizona," Callie said, reaching over to wipe the tears from her face.

"I'm so sorry. For everything. The cheating, how I treated you. You deserved so much more. And I'm so so sorry," Arizona said, tears racking her body.

Callie pulled her close, tears running down her face now as well.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I pushed you so hard. I'm sorry that sometimes I thought more about myself and my wants and my needs than I thought about you and yours. And I'm sorry that we couldn't make it work. No matter how hard we tried Arizona, we just…we couldn't make it work."

So there it was. All of the things they had never gotten to say. All of the things that had proved to be much and had broken them in the end. And after what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes, Arizona pulled back to look at Callie. She cradled Callie's cheek in her hand and bent forward, placing the lightest of kisses on her lips. Callie savored the moment, wanting to remember exactly how Arizona's lip felt against hers. And with that kiss, so full of love and sadness, heartbreak and forgiveness, they were finally able to let go.

* * *

><p>-THREE MONTHS LATER-<p>

_**What you wanttt (oo), Baby I gottt (oo)**_

_**What you need (oo), Do you know I got it (oo)**_

_**All I'm askin, is for a little respect when you get home now **__**(just a little bittt, just a little bittt)**_

**_R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to meee, R-E-S-P-E-C-T, take care TCBBB_**

Arizona and Jo's dance parties had turned into an almost nightly occurrence. At first, Alex had threatened to kick them both out of the house. He said his home was not a dance club and his living room was most definitely not a dance floor.

However, Alex seemed to underestimate just how charismatic Arizona and Jo could be. And one night, he found himself getting swept up in the fun. He danced and sang and flat out let loose with them. And that was the last Arizona and Jo ever heard from Alex about how he couldn't stand their dance parties.

So there they all were. Arizona and Jo acting like goofs, swaying back and forth and providing back up vocals while standing on the couch cushions, while Alex twirled Sofia around on his hip, hitting every note that Aretha threw out.

Life was good. Like really, really good.

Arizona and Alex were now co-chiefs of pediatric surgery. They hadn't gained their titles easily. It was a hard sell. The board didn't exactly want two people running one department. They were worried about there being too much conflict. They also weren't about to shell out the kind of money that position provided to two different doctors. They just couldn't afford it.

Luckily, Arizona sat on the board. So they couldn't just swipe the idea off the table that easily. Plus, Arizona and Alex made what seemed like a crazy sacrifice. They agreed to split the salary between them, essentially working for half the pay. They didn't care though. They loved working together. They were an awesome team. And as much as they tended to bicker with one another, when it came to performing surgeries, two heads really were better than one and they were quickly becoming the most sought after duo in the country.

"_Yep,"_ Arizona thought, looking at her little family around the room, "_Life doesn't get any better than this."_

* * *

><p>"Owen!" Callie yelled, barely believing what she was seeing before her very eyes. "Owen! Get in here!"<p>

Owen came screeching around the corner. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, concern etched across his face.

A smile spread across Callie's cheeks. "Look," Callie whispered.

Owen looked closely at the screen. It was Jeff, the vet that Callie and Owen had started working with almost half a year prior.

"Just look at him," she said, pushing Owen closer to the screen.

Owen looked and he too could not believe his eyes. Jeff was walking. By himself. They weren't any nurses around him as a safety net, he didn't have a cane or a walker in hand. He was walking. All by himself. With Callie's robotic leg.

"It works," Owen breathed out looking over at Callie, wonder filling his eyes. "It really works."

They couldn't help themselves from busting out in celebration. They whooped and they hollered. They kicked their legs in the air, they bumped hips, they high-fived and they hugged. They were overjoyed. The robotic leg worked. The surgery Jackson had performed on Jeff worked. His brain was sending signals to the leg and the leg was responding. This was simply incredible.

Callie and Owen had been working on the Wounded Warriors project for months. There were so many vets who needed limbs that would allow them to lead a higher quality of life, but if Callie and Owen couldn't get the leg to work the way they wanted it to, than it would all be for nothing. Initial research had looked good, but Jeff was the real test.

Not every soldier was going to be able to just put on the leg and walk. Many of them would have issues similar to the one Jeff had faced. Callie and Owen couldn't move forward until they knew the leg could be made suitable for any vet who needed it. And here it was. Proof. The leg worked. And Callie and Owen had just made the breakthrough they had been looking for.

"_Yep,"_ Callie thought, looking at her research come to life before her eyes, "_Life doesn't get any better than this."_

* * *

><p>So it's been three months since Callie and Arizona have been around each other and it seems that they are both excelling in their professional lives. What else lies ahead for them? Stay tuned!<p>

Guys, I have been so overwhelmed by the positive feedback and I want to thank you all so much! You are what inspires me to keep writing.

The lyrics in this chapter are not mine but those of the great Aretha Franklin – "Respect"


	10. Chapter 10

Callie knocked on the door of Alex's house. It had been four days since she had seen Sofia and she was so excited to spend some time with her little girl. Between her normal workload and the time she and Owen had been spending on the Wounded Warriors project, Callie worried that she was letting her time with Sofia fall to the wayside. In order to make up for the missed quality time, she had cleared her calendar for the next two days so that she could do nothing but focus on her daughter.

She impatiently knocked on the door again. "_Where the hell is Alex?_" she wondered.

She looked at her watch and sighed. She was actually late picking Sofia up. She had had a surgery go over and that meant she couldn't leave on time. She mentally kicked herself, knowing that she should have taken the time to call. But that was a moot point now. She was there and it was starting to appear that no one was home.

Arizona and Callie had come up with this arrangement in order to make it possible to avoid each other. Sofia and work were their only common links. It became easy enough to avoid each other at work. They could check the surgery board so they would know where the other would be and they stayed in on call rooms closest to their departments so they didn't have any accidental run ins. Board meetings were the only time they really had to see each other and there were enough other people on the board that they could almost pretend they weren't even in the same room. Figuring out how to exchange Sofia without having to interact with each other had been a little harder. And that's where Alex came in.

He was hesitant to the idea at first. He didn't want to get in the middle. He didn't want to be an in-between and he certainly didn't want to become their personal messenger. However, Arizona had practically begged Alex to help them out. The second her and Callie were alone together, they began falling into old habits. She told him he had to help or she would never be able to move on. After enough guilt tripping, Alex finally agreed. He had his conditions though.

One, Arizona and Callie were not allowed to ask him about each other. This was about Sofia, not them. Two, the exchanges would take place on his schedule, not theirs. He didn't mind helping out, but he wasn't about to run all over Seattle like a chicken with his head cut off to make their lives easier. If they needed his help, he needed them to give a little too. The conditions were easy enough and they allowed Callie and Arizona to have the time apart from each other that they both needed. So the arrangement was made and surprisingly, it had been working like a charm. Any big issues concerning Sofia were passed on through Alex, allowing them to still communicate without having to actually interact with each other.

Today though, Callie was starting to get pissed off. She understood Alex's rule…exchanges were to happen on his schedule. But how could she just walk out of a surgery so that she could be there exactly on time? Had he really not been willing to wait an extra two hours?

Callie pulled out her phone and dialed Alex's number. After a few rings, she heard his voice on the other end.

"Go for Alex," he said.

"Alex, where the hell are you?" Callie said, not bothering with any pleasantries but getting right to the point.

"Callie, how nice of you to call," he said. "Well you see, I happen to have a job too and I had to be there at 5. I waited as long as I could, but Cal..I couldn't be late."

"I understand that Alex but couldn't you have just told me and brought Sofia to the hospital? I mean I was obviously being held over there."

"Ah..that's an excellent point. I probably could have. But Arizona is home so you can just get Sofia from her."

"What?" Callie said. "Alex…you know we can't…"

"Oh Callie c'mon," Alex scoffed. "It's been three months. You two can't avoid each other forever. If three months wasn't enough time, I don't know if any amount ever will be. If you want your kid, you'll have to go through her."

And with that Alex hung up the phone.

Callie looked at her cell, shaking her head in disbelief. Who did Alex think he was? He could be a good guy when he wanted to, but forcing Callie and Arizona to interact before they were ready…that was a dick move.

Callie looked at the door again. Alex had said Arizona was home. But Callie had knocked twice with no answer. So either Alex lied or Arizona was seriously not going to answer the door in order to avoid her.

Callie quickly dialed Arizona's number on her cell and held the phone to her ear. It rang a few times before going to voicemail.

Okay…was Arizona really not going to answer her phone? This was ridiculous. Callie raised her fist and knocked on the door for a third time.

"Arizona!" she yelled. "Alex told me you're home. Open the door!"

Nothing.

Callie held up her phone and was about to dial again when she heard the lock turn and the door slowly opened.

* * *

><p>Arizona grabbed Alex's arm, pleading with him to stay.<p>

"Alex, please. She'll be here any minute. I know it. Just…a few more minutes. That's all."

"Arizona, I don't have a few minutes," Alex said, grabbing his coat and keys and heading for the front door. "You guys have to get over this thing. I helped for a while but enough is enough. Get over it. Better yet, get over each other and learn how to raise your kid. Without me!" he yelled, walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

Arizona was at a loss for words. Alex had been so great for the past few months. Where in the hell had that come from? And what the hell was she going to do?

She wasn't ready to face Callie yet. She had grown and achieved so much in their time apart. As irrational as it seemed, Arizona feared seeing Callie would unravel it all.

She needed to find Jo. Jo could do the exchange and then everything would be okay.

"_Jo..SOS.."_Arizona typed, "_Alex is at work and Callie is on her way to get Sofia. Where are you?"_

No more than a minute later, Arizona got a response.

"_About to scrub in on a surgery with Dr. Grey. Sorry."_ Jo replied.

Well crap. Arizona was stuck. She would have to do the exchange and see Callie. And talk to Callie. Alone. For the first time in three months. She felt like she might be sick.

She walked to Sofia's room and started gathering her stuff together. Sofia was napping in her bed, snuggling the purple bracelet Jo had given her a few months before. Arizona had tried to explain to the little girl that the bracelet was supposed to be worn as jewelry, not cuddled. But Sofia insisted that it was meant for both. So she wore it while she was up and about, but when naptime came she would gently take it off her wrist and snuggle it against her chest as she slept.

Arizona had just finished packing the last of Sofia's bags when she heard a knock at the door.

She froze. It was her. Callie was there. Just down the stairs. She couldn't do this.

Then there was another knock, a little louder than the one before. Maybe Callie would think no one was home and just come back later. Arizona knew that was crazy. Callie wouldn't just leave without Sofia…but she was grasping at straws. She did not want to answer the door and face Callie. She wasn't ready.

Her phone started ringing and her heart began pounding. What was she doing? Callie was probably becoming panicked outside. She needed to grow a pair and just let her in.

Then there was a third knock. "Arizona!" she heard. "Alex told me you're home. Open the door!"

Arizona gulped and tried her best to pull herself together. She was being so silly. Was she really trying to pretend that she wasn't home?

She walked down the stairs and closed her eyes. "_Here we go,_" Arizona thought, as slowly turned the lock and opened the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**_*_**_BANG_**_*_**

"Son of a bitch!" Arizona yelled, stumbling back from the force of the door hitting her in the forehead.

Hindsight 20/20, closing her eyes before opening the door was not the brightest idea she'd ever had.

"Oh my God Arizona!" Callie exclaimed as she walked through the door and quickly closed it behind her.

"Ow ow ow," Arizona repeated over and over as she reached up to feel the spot on her head where the door had smacked her. She felt something wet. Shit, that wasn't good.

"Arizona, you're bleeding," Callie said, grabbing Arizona's arm and pulling her towards the kitchen. "We need a wash cloth or something. You need to put pressure on it."

"Thanks for that insight. Being a doctor I never would have known," Arizona said sarcastically.

Callie walked Arizona over to one of the stools at the island and sat her down. She grabbed a washcloth and quickly pressed it to Arizona's forehead.

"Where's your first aid kit?" Callie asked.

"I don't know. We probably don't have one," Arizona said.

"I think I have one in my car. Hold on." Callie said, rushing out of the kitchen.

Arizona pulled the washcloth away from her forehead. "_That is a lot of blood,_" she thought, looking at the sea of red that stained the fabric.

Just then, Callie came jogging back into the kitchen.

"Arizona! You need to keep that on your forehead!" she shouted in a scolding tone.

Arizona quickly put the washcloth back on her head and Callie began digging through the first aid kit.

"That's a pretty deep cut Zona. I might need to put stitches in it," Callie said.

"It's not that bad Callie," Arizona argued.

"Let me clean it up and we'll see."

Callie turned around and gently removed the washcloth from Arizona's head. She picked up an alcohol swab and ripped it from the package.

"This is going to hurt," Callie warned.

And damn was she right.

"Ouch!" Arizona yelped as the wipe hit the cut, causing an overwhelming burning sensation to rip across her forehead.

"Oh stop being such a baby," Callie said chastising her.

"It hurts!" Arizona exclaimed, trying to push Callie's hand away.

"I have to clean it or it's going to get infected."

"I don't care. Let it get infected."

"Oh brother," Callie muttered. "It's true what they say...doctors really do make the worst patients."

Arizona started to get up from the stool, but Callie put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Callie asked.

"All I need is a band aid and it will be good as new," Arizona said as she reached for the first aid kit.

"Arizona listen to me," Callie said, snatching it away. "You need a few stitches. That gash is really deep. Sit still and let me take care of it."

Arizona was about to argue but she realized she was fighting a losing battle. Callie wasn't going to let this go. So she sat down on the stool and folded her arms across her chest, putting on a better pouting routine than her three year old could.

Callie picked the alcohol swab back up and quickly finished cleaning the cut. Then she reached for the stitch kit and before Arizona knew it, the gash was closed and Callie was placing a bandage over it to keep it covered.

"Wow..I barely felt that," Arizona said.

"I'm just that good," Callie replied, throwing her a wink and a smile. She grabbed the bloody washcloth and threw it in the trash can. "I don't think anybody's gonna want to use that again," she explained, looking back at Arizona.

"No, I think Alex would kill me if I just tried washing it and putting it back in the drawer," Arizona chuckled. "You wouldn't guess it, but he's kind of a clean freak now."

"You're right…I don't believe it," Callie said, laughing along with her. "I'm sorry I got here late. I had a surgery that ran over."

"No worries," Arizona smiled. "I know how that goes. I'll go get Sofia. She's been napping but I have her stuff ready to go."

"Great," Callie said, smiling warmly back at her.

Arizona went to get Sofia up but when she saw her sleeping so peacefully in her bed, she didn't have it in her heart to wake her. So upon returning to the kitchen she did the last thing she ever expected to do.

"Callie…do you want to stay for dinner?"

* * *

><p>Callie picked up Sofia and laid her in bed, kissing her forehead and pulling the covers up around her.<p>

"Goodnight mija, I love you," she whispered as she turned off the light and shut the door.

She headed to her bedroom where she let her hair down and began to remove her makeup. She threw on an old t-shirt and got under the covers. As she closed her eyes, her mind rewound to the unexpected events of the evening.

* * *

><p>"What?" Callie asked, clearly taken aback by Arizona's request.<p>

"I just…Sofia's still sleeping. And I'd hate to wake her. And we've both gotta eat right? So..I just wondered if you want to. Eat, I mean. With me," Arizona rambled.

Callie thought of the thousand reasons that she shouldn't stay. They had both just regained their independence. They had finally found a normal without each other. They were moving on. But then she thought of the one really big reason she should stay and that was how good it felt to be around Arizona again.

"I'd love to," Callie finally replied, causing a smile to spread across Arizona's face.

"Awesome."

Callie and Arizona spent the next hour catching up. Arizona told Callie about her and Alex running the department and how smoothly everything was running. Their partnership had enabled them to take on more intensive cases because they didn't have to worry about who would watch the rest of the caseload; the other one was there to pick up the slack. Callie told Arizona about the Wounded Warriors project and how they had discovered that the leg works.

"Wait..it works?" Arizona asked.

"Mhm," Callie mumbled, trying to swallow the piece of pizza she had in her mouth before continuing.

"Owen and I saw it just the other day. Jeff put it on and started walking. Like he had been using it all his life. It was amazing," Callie explained, her eyes lighting up with every word she said.

"That's incredible Calliope. I'm so happy for you," Arizona said.

"Thank you," Callie smiled, as she finished off the last of her pizza.

Just then, Sofia came rushing into the room.

"Mami mami!" she screamed, crawling up into Callie's lap.

"Hey sweetheart!" Callie exclaimed as she placed kisses all over the little girl's face.

"I missed you this much!" she said, opening her arms to show Callie just how much.

"That much huh?"

"Mhm," Sofia affirmed, nodding her head.

"I missed you just as much."

Arizona delighted in the sight of the mother and daughter reunited. She almost forgot just how adorable they were together.

"We go?" Sofia asked, having finally adjusted to the routine and knowing what the arrival of one of her mothers meant.

"Yes honey. Run and get your stuff."

Callie turned to Arizona and smiled. "Thanks for dinner. It was great."

"No problem. It was just pizza," Arizona shrugged.

"Yeah but… you couldn't beat the company," Callie replied.

Arizona couldn't help the goofy grin that made it's way across her face following Callie's revelation.

Before she could reply, Sofia ran into the room and grabbed Callie's hand.

"I ready mami!" she proclaimed.

"Okay baby, say goodbye to mommy," Callie said, leading the little girl over to Arizona. Arizona leaned down and Sofia placed a kiss on her cheek and reached up to latch her arms around her neck.

"Goodbwye mommy, I wuv you," she whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," Arizona whispered back, squeezing her once before letting her go.

Callie picked up Sofia and her bag and walked to the front door.

"I'll see you around," she said, waving to Arizona as she walked out.

"Yeah..see ya," Arizona answered.

"_Is it possible?_" Arizona wondered as she watched them pull away.

"_Could Callie and I really be friends?"_

* * *

><p>Callie rolled over and pulled her sheets a little tighter around herself. She smiled as she remembered how well things had gone between her and Arizona that night.<p>

"_I think it's possible," _she thought as she drifted off to sleep. "_Arizona and I really could be friends._"


	12. Chapter 12

"Alex…you cannot be serious," Arizona groaned.

"I'm sorry chiclet but it's true," Alex said, patting her on the head.

"Chiclet? Did you just call me chiclet? What the hell? What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. I'm happy okay? I'm finally getting laid tonight. Give me a break sheesh."

"Give you a break?! We had plans Alex! Very expensive and long-standing plans! I'm stuck with an extra ticket to Imagine Dragons tonight because you're more concerned about your penis than your friend."

"C'mon Arizona you know it's not like that.." he began to explain.

"It's exactly like that Alex. You're ditching me so you can get some time in the boom boom room."

"The boom boom room? You make fun of me for calling you chiclet and you use words like the boom boom room?" Alex replied, laughing as he began to walk out of the supply closet.

Arizona narrowed her eyes at him. He clearly did not understand just how upset she was. They had been planning to go this Imagine Dragons concert for months. But Jo and Alex had been working opposite schedules and they finally had the same night off. So Alex had decided to dump Arizona like a hot potato so that he could spend some sexy time with his girlfriend.

"You're a pig, you know that right?" she said, following him down the hall.

"I know. And Jo knows. But she loves me anyway. That's why we're perfect for each other," he grinned.

Arizona shoved his shoulder and smiled in satisfaction as the pile of supplies in his arms scattered to the ground.

"Really? It's like that?"

"Yes Alex…it is like that," Arizona snapped, quickly losing her patience with him.

"It's not like I'm your only friend Arizona. Just…ask somebody else. You can even give them the ticket for free. I'll still pay for it."

"Who else do I know that likes Imagine Dragons? And who also happens to be off tonight. Annnd who doesn't already have other plans. Who Alex? Who?"

"Hey guys," Callie said, suddenly appearing from around the corner.

"Hey Callie!" Alex practically yelled as his eyes lit up.

Oh no no no no. Arizona knew exactly where this was going and she was not ready. She and Callie had just reached a place where they could be around each other without crying or wanting to tear each other's clothes off. An activity like this would be too much too soon.

"How's everything going?" he asked.

"Great, I'm just heading to the cafeteria to grab some food. What are you two up to?" Callie asked.

"Oh..noth-" Arizona started to say, but before she could even finish her thought Alex interrupted her.

"Talking about how Arizona has an extra ticket to a concert tonight and thinks that there's no one who could possibly go with her. Isn't that awful?" Alex smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Oh really?" Callie said, completely oblivious to the scheme Alex was carefully laying out.

"Did you have a date or something?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could.

Once again, before Arizona could manage to get a word in Alex started talking instead.

"I was supposed to go with her but my girlfriend and I have the same night off for the first time in I don't even know how long. So I'm the ass who is now leaving her hanging. Could you be a pal and help a guy out?" he asked.

"What do you mean? You want me to buy your ticket?" she asked.

"No I want to give it you. Free and clear. All you have to do is show up and enjoy yourself. Almost sounds too good to be true right? So of course you'll go. Great, have a wonderful time!" he said, basically making her decision for her before swiftly walking away.

Callie and Arizona were left awkwardly standing in front of each other.

"You don't have to," Arizona finally said, breaking the silence. "I could easily find someone else or just sell the tickets."

"Oh..okay sure. Yeah," she replied.

"Unless you want to. I mean..you do like Imagine Dragons. And I could always let you take my ticket and you could go with someone else. I won't be heartbroken if I don't see them."

"No Arizona, they're your tickets. I completely understand if you want to take somebody else. It's really not a big deal. I promise," Callie said.

"No…you should come. Really. I don't think there's anyone who loves them as much as I do except you. So come with me. Please?" Arizona said, suddenly changing her tune.

"Umm…I'd have to find someone to watch Sofia. It'd be kind of short notice but I've been using several sitters the past few months. I'm sure one of them will be available."

"Awesome. Just let me know if you aren't able to find one. Otherwise I'll pick you up at seven. That okay?"

"That's perfect," Callie said, wondering what the hell she had just gotten herself dragged into.

* * *

><p>"That's the fifth outfit you've tried on Arizona," Jo said, sitting on Arizona's bed.<p>

It was 5:30 and Arizona was starting to freak out. A week ago she and Callie weren't even talking to each other. Then one day she impulsively asked Callie to stay for dinner and now they were going to a concert together. These were not things you did with your ex-spouse.

"I thought you said this wasn't a date."

Arizona turned and glared at Jo.

"It's not," she replied a little too quickly.

"Then why are you being so picky about what you wear? Just put something on. The outfit you have on now is nice. Just like the first four were," she joked.

"I've been looking forward to this concert for a long time," Arizona tried to reason. "There's nothing wrong with me wanting to pick the right outfit."

"Whatever you sayyy," Jo said, clearly not believing her.

Arizona turned around, a look of defeat written all over her face

"Oh my god. This is a date..isn't it?" Arizona said, finally giving in to the reality of the situation.

"Yes Arizona. It totally is."

* * *

><p>Callie anxiously tapped her fingers on the table before picking up her glass of wine and taking the last few sips. This was quite possibly the stupidest thing she had ever agreed to. Although..she hadn't exactly agreed to it. It was more forced upon her than anything.<p>

But Arizona had given her an out. An out that Callie could have taken, but didn't. Why oh why didn't she take it when she had the chance?

She grabbed the open bottle of wine off the table and quickly poured another glass. It would be fine. Her and Arizona were in a good place now. They had been talking and hanging out at work with no real issues. They were simply taking it outside the walls of the hospital. Right?

She glanced at the clock. 7:05. Arizona was late.

Maybe she had changed her mind. Maybe she had realized this was too much. They had just reached a place where they could see themselves becoming friends. She must've panicked and decided she wasn't coming.

Callie tried to push aside the disappointment that filled her, but she had so been looking forward to spending the evening with Arizona.

Just as she was about to completely give up hope, there was a knock at the door.

"_Here goes nothing,"_ Callie thought as she got up to answer it.

She opened the door and looked outside. She became confused when she saw no one there. She had only had one glass of wine. She wasn't even buzzed. She knew she had heard a knock, she just knew it.…but as she continued to look outside, there was nothing but empty air.

Then she looked down. Sitting on the step was a note. Callie picked it up and read it:

_"Love is clueless and destiny is wishing_

_This is my heart, it's on the line"_

Callie reread the note a couple times and then felt a presence emerge. Before her stood Arizona. And oh my god did she look gorgeous. Her hair fell loose around her shoulders in the natural wave that Callie had always adored. She wore a dark blue blouse that accentuated her cleavage and a tight black skirt that made her legs go on for miles.

"What is this?" Callie asked, holding the note up in her hand.

"I need to say something to you Calliope and just….hear me out. Okay?" Arizona said.

Callie simply nodded. She couldn't have said anything in that moment even if she wanted to.

"I never thought that I'd get over you. You left and...I was broken. Completely and utterly broken. I let myself believe that you would come back. I survived on the idea that you would come back..that you had to. But then you didn't. And it took me a long time to accept the fact that I had to let go. That it was the only thing I could do. So I did Callie. I let you go. And I moved on. And over these past months, I have laughed and I have lived and I have grown. I'm not the same person I was six months ago, or three months ago or even one month ago. And you aren't either. Neither of us are the same people we once were. We're practically complete strangers. I don't know anything about you outside of work. And could you honestly say you know anything about me? We're different. You were able to recognize it before I was but we are. I'm not saying I'm still in love with you. Don't get me wrong…I do love you Callie. I have always, always loved you. But I don't know you anymore. And that's just it. I have to know you. I can't help wanting to know you. Every inch and every centimeter of who you are, inside and out. I had to know you five years ago when I kissed you in that bathroom and I need to know you now. I've never believed in true love or destiny Callie. So I'm not going to stand here and tell you that our love could never die or that we are meant to be together. Love is clueless and destiny is wishing. But I know the person I am today could fall in love with the person standing in front me. Not the person you were, not the person I want you to be, but who you are. So here it is Callie…my heart is on the line. Will you give us another chance?" Arizona asked, with nothing but hope in her eyes.

"Will you give me another chance?"

* * *

><p>What was written on the note was not an original idea of mine. They are lyrics from the song "Selene" by Imagine Dragons.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Pins.

That was the only thing running through Arizona's mind after her soul spilling speech to Callie. Pins. Because it was so eerily quiet, she could've heard a pin drop.

And that caused a knot to form in the pit of her stomach. This was wrong. She had misread the past week she and Callie had spent together. Her attempt at a grand gesture had failed. It had failed so miserably that she was hoping the ground would just open up and swallow her whole. She desperately wished that she was anywhere but here.

* * *

><p>Callie stood on her doorstep stunned. Arizona had just put everything on the line. And now Callie was faced with a decision. Probably the biggest decision she would make in her whole life.<p>

Could she give them another chance? What if they failed again? Could she survive it?

But….how could she not try? Arizona had said it herself, they weren't the same people they had once been. They were better this time. Stronger. And they both knew what they wanted now. Didn't they owe it to themselves to try? She just didn't know.

* * *

><p>Arizona couldn't breathe. What was she supposed to do now? She hadn't foreseen a situation where Callie would say no. But there they stood…with nothing but silence between them.<p>

Arizona's eyes began to dart around. She wasn't looking for anything in particular; she was simply trying to avoid Callie's gaze.

Callie had to be trying to figure out a way to break it to her gently. That she didn't want to give them another chance. That they had had so many chances already and could never make it work. That no matter how much Arizona had changed, too much had happened that she couldn't forget.

So Arizona braced herself for the blow. She had to. She had put it all on the line and lost. She had known she was taking a chance, and the time had come to face the consequences.

* * *

><p>Callie scrambled through her thoughts as fast as she could. She needed to say something. She couldn't imagine the things that must be going through Arizona's mind on account of her silence.<p>

But this was a lot to swallow. They were friends. Newly founded friends. They had just reconnected. They had just mastered how to be in the same room together without it being awkward or painful or downright unbearable.

Was she willing to risk it? Was she willing to risk the peaceful balance they had finally reached? If they tried and failed again, there might not be any recovering from it.

And what about Sofia? How would it all affect her? There were just so many factors to take into account and she couldn't think with Arizona standing there…waiting for and expecting an answer.

* * *

><p>Arizona couldn't wait another minute. It was too much. She had to get out of there.<p>

Yet she stood frozen in place. Why wouldn't her legs move? Was she that much of a glutton for punishment?

She slowly let her eyes gaze upon Callie and what she saw shocked her. Callie looked…confused. Stunned and confused.

Maybe Callie wasn't trying to figure out how to tell her no at all. Maybe she was simply processing.

Arizona had known what she was going to do when she got there that night, but for Callie it had to have come completely out of left field. She had been expecting them to go to a concert…as friends. She wasn't expecting Arizona to tell her that she needed to know her again. That she wanted to love her again. She had to have been shocked by it all.

So Arizona walked up to Callie. She gently grazed her fingertips against her hand and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Take your time Callie. I'm not going anywhere," she said, placing a kiss on her cheek before walking down the street to her car.

* * *

><p>Callie watched as Arizona walked away. How could she still read her so well? After all the time they had spent apart and all the ways they had changed, Arizona still seemed to know just what she was thinking. And she was willing to wait. She didn't get mad that Callie hadn't answered right away and gone running for the hills. She told Callie she would wait.<p>

Suddenly, Callie realized she didn't want to wait. What was she doing? She had just been offered a chance to be happy.

Callie had needed to find herself again, to love herself again. And she did. She was more at peace with herself and where her life was at now than she could ever remember. She was finally comfortable with herself. She had discovered that she could be alone and be happy. She could have never said that in the past...but now she could. And as great as that was, she could be even happier with somebody. She could be even happier with Arizona.

"Arizona! Wait!" she yelled, running down the street after her.

* * *

><p>Arizona was about to get in her car when she heard Callie yell her name. She turned around just in time to see Callie step into the street….and the headlights shining bright behind her.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

"_Not again,"_ Arizona thought, as memories of the accident that had almost claimed the lives of Callie and Sofia flashed through her mind. The accident that had almost taken her whole world from her in a split second. "_This cannot be happening again."_

"Callie!" she screamed, hoping to grab her attention before it was too late. "Look out!"

* * *

><p>A confused expression covered Callie's face as she turned to see what Arizona was yelling about. Before she could even register what was happening, she felt a force knock her body to the ground.<p>

She groaned as the air was knocked from her lungs. She felt a weight on top of her. She tried to move but couldn't. And she couldn't breathe. "_Oh my god…_" she thought. "_W__hat just happened?_"

* * *

><p>Arizona ran towards Callie as fast she could. She knew Callie would never turn around in time. The car would reach her before she would be able to move out of the way. And Arizona couldn't let that happen.<p>

But with every step she took, the car got closer and closer. And she began to realize that she was too late. She wasn't going to get there in time. Callie was going to get hit by the car.

Then suddenly, she saw a figure swoop from the darkness and push Callie out of the way.

She slowed down as relief washed over her body. She put her hands on her knees and pulled air into her lungs. Callie was safe. Her world was still whole. She could breathe again.

* * *

><p>Callie laid on the ground and tried to get her bearings. She pushed the weight that was on top of her off and rolled over.<p>

"Owww," she moaned. "What the hell?"

She slowly turned her head and saw Alex lying beside her. He groaned, holding his hand to his ribs and rolling on his back from side to side.

"Oh my god..Alex!" Callie exclaimed, realizing he was who had saved her from the car. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

"I'm (heavy breath) fine," he uttered, clearly struggling to breathe.

* * *

><p>Arizona finally made it to Callie and the stranger who had pushed her out of the way. Only it wasn't a stranger…it was Alex.<p>

"Arizona…I don't think he can breathe," Callie said, not giving Arizona the chance to see if she was all right.

Arizona knelt down next to Alex.

"Alex..you need to stop moving," she said, knowing that he could possibly be injured. "Tell me where it hurts."

"It's my (heavy breath) ribs," Alex said. "They might be (heavy breath) broken."

Arizona turned to Callie. She looked at her for a second. She just needed to see her. And know she was okay. So she just looked her. She reached her hand up to her face and cradled her cheek.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, concern etched in her features.

Callie smiled, "I'm okay Arizona. I got the wind knocked out of me, but I'm okay."

Arizona's shoulders relaxed as the tension that had filled her left her body.

"Thank god. Callie…I think we need to call 911," Arizona said.

Now that she knew Callie was all right, she needed to focus on Alex. "I'm gonna listen to your chest Alex, okay? I need to listen to your breathing."

Alex slowly laid his arms on the ground. Arizona put her head to his chest and furrowed her brow. She couldn't make out any breath sounds on his right side.

Callie hung up the phone and looked at Arizona. "An ambulance is on its way," she said.

"Alex…you need to do your best not to talk okay? I think you might have fractured your ribs or punctured a lung. I am having trouble hearing breathing sounds on your right side."

Alex didn't respond, he just scrunched his face up in pain.

* * *

><p>The ambulance pulled up to the front of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. The doors in the back opened and Arizona and Callie quickly stepped out.<p>

"What happened?" Bailey asked, as she waited for the paramedics to pull Alex out on the gurney.

"Umm..I don't even know. It all happened so fast," Callie said.

"He pushed Callie out of the way of a car. He wasn't hit, but I think he struck the ground pretty hard with his chest. He's having trouble breathing. I didn't have my stethoscope but I tried listening and couldn't find any breath sounds on his right side."

"Okay," Bailey said. "Take him to Trauma 2 and page radiology. We're going to need a chest x-ray."

The paramedics wheeled Alex to Trauma 2 as Arizona pulled out her cell phone.

"I need to call Jo," Arizona told Callie. "She needs to be here."

"Why was he even there Arizona?" Callie asked. "They were supposed to be together tonight. Why was he there?"

"I don't know," Arizona said. "But I am so thankful he was."

* * *

><p>Jo rushed through the doors of the ER. "Where is he?!" she yelled, to anyone who would listen.<p>

Owen instantly recognized the voice and quickly walked over to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Wilson…calm down. He's getting an x-ray right now. We don't know anything yet but you know we won't let anything happen to him. Arizona and Callie are in the break room. Why don't you go wait with them?"

"I need to see him," she began to argue.

"And we need to be able to do our job," Owen countered. "You need to let us do our job."

Jo nodded. "You're right just…please let me know. As soon as possible. Please."

Owen gave her reassuring smile. "We will."

* * *

><p>Alex laid on the gurney pissed off and in pain. His whole night had been turned upside down. One minute, he was going to have sex with his girlfriend and the next he was in the hospital with a possibly punctured lung. Things could never go his way. The world pissed on Alex. That's how'd it always been. He didn't know why he expected anything different now.<p>

* * *

><p>Arizona sat on the couch in the break room running over the events of the night in her mind. How had all of this happened? She was supposed to at a concert right now, not in the hospital wondering if her best friend was going to be okay.<p>

Callie walked in with two cups of coffee in her hand. She sat one down in front of Arizona. "I thought you might want something to drink," she explained.

"Thank you," Arizona smiled, taking Callie's hand as she sat down next her.

Just then the door opened and Jo walked into the room. Arizona jumped up.

"Jo."

"Oh my god Arizona, what happened?" she asked as she walked up and wrapped her arms around her. "Is he okay? I need to know how he is."

"He was okay when we got here. They're running some tests now. He was having some trouble breathing."

"Okay…okay…but...he'll be fine right? I mean they can fix that. He'll be fine."

"I'm sure he will be Jo," Arizona said.

"Why was he at the house?" Callie asked, suddenly making her presence in the room known.

Jo turned to look at her.

"Because of the ticket," Jo replied.

"The ticket?" Callie said.

"Yeah..Arizona forgot to get the ticket from him. For the concert. So he was running over to your place to drop it off."

Upon hearing that, all of the color drained from Arizona's face.

"Oh my god," she breathed, realizing that Alex had only been there because of her. "This happened because of me. This is my fault."


	15. Chapter 15

Arizona sat down and cradled her head in her hands. She felt dizzy and lightheaded and like she could very possibly throw up.

Callie slowly rubbed her hand up and down her back. "Arizona..why would you say that? None of this your fault."

"But it is Callie!" she exclaimed. "Don't you see? I was so wrapped up in what I wanted to do that I completely forgot to get his ticket from him. So he showed up to the house when he never should have been there in the first place! And now he's here. And it's because of me. It's all because of me!"

Callie didn't know what to say. Yes, Alex shouldn't have been there. But if he hadn't have been? That car would've hit her. And she would have suffered a lot more injury than maybe a couple of broken ribs.

Jo sat down on the other side of Arizona and grabbed her hand.

"Arizona," she said. "Look at me."

Arizona just looked at the ground, not wanting to see the face of the woman whose boyfriend was currently in the hospital because of her.

"Arizona.." she said again.

Arizona finally looked up.

"This is not your fault. Do you hear me? Alex should have given you the ticket. It was his responsibility to make sure you got it, not yours. And he didn't get it to you so he had to go to Callie's. And that was a result of his actions, not yours."

"But..he's here and.."

"You're right, he is and it sucks and its scary, but he's a fighter. And he's in great hands. I have no doubt that everything will be okay."

Arizona felt so stupid. Alex was Arizona's best friend so of course she was scared for him. But to Jo…he was so much more. And Arizona was so busy feeling sorry for herself that Jo was sitting there trying to be strong for her when their roles should have been reversed.

"I'm sorry Jo you're right. And if he hadn't have been there…things could have been so much worse."

"What do you mean?" Jo asked. She still didn't know the whole story because no one had told her anything other than Alex was in the hospital and what his diagnosis seemed to be.

"He saved me," Callie said. "I stepped out into the street without looking...like an idiot. And he saved me. He pushed me out of the way of a car and we landed awkwardly. His chest took most of the blow and now he's here. So if this is anyone's fault it's mine."

"Callie…" Arizona started.

"I need to get some air," Callie said, abruptly standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Bailey and Owen were in the ER waiting on the results of Alex's chest x-ray.<p>

"What do you think Owen?" Bailey asked. "You think it's as bad as it seems?"

"I really don't know Bailey," Owen replied. "Let's just wait for the results.

Right after he said those words they heard a knock at the door.

"Dr. Bailey, I have the x-rays," a nurse said, opening the door and stepping inside. Bailey walked up and grabbed them and quickly put them up.

"Shit," she muttered. "His lung isn't punctured…it collapsed."

* * *

><p>Arizona turned to Jo. "I should go after her. Are you gonna be okay?" she asked.<p>

"I'll be fine. Go make sure she's okay. I'm sure they won't know anything for a while anyway."

Arizona nodded and gave her a hug. "If you need anything, I'm only a phone call away."

"I'll let you know," she smiled. "Now go."

* * *

><p>Callie stood on the roof of the hospital. The last time she had been there…well she didn't like thinking about the last time she had been there. Because the last time she had been there was when she and Arizona had ended things for good, when Callie had made her realize they were over.<p>

And now there she was contemplating the exact opposite issue. Arizona had asked her to try again. And she wanted to try again. She really did. But right when she thought she'd made her decision…she almost got hit by a car. And Alex..Alex ended up with a traumatic chest injury. Was that a sign? It had to be. The universe was obviously trying to tell her something. Was she going to listen?

* * *

><p>Jo was nervously twiddling her fingers when Owen walked into the room.<p>

"Wilson..we have some news," he said.

Jo swallowed. Her throat was suddenly dry. And now she was even more nervous. Something about the look on Owen's face made her really, really nervous.

"What is it Dr. Hunt?" she said. "Just tell me."

Owen sighed. "His lung collapsed. His ribs fractured when he hit the ground and it was a domino effect from there. His lung couldn't handle the pressure and it collapsed."

"Oh my god, no," Jo whispered, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"We put a pillow against his chest which should help for now. It will splint the fracture and lessen the pain when he breathes. The next step we'll take is to insert a chest tube. Our hope is that it will drain the excess air and the lung will re-expand on its own. If that doesn't work, we'll have to do a throacotomy. Are you familiar with that procedure?"

"Uh..yeah. You make an incision into the pleural space and destroy it so air and fluids can't accumulate," she replied.

"Exactly," Owen said. "It's a fairly simple procedure and if the chest tube doesn't work that will. So he's gonna be okay Wilson. Uncomfortable and hurting, but okay."

"When can I see him?" she asked.

"We want to wait a little longer. He is in a lot of pain and we don't want him trying to talk. I'll let you see him as soon as I possibly can," Owen told her.

"Thank you Dr. Hunt," she replied, as he turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Alex, your lung collapsed. I'm going to insert a chest tube to relieve the pressure, which should help you breathe and repair your lung. Do you understand? Just nod for me if you understand," Bailey said.<p>

Alex nodded to indicate that he understood. Bailey turned him on his side and pulled his arm over his head. Owen walked into the room and gave Bailey a look, silently asking if they were ready. She shook her head yes. Owen checked the IV to make sure Alex had received enough pain meds. He then proceeded to numb and clean the area on Alex's chest where he would place the tube. He made a one-inch incision in the skin between Alex's ribs and inserted the tube. He quickly connected the tube to a canister and applied a suture to keep the tube in place.

"Order another chest x-ray to make sure the tube is where it should be," Owen ordered. "I want to him checked every 10 minutes. We aren't going to risk any air leaks or a decrease in oxygen. If this doesn't work we're getting him into surgery ASAP. Understood?"

"Of course Dr. Hunt," Bailey replied. "I'll see to it personally."

Alex rolled his eyes. Everyone was talking as though he wasn't even in the room. But he couldn't talk, so instead he prayed. Yes…Alex Karev prayed. He just wanted to be all right. So he could see Jo again. So he could kick Callie and Arizona's ass for getting him into this predicament. He so desperately just wanted to be okay.

* * *

><p>Arizona had looked all over for Callie. She wasn't out front, she wasn't in any of the on call rooms, and she wasn't in the ortho lab. Arizona was running out of ideas. Then she realized that she knew where Callie was. She rushed to the roof and opened the door.<p>

"Callie!" she called. It was too dark to see anything up there.

"I'm right here Arizona," she heard off to her right. She turned and could make out a figure standing several feet away. Arizona walked over and searched for Callie's face. Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and she saw her. Tears were stained on her face.

"Oh Callie," she said. "Please don't cry. None of this is anyone's fault. It just happened. I needed someone to blame so I blamed myself. But it was an accident Callie. A freak accident. So please…don't cry."

Callie turned to Arizona.

"No.." she started to say.

"Callie how can I make you see that this wasn't your fault?" Arizona said.

"No Arizona. Not that. I mean..no."

Arizona had to let her brain catch up to what was happening. No. If she wasn't objecting to Arizona telling her that none of this was her fault then what was she saying no to? Then it hit Arizona. She had her answer.

And it was no.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am not a doctor and I have no medical training. All of the information in this chapter about Alex's collapsed lung I found on medical websites, so if it is not entirely accurate, blame them not me :)**

In other news, I want to thank everyone for their continued support and reviews! I love reading them and it has been so wonderful and overwhelming to receive them. I never expected people to invest in my silly ideas or my story but I am so grateful that you have.

It appears Arizona has her answer but as we all know...things with Calzona are not always so black and white. There is much more ahead. So stay tuned!


	16. Chapter 16

Arizona didn't get a chance to react. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket before she could string any thoughts together to form a sentence. She pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Arizona," she heard Jo say on the other end, "I need you."

"I'll be right there," Arizona replied.

Callie watched as Arizona ended the call and began to walk away.

"Arizona? Aren't we going to talk about this?" she asked.

"There's nothing to talk about Callie. You decided. And Jo needs me so I have to go," Arizona answered, pulling the door open and walking off the roof.

"But…you don't understand," Callie said. But there was no one there to hear her, only the night air.

* * *

><p>Arizona rushed into the break room. "What did you find out?" she asked.<p>

"His lung collapsed Arizona. His fucking lung! How did that even happen? A two-ton car didn't hit him. He hit the ground. The stupid fucking measly ground! How do you fracture your ribs hitting the ground?"

Jo couldn't stop crying. She was clearly angry and trying to understand.

"What are they doing for him? Can we see him?" Arizona asked.

"We can't see him yet. Dr. Hunt left to insert a chest tube…they're hoping that will relieve the pressure but if it doesn't, they'll have to take him into surgery."

Arizona couldn't believe it. It really was as bad as she had feared.

"What do we do?" Arizona asked. "There has to be something we can do."

Jo shook her head. "All we can do is wait," she said, sounding defeated.

So they did. They sat on the couch, worried and scared and holding onto one another for strength. And they simply waited.

* * *

><p>Alex struggled to remain still. He wasn't supposed to move around too much because it could dislodge his chest tube. But he needed to find Jo. She had to have been worried sick.<p>

And Arizona. He knew she was probably blaming herself when this whole thing was his stupid fault. If he were a good friend he would've gone to the concert with her. They would've been drunk and rocking out to "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons at that very moment. But he had dumped her at the last minute and now he was here.

He had tried to convince himself that he was blameless, but he knew the truth. He was here because of him. Not because of his best friend or her ex-wife and not because the world always pissed on him, but because of him. And he needed to make it right. He desperately needed the opportunity to make it right.

* * *

><p>Bailey walked up to Owen and showed him Alex's latest chest x-ray. "The tube's in the right position and the fluid is draining. It looks like the lung has started to expand but only time will show if it continues."<p>

"Thank you Bailey. Do you think they will be able to see him now?"

"His oxygen levels are still lower than I would like to see and he is still in a great deal of pain."

"Understood," Owen said.

"But," Bailey continued, "I think it would be good for him to see somebody other than you and I. And I'm sure Jo, Callie and Arizona are going crazy wondering how he is. So as long as it's a short visit, I'm sure it would be okay for them to see him."

"I'll go let them know," he said.

"Let me," Bailey said. "I haven't seen them yet. I'd like to let them know."

"By all means Dr. Bailey," Owen said. "They're in the break room."

"Thank you," Bailey replied, as she left to deliver the promising news.

* * *

><p>Callie entered the break room and saw Jo and Arizona sitting on the couch.<p>

"What's happened?" she asked.

"We're waiting," Jo replied. "His lung collapsed but they inserted a chest tube. We're waiting to hear if it's helping or not."

Callie nodded her head and looked over at Arizona. Her eyes were set on her hands. She could tell she was trying to very hard to pretend Callie wasn't in the room. Just as she began to wonder if she should leave, the door opened and Bailey walked in.

"Bailey!" Arizona jumped up from the couch. "Is it working? Is he okay? We need to see him."

"Slow down Arizona," Bailey said. "One thing at a time."

"Of course..I'm sorry," Arizona said.

"It's quite alright," Bailey smiled and then began, "We took another chest x-ray a little while ago and it appears that the tube is working. His lung has not fully re-expanded..but it's looking good. He's still in pain and really shouldn't be talking, but I know how much you all want to see him and I'm sure he would like to see you too, so I will let you go back. However, I need you to keep it short. Five minutes tops. Is that understood?"

"Yes Dr. Bailey," Jo said, grabbing her things and getting up from the couch. "Take us to him. Please."

"Right this way," Bailey said, leading the three women down the hall so they could see for themselves that Alex was okay.

They reached the curtain that served to close Alex off from the other patients when Bailey stopped them.

"One at a time," she said. "And remember…no more than five minutes."

"Jo..you should go first," Arizona said.

"Thank you," she replied, pulling aside the curtain and walking in to see Alex.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god baby," Jo breathed, taking in the sight of all the wires and machines hooked up to him. He tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.<p>

"I'm sorry babe.." he started.

"Shh…don't talk," she told him. "Bailey said we could see you but you still shouldn't talk. I know. I know you're sorry. I'm just so happy you're okay," she said as she walked up to kiss his cheek and took his hand.

"I love you and I'm going to stay here day and night. The chest tube seems to be working. I'm sure they'll move you to a room soon. I'll run home and grab a few things and come right back. I'm staying with you and don't even try to argue because you won't win," she said, giving him her best smile.

He nodded his head and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'm going to send Arizona in now okay? She's been almost as worried as me."

Alex nodded his head once again and Jo left to send Arizona in.

* * *

><p>Alex waited a few seconds and then saw the curtain move again. Only it wasn't Arizona that walked through, it was Callie.<p>

"Hey hero," Callie smiled. "You saved me tonight you know."

Alex shrugged his shoulders as gently as he could, trying to play it off as no big deal.

"Thank you Alex," Callie said, the smile dropping from her face and her look becoming serious. "I don't know what would've happened if it wasn't for you. That car would've hit me. And I probably wouldn't have been standing here right now. So thank you. I'll never be able to repay you but I'm sure going to try."

She lent over and kissed his forehead.

"Arizona?" he asked, wondering where she was.

"She just needed another minute. I'll send her in now," Callie said.

Callie walked out from behind the curtain and looked at Arizona. "He's asking for you."

Arizona heard Callie but she couldn't make her feet move. She was scared to see him. Terrified actually. She had been so mad at him earlier that day. She had almost wished him dead. And then this happened…and she wondered how she could have ever even let that thought run through her head. What kind of person does that?

"Arizona?" Callie said, thinking that Arizona hadn't heard her.

"Go on," Jo said, giving Arizona a nudge. "He really wants to see you."

Arizona took a deep breath and walked toward the curtain. She slipped inside and snapped her eyes shut. She wasn't ready to see him. Not yet. Then she felt something hit her arm. She opened her eyes and saw a bedpan sitting at her feet. She looked up and Alex had a mischievous look in eyes. Had he really just thrown a bedpan at her?

"I sure hope you haven't used that," she tried to joke, finally breaking the silence. She couldn't be brave though. Not then. She needed to just feel what she feeling. No more facades. So she ran to his side and buried her head in his shoulder and cried.

"Thank you, Alex. You saved her," she whispered. "But don't you ever scare me like that again. I can't do this without you. This whole life thing. I need you with me to get through it. You hear me?"

Alex lifted his good arm up and wrapped it around her. He knew. Without a single word he let her know…he knew.

* * *

><p>Arizona walked out from behind the curtain to see only Callie, Jo was nowhere in sight.<p>

"She ran home to get some things," Callie said, reading Arizona's thoughts.

Arizona nodded and began to walk back in the direction of the break room.

"Arizona..please. Will you let me explain? I need to explain," Callie said.

"I can't right now Callie," Arizona replied.

"Please don't be mad Arizona," Callie pleaded.

Arizona sighed. "I'm not mad Callie. I just…I need to process. I need to think. I need time."

Time.

It had always seemed to be their enemy. Callie had needed it before the divorce. And Arizona was saying she needed it now.

So with that Callie was left to wonder...would they ever get their timing right?


	17. Chapter 17

It had been two weeks since Alex's accident. The chest tube had successfully cleared out all the fluid and allowed his lung to re-expand, meaning he was able to avoid surgery. Bailey and Owen had wanted to keep him at the hospital for a few days to make sure that everything really was okay. However, they decided to let him go home after only a day because they knew he would be in good hands with Jo and Arizona. They would be able to recognize any setbacks and get him to the hospital for treatment.

Arizona found herself with her hands full with Alex on leave. It had been a long time since she had run the pediatric surgery unit all by herself and she forgot how exhausting it could be. She had basically been sleeping at the hospital because by the time she got home, she usually got called in right away again. It became easier just to stay. She could at least get some sleep that way.

Jo had been devoting more of her time to peds. She saw how run down Arizona was getting and she felt it was her responsibility to step up and help. The two had become so close they were like sisters. She knew Arizona would have done the same for her, so when she wasn't caring for Alex, she found herself at the hospital right beside Arizona, doing what she could.

Callie had returned to her old routine. She worked on her usual caseload for ortho and on the Wounded Warriors project in between. Any extra time she had was devoted solely to her daughter. And with Arizona running the peds unit by herself, Callie had been getting to spend a lot of free time with Sofia. While she loved every minute of it, she had suggested to the board that maybe they should cut back on the number of peds cases they were taking in. With Alex out of commission, Arizona was running herself ragged and didn't have much time to see her daughter. But the board members said the hospital couldn't afford to lose its standing as one of the top pediatric hospitals in the country, so refused.

With everything going on, Callie and Arizona hadn't been able to find time to talk. Luckily, they hadn't reverted to the place where it was impossible for them to communicate and they had to handle everything through a third party. Yet, things were still tense.

Callie would bring Sofia to the hospital so she could spend a few minutes with Arizona or stay late after work so that Arizona could pick her up from day care and take her to the cafeteria for a meal. They would meet to set up a time for Arizona to see Sofia again and that would be that. Their friendship…or their relationship…their whatever it was, was essentially off the table.

Then one morning, Callie woke up to a text message from Arizona.

"_I'm ready to talk" _it said.

"_When? Where?"_ Callie texted back.

"_Alex is returning to work tomorrow. I have the day off"_

"_Okay, do you want to come over? Or I can come there?"_

"_I'll come over. Is 11 okay?"_

"_That's great. I'll be here. See you then"_

Holy crap. It was happening. Arizona was ready to talk. Now Callie was the one who had to lay it all on the line. She could only hope that Arizona would hear her out.

* * *

><p>Arizona woke up in her own bed for the first time all week. It felt so good to sleep in a bed that wasn't in a hospital. On call rooms were okay when you needed to catch a nap, but trying to sleep there on a daily basis was awful. The mattresses were hard and the sheets were so stiff. Her soft, fluffy bed was a much better place to sleep. She looked at her clock and about had a heart attack. It was already 10:45. She quickly grabbed her phone to text Callie.<p>

"_I o__verslept. Might be a little late"_

"_No problem. Sofia and I are just getting lunch ready. Want me to save you a plate?"_

"_Sure, thanks"_

Arizona rushed into the shower and threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie. She wasn't looking to impress anybody. Comfort was the theme of the day and she was sticking with it. She grabbed her sunglasses and her portable coffee mug and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Callie was just helping Sofia wash her hands when she heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Can you guess who that is?" Callie excitedly asked Sofia.

Sofia looked at the door and then back at Callie, shaking her head from side to side.

"I'll give you one guess. She gives you candy and tickles and so many hugs and kisses."

Sofia's eyes immediately lit up.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she yelled, running for the front door. She reached her little hand up to the knob and turned, disappointed when the door wouldn't budge.

"I have to unlock it mija," Callie lovingly said, walking up behind her and flipping the lock so she could open the door.

* * *

><p>Arizona took a sip of her coffee as she waited for the door to open. Suddenly, a flash of purple went hurling toward her legs causing her to stumble back. Her thermos slipped from her lips and a splash of coffee made its way onto her sweatshirt. She looked down and saw Sofia wrapped tightly around her. She pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head and knelt down in order to be eye-level with her.<p>

"Hello Sofia. I missed you so much," she said, smiling and reaching her arms out to the little girl.

"Mommy!" she squealed, running into her mother's open arms. "Hold me! Hold me!"

Arizona hoisted the little girl onto her hip and smiled at Callie.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi, come on in," Callie replied, stepping back so Arizona and Sofia could step through the doorway.

"We were just washing our hands to eat, weren't we Sofia?" Callie said.

"Mhmmm," Sofia murmured. "I big girl. I wash my hands all by myself."

Callie laughed. Sofia still needed help with so many things, but she had reached a stage where she wanted to be independent. So according to her, she did everything all by herself. Callie's favorite was when Sofia would be at daycare and someone would ask her how she got there. Sofia would insist that she drove…all by herself.

"She's still in that stage huh?" Arizona asked.

"That she is," Callie replied. Then she noticed the coffee stain on Arizona's sweatshirt. "Oh crap, she spilled your coffee on you. Do you want me to grab you a different shirt?"

"I'm okay," Arizona replied.

"Are you sure? It will only take a second."

"Okay yes actually. That would be nice. Thank you Callie."

Callie retreated to her room to find Arizona a shirt while Arizona got Sofia settled in her booster seat. Within a few minutes, Callie had returned with a tank top in hand.

"Will you be warm enough in this? Most of my stuff is dirty and it was this or my robe," she laughed.

"That'll be fine Callie. I'll just go change real quick. You and Sofia eat, I'll be right in."

Callie put Sofia's plate in her front of her and then prepared Arizona's plate. She had just sat down with her own when Arizona walked back in.

Callie looked up and realized she should have given Arizona the robe. The tank top hugged Arizona's curves and revealed just the right amount of cleavage. The sweatpants Arizona had worn didn't help matters. They accentuated her great ass, leaving Callie with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Are you trying to catch flies?" Arizona joked, not even realizing why Callie looked the way she did.

"Uh..sorry. I was just about to take a bite when you walked in. It kind of startled me," she lied.

Arizona walked further into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. She began to walk to the refrigerator when she realized she was acting way too comfortable. This wasn't her house anymore. She couldn't just walk around and do whatever she wanted. She should have asked first. She stopped mid-step and looked at Callie.

"Is it okay if I get something to drink?"

Callie looked at Arizona like she had a second head. "Of course, help yourself," she answered.

Arizona poured a glass of tea and then settled in right next to Callie and Sofia.

"So what's on the menu Chef Sofia?" she asked, implying that the little girl had been the one to cook the meal.

She could tell Sofia was tickled pink by her comment. She smiled from ear to ear and pointed to Arizona's plate. "Sketti a la Sofiaaa," she responded, clearly proud of herself.

"Really?" Arizona played along, "Well it looks delicious."

Sofia smiled again before digging into her little plate of spaghetti. Arizona laughed, watching the mess that she made. She picked up her fork and began to eat her own plate. The rest of lunch was pretty quiet aside from the few questions Arizona asked Sofia in an attempt to catch up, since she hadn't been able to spend much time with her in so long.

After they all had finished, Callie cleaned up the dishes while Arizona took Sofia to the restroom to wash off her face. Spaghetti sauce and a three-year-old ball of energy did not mix and Arizona swore more had gotten on Sofia than in Sofia.

Arizona and Sofia walked back into the kitchen and Callie walked over and picked up the little girl. "Would you like to go in the living room and watch Frozen Sofia?" she asked.

Sofia couldn't wiggle her legs hard enough, struggling to get out of Callie's grasp.

"Yes yes yes!" she delighted.

Callie laughed and looked at Arizona. "I'll get her set up and be right back," she said as she left the room.

Arizona sighed and sat down at the table. The morning had been effortless so far. Did they really need to talk? They seemed okay, they were functioning. What if this talk proved only to be another set back?

Arizona was ripped from her thoughts when she noticed Callie suddenly sit down across from her.

"That'll keep her busy for a while. We have plenty of time to talk," she said.

Arizona folded her hands on the table and steadied her shoulders.

"Great," she said. "So talk."


	18. Chapter 18

Callie was taken back by Arizona's abruptness. She had assumed…well she didn't know what she had assumed. That they would ease into the issue she supposed. But how could you ease into an issue like that? Abruptness may have been the only avenue.

"There's so many factors that go into making a decision like the one that you were asking me to make," Callie began. "I mean…I don't have just myself to consider anymore. There's Sofia and…"

Before Callie could finish her sentence Arizona cut her off. "I hope you aren't about to use our daughter as an excuse for not wanting to try again," she said.

"Of course not!" Callie exclaimed. "That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm just worried that it could set her back. If we try again..if it doesn't work…what will that do to her? She's had to deal with us separating twice now. She's finally adjusting...we can't just think about what we want. We have to think about what is best for her."

"Oh, well then I apologize. I guess I didn't realize that her mothers being together wouldn't be considered what is best for her," Arizona said sarcastically.

Callie sighed. Arizona was getting defensive. This is what she had been afraid of. She needed Arizona to keep an open mind and hear her out, but it was clear that she was starting to throw up her walls.

"Maybe this isn't the best time for this conversation," Callie said.

"Well guess what Callie, there isn't going to be a right time. There will never be a right time for you to explain to me that you have absolutely no desire to know me again or to even try to know me again. I spilled my heart out to you and it got me nowhere. I laid it all on the line and you said no. I can accept that. Really, I can. What I can't accept is you trying to tiptoe around the subject in an attempt to spare my feelings. There is no sparing my feelings. They are already raw and exposed. So just be honest with me Callie. Give it to me straight. I did that for you…I need you to do the same for me."

"It's too hard," Callie said.

Arizona began to shake her head in disbelief. She thought Callie was telling her that it was too hard to be honest with her or to give it to her straight, but then Callie continued to speak.

"Everything with us has always been too hard Arizona. I mean…we couldn't even get the first date right. You didn't agree to have dinner with me until I tracked you down at Joe's and explained why you should. You say that you had to know me…but did you? Because I had to convince you Arizona. I had to convince you to give me a chance. And things were okay for a while, but then my dad showed up and George joined the army and we began to fight. We began to disagree all the time.

I'm bisexual. That has always made you uncomfortable. So we continued to fight constantly. About Mark, about whether or not I was 'just vacationing in lesbian land', about every little thing. And then I told you I wanted kids, but you didn't. So we broke up. It took a shooter coming into the hospital for us to reconcile. And I don't regret a single thing about you and me being parents to Sofia. But did we move past the whole kids issue for the right reasons? Or were we just scared? Because I honestly don't know.

Then you won the Carter Madison Grant. The grant of your dreams. And you had the opportunity to do such wonderful work for children in Africa. And I couldn't leave Seattle behind. I wouldn't. So you left and I stayed and it ruined us…for the second time. Sure you came back, but then surprise! I was pregnant with Mark's baby! And you stayed. You were so wonderful and you wanted to be with me and you wanted to raise the baby...our baby. So you stayed, but it was never our dream scenario. You said it yourself. We were making the best of a bad situation.

We got married and everything finally settled down. Everything seemed to have found it's rightful place. But then…the plane crash happened and I had to make the call to cut off your leg. And you never forgave me Arizona. I know you tried, but you never did. And maybe that's why you cheated…I don't know. But don't you see? This wouldn't be our second chance or our third chance or even our fourth chance. Because we have always had to try again. We have always had to overcome a road bump or an obstacle and try again. It has always been too hard."

Arizona couldn't believe half of what Callie had just said. Is that really what she thought of them? That they had basically been a mistake? That they should've thrown their arms up and surrendered long before they actually did?

"Arizona…say something," Callie said, recognizing that Arizona's mind was moving a million miles a minute.

"Is that what you think of when you think about us Callie? All of our mistakes? All of our shortcomings?"

"No, Arizona. I also remember the love. Because we loved each other. We really and truly loved each other. But we also hurt each other. We had so many dreams and aspirations for ourselves. And we began to give little bits of them up so we could be together. And should we have Arizona? Is that what happened to us? Is that why we changed? Because we chipped away at ourselves until there was nothing left of the people we were when we first met?"

"We've had it rougher than most Callie. I understand that…I recognize that. But what do you think a relationship is? All sunshine and rainbows? Because it isn't. Relationships are supposed to be hard. That's how you know it's worth it. You have to fight. Every single day. And you have to sacrifice. But that's what you do when you love someone..you make sacrifices.

You just explained all the things that made everything so hard, but what I remember are the reasons I was willing to try so hard in the first place. Yes, you had to coerce me to give you a chance at first, but only because I knew that you could break me Callie. I was so scared by my feelings for you and then I found out that you hadn't really dated women. So I was terrified. I couldn't just be a fling Callie. I knew that if we got together, there would be no turning back for me. And that was terrifying. But then you walked up to me in that bar and you showed me that you wanted me too. And that made me brave. You didn't have to convince me of anything Callie. You simply gave me the courage to do something I had talked myself out of. And yes, your dad showed up and threw a wrench in things, but eventually I won him over. And we overcame our differences about George joining the army once I explained my side of things. We were still learning things about each other Callie. It was completely unrealistic to think that we would never disagree or argue.

And your bisexuality was a continuous struggle for me, but at the end of the day I always trusted you. I let my jealously get the best of me sometimes, but I never actually believed that you were being untrue. I struggled with insecurity and that is on me. But I have moved past that. I really have. If you would only give me the chance to show you.

Did I ever think I would have kids? No...but I hadn't met you yet. I hadn't considered what it would be like to have kids with **_you_**. You changed everything for me Callie. I wasn't scared when I told you I had changed my mind and I wanted kids…I was simply changing.

Africa was my dream, you're right about that. And yes I gave it up, but that was my choice. I don't regret it. I wanted you Callie. I loved you. Nothing else mattered. Not Mark, not Africa, not anything. And I am so thankful for Sofia every day. If those things hadn't have happened, she wouldn't even be here.

And the leg…Callie I forgave you for that long ago. I didn't cheat because of you and it kills me that you still think that. That choice had everything to do with me. I was trying to tear down my life and build a new one. One that would fit the person I was after the accident. And I was too successful at it. Because I broke us Callie. I tore us down. And now here we are. So I understand if you don't want to try again…but don't say it's because of the past. If I'm not someone you want, I understand. Just tell me that. But don't use our history to reject the person I am today."

Callie reached up to wipe away the tears from her eyes. Arizona had made her realize she wasn't saying no for the right reasons. She was saying no because she was scared. She was saying no because she was afraid history would repeat it itself. They had gotten it wrong so many times, but there had also been so many times they had gotten it right. Was it fair for her to decide her future based on her past?

"We should be friends, Arizona," Callie said.

Arizona's whole body slumped in defeat. "I understand Callie. We'll just be friends."

"No," Callie explained. "I mean..we should be friends first. That was part of our problem, I think. We were never friends. You said something just now that made everything click. We were still trying to get to know each other when we started dating. Conflict arose because we were trying to become friends and lovers all at once. If we stand any chance, we need to do it right this time. We need to be friends first."

Arizona looked at Callie, cautiously hoping that she was saying what she thought she was saying.

"Do you mean…you'll consider it? You'll consider giving us another try?"

Callie took Arizona's hand. "I'm not promising anything Arizona...I can't promise anything. But I'm not taking the possibility off the table either. You're right. I can't let our history define us. And I can't let it define our future. So let's try being friends and we'll see where it goes."

Arizona squeezed Callie's hand and had to stop herself from jumping up and down with joy.

While Callie hadn't exactly said yes...she had said there was a chance.

They still had a chance.

* * *

><p>I realize that this chapter was a bit wordy, but I have always been annoyed that Arizona and Callie's issues were often brushed to the side. If they were discussed, we only got like a 5 second glimpse of them. So I really wanted to delve into their issues and show that their past is just that, the past...it doesn't have to define their future.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Arizona threw her scrub cap on and rushed into the OR.

"What do we have Dr. Torres?" she asked.

"Adolescent male, 13, car versus bike."

"What's the biggest obstacle we're facing?"

"There's a lot of internal bleeding. I performed an exploratory laparotomy and discovered that the most severe bleeding is in his abdomen. But they are too many blood vessels and I don't have time to seal them all. I need to get him stabilized so I can work on his leg. It snapped almost clean in half. I need your eyes and your hands. There's too much trauma for me handle on my own."

Arizona walked up to the table and looked at the young man. He was in really bad shape. His head was the only part of his body that wasn't mangled and bruised due to the fact that he had been wearing a helmet.

"We're gonna need to do a blood transfusion. He'll bleed out before I can find the main source."

Callie looked to the scrub nurse on her right, "Go to the blood bank and bring back as many type A bags as you can. And hurry!" The nurse took off as Arizona and Callie struggled to save the young man's life.

"I need more suction. There's too much blood. I can't see anything," Arizona instructed the other nurse in the room.

Suddenly, he started coding.

"Crap!" Callie yelled. "Bag him and start compressions!"

The nurse quickly bagged him and began pumping air into his lungs while Arizona put her hands on his chest and attempted to get his heart beating again.

"It's not working!" Arizona yelled. "Get the paddles!"

Callie grabbed the paddles and placed them on his chest. She charged them and proceeded to shock him; one, two, three times, each time increasing the intensity of the shock. But there was nothing but a flat line. Callie was about to try again when Arizona put her hand on her arm.

"He's gone.."she said. "We need to call it."

Callie looked at her and then down at the young man. "No," she said. "He's just a kid..we can't give up. He was just riding his bike and…we can't give up."

Arizona gently took the paddles from Callie's hands and laid them down. She looked at the nurse and gave her a nod, indicating that she could detach the bag that was forcing air into his now lifeless lungs. Then she looked up at the clock.

"Time of death: 1906."

Callie's shoulders dropped as she looked at the boy one last time before turning and leaving the room. Arizona placed a sheet over his body and instructed the nurse to call the coroner. Then she followed after Callie. She found her hunched over the sink, her bloody gown still covering her scrubs. Arizona walked up behind her and began untying the strings. She turned Callie towards her and pulled the sleeves off her arms, removing the gown from her body. Callie looked at Arizona, despair in her eyes.

"I need a drink," she said. "Do you want to go to Joe's?"

* * *

><p>Arizona walked into Joe's with Callie and they sat down at the bar. Callie ordered a rum and coke while Arizona asked for a beer. Once they both had their drinks, they quickly took a huge sip, trying to relieve the stress from the day they had just had.<p>

"That was awful Arizona," Callie said. "I've never seen a kid that bad. Adults..sure. But a kid? How do you do that every day?"

Arizona picked up her beer and brought it to her lips, quickly taking another pull before answering.

"Honestly? I don't know. Most days, I can find the good. There are some kids that don't make it, but most of them do. And knowing I had something to do with that…that makes it worth it."

"It takes special people, I'll tell you that. I couldn't do it. Absolutely no way."

Arizona sucked down the rest of her beer and sat the empty bottle on the bar.

"Days like today make wonder why I do. It's hard to watch anybody not make it, but somebody so young? He had his whole life ahead of him. It just seems so senseless. And even when I know I've done everything I could, I can't help but feeling that I should have done more."

Callie put her hand on Arizona's shoulder. "You were amazing in there. He was just too injured. Too much damage had been done."

Arizona tried to smile, but couldn't quite muster the strength. "Thank you Callie."

Arizona checked her watch and laid a $10 bill down on the bar. "I've gotta get going. Sofia is probably wondering why I haven't picked her up yet."

"You guys have a good time the next few days," Callie smiled.

"We always do," Arizona replied. Just as she was about to walk out the door, she turned and walked back to Callie.

"We should do something together," she said.

"What?" Callie asked.

"You're off tomorrow right? We should do something. You and me and Sofia."

"I don't know if that's a good idea Arizona," Callie said. "I don't want her getting the wrong idea."

Arizona nodded. Callie was right. Sofia wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them just being friends and them being more than friends. It wasn't a good idea. But ever since she and Callie had agreed to try to be friends, they hadn't seen each other outside of the hospital once except for the drinks they had just had at Joe's. Arizona was desperate for some time with her.

"I think Meredith and I are going to a movie tomorrow night though. You and Jo are welcome to come. Stick Alex with babysitting duty. He owes you...you guys babysat him long enough," Callie joked, referring to their pampering of Alex that knew almost no limits while he had recovered from his accident.

"That sounds like fun," Arizona said, taking whatever she could get. "I'll check with Jo and let you know."

* * *

><p>"C'mon Jo you have to come!" Arizona pleaded, sitting on the living room couch and putting on her best puppy dog face.<p>

Jo didn't notice though. She and Alex were tied up in a heated battle of Mario Kart and she was more interested in the wheel in her hand than the pathetic look on Arizona's face.

"Alex..will you tell Jo she needs to come? She deserves a night out. With me. I'm awesome!"

Alex scoffed. "Arizona, we both know that you're only begging her to go because you don't want to be the third wheel."

Arizona smacked him in the head.

"Ow!" he yelled, losing his concentration, which allowed Jo to take the lead and win the game. "Look what you did. I lost!"

Arizona shrugged her shoulders. "That's too bad. Maybe you should've helped me out when you had the chance."

Jo laughed. "Do you really just not want to be the third wheel?" she asked.

Arizona quickly defended herself. "What do you guys think of me? We're friends Jo. Friends do things together. I want to enjoy the pleasure of your company. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Annnd you don't want to be the third wheel," Jo said.

Arizona sighed. "Okay..and maybe also because I don't want to be the third wheel."

"Hmm..okay. I'll go. But you're buying. And I'm gonna want popcorn. And a drink. Oh and those little chocolate covered raisin thingys. What are they called? Raisinets."

"Fine fine fine," Arizona said. "Looks like you've got babysitting duty Alex."

Alex just shook his head and stomped out of the room.

"Is he mad about the game?" Arizona asked.

"No," Jo laughed. "His feelings are hurt that he wasn't invited too."

The two women laughed at Alex's expense as Arizona pulled out her cell phone to text Callie.

"_Jo's in..we'll come to the movies"_

"_Great..I'll text you the details tomorrow"_

Arizona smiled and set down her phone. She was finally going to get to spend some time with Callie.

She couldn't wait.


	20. Chapter 20

Arizona had just finished applying her eyeliner when Jo walked in the room.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah..one sec," Arizona replied, spraying on one more layer of hairspray before grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"You realize we're going to be in a movie theater right?" Jo joked. "A very dark theater where people will be looking at a screen, not you."

Arizona glared at Jo and flipped off the light. "Remind me why I invited you again?" she asked.

"Because you need me. And because we're pretty much BFF's now which means we have to do everything together."

"God help me," Arizona muttered.

"Hey," Jo warned. "I can easily stay home. I have much better things to do than spend an awkward evening with Meredith Grey and your ex-wife."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Thank you so much for coming. You're a good friend. A friend who's making me pay for everything…" Jo started glaring at her so she quickly added, "…but still a good friend."

"Alex!" Jo yelled as they walked down the stairs.

Alex came walking out of the kitchen with Sofia on his shoulders.

"Mommy!" she squealed, catching sight of Arizona.

Arizona walked over and lifted the girl over his head.

"Hey munchkin, are you ready to have some fun with Uncle Alex?"

"We gonna watch fooball," she replied.

Arizona looked at Alex. "Really? You're gonna make her watch football Alex?"

"It's Monday Night Football!" he said. "I love her, but it's the Seahawks! I'm not missing it."

Arizona shook her head. "Just make sure she's in bed at a decent time okay?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

He walked over and gave Jo a kiss. Arizona stuck her tongue out in disgust at Sofia, eliciting a giggle from the girl.

"Alright," Jo said, looping her arm through Arizona's. "Off we go."

* * *

><p>Callie and Meredith stood in the lobby of the movie theater waiting in line for the concession stand.<p>

"You're lucky I like you so much," Meredith said.

"Why's that?" Callie asked curiously.

"Because I asked you to go see a movie tonight. Not you and your ex-wife and Alex's girlfriend."

Callie couldn't help the guilty look that swept across her face.

"I'm sorryyy," she said. "But Arizona has been asking me to hang out for weeks and I'm trying to avoid one-on-one encounters."

"Why? Are you afraid that you'll rip each other to shreds?" she joked.

"No…I'm afraid I'll do ripping of a different sort," Callie admitted.

Meredith's jaw dropped in shock. "Shut up," she said.

Callie dropped her face into her hands and shook her head.

"When did this happen? I thought you guys were just going to be friends."

"We are! We are but…my body apparently has not gotten the message. Most of the time, it's not a big deal. We can co-exist and I don't feel the urge to throw her against the wall and kiss her senseless. But then she'll…I don't even know what she does. But I'll look at her..and things start running through my head. Really hot, naughty things. I can't think those things right? You don't think those things about a friend."

Meredith just stood there with a smug look on her face.

"You're horny and you want to sleep with Arizona."

"Meredith!" she seethed. "We are in public!"

"Well, it's true. Oooh…maybe you can be FWB's."

"FW what's?" Callie asked.

"Friends with benefits," Meredith winked.

"You are the worst," Callie said, as they finally reached the front of the line.

* * *

><p>Jo and Arizona entered the lobby of the movie theater.<p>

"Where are they at?" Jo asked.

"I'm not sure. She just said the lobby," Arizona replied.

Suddenly, Jo spotted them. "There they are," she said, pointing to the concession stand. "Why don't you get the tickets and I'll grab a spot in line. We'll need snacks."

Arizona smiled, "How could I forget? I'll get the tickets and meet you over there."

Jo headed to the concessions and stood in the back. Then, the people in front of her glanced at their watches and got out of line.

"_Hmm..t__heir movie must be about to start_," Jo thought to herself.

She suddenly found herself only a couple of people behind Callie and Meredith, only they didn't seem to realize she was there. She was about to grab their attention when she heard them talking.

"You're horny and you want to sleep with Arizona," she heard Meredith say.

Her jaw dropped. Oh my god. They were talking about Arizona. And sex. They were talking about Callie and Arizona and sex.

Jo quickly got out of line and ran to the ticket counter.

"Arizona!" she called. Arizona turned around and saw Jo.

"I'm next in line Jo, calm down," she said.

Jo stood impatiently as Arizona purchased their tickets and walked toward her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Callie. And Meredith," Jo blurted out.

"Yes Jo. We are meeting them for the movie, remember?" Arizona said, wondering what the hell had gotten into Jo.

"I heard them talking. About you. And sex. Callie and sex and you."

"What?" Arizona asked, becoming very confused with Jo's broken and erratic responses.

Jo took a deep breath and tried to steady herself.

"I was in line. And I heard Meredith talking. To Callie. About how she wanted to sleep with you."

"What?!" Arizona almost screamed. "Meredith wants to sleep with me?!"

Jo smacked herself on the forehead. "No..Callie does. Callie wants to sleep with you."

Arizona couldn't help the half smile that crept onto her face.

"Oh really?" she said.

Jo saw the look on her face and knew that she needed to step in.

"Arizona..you guys are friends. Just friends. You should in no way take advantage of this situation."

"I would never," Arizona replied, rather unconvincingly. "We better get your snacks," she said, walking back over to the concession stand.

"Oh boy," Jo muttered. "It's gonna be a long night."

* * *

><p>"Callie, Meredith," Arizona said, greeting the two women as she stepped up to the cashier. "I need a large popcorn, a box of Raisinets, and two large cokes," she told the teenager, before turning back to them. "Are you guys excited for the movie?"<p>

"Not really," Meredith replied.

Callie subtly elbowed her in the ribs and gave her a look.

"I don't really care for scary movies," Meredith continued, in attempt to justify her previous statement.

"We could've seen something else," Arizona replied, oblivious to the fact that Meredith was less than thrilled to be there with her.

"Well..Callie was rather persistent," Meredith explained.

Jo quickly walked up to the group and grabbed the snacks from the counter. "Who's ready for the movie?" she asked. "We should go find some seats."

"You're right..it's gonna be starting soon," Callie said. "Let's go."

They filtered into the theater and looked for seats. The room was packed and they began to realize they weren't going to find four seats together.

"I guess we'll just have to split up," Jo said, grabbing Arizona's arm and attempting to walk in the opposite direction.

"Actually..why don't we sit together Jo," Meredith said, deciding that she wanted to give Callie a little payback.

"Callie will try spooking me out the whole time. I'd rather not be stuck with her. That okay?" she asked, smiling at Callie.

Before Callie could answer Arizona snatched her pop out of Jo's hand and Meredith pulled Jo away.

"Let's go find a seat," Arizona smiled, taking Callie's hand and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

><p>So Callie wanted to try being friends, but it appears her libido is starting to get the best of her. What will the night hold for our favorite ladies? Stay tuned!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Arizona spotted two seats in the back row and looked back at Callie.

"Is this okay?" she whispered, pointing toward the seats.

Callie nodded and they made their way to the seats. They settled in just as the previews started.

"I guess we should've gotten here earlier," Callie whispered to Arizona. "I feel bad that we had to split up."

"It's not like we could've talked anyway," Arizona replied. "We'll up meet back up as soon as it's over."

Callie nodded her head and relaxed into her seat. That was true. They would watch the movie and then meet right back up with Jo and Meredith. No big deal.

She set her bag of popcorn on her lap and shoved a large handful in her mouth. She went to grab her drink and then realized she didn't have one. She and Meredith had gotten one to share. Arizona noticed Callie reach for her invisible drink and quickly offered her coke to her.

"Have mine," she whispered. "I didn't really want it anyway."

Callie grabbed the drink and took a big gulp. "Thanks. I'll pack you back."

"Don't worry about it," Arizona said. "Now shhh, the movie is starting."

About 45 minutes into the movie, Callie began to wonder why in the hell she had chosen it. She usually liked scary movies, but this movie was downright terrifying. She had been startled so badly in the first 5 minutes that she had thrown her whole bag of popcorn into the air.

* * *

><p>Arizona was enjoying every minute of the movie. To be honest, she wasn't really paying any attention to it. It was nice just being there with Callie and seeing her be so relaxed and unaware. It had been a long time since they had been that comfortable with each other.<p>

She was busy admiring Callie out of the corner of her eye when she heard an ear splitting scream on screen. Callie visibly jumped and buried her head in Arizona's shoulder. Arizona wrapped her arm around Callie's shoulder and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You know this is all fake right?" she whispered, a grin pulling up the corners of her mouth.

Callie glanced up and furrowed her brow. "Fake or not it is scaring the hell out of me!" she huffed back.

Arizona chuckled, her arm still around Callie's shoulder. "You picked it."

Callie pouted and began to pull away but Arizona stiffened her arm, keeping her in place.

And Callie didn't resist.

* * *

><p>Callie watched as the man in the mask slaughtered the woman on screen. As the woman let out a blood-curdling scream, she jumped up and quickly buried her head in the crook of Arizona's neck. She had simply been seeking comfort, but the minute her nose hit Arizona's skin, she couldn't help but notice how good she smelled.<p>

Suddenly, Arizona leaned down and whispered, "You know this is all fake right?"

Callie looked up and saw a grin adorning Arizona's face. God, how she loved that grin. She quickly pretended to look upset. Furrowing her brow she said, "Fake or not it is scaring the hell out of me!"

Arizona laughed and Callie could feel it rumble in her chest. "You picked it," she whispered.

Callie did not like being picked on. She attempted to pull away, but Arizona tightened her grip, not letting her go. And Callie realized…she didn't want her to.

* * *

><p>The movie finally ended and the lights slowly started to come back on. As though snapping them both back into reality, Arizona quickly removed her arm from Callie's shoulder and Callie sat upright. They began to gather their things when they saw Jo and Meredith headed their way.<p>

"That was awesome!" Meredith said, as she and Jo approached.

"I thought you didn't like scary movies," Arizona replied.

Meredith just shrugged her shoulders. Jo looked at Callie and Arizona, her face as pale as a ghost.

"Are you okay Jo?" Callie asked.

"That was awful," Jo said quietly. "I feel sick."

"Do you need to go home?" Arizona asked, concern laced in her voice.

"I'll take her," Meredith chirped up.

"Meredith..we were supposed to grab a late dinner, remember?" Callie said.

"But I haven't seen Sofia in ages. And I bet Alex is watching the game. I wanted to catch the end. I'm sure Arizona would go with you."

Arizona looked slightly surprised. The whole night it had seemed like Meredith was pushing them together. But she quickly spoke up, "Sure. I had a light dinner. I could go for something to eat."

Jo was about to put up a fight. She really didn't think Arizona and Callie should be left alone together. But the movie had really done a number on her and she wanted nothing more than to just go home. So the women said their goodbyes and Jo and Meredith left.

"What are you in the mood for?" Arizona asked, as they walked out of the theater.

"Pizza?" Callie asked. "Unless you'd rather have more of a fork and knife type meal."

Arizona smiled. One of her fondest memories was she and Callie eating pizza in bed. She would never turn down pizza with the woman standing in front of her.

"No…pizza sounds great," Arizona said.

* * *

><p>An hour later Arizona and Callie found themselves in a little hole in the wall restaurant in downtown Seattle.<p>

"How did you hear about this place?" Callie asked.

"I had a patient a couple of months ago who came in for a major intestinal surgery. All he was worried about is if he would be able to eat pizza again. He loooooved pizza. I was trying to keep his mind at ease when we were getting ready to put him under so I asked him about his favorite pizza and he said this place. He made it sound so good, I promised myself that I would try it someday. So here we are," she smiled.

"A kid told you about this place?" she laughed. "It seems a little rough for a kid," she said, looking around at the battered pool table in the corner and the makeshift dance floor behind the bar.

Arizona chuckled. "Well considering that this is a bar I would say you're right. His parents would get it carry-out for him. But he swears up and down this is where he will spend his 21st birthday. I hope the kid develops bigger aspirations."

A waitress walked over to their table and took their order. Within a few minutes, they had their beers and an older man had put some coins in the jukebox, causing it to play.

Callie looked at Arizona and grabbed her hand. "Let's play some pool," she said, dragging her over to the table.

"I'm awful at pool Callie," Arizona groaned. "You're going to humiliate me."

"What if we make it interesting?" Callie asked.

Now Arizona was listening. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"We'll make a bet," Callie replied. "If you win, you get something you want and if I win, I get something I want. There's a catch though, we can't say what it is we want until one of us wins. Deal?"

Arizona smiled. "Deal. Let's play."

* * *

><p>So what is it each woman will want? And who will win? Hmm :)<p>

P.S. shout out to AZsgirl. I must be getting too predictable because she knew exactly where the scary movie idea was going with all the heads being buried in necks and such.

As always, thank you for your reviews! You inspire me to keep this story going!


	22. Chapter 22

Callie and Arizona's pizza had come out and they had both managed to sink…exactly one ball.

It appeared Arizona wasn't the only who was horrible at pool.

Arizona finished off her last piece of pizza, struggling to contain the moan that threatened to leave her mouth.

"Oh my god," she mumbled, still chewing the last few bits, "This is the best pizza I've ever had."

Callie reached for a napkin, wiping the corners of her mouth and nodding in agreement.

"How will we ever enjoy any other pizza again?"

"We won't. We've been ruined. Never again will we be able to have pizza unless it is pizza from here."

"How do they do it? This place looks so…crappy. How do you make pizza like that in a place like this?"

Arizona shrugged her shoulders. "I don't ask how the pizza got here, I just enjoy that it's here."

Callie laughed. "You're such a dork."

Arizona faked hurt and threw her hand over heart. "Ouch. You slay me," she joked.

Callie shook her head and threw her napkin on the table.

"Okay, well now that we have the most delicious pizza on earth in out stomachs, we have a pool match we need to return to."

"Seriously?!" Arizona asked. "We both are awful. It took 15 minutes for us to manage to get one ball in a pocket. We'll be here all night."

Callie smirked, "Do you have someplace better to be?"

Arizona smiled. No. No she did not.

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Callie yelled, as she watched the 8-ball bounce off the wall of the pool table and right into the top left pocket.<p>

"You cheated!" Arizona claimed, not wanting to accept that she had just lost.

Callie placed her pool stick on the table and gave Arizona her best "really?" look.

Arizona huffed and hung in her head defeat. "Fine. You won. You are better at pool. I kneel to the master," she said, as she mockingly took a bow.

Callie laughed. "C'mon Arizona. Stop being such a sore loser."

Arizona puckered out her bottom lip in a pout.

Callie instantly melted at the sight.

"So what do you want Callie?" Arizona asked.

"What do you mean?" Callie answered a little too quickly, worried that Arizona had noticed the affect her pout had had on her.

Arizona wondered why Callie seemed slightly startled by her question, but just brushed it off and explained.

"The bet...you get something you want. So what do you want?"

Callie put her hand on chin as if she was in deep concentration.

Arizona sighed. Of course Callie was making this into a whole production and leaving Arizona to sweat it out.

"Callieeeee," she whined.

"Shhh I'm thinking," Callie said.

Arizona was clearly eager to know exactly what it was Callie wanted and Callie enjoyed making her squirm a little bit. She couldn't help it; Arizona was just too cute when she acted like this.

Arizona finally threw her arms up in the air. "Okay well I'm going home. When you decide what it is you want, you let me know."

Callie realized she had pushed it a little too far and quickly pulled Arizona back toward her.

"No no no, I'm sorry. I know what I want," Callie said.

"You do?" Arizona asked.

"I do," Callie smiled.

* * *

><p>Arizona sat in the middle of Callie's living room in a sleeping bag, feeling like she was fifteen all over again.<p>

"Of all the things in the world Callie," she said.

"Hey, that movie was scary and I am not sleeping here by myself," Callie said. "I think I made very good use of my choice."

Arizona had gotten high hopes when Callie had told her she wanted her to spend the night. But upon arriving at the house, she quickly realized that Callie meant exactly what she had said. She simply wanted her to spend the night.

"Okay, but we're sleeping on the floor. We are adults. Can't we at least sleep in a bed?"

"Where Nadia got murdered in the last scene of the movie? I don't think so," Callie argued. In reality, Callie had a very different reason for not wanting to sleep in the same bed as Arizona, but she wasn't about to tell Arizona that.

Arizona threw her head back on her pillow and tried to get comfortable. "Have the floors in this house always been this hard?" Arizona asked.

Callie stood up and pulled Arizona up off the floor. Arizona watched as Callie grabbed her sleeping bag and threw it on the couch.

"There," she said. "Sleep on the couch. Will that be to your liking your highness?"

Arizona picked the sleeping bag back up and placed it back on the floor right next to Callie's.

"I'm sorry. I was just messing around."

"Mhm," Callie said, not believing her.

"Are you even tired? I'm not tired."

Callie tried her best to stifle a yawn but was unsuccessful.

"I'll take that as a yes," Arizona smirked.

"I'm tired but I'll never sleep," Callie said. "That movie was too much."

Arizona got in her sleeping bag and snuggled close to Callie, but not too close, so as not to make her pull away.

"You can close your eyes Callie," she whispered. "I'd never let anything happen to you."

Callie looked at Arizona and saw the truth gleaming behind her eyes. No one had ever cared for her as deeply and as strongly as Arizona had. And it was overwhelming to see it was still there after everything that happened between them.

"I really missed you Arizona," Callie whispered, taking Arizona's hand and gently intertwining their fingers.

Arizona smiled, feeling closer to Callie than she had in a long time.

"I really missed you too."

"We used to be like this. And then…I don't know. It all just went away. I thought we had both just changed too much but really, we're sort of the same. Deep down. Yes there are parts of us that changed, but I'm still the girl who watches scary movies even though she can't handle them. And you're still the girl with a weakness for beer and pizza. So what changed? If it wasn't us, then what?"

Arizona sighed. That is the question she had asked herself everyday for almost the past year: What changed?

"I think life changed Callie. Life changed and…we resisted it. And the harder we resisted, the harder things became. You were right all those months ago on the roof. We are much different now than when we first met. Yes, you still watch scary movies when you shouldn't and I still love beer and pizza. But…our first break up happened. Africa happened. We became mothers. I lost a leg. There have been big monumental changes in our lives. And we always resisted. I think it broke us in the end Callie. Our inability to adapt..it broke us."

"So what's different this time? Because I feel now what I felt then. And we still broke Arizona. I can't deal with that same outcome again. I wouldn't survive it. So how? How can we think it'd work now if we couldn't make it work before?"

"We're more mature now Callie. We've lived and we've learned. And as crazy as it sounds, I think we had to lose each other, really and truly lose each other, to figure out how much we meant to each other. I know that I'll never do anything to risk losing you again. Can you say the same? Because if so…I think we have a really good shot. And it would be a shame not to try."

"I never want to lose you again Arizona. I can't," Callie admitted. "So yes, I know that I'd never do anything to risk losing you. Ever."

"So what's stopping us Callie?"

Callie was a silent for a moment and then smiled. One of her beautiful ear-to-ear, cheek splitting smiles.

"Nothing Arizona. Nothing but my own stupid fears. So let's do it…let's try again."


	23. Chapter 23

Arizona resisted the urge to pinch herself, just to make sure she was awake and all of this wasn't some sort of dream.

"You mean it?" she asked, reigning in her joy until she clarified the intent behind Callie's words.

"I mean it, Arizona. I'm tired of trying to be friends when we're clearly more. You walk into a room and all I can think about is how beautiful you look. And at the end of a shift, all I want is to be able to go home and tell you about my day. I want to share everything with you. So I want to try again. I think we should try again."

No sooner did Callie get her words out and Arizona's lips were on hers. It was soft at first, but soon it turned hungry and full of need. Arizona rolled Callie onto her back and straddled her hips. Callie moaned as their kiss deepened, wrapping her arms around Arizona's back and pulling their bodies flush to one another. Their teeth sloppily clashed and their tongues languidly slid together. She had missed how Arizona tasted and she couldn't get enough. Callie felt Arizona's lips leave her own and start making their way down her neck.

"Stop," she breathed, suddenly coming to her senses.

Arizona continued to kiss and suck at her neck so Callie tried speaking up again, more forcefully this time.

"Arizona..stop," Callie said, putting her hands on Arizona's shoulders and pushing her up a bit, creating a few inches of space between Arizona's lips and her neck.

"What?" Arizona asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Callie laughed. "Not at all. That felt really, really good. But..it's too soon." Arizona's demeanor visibly deflated.

"Don't get me wrong…I want to. God do I want to, but old habits remember? We can't just fall right back into them, Arizona. We need to follow the order of things. Relearn each other, rediscover each other. Don't you agree?"

Arizona tried very hard to stifle the need that had grown inside of her so that she could attempt to think straight. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Callie was right. Damn it all to hell, but she was.

Sleeping together would be so amazing. Not only because it had been so long, but because it was Callie and everything with Callie was amazing. But if Arizona played her cards right, they would have a forever to do whatever they wanted. So she was willing to wait.

"You're right," Arizona said. "But it's not my fault that you're so sexy. It makes it impossible to control myself."

Callie smiled. "You're such a sweet talker."

Arizona smiled back at her and leaned over to peck her on the lips. As she realized what she had done, she quickly pulled back.

"Crap, I'm sorry," she said.

Callie grabbed Arizona's nightshirt and pulled her into her chest, pressing their lips together and kissing her right back. "Maybe a little kissing would be okay," she said mischievously. "But if you think you're getting to second base, you're crazy."

Arizona leaned in to Callie, lightly nipping her earlobe before whispering, "We'll just see about that."

* * *

><p>Callie woke up to the sun shining bright across her face. She groaned, feeling how stiff her back was from sleeping on the floor all night. Just as she was about to fall into a grumpy mood, she looked over and saw Arizona sleeping peacefully beside her.<p>

Her hair had fallen across her face and her arms were sprawled above her head. She looked completely in her element, comfortable as can be. Callie reached over and pushed Arizona's hair out of her eyes, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Arizona started to stir and Callie froze. Arizona gently sighed and burrowed further into her pillow. Callie breathed a sigh of relief...she hadn't woken her up.

She carefully unzipped her sleeping bag and tip toed to the kitchen. She looked in the refrigerator and realized it had been weeks since she had done any actual shopping. She had been hoping to surprise Arizona with breakfast, but it looked like that was going to be impossible.

She glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed it was only 7:45. Arizona was never up before 9:00 on days she didn't have to work. Callie would have time to slip out and pick something up and Arizona would never know the difference. She quickly ran up the stairs and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. She hurried back down and slipped out the door as quietly as she could.

* * *

><p>Arizona slowly rolled over and threw her arm on top of Callie…except for one problem. Callie wasn't there. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up on her elbows. She looked around the room. No sign of her. The house was silent. Had she left?<p>

She attached her prosthetic and walked into the kitchen. She was hungry and wanted to find something to eat. She pulled open the refrigerator and saw nothing but an expired gallon of milk and a shelf full of condiments.

"_What in the hell do she and Sofia eat?" _she wondered.

She quickly realized that Callie must have left to go get food, so she decided to hop in the shower before she got back. She had just finished toweling off her hair when she heard the front door open. She walked downstairs and saw Callie locking the door. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hey pretty lady," she smiled, placing a kiss on her check.

Callie turned around with a surprised look on her face before smiling back.

"Hey, good morning," she said, holding out a drink carrier containing two coffees in one hand and a bag of donuts in the other. "I didn't think you'd be up this early. Breakfast?"

"Please..I'm starving," Arizona replied.

Callie made her way towards the kitchen and set the items on the island. She turned back to Arizona now that her hands were free, wanting to get a proper good morning hug. Once she was fully facing Arizona, she heard her gasp.

"Oh my god Callie!" Arizona said.

"What?" Callie asked, startled by the alarmed look on Arizona face.

"Did you look in a mirror before you left today?"

A million thoughts ran through Callie's head. Shit, did she have makeup smeared all over her face? Did she have crazy bed head? What?

Arizona walked up to her and ran her hand over her neck. And then it hit her…she must've had a hickey.

She ran to the mirror in the hallway to look. When she caught a glimpse of herself, she flipped.

"Oh…my…God, Arizona…what in the hell did you do to me last night?!" she exclaimed.

"I-I'm-I'm sorry," Arizona stuttered. "I had no idea. I never would have done that on purpose. I must've gotten carried away."

Callie ran her hand over the giant purple and blue blotch on the side of her neck. It stuck out like a sore thumb and she couldn't even imagine what people must've thought.

"I'll never be able to cover this. There's not enough makeup in the world!"

Arizona looked at her sheepishly. "At least you're off today right? I mean..I'm sure it will fade by tomorrow. And if not..you have such long gorgeous hair. It won't be hard to hide."

Callie glared at her. "Don't try peppering me with compliments now."

Arizona smiled, knowing that the Callie loved getting compliments about her hair.

"Let's just eat breakfast and forget about it," Arizona suggested, trying to dig herself out of the hole she found herself in.

"Oh no..." Callie said, walking slowly towards Arizona. Arizona began to back up until she bumped into the wall behind her. Callie put each arm on the sides of Arizona's head and began softly kissing her neck. Arizona started to get lost in the sensation until she felt Callie bite her. "Ouch!" Arizona yelped, not expecting the sudden flash of pain.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," Callie smiled at her, something almost evil lurking in her eyes,"…and in this case, breakfast will be too."

* * *

><p>So our ladies are back together...ahhh! I can't help myself from doing a little happy dance. I have been waiting to get to this point for a while, but it never felt right to have them just jump back into it, so it was and still will be a progression. There's going to be more lovey dovey scenes from here on out, but with this being my first fanfic I am not exactly used to writing that kind of stuff. So I am going to try my best but please be gentle. Thank you for your reviews and happy reading!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Jo rolled over and snuggled closer to Alex. Only…she didn't roll into Alex, she rolled right into a pair of tiny feet. She pulled back the comforter and saw Sofia cuddled between them. She smiled, seeing the little girl sprawled out. But then panic set in. Why was she with them and not in her mother's bed?

Jo scrambled to grab her robe and put it on before running out of the room. She threw open Arizona's door and saw a perfectly made bed that looked like it hadn't been slept in.

"Shit," Jo cursed, realizing Arizona had never come home last night.

* * *

><p>Arizona was driving home with the biggest smile on her face. A couple of days ago, she was just hopeful that her and Callie could spend more time together as friends. And now, they were in a relationship. They were trying. She had the chance that she wasn't sure she would ever get again. And the world seemed brighter.<p>

She pulled into Alex's driveway and looked at the clock on her dashboard. It was almost 10 am and she was sure that Alex and Jo were probably awake by now. And they had more than likely noticed her absence.

Part of her thought that they would be happy for her. She loved Callie and they knew that. But the other part of her knew that Alex and Jo would also be hesitant and would probably try to make her second guess herself. They had been there through the divorce, they had seen just how much it had taken out of Arizona. Because of that, they likely wouldn't simply congratulate her and jump up and down for joy. They would want to make sure she understood exactly what she was getting into.

While she could easily tell them to go screw themselves and mind their own business, they had been her rock for most of the past year. They had helped her keep her sanity. She couldn't just blow them off, but she also needed a plan. She would have to make them understand. But that would be easier said than done.

* * *

><p>Jo stood at the front window and watched Arizona who was sitting in her car in the driveway.<p>

"What do you think she's doing?" Jo asked, looking back at Alex.

Alex set Sofia's bowl of cereal down in front of her and covered her little ears.

"Probably basking in post-coital bliss," he joked.

"Alex!" Jo said, chastising him for saying something like that while Sofia was in the room.

"I covered her ears!" he said, defending himself. "Plus, she doesn't even know what coitus means."

Jo shook her head and looked back out the window.

"We've got to sit her down and have a talk with her when she comes in."

"Are you serious? We're not her parents. She's free to do what she wants. And at least somebody's getting some," he said, saying the last sentence under his breath.

"Excuse me," Jo said as she whipped around, clearly not amused by Alex's comment.

"I'm just saying…it's been like a week. I have needs ya know."

"You're an ass," Jo said.

"Hey hey hey…little ears remember?" Alex replied.

"Oh bite me," Jo said through clenched teeth, opening the door and walking outside.

She couldn't wait; she needed to talk to Arizona now.

* * *

><p>Arizona was startled out of her thoughts when her passenger door flew open and a figure slipped inside.<p>

"What the hell happened last night?" Jo blurted out.

"Well good morning to you too," Arizona said.

"Sorry...good morning. Now what the hell happened last night?"

Arizona chuckled. "You just want to dive right in don't you?"

"Yes, I do actually," Jo said. "Because I woke up with your daughter in my bed. Which was fine. Don't get me wrong…I love Sofia. Her being in my bed isn't the point. The point is that she was in my bed because she couldn't be in your bed. Because you never came home. So what the hell happened last night?"

Arizona sighed. "We didn't have sex if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh thank god," Jo said, relief evident in her voice.

"But we did get back together."

"You what?!" Jo yelled, though Arizona couldn't tell if it was from excitement or anger.

"We went to get pizza and ended up playing a game of pool and she won. So she got to pick something that she wanted and she was still scared from the movie so she asked me to stay the night. We went back to the house and we talked about things and we realized we really didn't have a good reason not to try again other than fear. And fear just means that you're on the verge of something really, really special. Fear's not necessarily a bad thing. But it is when you let it win. So we didn't let it win. We're gonna make the jump and try again."

Jo sat silently, processing everything that Arizona had just told her.

"Arizona…there is so much at risk here," she finally said. "You barely survived the divorce. And Sofia. I just…I'm worried. I'm worried about what will happen if this is a mistake. If this isn't what is best for you."

"I love her Jo," Arizona said. "Despite everything that has happened, I could never stop loving her. So I have to try. I don't even have a choice in the matter. I have to."

Jo looked at Arizona and smiled. "Well then you gotta do what you gotta do. And I'll support you every step of the way," she said, leaning over and embracing her.

"Thank you," Arizona replied, silently grateful for Jo's support as she hugged her back.

* * *

><p>Callie pulled into the hospital parking lot and hurried inside. She had been paged for an emergency and had to hurriedly shoo Arizona out the door sooner than she would have liked. She had just started getting payback for what Arizona had done to her neck. She usually liked pulling her hair back when she was at work, but today she had no choice but to leave it down.<p>

She walked into the pit and looked around. She spotted Owen and walked up to him.

"Hunt, did you page me?" she asked.

Owen looked surprised to see her. "Hi Callie. Uh..no it wasn't me. I'd check with the desk nurse. She might know."

Callie walked over to the desk nurse and waited for her to hang up the phone.

"Dr. Torres, can I help you with anything?" she asked,

"Yes actually you can. Can you tell me who paged me about 20 minutes ago?"

"Let me check the system," she replied. "Here it is. It looks like you were paged at the request of Dr. Grey."

Callie connected the pieces of the puzzle in her head and made a silent oath to kill Meredith Grey when she found her.

"Thanks so much," she said, hiding her annoyance with a quick smile.

"Anytime Dr. Torres."

Callie began searching the hospital for her so-called friend. She couldn't believe that Meredith had a nurse page her just to get her to the hospital. She spotted Derek and charged up to him.

"Derek, any chance you know where your wife is?" she asked, clearly pissed at the woman she was looking for.

"That depends. Will she still be in one piece when I see her again?" he asked.

Callie smiled. "Of course. I'm an orthopedic surgeon. I'll fix any bones I break."

Derek nervously laughed. He couldn't tell if she was being serious or not.

"Last I saw her she was in the daycare visiting Zola and Bailey."

"_Of course,"_ Callie thought. "_Go somewhere where you can't be cussed at or killed."_

"Okay thanks," she said, turning on her heel and heading towards the daycare.

* * *

><p>Meredith had just placed Bailey back in his playpen when she saw Callie walk through the door.<p>

"Callie, I wondered where you were," she said nonchalantly.

"I apologize. It took me a few minutes to figure out why I had been paged here for no reason," she sniped.

Meredith smiled. "Remember the children," she warned, knowing that Callie couldn't get too out of hand in front of them.

"We have each other's numbers. Have you ever heard of a phone call?"

"Yes, but after last night I wasn't sure if you would answer. So spill. Did you cave? Are you..uh…less pure than the last time I saw you?" she asked, unsure of the right way to ask Callie if she had had sex while in the presence of children.

"For your information no. Well..not entirely. I…there was some touching. And kissing. But no, none of that."

"Oh my god," Meredith said. "I can't believe it. I thought for sure you'd say nothing happened. Holy crap."

Callie shook her head. "You started the whole thing. Pushing us together during the movie. Sending us off to dinner after. What did you expect?"

Meredith paused. "Honestly, I just figured you'd realize it wasn't that bad hanging out one on one . Then you'd stop making me and Jo tag a longs on your outings. But apparently I was wrong."

Callie laughed. "You were so wrong."

"So what does this mean? Did you just have some fun? Are you back together?"

"We're back together. We're still going to go slow but as a couple instead of friends."

"Whoa," Meredith said, flopping down onto one of the tiny chair's at a drawing table.

"I know right? I didn't think I was ready yet but we talked and I realized that I really want to try again. We love each other. We just needed to figure out how to do it better. How to be better. And I think we're starting to figure it out."

Meredith smiled. "Well if you're happy, I'm happy."

"I'm happy," Callie replied. "So thank you."

"Just do me one favor," Meredith said.

"What's that?"

"The first time you guys have sex again, don't do it in an on call room. The whole hospital doesn't need to be a part of your reunion."

Callie's jaw dropped.

"Meredith!" she seethed. "Little ears!"

"Oh right," Meredith said, casually covering Zola's ears a little too late. "Little ears."


	25. Chapter 25

Arizona walked into the house with Jo and saw Alex and Sofia sitting on the couch eating their cereal. She chuckled as she watched them, not able to decipher who was worse at using a spoon: him or her.

Sofia saw her mother walk through the door and tapped Alex on the shoulder.

"Is mommy," she said.

Alex smiled. "Yes it is. We were wondering where she's been haven't we?"

Sofia nodded her head up and down in agreement.

Arizona walked over and picked the little girl up, giving her a big kiss.

"Hi baby. I'm sorry that you missed me but I'm here now."

Alex wiped the milk dripping down his chin off of his face and stood up.

"Do you want to help Aunt Jo pick up the dishes Sofia?" he asked, as Arizona set her back on the ground.

"Yes I help," she said, helping Jo pick up the bowls and carry them into the kitchen.

"So…there anything I should know about?" Alex asked.

Arizona sat on the couch and took off her jacket. Telling Jo had been easier than she had expected. But then again, Jo was reasonable and could put herself in Arizona's shoes regarding this whole situation. It probably wasn't hard for her to understand why Arizona made the choice that she did. Alex…he wasn't quite so reasonable and Arizona was sure that she was facing an uphill battle.

"We're back together," Arizona said quietly.

Alex sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to say that again," he said.

Arizona sighed and looked at him. "Callie and I…we're back together."

Alex tensed his jaw and balled up his fists.

"Alex…" Arizona started, noticing the physical signs that Alex was getting upset.

"Why Arizona? Why the hell would you subject yourself to that again?"

"I'm not subjecting myself to anything Alex. We both made mistakes and we've learned from them. It's not going to be like last time."

"How do you know?! How could you possibly know that? I mean…c'mon. You guys have had problems since day one. It's amazing that you stayed together as long as you did. And now you're going to start the cycle all over again? I had to pick up the pieces Arizona. I had to put you back together. I can't stand by and let that happen again. I won't."

"Alex, please try to understand. We're just going to see where it goes. We're not moving in together or getting remarried. We're just dating. You have to trust me on this. I know what I'm doing."

"I'm sorry Arizona but I'm not okay with any of this. You're always welcome in my home, but she's not. Is that understood?"

Arizona looked shocked. Had Alex really just banned Callie from the house?

"Where is this hostility coming from Alex? I thought you and Callie were friends."

"We were. We were friends. But…then you got divorced. And I don't care what anybody says. When something like that happens, you have to take a side. And I took yours Arizona. I have always taken your side. But I won't stand by and watch while you and Callie screw up each other's lives again."

Jo walked out of the kitchen with Sofia in her arms and immediately picked up on the tension between Alex and Arizona.

"Sofia..why don't you run upstairs and pick out what you want to wear today," she said.

Sofia scrambled up the steps and Jo walked over to the two.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Arizona has lost her freaking mind! That's what's going on!" Alex yelled.

"Alex…what is wrong with you? Why can't you just be supportive? This is a good thing. Our friends are getting back together."

"Yeah, it's freaking fantastic. You two live in a dreamland where you think all of this will magically turn out okay. But I'll tell you what…when it doesn't don't you dare come running to me."

With that he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

><p>Callie entered the cafeteria and sat down with her salad when she saw Alex sitting by himself in the corner.<p>

"_Alex wasn't on the surgery board. What's he doing here?"_ she thought to herself.

She picked up her plate and walked over to sit down next to him.

"Hey Alex!" she said.

Alex looked over at her and sat up a little straighter, almost squaring his shoulders like he was getting ready to fight.

"Uh..everything okay?" she asked, noticing his defensive stance.

"No actually. Everything's pretty fucked up if you ask me," he said.

"What's going on Alex? Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah..you can leave her alone."

"What?"

"Arizona. You need to leave her alone."

Callie finally caught up to what was happening. Arizona had told Alex about them getting back together and he was obviously less than pleased.

"Alex..this is really none of your business," she said.

"Like hell it's not!" he yelled, pounding his fist on the table. The people at the surrounding tables turned to see what the ruckus was about before turning back to their meals. Alex flattened his hand on the table and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "But this is very much my business. I love her. She's my best friend. And I was the one left to deal with the aftermath of the divorce. Not you, me. You don't how many nights she didn't sleep, how many days she didn't eat, how many days I had to drag her out of bed. She was a wreck. Every fiber of her believed that you guys would make it work. But you didn't. And she's finally herself again Callie. So leave her alone."

"I didn't know Alex. I knew she had trouble with it all but..I-I think we'll be better this time. I really do."

"Well I really wish you knew Callie. Because you thinking it'll be better doesn't cut it for me."

Callie was at a loss. She had no idea Alex would react so violently to her and Arizona getting back together. They were all friends. This should have been a happy event. Yet here Alex was, basically ordering her to leave Arizona alone.

"I'm not going to hurt her Alex. That may not mean much to you, but I won't. We've lost too much already. This was not a decision I came to lightly. Not with Sofia. Not with everything that happened before. Not with everything that is at stake. There are few things in this life that I'm willing to put everything on the line for, but she's one of them. I would love to have your support, but we are doing this with or without it. We let too many people interfere in our relationship before. It won't happen this time. So stand by us or get out of the way."

Alex looked at her, deep concern evident on his face.

"She's my best friend Callie," he said, pleading with her one last time.

"I know," Callie said. "She's my best friend too."

* * *

><p>Arizona had just put Sofia down for a nap when Alex gently knocked on the door.<p>

"_Can we talk?"_ he silently mouthed to her, so as not to wake the sleeping girl.

Arizona nodded. She gave Sofia a kiss on the forehead and made sure she was tucked in nice and tight before leaving the room and shutting the door.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out, before she could even turn to face him. "I'm an idiot. A stupid, overbearing idiot. I want you to be happy. I do. But I'm also scared for you. And you're not allowed to hate me for that. I want to protect you. Okay? I'm a brother, so I naturally have protective instincts. And I am protective of you. But..I talked to Callie and I know. I know you guys wouldn't be doing this unless you really thought it was for good this time. So I'm here okay? I'm here and I'm sorry and forgive me. Please. Just..forgive me."

Arizona slowly walked up to Alex. He thought she was about to lay into him but was pleasantly surprised when instead she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for caring about me so much. I forgive you. Of course I forgive you," she whispered.

Alex let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he breathed, lightly wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now hurry up and let me go. After the day I've had I need a drink."

* * *

><p>Arizona knocked on Callie's door with Sofia in tow. Arizona's days with Sofia were over and it was Callie's turn to have her. Callie opened the door and saw her two favorite girls waiting.<p>

"Mami!" Sofia yelled, running up to Callie to give her a hug.

"Hey princess. How are you?"

"I in a hurry! Mr. Bear missed me!" she squealed, rushing past her mother and up the stairs.

"I guess I'm chopped liver these days," Callie joked.

Arizona smiled. "She prefers her stuffed animals to me sometimes too. Don't take it personally."

"Do you want to come in for a little bit?" Callie asked. "Unless you have somewhere to be of course."

"I'd love to come in Callie," Arizona said, stepping through the door.

"Was she any trouble?" Callie asked, feeling stupid for making small talk.

"Not at all. She never is. I love having her."

Suddenly Callie was in front of Arizona, pressing her lips against hers and pulling her flush against her body. After a few seconds she pulled back, leaving Arizona breathless.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against her lips. "I've been wanting to do that since this morning."

Arizona smiled from ear to ear. "Don't ever apologize for doing something like that," she said, leaning in to gently kiss Callie's lips.

"Go on a date with me," Callie said after Arizona pulled away. "Not right this second obviously but...soon. Go on a date with me."

"You took the words right from my mouth," Arizona said, stealing another kiss. "Yes, Calliope. Yes. I would love to go on a date with you."


	26. Chapter 26

"Crap crap crap," Callie muttered as she glanced up at the clock on the wall of the OR.

"Is there something wrong Dr. Torres?" one of the nurses asked worriedly.

"No everything's going perfectly. I'm sorry," Callie replied, forcing a smile.

Tonight was supposed to Arizona and Callie's first date. Well…not their first first date, but their first date since they had gotten back together. But Callie had gotten pulled into an emergency surgery at the last minute and now it looked like she was going to have to cancel.

"Monica, can you grab my phone and text Dr. Robbins? Let her know that I'm sorry but we're going to have to reschedule our plans for tonight."

"Right away, Dr. Torres," the nurse replied.

Callie sighed. She had been looking forward to tonight for the past two weeks. Yes…two weeks. With their chaotic schedules, it had taken them two weeks to find a night where they could both completely clear their calendar and now…who knows when they would be able to find another time.

Callie refocused her mind to the surgery in front of her when she heard her phone vibrate.

"Monica, can you check that please?"

"Dr. Robbins asked if you're sure that you have to cancel."

Callie shook her head. Hopefully Arizona didn't think that she was just trying to bail.

"Please inform her that I was pulled into an emergency surgery that will take hours and that I will call her when as soon I am done."

* * *

><p>Jo and Alex sat on the couch and watched Arizona do a quick turn in a circle.<p>

"How do I look?" she asked, clearly hoping they would give her their stamp of approval.

"I'd do you," Alex said. Jo punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he shrieked. "I mean nice..you look nice."

Jo smiled and looked at Arizona, "You look beautiful Arizona. She won't be able to take her eyes off of you."

Arizona clapped her hands in excitement. She had tried on almost every dress in her closet before she settled on a little black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. It was short, but not too short and she hoped that it would take Callie's breath away. She heard her phone vibrate and walked over to her charger to pick it up.

"Crap," Arizona muttered, throwing the phone back down.

"What's wrong?" Alex and Jo asked simultaneously.

"Callie is canceling," Arizona replied.

"I'll kill her," Alex seethed.

"Hold on," Jo said. "She cancelled cancelled? Like she doesn't want to go on the date anymore?"

Arizona sighed. "Well no…she said she wants to reschedule. But its so last minute. She must have gotten cold feet."

"Text her back," Jo said. "Maybe she has a good reason."

Arizona quickly sent a text back. As she waited for a response, she nervously twisted her hands. Finally, the phone vibrated again. She hesitated before picking it up and checking her response.

"She got pulled into an emergency surgery. She'll call me when she's done."

"See. I knew there had to be a reason," Jo said. "And I think you did too. Stop expecting the worst Arizona."

"I know, I know. It was stupid. I know she wouldn't just cancel. It's just…I was so looking forward to tonight. It took us weeks to find a night where we could be together uninterrupted and now..we're going to have to find another night and who knows when that will be. "

Alex stood up and walked over to Arizona. "I didn't mean the whole thing about killing her," he said timidly, knowing Arizona hated it when he flew off the handle like that. "But hey, now you can spend movie night with me and Sofia and Jo. And it's gonna be awesome. And…I know I said she wasn't welcome in my home but I didn't mean that either. So invite her. When she's done. Invite her here. We can all hang out."

"Thank you Alex," Arizona replied. "I appreciate it when you tone down the Neanderthal side of you for a night."

Alex shrugged his shoulder. He knew he could be an ass so he really couldn't say anything.

"But I was hoping for us to be alone ya know? We have 'hung out' so much the past few months. This was supposed to be just her and me. Alone. For once."

Jo smiled. "You still have a key to the house right?"

"Yeah," Arizona said. "For emergencies."

"Well, it's a stretch but…one could argue that this is an emergency. Maybe the night can be salvaged after all."

Arizona's thought process quickly aligned with Jo's and a smile spread across her face.

"That's perfect! Jo, I could kiss you!" she exclaimed, running up and pecking Jo right on the mouth.

Alex was about to object to the kiss that had just unfolded in front of him, but Arizona whipped out of the room before he could muster up a protest.

"Whoa," Jo said, deciding that she wanted to try and get a rise out of Alex. "You should take some pointers from her."

* * *

><p>Callie slipped her scrub cap off her head and rubbed her hand across the back of her neck. That surgery had kicked the crap out of her. She had already pulled a 12-hour shift when she got pulled into that 4-hour surgery. She was exhausted and defeated and just wanted to go home and drown her sorrows. She needed to make a call first though. So she pulled out her phone and dialed Arizona's number. It rang a few times and then went to voicemail.<p>

"_That's strange,"_ Callie thought. "_She's either pissed or asleep. I hope asleep."_

She opted not to leave a voicemail. She would try and call again in the morning. She left the OR and changed into her clothes and grabbed her things. She was walking to her car when she heard her phone ringing. She scrambled to pull it out of her pocket and saw Arizona's name flashing across the screen.

"Arizona?" she said quickly, picking it up just in time to keep it from going to voicemail.

"Hey Callie," Arizona said. She sounded like she was out of breath.

"Everything okay?" Callie asked.

"Yeah yeah. I'm sorry. I was uh..busy, so I couldn't answer before. But here I am. So…did everything okay? Must've been a big surgery."

"Yeah, it went perfectly. It was a car accident with extensive damage to both legs so it was pretty intense. But I'm very happy with the results."

"That's great," Arizona replied.

"I'm so sorry Arizona. If there was any way I could have left you know I would have."

"No need to apologize Calliope. I know how it is. We'll find another night and reschedule."

"Right."

"Are you going home?" she asked.

"Uh..yeah," Callie responded. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Arizona said. "I don't know why I asked. Just being silly I guess. Listen Callie, I've got to go but I'll talk you later okay?"

"Oh alright yeah. I'll talk to you later Arizona. Bye," Callie said, hanging up the phone.

Arizona had seemed so weird on the phone. She was probably disappointed. Callie certainly was. But it seemed like more than that.

Callie had had such a long day though and she wasn't about to drive herself crazy trying to figure it out. So she packed her things up in the car and began the long drive home.

* * *

><p>So Callie had to cancel their date and now Arizona is acting all weird. What is she up to? Stay tuned!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Callie pulled into the driveway and put her car in park. She looked at the front door and noticed that the porch light was on.

"_That's odd_," she thought. "_I could've sworn I turned that off this morning."_

She brushed it off and began to pull her bag out of the car. She was sore and tired and frankly pissed off. Tonight was supposed to be her night. Their night. And while she loved her job, sometimes it could be a real pain in the ass. So all she wanted to do was go inside, pour herself a big glass of wine and find some dumb comedy on TV to take her mind off of everything.

She slipped her key into the lock and opened the door. She flipped on the hall light and looked around. Everything looked normal at first glance, but..something just didn't feel right.

She turned into the living room and pulled out a baseball bat that she kept hidden behind the couch. She knew she could handle herself if she had to, but it never hurt to have backup.

She flattened her back against the wall and slid down the hallway, popping her head into every room as she went. Everything was clear. Not an item out of place.

She shook her head, feeling silly for acting like this. She was probably just paranoid. She had been up for almost 24 hours and her nerves were fried. She was freaking out for nothing.

Then she heard it. A bump. Her heart began racing and her palms instantly became sweaty. She took a breath and made the sign of the cross before tiptoeing upstairs. Couldn't hurt to have the big man on her side. She reached the top step and stopped. She strained her ears, trying to see if she could pick up on any other sound.

Then she saw it…a faint light coming from underneath the bathroom door. Why was a burglar looking around with a flashlight in her bathroom of all places? She had nothing valuable in there. She didn't have time to think about it too much though. Her fight or flight instincts were kicking in and she certainly wasn't going to flee.

She walked up to the door and closed her eyes, centering herself and preparing for a possible battle. She placed her hand on the knob and quickly threw the door open, running in with the bat over her shoulder ready to swing.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" she screamed.

"Ahhhh!" someone screamed, before she heard a splash and watched as water spilled over the side of her tub and onto her bathroom floor. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light and the bat slipped out of her hands and hit the ground as she saw who it was.

"Oh my god…Arizona," she said, running over and pulling the drenched woman out of the tub.

"Hey there Calliope," she replied.

* * *

><p>Arizona lit the last candle and checked the temperature of the water. It was perfect.<p>

Originally, she had gone over there wanting to spend the evening with Callie. However, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that after a day like Callie had, she deserved a relaxing evening, not the pressure of trying to impress on a first date.

So Arizona had decided to give her just that: a nice, relaxing evening. She drew a warm bath and poured in some soothing bath salts and lined the room with candles, opting for natural instead of artificial light.

Now she just had to wait. Callie should be home any second and she could present her with the surprise, maybe get a few kisses and then she would be on her way.

She leaned against the tub and patiently waited. Suddenly, the door flew open and Callie ran in with a baseball bat high above her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" she screamed.

Arizona was caught completely off guard and frankly scared shitless. She hadn't heard Callie come in and the last thing she expected was for her to come running in with a baseball bat in hand.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, trying to catch her balance but failing and flopping right into the tub. She pushed her wet hair out of her face and tried to catch her bearings. How had this all gone so miserably wrong?

She heard the bat hit the ground and Callie ran over to her.

"Oh my god,…Arizona," she said, reaching in and pulling her out of the tub.

"Hey there Calliope," she responded.

"I am so, so sorry. I thought you were an intruder. The porch light was on and I just had this bad feeling and then I heard a noise up here. And..what are you doing here? What is all this?"

Arizona smiled sheepishly. "Well," she started. "It was supposed to be a surprise. You had such a long night and hopefully, well not hopefully but you know, I was disappointed that we had to miss our date and you might have been too so I wanted to do something nice. For you. And now that I am reviewing it all in my head I realize that I probably should not have hidden in the bathroom to give it to you."

Callie smiled this big goofy smile that made Arizona smile herself.

"You were trying to surprise me with a bath?" she whispered.

"I was. And wine," she said, pointing to the bottle in the corner. "But looks like I'm the one who got the surprise."

Callie laughed. "I feel like such a fool."

"Don't. You reacted in a totally normal way. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same. But really Callie? A bat? You should've called 911."

"So I can wait 20 minutes while I am murdered in my house? I don't think so," she replied.

Arizona laughed. "Touché."

"Meanwhile, you look like a drowned rat."

"I feel like one."

"C'mon…let's grab you some dry clothes."

* * *

><p>Jo nervously looked at her phone. Arizona was supposed to text her when Callie got her surprise. But it had now been an hour since Arizona had told her that Callie was on her way home. It shouldn't take Callie an hour to get home. So what was going on?<p>

"_Arizona…I'm dying to know how she reacted. Did she love it? You said you'd text me. This is so unfair!"_ she texted.

Alex walked in the room and slipped into bed.

"Why do you care so much about this? Put your phone down and let's go to bed," he said.

"I'll never sleep! I just..I don't know. It's Callie and Arizona. I can't help but root for them," she said.

"You need help," Alex said, reaching over and kissing her cheek. "I have a busy day tomorrow, so I'm going to bed. Have fun waiting all night for a response you're probably not going to get."

Jo flipped off the light and waited in the darkness, phone in hand.

"_C'mon Arizona,"_ she thought. "_Text me back!"_

* * *

><p>Arizona walked out of Callie's bedroom in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Callie was on her hands and knees in the bathroom, toweling up the puddles of water on the floor.<p>

"Let me help with that," Arizona said, walking up behind her and grabbing a towel off the rack.

"I feel so awful Arizona," Callie said. "You went through all this trouble to surprise me and I ruined it."

Arizona laughed. "Don't feel awful Callie. It really wasn't anything. I feel bad for causing such a mess. So much for a nice, relaxing night."

Callie put her hand on top of Arizona's, stopping her circling motion of the towel on the wet floor.

"It was everything Arizona," she smiled. "Tonight was supposed to be a night for us and you put aside all of that and still tried to make it special for me. And that…it's everything."

Arizona smiled back and looked at Callie in the flickering candlelight. She looked tired, worn out from the long day, but she was still so beautiful. Arizona leaned in and grazed her lips against Callie's.

"You're everything," she whispered, slowly pulling back and looking into her eyes.

Callie melted. Right then and there on her flooded bathroom floor, she melted. This was the Arizona she had fallen in love with. And this was the Arizona she could easily fall in love with all over again.

"Now let's finish cleaning this up," Arizona said. "It's going to warp the floor."

* * *

><p>Arizona and Callie had finally finished wiping up all of the water and threw the towels in the washer along with Arizona's soaked clothes.<p>

"Did you need to get home?" Callie asked. "It's late and I know you have to work tomorrow."

Arizona shook her head. "No, my first surgery isn't until 11:00 so I have a late morning. I should text Jo though. I'm sure she's wondering what's become of me."

Callie laughed. "She worries does she?"

"I don't know if worry is the right word," Arizona laughed. "She just likes to know all the juicy details."

Callie looked a little alarmed. Had Arizona been telling Jo about all of their intimate moments together?

Arizona noticed the look on Callie's face and knew exactly what she was thinking. "Don't worry, I tell her the bare details. Just enough to keep her off my back."

Callie smiled, clearly relieved.

Arizona slid her phone open and a frown immediately appeared on her face.

"What's wrong?' Callie asked.

"It's dead."

"Oh, no worries you can use my charger," Callie said.

"No..I mean like it's dead dead. I came over here with a full battery. I had it on the charger before I left."

Callie threw her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god…the water."

Arizona nodded. "The water."

"I'll buy you a new one. A better one. Whatever one you want," Callie rambled.

"Calm down Callie," Arizona replied. "I have insurance. It's no big deal. I'll stop and pick up another one before work tomorrow. Can I use your phone real quick though?"

"Of course," Callie said, grabbing her phone and passing it to Arizona.

She dialed Jo's number and held it up to ear.

"Callie? What happened to her? Is she at the hospital? I will be right there!" Jo said, not even giving Arizona a chance to say anything on the other end.

"Wait..no Jo it's me," Arizona said.

It was a silent for a moment before she heard Jo speak.

"Oh…sorry. I saw Callie's number and hadn't heard from you so I just assumed…I don't know. I guess I thought something happened."

Arizona laughed. "My phone got destroyed in an aquatic accident. That's the only tragedy that has occurred."

"What?" Jo asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you tomorrow," Arizona replied.

"Sooo are you coming home?" Jo asked, clearly fishing for any sexy details that Arizona might have been leaving out.

Arizona glanced up at Callie. "Uh..yeah. I should be home soon."

"_Stay,"_ Callie mouthed to her, upon hearing her statement to Jo.

Arizona looked surprised. "Actually, I'm sure you're all in bed. Maybe I will just stay here on the couch or something."

Jo laughed, "Right…on the couch. Well, we're all good here so I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Arizona."

"Night Jo."

Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and smiled before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Let's go upstairs," she whispered, walking towards the staircase.

* * *

><p>AN: So I have gotten quite a few reviews from people liking how quickly I update, but I have also gotten quite a few who aren't necessarily thrilled with how short the chapters are. I would love to be able to give you quick and long updates but unfortunately that is pretty impossible. I work nights meaning I sleep part of the day and I obviously have other things on my plate as well which leaves me with a limited number of hours a day to work on this. If you would prefer longer chapters, I understand but the updates will be less frequent. Or I can continue updating daily, but the chapters will continue to be on the shorter side. Leave me your thoughts and thank you for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

Callie tugged Arizona into her bedroom, hurriedly closing the door and pushing her against it. She brought her lips to Arizona's and circled her arms around her waist, pulling them tight against one another. Arizona snaked her arms around Callie's neck and leaned into the kiss, silently begging for more. Finally, Callie had to reluctantly pull away in order to catch her breath.

"What was that for?" Arizona asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"You came to my house and drew me a bath by candlelight. I happen to think that is crazy romantic and deserved some thanks," Callie winked.

"Mm, I guess I'll have to do stuff like that more often then."

Callie smiled before turning and placing her hand over her mouth, attempting to stifle a yawn.

"Callie, you must be exhausted. Let's go to sleep," Arizona said, walking toward the bed and pulling back the comforter.

She was about to settle in on what had once been her side of the bed when she realized she was being rather presumptuous. Callie had asked her to stay, but that didn't necessarily mean that she was ready for her to sleep in her bed. So Arizona patted her hand on the mattress and quickly tried to recover from her snafu.

"There you go. All ready for you."

Callie quickly picked up on Arizona's discomfort and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. You've just had a super long day and I think sleep is what you need right now. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Arizona started to walk away when Callie grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Whoa..where do you think you're going?" she asked, a seductive smile making its way onto her face. "I have plans for you."

* * *

><p>Arizona rolled over and draped her arm around Callie's waist. She had begun the night with nothing but unselfish intentions. Really she had. Tonight was supposed to be solely about Callie. But somehow, everything had ended up working out nicely in her favor.<p>

Sure, she had been scared shitless by a bat wielding Callie and fell into a tub that not only soaked her to the bone but also destroyed her phone. But looking at the sleeping woman lying next to her, she knew it was all worth it.

She slowly started tracing Callie's face with her fingers, taking in every detail. She didn't want to forget anything about that moment. The unguarded and happy look on Callie's face as she slept and the hope that she felt in her heart for the future.

They had been down such a long, hard road that she didn't know if they would ever get back. And the divorce…well that had been the final nail in the coffin. As far as she had been concerned, she and Callie likely would never have another chance at being together.

But as fate would have it, they couldn't swing the whole just being friends thing and they certainly couldn't deal with being nothing to one another, so here they were, trying their best to rebuild what once had been so broken.

Arizona was snapped from her thoughts when she felt a pair of warm lips pressed against her own.

"Hey," Callie said, sleep evident in voice.

"Hi," Arizona smiled, lowering her hand from Callie's face and intertwining their fingers.

"Why are you up?" Callie asked.

"I'm just thinking," Arizona replied, as she burrowed under the covers and snuggled in closer against Callie's body.

Callie smiled and squeezed Arizona tight. "About what?"

"Just things." Arizona said, not wanting to admit all of the horrible and wonderful things that had been going through her head.

Callie felt Arizona stiffen a little in her arms and sat up, looking down at the woman beside her.

"Arizona, what's going on?" she asked. "Are you…are you having second thoughts?"

Arizona bolted up so fast she smacked her head on the bed frame behind her.

"No!" she protested, lightly rubbing her hand against the bump that now adorned her head. "Not at all, Callie. No it's not that. I promise."

Callie sighed, relief flooding her body. "Okay good."

"I just…I didn't think we'd have this again, ya know?" she said, looking at their hands instead of at Callie. "At least, it seemed like a very remote possibility. We got divorced Callie. We hired lawyers and signed papers saying that we no longer wanted to be legally bound to one another. That's a big deal. At least to me it is..it's a big deal."

Callie looked at Arizona, confusion beginning to replace the relief she had previously felt.

"Arizona…where is this coming from?" Callie asked.

"We…we've never talked about it. We went through the steps, we figured out the logistics and we parted ways. But..we never talked about it. Then or now."

"Okay…so what do you need to talk about? What do you need me to say?"

Arizona sighed, running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"I don't need you to say anything. I'm just trying to put it all together still. How it all happened. How we somehow ended up here. I don't know about you Callie but I'm scared to death."

Callie furrowed her brow. "Just what every girl wants hear," she said, making a weak attempt at a joke.

"Well aren't you? I mean…I'm excited too. And happy. So, so happy. But Callie..we got divorced."

"We did. Yes, we got divorced. But what happened to the past being the past and not letting that define us? What happened to not letting fear stop us?"

"I'm sorry. I know…I know we said all those things but…"

"You don't trust me," Callie said, cutting Arizona off.

"What?"

"I made the call. I ended the relationship. I asked for the divorce. And you think I'll do it again. You're terrified that I'll do it again...you don't trust me."

Arizona was about to protest. She was about to tell Callie how crazy she was and how she trusted her more than anyone in the world. But as she struggled to find the words and spit them out, she realized she couldn't. Because Callie was right. She didn't trust her. Not yet anyway.

Arizona realized that while she was happy, she was also insecure. But in her mind, she had every right to be. She felt like she basically had to convince Callie to give them another chance.

And now…on the night that they were supposed to start all over again, on the night they were supposed to begin to reestablish the connection they had once shared, Callie had had to cancel. And she hadn't been thinking of Arizona and how she could make it up to her. No, she had gone home, where Arizona was waiting with a surprise…because she had been thinking about nothing but her.

Arizona pulled the sheet tight around her and rolled out of bed, putting some distance between Callie and herself.

"You're right," she finally said, looking up and meeting Callie's eyes with her own. "You're right. I don't trust you."

* * *

><p>Callie took in the sight of the woman standing before her and let the words she had just heard resonate in her mind. She bit her lip, trying not cry. Arizona had just gutted her. She didn't trust her and without that, what chance did they have?<p>

"I think you should go," Callie said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Callie..no," Arizona said, standing firmly in place.

Callie ripped the door open and turned around, hot tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I said get the hell out!" she cried, leaning against the door for strength.

Arizona walked over to Callie and pushed the door shut. She put her hands on the sides of Callie's face so that she could make her look right at her and hear what she was going to say.

"I'm not letting you do this. Not again. My problem has always been that when things get hard, I leave. But I'm not leaving this time Callie. And I sure as hell am not going to let you push me away. Don't you see? This has always been our problem. We didn't deal with our issues. We pushed them aside and wished them away. But wishing is for fools Callie. And that is one thing we are not anymore. We both walked into this with our eyes wide open. We walked into this wanting more than we had before. And Callie…trust is one of those things that we're going to have to reestablish and rebuild. I'm not trying to hurt you…but it's going to take a while for me to completely trust you again."

Callie covered Arizona's hands with her own and tried to stifle her tears.

"And you have to try too," Arizona said, leaning forward and resting her forehead against Callie's. "Callie...I think part of you was relieved that you had to cancel tonight."

Callie's emotions quickly turned to anger and she pushed Arizona away.

"How could you possibly think that?!" she exclaimed.

"Hear me out, Callie. I think you are afraid of putting yourself out there again. Because the last time you did..I hurt you. I hurt you in ways that changed us and in ways that we didn't come back from. So tonight, you were presented with an out. And that felt safe. But I'm putting myself out there Callie. I showed up here tonight and I tried. And if you don't want to do that…if you're not willing to try too, I need you to tell me now. Before we're in too deep and there's no going back. I need you tell to me. Are you in this…or are you out?"

* * *

><p>I want to thank you all so much for your feedback. I appreciate everyone's input and understanding. I received a lot of positive feedback about the chapter length and speed of updates and honestly that is what works best for me right now, so I think it is what I will be sticking with. However, I am not discounting those of you who expressed a desire to see longer chapters, so I will attempt to write lengthier chapters when I can. Your support has meant everything to me and I hope that you continue to enjoy reading!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Callie stood in the middle of the room, trying like hell to catch her breath. What had just happened? Five minutes ago she had woken up without a worry in the world and Arizona in her arms. And now…Arizona was telling her that she didn't trust her and that she didn't think Callie wanted to try.

"You think I was relieved? You think I'm not trying?!"

"Callie..don't think of the worst of me."

"Oh of course not Arizona! How could I possibly think the worst of you when you're so busy standing over there thinking the worst of me!"

Arizona shook her head and slumped down on the side of the bed. This is not what she had wanted. She didn't want to fight with Callie...she just needed to know. She needed to know that they were on the same page…that they shared the same expectations.

"I assure you that I am trying Arizona. I am trying so hard that it is all I think about. Do you have any idea how much I was looking forward to tonight? How much I was looking forward to being with you? And yet…you think I was relieved? I think its great that you were so wonderful and that you came here to do something nice for me when our date didn't work out, but do not use the fact that I was exhausted and ready to fall over as an excuse for me not wanting to try."

"I know Callie..I'm not saying…"

"No you are. You are saying because that's what you meant isn't it? When you said you showed up and you tried. I'm sorry Arizona. I'm sorry that I worked for 12 hours straight before being pulled into a surgery that added another 4 hours to my plate. I'm sorry that I was so drained from my day that I could barely think straight. So yes, I came home. I came home so that we could do our first date right, not with me falling asleep at the dinner table."

"It's not just that Callie. I-I'm always the one. I'm always the one chasing you. Pursuing you. And I need to feel chased. I need to feel pursued. I need to know that you want this…that you want me…as much as I do."

There it was. Arizona's insecurity exposed for Callie to see. And Callie could've let her anger win. She so very easily could have because Arizona had not given her the benefit of the doubt. It was easier for her to believe that Callie didn't want this…that Callie didn't want to try.

But as Callie looked at Arizona, as she stood there and really looked at her, she saw that Arizona was simply as scared as she was. She needed Callie to show her that she wanted this. She needed Callie to show her that she wanted her. And no matter how angry she might have been, she needed to do that for Arizona.

"Arizona…" Callie said softly. "Look at me."

Arizona pulled at a loose string on the comforter, refusing to raise her head at Callie's request.

Callie walked forward and knelt before Arizona, placing her hands on Arizona's knees and waiting patiently for her to come around.

Arizona finally turned her head and looked at Callie, pain clearly etched across her features. Callie's heart broke for Arizona. She looked so vulnerable. No matter how much they had seemed to progress, Arizona's wounds were still fresh and Callie hadn't noticed…or simply hadn't allowed herself to notice…until now.

"I am in this Arizona. I am not looking for any outs and I am not doing this halfway. I am 100% in this. You're right…we have hurt each other so much. We have caused pain and heartache that neither one of us should have ever known. But in the time we were apart Arizona, no one else came close to making me feel the way I feel when I'm with you. In good times or in bad. I want to be with you."

"I just want you to be happy Calliope," Arizona said, tears beginning to run down her face.

"And I am. With you by my side, I am. Okay? And I know…we need to learn to trust each other again. There are a lot of things we need to learn again. And we will. I can say that with complete certainty...we will. Because you are it for me Arizona Robbins. So we will figure this out. And we will be better than ever. I just know it."

Arizona wiped the tears from her eyes and threw her arms around Callie.

"I'm so sorry…I don't think the worst of you Callie. I could never think the worst of you. I just...I feel like you deserve more than me. More than I can give."

"There isn't more than you Arizona. You may let your faults define you, but I intend on changing that. Because you and I? We are more than our mistakes. So let's not get in the way of ourselves before we've even really begun okay?"

Arizona nodded. "Okay. So…we're in this?" she asked, needing to hear Callie confirm it one more time.

"We're in this," Callie said, kissing Arizona's temple and holding her close. "We are in this."

* * *

><p>Callie awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. A night full of heart spilling declarations and little sleep could do that to a girl. She looked to her left expecting to see Arizona but was met with nothing but an empty spot on the bed.<p>

She sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. She thought they had had a breakthrough last night, but now it appeared that Arizona had snuck off before dawn.

Just as she had finished her thought, she heard water running and her head whipped toward the bathroom. The door opened and out walked a sleepy looking Arizona…with toilet paper stuck on the bottom of her foot.

Before Callie could stop herself, a laugh came pouring out of her mouth.

Arizona rubbed her eyes and looked over. "Are you slap happy?" she asked, yawning and stretching her arms over her head.

Callie shook her head and pointed, not able to stop her laughter long enough to string together a coherent sentence.

Arizona looked down and her face immediately became flushed with embarrassment. She ripped the paper off the bottom of her foot and stomped back into the bathroom.

"Arizona!" Callie yelled, running after her. "Arizona, I'm sorry!"

As Callie turned the corner, she felt a wet ball of mush smash right into her face.

Arizona started laughing hysterically, as Callie wiped the substance from her eyes.

"Is that…shaving cream?" she asked, dumbfounded.

Arizona shrugged, "Maybe."

Callie reached over and picked her face cream up from the counter.

"Don't. You. Dare." Arizona warned, realizing what Callie was about to do.

Callie twisted off the cap and dipped her fingers into the jar. Arizona turned to try and run for cover, but before she could make it through the doorway, Callie had grabbed her and wiped the creamy substance all over her face.

Arizona spit the nasty taste off of her lips and scoffed. "Well…you dared," she said.

"I did," Callie replied. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh…it's so on," Arizona replied, chasing Callie as she sprinted out of the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>Jo knocked on the door and waited for a response. She heard nothing but silence so she knocked one more time.<p>

Suddenly, the door opened and a frazzled looking Callie stood on the other side. She was covered head to toe in a myriad of substances, looking like she had just emerged from battle.

"Uhh…hi," Jo said, confused to exactly what she was beholding in front of her. "Arizona asked me to pick up her new phone for her so I was just uh…dropping it off."

"Oh…right. She told me you'd be stopping by. Come in," Callie said, stepping back so Jo could walk inside.

"Is everything okay here?" she asked, looking around.

"Oh yeah. We just uh…were having a bit of fun," Callie replied, laughing as she said it.

"Where's Arizona?"

"In the shower. Washing off and everything."

"Oh right," Jo replied. "Well, I can just leave this here and talk to her later…"

"Callie!" Arizona yelled, cutting the end of Jo's sentence off. "I was pretty lonely up there. You never…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Jo standing in the hallway.

"Jo! Hi!" she said, perking up and acting as though she hadn't been about to reveal that her and Callie were supposed to be in the shower together. "Are you dropping my phone by?"

"Yep..right here. I really should be going though. Alex took Sofia to daycare and I'm supposed to meet him for a surgery so…"

"Of course. Thanks so much Jo. I'll see you at the hospital in a couple hours."

"Mhm yes. The hospital. Okay bye now," Jo said, rushing out the door.

Callie laughed as the door slammed shut.

"A little jumpy is she?" she asked.

Arizona smiled and walked over to kiss Callie before noticing that Callie was still covered head to toe so opted to pat her on the head instead.

"I don't know what her deal is. She probably let herself come up with a million scenarios of what happened since we talked last night," Arizona said.

"Mmm…our own personal fan club huh?" Callie joked.

"Something like that. Now go shower. I want to kiss you but I'm all clean and you're all…that," she said.

"Oh…you don't want me close to you huh" Callie said, as she started to shuffle closer.

"Callie.." Arizona said, "I have to go to work. I have a surgery soon."

Callie smiled and started to back off. "You're right. I'll be good."

Arizona began to walk to the kitchen. "Thank you," she said. "I knew you could be an adult about this."

She had barely uttered the words when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and lift her off the floor.

"Callie!" she yelped. "I'm gonna get all dirty again."

"Well then…I guess we'll just have to clean you off then," she whispered in her ear, running her hands under Arizona's shirt and heading north.

"Oh.." Arizona breathed, liking where this was heading. "I guess we will."

* * *

><p>I keep shamelessly including Camilla Luddington's fan girl status of Calzona in the character of Jo, but I can't help it. She's just so cute with her love of them. I hope you enjoy reading! More is to come!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Arizona set down the chart in her hand and removed her stethoscope from around her neck.

"Petey..I'm just gonna take a listen to your heart okay?" she said, smiling at the 5-year old boy on the bed in front her.

"No!" he screamed, throwing the blanket over his head.

Arizona sighed. It had been one of those days. Every patient she had seen had been cranky or scared or downright nasty and she was about at her wit's end. She took a deep breath and patted the lump under the blanket in front of her.

"Petey..I bet there's a lollipop waiting with your name on it if you just let me listen to your heart real quick," she said, trying to coerce the little boy.

He popped his head out from under the blanket and looked at her skeptically.

"Where is it?" he asked, needing to see the evidence for himself.

Arizona chuckled and reached her hand into her pocket. She pulled out a bright red lollipop and held it just out of the boy's reach.

"Right here. And it's all yours once I get a listen alright?" she asked, giving him the best smile that she could manage in a situation where she was quickly losing her patience.

Arizona wasn't usually like this. She dealt with kids day in and day out. Her patience level was generally off the charts...generally. But today was take two for her and Callie's first date and she was not about to let rounds get in the way of it.

Petey cocked his head to the side and looked as though he was in deep concentration. Finally, he shifted the blanket off of his shoulders and down to his knees so that Arizona could get a listen to his chest.

"Thank you," Arizona said gratefully, listening to his heart before scribbling on the chart.

"Everything sounds great," she said, turning to Petey's parents. "Barring any setbacks, we should be able to release him tomorrow."

"Thank you Dr. Robbins," his mother said, running up and embracing Arizona. "We've been waiting for this for weeks."

"_I've been waiting for this for weeks too,"_ Arizona thought to herself, still worried that she wouldn't make it to their date on time.

"I was happy to help. You guys take care. Bye Petey," she said, waving and then quickly walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Callie flattened her dress with her hands and looked in the mirror.<p>

"_Am I overdressed? I am so overdressed. What was I thinking?"_ she thought, pulling the one-shouldered dress off of her body and throwing it into the quickly growing pile on the floor.

Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring.

"_That cannot be Arizona. We were supposed to meet there."_

She scrambled to throw on a blouse and pants and ran downstairs to answer the door. When she flung it open, Jo was standing on the other side.

"Hey," Jo said, nervously giving Callie a little wave with her hand as she said it.

"Hi Jo. Uh..what are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you but Alex texted me and said Sofia has been crying non-stop because she forgot a Mr. Bear? I just wanted to know if it's okay for me to pick him up and take him to her. Unless it's not. That's fine too."

Callie laughed. "Come on in Jo. Yeah, just give me a second. I'll go find him."

Callie walked upstairs and searched through Sofia's room, eventually finding Mr. Bear stuffed in her hamper under a pile of clothes. She returned to the living room and handed the bear to Jo.

"There you go. That should calm her down," Callie said.

"You look really pretty," Jo blurted out. "I mean…I know you and Arizona are having your date tonight. And you look really pretty."

Callie raised her eyebrow and looked at Jo curiously. "Did she send you here to scope me out? To make sure that I was getting ready and not trying to bail? Because I swear to God…"

"No no no," Jo said cutting her off. "God no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I really did come for Mr. Bear. It's just…I really like you guys together. And I really want it to work. So I thought I'd tell you that you looked nice. Just so you wouldn't worry about it or whatever. I swear she didn't send me."

"You're a little odd you know that?" Callie said, beginning to think that Jo really was their own personal fan club.

"I know sometimes I come on a little strong. And I don't mean to. But Arizona and I…we've become really good friends over the past year. So I care about what happens to her. I want her to be happy and she's happiest with you. So I'm just trying to play my part in that. And I thought that maybe…ya know…even you and me might become friends."

"Friends?" Callie asked.

"Yeah. Unless you totally hate me which I guess is allowed. Although I'm a pretty likeable person so I would be inclined to wonder why and…"

"Jo?" Callie said, interrupting her rant.

"Yes?"

"I think you're great. You're good for Alex and you have been such a good friend to Arizona. I would be happy to be considered your friend."

"Really?" Jo asked.

"Really. Now if you don't mind friend, I have a date. And my daughter is at your house bawling her eyes out. So we'll talk after the date okay? Maybe at work?"

"Oh my gosh yes! That would be wonderful. We can do lunch tomorrow. I'll find you at the hospital. I really hope you guys have a great time. Oh what I am saying? Of course you will. Bye Callie!"

Callie closed the door and leaned against it, shaking her head and laughing.

"That girl sure is something else."

* * *

><p>Arizona slipped into the shower to clean off before rushing to the on-call room to change. She was only running a few minutes behind schedule and she was not about to let anyone or anything slow her down.<p>

She pulled on her slacks and blue blouse and quickly ran a brush through her hair.

"Shit..my makeup," she muttered to herself, searching through her bag for her cosmetic case. "Ah..there it is."

She hurriedly reapplied her eye shadow and mascara before adding a little blush and lipstick. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Not bad for having to get ready at the hospital.

She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Callie.

"_I'm leaving the hospital now."_

"_Great. I will see you there. I can't wait ;)"_

Arizona hopped into her car and began the drive to Armando's, a little Italian place that was new to Seattle and had been getting rave reviews. She pulled into the parking lot and looked around. There wasn't a single car in the parking lot…only hers.

"_This cannot be happening. Tell me this restaurant is still open,"_ she thought, fearing that the new restaurant had already met its doom.

Her phone buzzed and she reached to grab it out of her cup holder. It was a text from Callie.

"_Come inside when you get there. I'm waiting."_

Arizona looked at the restaurant again.

"_Am I at the wrong place?"_ she wondered.

Finally she decided to just get out of her car and she walked up to the door. She pulled on the handle expecting some resistance, but it opened right up.

"_Okay..so they are open. What is going on?"_

She hesitantly walked inside. There was no host, no hostess, no coat taker, no anything. She continued to walk down the corridor to the main dining room and what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

In the middle of the room sat a table covered in a black tablecloth with two plate settings. A bottle of wine was cooling in a bucket in the middle of the table and a single rose sat in a vase right next to it. The table was lit only by candlelight and soft music played in the background.

A waiter walked out from the kitchen and pulled back one of the two chairs at the table. "Your table is ready ma'am," he said.

Arizona walked over and sat down, trying to close her jaw that had dropped open at the sight in front of her. Just as she began to wonder where Callie was, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and someone lean down to whisper in her ear.

"How's this for trying?"

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this update was a little later than it usually is. I normally post before I go into work for the night, but I got called in early and it wasn't finished so I had to wait until I was off. The date will happen next chapter. I hope you guys are ready! I'm feeling a lot of pressure because it's been a long time coming! I hope I can bring it.<p>

A/N: I also wanted to address a review quickly about someone concerned that I was writing Arizona as though she didn't have a prosthetic. As I hope you remember, I wrote a lot about Arizona and her prosthetic leg in earlier chapters. However, I reached a point where I felt like I was including it just so it didn't seem like I had forgotten. I assure you I haven't forgotten, but I feel it doesn't really add anything to the story when we all know she has it. It has become almost a non-issue on the show, so it is really a non-issue in this story as well. So when I talk about Callie putting her hands on Arizona's knees or Arizona wearing skirts etc…I don't feel the need to say Callie put her hand on her knee and her prosthetic knee or anything like that. And we also see Arizona wearing skirts, dresses, etc in the show because she has a leg where you can barely tell the difference, especially with panty hose and what have you. So I just want to explain why I haven't written about it blatantly, but should you guys want to me include it more, I certainly can. Just let me know. As always, thank you for all of your feedback and reviews!


	31. Chapter 31

Callie watched as Arizona walked into the room and sat down at the table. She was looking around in disbelief, still taking in the romantic evening that Callie had put together for them.

Callie slowly walked up behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"How's this for trying?" she asked, leaning down and whispering in her ear.

Callie went to the other side of the table and sat down.

Arizona was at a loss for words. She was clearly trying to come up with something, anything to say in that moment.

"Wow," she finally said. Of all the words in the English language, all her brain could come up with was wow.

Callie smiled and turned to the waiter. "Thank you Marco. I can take it from here."

Arizona watched as Marco turned and walked back through the set of double doors. She looked at Callie and shook her head, still taking in everything that she saw in front of her.

"You did all this?" she asked.

Callie nodded. "I did. The owner owed me a favor so the place is all ours tonight."

"Must have been a pretty big favor," Arizona joked.

"His son needed surgery a few years ago and they couldn't afford it. I did it pro bono and he told me if he could ever repay me I just needed to ask. So I asked," she said, throwing Arizona a little wink.

"This is incredible Calliope. I can't believe you did all this."

"Well…I wanted tonight to be special. We've been waiting a long time for this. And you only get a second first date once right?" she said, attempting to make light of the situation.

Arizona reached her hand across the table and placed it on Callie's.

"I love it Callie. This is…it's amazing. Thank you."

Callie smiled and reached for the bottle of wine. "Well I hope you enjoy this because it took me almost a week to find it. It's the first bottle of wine we ever had together."

Arizona looked at the bottle and her jaw dropped. "How did…you remember the first bottle of wine we ever shared?"

Callie smiled. "Of course I do. I agonized over what kind of wine I thought you would like. It wasn't hard finding the brand, but the year was a little more tricky. I eventually found it though."

Callie poured them both a glass and they clinked them together and slowly took a sip. Callie scrunched her nose up a little bit as the bitter flavor invaded her mouth. "Our taste has certainly improved over the years hasn't it?" she laughed.

Arizona set her glass down and nodded. "Yes it definitely has. The thought is so sweet though Callie. You just..all of this has blown me away."

"Arizona, I just wanted to show you how much I want this. I can tell you every day, but words only get me so far. I needed to show you that I am willing to put in the effort, because I am. I want nothing more than to make you happy."

Arizona smiled and took another sip of her wine. "I feel so silly about all of the things I said that night. I know that you wouldn't have cancelled our date unless you really had to. And I shouldn't have been so upset and unreasonable."

"Arizona stop. A lot of the things that you said were actually on point. And I'm glad we got it all out and talked about it. We need to be completely open and honest with each other. No matter how uncomfortable it may be. I want you to tell me everything. And I promise to tell you everything too. Okay?"

Arizona nodded in her head agreement. "Okay. But enough heavy talk," she said. "Tonight is supposed to be fun. So what's on the menu?"

Callie stood up from her seat and set her napkin on the table. "Hold that thought," she said, as she walked into the kitchen.

Arizona sat and smiled as she looked at the single rose sitting on the table. Roses were her favorite and Callie had clearly put a lot of thought into every detail for the night.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened and Marco and Callie came walking out. Marco had a large bowl with a tossed salad in his hands while Callie held two plates in hers. Marco set the salad in the middle of the table, removing the ice bucket to make room.

Callie set Arizona's plate down in front of her and Arizona laughed.

"Really...chicken picatta?" she asked.

Callie smiled. "It's my signature dish. They used my recipe and everything."

Arizona picked up her fork and waited for Callie to get settled across from her. "You're kinda perfect you know," she said.

Callie shook her head and tried to hide the grin that crept onto her face. "Just shut up and eat."

* * *

><p>Callie set down her fork and put her napkin down in her lap. She and Arizona had just finished their meals and had been having no trouble keeping up the conversation as they dined.<p>

"Tell me you're joking," Callie said laughing.

"I wish I was, but the kid was standing there butt ass naked. I screamed for Alex to get into the room and I must have sounded completely panicked because he thought it was a code blue or something. We had a very strict conversation about situations in which I am allowed to call him in that manner after that," she said, laughing right along with Callie.

"Karev can be such a ass," Callie said. "He would've been just as mortified if it had happened to him."

"I know. He's a good guy though. Once you get past all the sarcasm and false bravado."

"I'm very grateful to him. And Jo. I'm happy you had people like them to lean on."

"They're my family," Arizona said softly, a small smile tugging up the corners of her mouth. "I'm grateful for them too."

Callie stood up and held her hand out to Arizona.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked.

Arizona laughed nervously and looked at Callie. "I don't know Callie. I've always had two left feet when it comes to dancing. And now I don't even have a left foot anymore soo.." she joked.

Callie pouted out her bottom lip and gave Arizona her best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Arizona sighed and stood up. She didn't stand a chance when Callie gave her that look. So Callie gently wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist and grabbed her hand.

"You look beautiful tonight," Callie husked in her ear.

Arizona pulled back a little to look at Callie, a blush covering her cheeks. "Thank you," she said. "You look incredible too. You always look incredible though."

Callie laughed and Arizona could feel the rumble from Callie's chest. "Right. I'm sure when I roll out of bed angry at 5 am because I got called into work I look just breathtaking."

"You do," Arizona replied, with nothing but seriousness in her voice. "You're gorgeous. In all your forms."

It was Callie's turn to blush as she laid her forehead on Arizona's shoulder and shook her head from side to side. "You're crazy you know that?" she mumbled into her skin.

"All I know is that I'm crazy about you," Arizona said, smiling and nudging Callie so that she would lift up her head and she could give her a proper kiss.

As Arizona's lips met hers, Callie quickly deepened the kiss, gently tugging on Arizona's bottom lip with her teeth. Arizona couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth. Callie began running her hands down Arizona's body when Arizona's hands grabbed her wrists and stopped them right at her hips.

"We can't do this here," Arizona said, as Callie loosened her hands from Arizona's grip and slowly ran them under her shirt.

"Why?" Callie asked, biting at Arizona's neck before swiping her tongue over the spot to soothe it. "Who is going to see?'

"Uhm…him," Arizona said, pointing her finger over Callie's shoulder. Callie whipped her head around and saw Marco standing by the table, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

"Oh..." Callie replied. "Right. Marco? I think we're ready for our check."

The young man just stood in place. He had clearly been enjoying the free show Callie and Arizona had been putting on for him.

"Oh for god's sake!' Arizona exclaimed. "Marco..keep it in your pants and get the damn check!"

Marco was snapped from his stupor and quickly straightened his tie. "Right away," he said, basically running back into the kitchen.

"I think I'm ready for some dessert," Callie said, raising her eyebrow seductively at Arizona. "Are you?"

Arizona smiled and leaned in for one more kiss, slipping her tongue past Callie's lips, eliciting a quiet moan from the woman.

"Mm..," Arizona replied. "Dessert is exactly what I need."


	32. Chapter 32

Callie clasped Arizona's hand tightly and held her close as they squeezed their way through the crowd of people.

"I thought we were getting dessert?" Arizona yelled over the sound of the music.

"We are!" Callie responded. "This place has the best martinis in town!"

They finally made it up to the bar and Callie leaned over to the bartender and placed their drink order.

"I had hoped that we would be getting dessert in a more intimate setting," Arizona said, grabbing Callie and pulling her against her body.

Callie laughed and laced her fingers with Arizona's. "This is our night Arizona. We don't have a curfew or anywhere to be tomorrow. There's no need to rush. This is just the beginning."

Arizona nodded her head and tried to push her disappointment to the side. She wasn't mad, but Callie had gotten her all worked up and instead of taking her home, she had taken her to a club.

"All right ladies, here's your drinks," the bartender said, setting down their martinis in front of them.

"Thank you!" Callie said, grabbing the drinks and handing one to Arizona.

"I swear Arizona, after you taste this you will never order a martini from anywhere else again."

Arizona raised the drink to her mouth and tried it. "Oh my god," she practically moaned. "How did you discover that these exist?"

Callie quickly averted her eyes and lifted her martini to her lips. "A friend," she mumbled, as she took a sip. "Come on…let's see if we can find a table."

Arizona grabbed her clutch and followed Callie through the throng of people. They found a table in the corner and set their drinks down.

"Ooh…I love this song!" Callie exclaimed. "Let's dance!"

Arizona sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Callie..I was barely comfortable dancing at the restaurant. I don't think I'm ready to-"

"Of course. Jesus, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," Callie said, cutting her off.

"No Callie, I'm sorry…" Arizona started, but before she could finish a very attractive brunette walked up behind Callie.

"I'll dance with you," the woman said.

Callie turned around and looked as though she had just seen a ghost. She didn't answer so the woman spoke up again.

"Oh c'mon…for old times sake?"

"Callie…who is this?" Arizona asked. Clearly the two were not first time acquaintances.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me," the woman said, holding out her hand. "I'm Brooke…Callie's ex-girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Arizona had just stepped out the door when she felt a tug on her arm and was pulled around the side of the building.<p>

"Arizona…let me explain," Callie pleaded with her.

"Explain what? How you brought me to you and your ex's old stomping grounds?!" she yelled, anger pulsing through her veins.

"It's not like that."

"I don't even know who you are!" Arizona yelled.

"What are you talking about Arizona? Of course you know me."

"Do I? Because I sure as hell didn't know that you had a girlfriend while we were apart. What happened to being open and honest Callie huh? What happened to telling each other everything?"

"It wasn't the right time. I was going to tell you."

"It wasn't the right time?! Come on Callie. Don't play stupid. The right time to tell me would have been before we got back together. I'll tell you what isn't the right time. It isn't the right time when you blindside me on our first date!"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you so much sooner. But it didn't mean anything and I..I just didn't know how."

"How could you do that to me?" Arizona asked. "I am humiliated. Of all the places we could've gone Callie. Why would you bring me here?"

"I honestly didn't think she would be here. We came here one time. It's not like it was our place or anything."

"You ruined everything. Tonight was…it was perfect. We were perfect and-and now…you're reckless Callie. You are reckless. You brought me here without a second thought and now…I can't even be here. I have to go."

"Please don't leave, Arizona. Not like this. Can't we talk?"

"I have nothing to say," Arizona said, as she turned and walked away, leaving Callie standing alone in the night.

* * *

><p>Arizona walked into the house and was greeted by a tiny blur that ran right into her knees.<p>

"Mommy!" Sofia squealed.

Arizona quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned down, placing a kiss on the little girl's cheek. "Hi sweetheart. What are you still doing up?"

"I eated cotton candy," she proudly proclaimed.

Arizona lifted Sofia up and started walking up the stairs. "Well it is bedtime for you and Mr. Bear," she said, entering Sofia's room and laying her down in her bed. She picked up Mr. Bear and tucked him in next to her. Sofia slipped off her bracelet and laid it right beside him.

"Do you everything you need to sleep?" Arizona asked.

Sofia shook her head back and forth and pointed at her cheek.

"Ah…of course. Your goodnight kiss," Arizona said, leaning down and giving her a great big kiss.

"Mr. Bear needs one too," Sofia said.

Arizona leaned down and gave Mr. Bear a kiss as well.

"Okay baby. Now close your eyes and get some sleep okay? I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

Sofia snuggled under her covers and squeezed Mr. Bear tight. "Wuv you too mommy."

Arizona closed Sofia's door and tried to beeline it to her room so she could cry in peace, but Jo intercepted her in the hallway.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you come home tonight. How was it? Was it amazing?" she asked, not noticing the dried tear marks on Arizona's face.

Arizona tried her best to keep it together so she could give Jo some generic response, but as she opened her mouth to speak, nothing but a sob came out.

"Oh my god…what happened?" Jo asked, rushing over and placing her hand on Arizona's shoulder.

Alex heard the commotion from the bottom of the stairs and quickly made his way up to the two girls.

"What the hell happened Robbins? Did she propose or something?" Alex asked, not realizing that her tears were anything but happy.

Jo quickly shot him a look and he realized that the situation was serious.

"Arizona? What did she do? I knew this was a bad idea," Alex said, his temper starting to rise.

"Alex..." Jo said, cutting him off before he could work himself into a rage. "Just go to bed. I've got this. I'm gonna stay in Arizona's room tonight okay?"

Alex looked at Jo and nodded. "If you need anything, I'm right here Arizona," he said, embracing her tight and placing a quick peck on her forehead. "Anything at all, you just tell me."

Arizona hugged him back and gave him a slight nod to indicate that she knew. He walked into his room and shut the door as Jo ushered them into Arizona's room.

"We don't have to talk about it," she said, leading Arizona over to the bed and sitting her down. "But I don't want you to be alone. I'm going to stay and you don't really get a say in the situation."

"She had a girlfriend," Arizona said.

"She what?" Jo asked.

"We went to this club for drinks after dinner and…this girl was there. She said she was Callie's ex-girlfriend. She had a girlfriend."

"You didn't know?" Jo asked.

"No…did you? I mean did people know and just not tell me?"

"I didn't know Arizona. I swear. I had no idea Callie saw someone while you guys were apart."

"How could she not tell me? I mean…I guess I never asked. But I shouldn't have to ask! She should've told me!" Arizona yelled, getting angry all over again.

"Shh, try to keep it down. I know you're upset but Sofia is right down the hall."

"I'm sorry. I-I'm-I'm sorry," Arizona stuttered, trying to keep her tears at bay.

Suddenly, Arizona's phone vibrated on the dresser and she and Jo both turned to look at it.

"Do you think it's Callie?" Jo asked.

"Probably," Arizona said, not making any sort of move to pick up the phone.

"Do you want me to look at it?"

Arizona shrugged and stood up from the bed, pulling off her blouse and grabbing a t-shirt from her closet.

Jo stood in place, debating whether or not she should bother before picking up the phone and opening Arizona's messages. There was one new text message that was indeed from Callie.

"_I miss you" _it read.

"Is she still apologizing?" Arizona asked.

"Uh..no," Jo responded. "It just says I miss you."

Arizona scoffed and removed her pants and her leg before slipping under the covers.

"She did this. Not me. She doesn't get to try and make me feel guilty."

Jo crawled into bed beside her and nodded her head. She put her arms around Arizona and held her, trying to give what little comfort she could.

"I'm so sorry this happened Arizona. Everything seemed to be going so well. I never expected anything like this."

"Neither did I," Arizona said. "But I'm done crying over her. I'm done."

"What do you mean?" Jo asked. "Are you saying this is it? Are you guys done for good?"

"I don't know," Arizona said, turning into her embrace and letting her tears fall. "I just don't know."


	33. Chapter 33

Arizona knocked on the door and took a step back. She had managed to sneak out of her room after Jo had dozed off. She knew she would never sleep and she refused to obsess over this for days. She needed to talk to Callie. Earlier in the night she couldn't. She was just too upset and she was afraid she might say something she couldn't take back. But now, her mind was clear. Well…clearer. She just wanted to talk it out and let the pieces land where they may. But as she waited there on Callie's porch, she began to have second thoughts.

"_What am I doing? She's probably fast asleep. I should just go home."_

She turned around and began walking back to her car when she heard the door open.

"Arizona?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Somehow even when she was pissed at Callie, even when she wanted to scream at her, something as simple as the sound of her voice could make all of that melt away.

She turned around and walked back up to the door, her eyes planted firmly on her feet the whole time.

"I'm not sure why I'm here," Arizona said "I couldn't sleep and…the way we left things I just-"

"Come inside Arizona," Callie said. "Please."

Arizona shifted from foot to foot and pursed her lips. She had come this far; she might as well go in and do what she had gone there to do.

She walked in, removed her coat and sat down on the couch. Callie followed slowly behind her. She paused in front of the couch for a moment, trying to decide whether she should sit next to Arizona or not. Ultimately, she opted not to and walked to the chair sitting across from her.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know," Callie said.

"I don't even know what I want to know. You don't owe me any explanations Callie. We weren't together."

"But I should have told you. You told me about Leah right away when we reconciled. I wasn't happy about it, but you told me. And I should have told you. So ask me whatever you need to."

"Uhm...how did you meet?"

"Her brother was a patient at the hospital. She gave me her number and said I should call sometime. I wasn't going to, but then one night…I did. You had Sofia and I was lonely and I figured why not. So I called and we met for dinner."

"Was it serious?"

"No. I tried telling you that earlier…it didn't mean anything. We would go out and have fun. That's it. I didn't see a future with her. And eventually, I realized I was just wasting my time since it wasn't going to go anywhere so I broke it off."

"Do you still talk?"

"No. That's the first time I've seen her since we broke up."

"Did she ever meet Sofia?"

"I never would have introduced someone to our daughter without consulting you first."

"Why didn't you tell me? Especially when we got back together, but even before…why didn't you tell me?"

"When we got divorced, I decided that I wasn't going to tell you about me seeing someone unless it became serious. It never became serious, so I never told you. And I know that when we started talking about trying again that I should have spoken up. I should have told you. But…I was afraid you would think that I wasn't as invested in this as much as you were if I did. I was afraid you would think that I had tried something new and when it didn't work out just decided to go back to what was comfortable. And it wasn't about that. I didn't want it to be about that. So I told myself I would let us get to a good place and then I would tell you. But..then tonight happened so I never got the chance. And I don't why I took you there. You're right. It was stupid of me. I just wanted to buy you a damn martini but…I should have taken you somewhere else. Arizona, I am so so sorry. I don't want this to be a set back for us. I'll do whatever it takes to make this right. I swear it."

"Callie…you didn't do anything wrong by seeing her. We were divorced. You were allowed to move on. You did wrong when you failed to tell me about it. You did wrong when you looked me in the eye and promised to be completely open and honest with me while you were holding this in the whole time. I'm not angry, but I am hurt. I wasn't expecting this. It felt like somebody punched me right in the gut when she told me she was your ex-girlfriend. I just…it doesn't seem to matter how hard we try. By trying not to hurt each other, we end up hurting each other."

"Arizona…please don't give up on me. On us. It was one mistake. You once asked me to look past your mistakes and now I am asking you to look past mine. If we can't do that, if we haven't reached a place where we can do that, then I think the conversation ends here and we go our separate ways."

"I'm not going to give up on us Callie. Not over someone who doesn't matter. You matter. Our daughter matters. We matter. I need to know that this is it though. That there are no more skeletons in the closet. I have told you everything there is to know. Do I know everything now?"

"Yes Arizona. There is nothing else."

"Okay."

"Can I…is it okay if I come sit next to you?"

Arizona nodded her head and a small grin crept its way onto her face. Callie was being so kind and careful with her and that small act made Arizona's heart almost burst.

Callie was amazing. That's why her emotions had gotten so out of control at the club. Was she shocked? Of course. But most of all, she was jealous. Someone else had gotten to experience Callie and how amazing she was and that made Arizona painfully jealous. So she lashed out. She wasn't completely out of line, but she should have given Callie the chance to explain. Instead she ran. She pulled one of her old stunts and she ran.

"I'm sorry," Arizona whispered as Callie moved to sit beside her.

"I know," Callie said softly. "I am too. But here's what's going to happen now. I'm going to hug you, we're going to go into the kitchen and have some of the chocolate mousse that I slaved over and then you are going to go home and get sleep and come back in the morning."

Arizona laughed as Callie wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her as tight as she could before pulling her off the couch.

"So we're finally getting dessert huh?"

"Yes, we are finally getting dessert," Callie replied with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Jo woke up and looked over at Arizona. She felt so bad. She had fallen asleep before Arizona had leaving her alone to stew in her thoughts. She gently shook her shoulder and Arizona whipped her arm out and smacked her in the face.<p>

"You get that one because you're sad, but smack me again and see what happens," Jo joked.

Arizona snickered and rolled over. "That's what you get for waking me up on my day off."

"I just want to make sure you're okay. Do you need anything? Because if you want to stay in bed all day I totally understand. I can be your connection to the outside world."

"I'm good Jo. But thank you. You are so sweet to offer."

"Really? Are you sure? You don't have to act like you are if you aren't."

"Yes really. I uh…now don't get mad but, I snuck out and saw Callie after you fell asleep last night."

"Why would I be mad?" Jo asked.

"I don't know..I guess I figured you were just as pissed as Alex."

"Alex has anger issues. I have a level head on my shoulders. Him and I are definitely not the same," she said.

"You're right. I don't know why I felt the need to sneak around. I guess I just feel like everybody is watching and waiting to see if Callie and I mess up again. To see if we fail. I know Alex is trying, but I could really use his support. Like actual support. Not happy him when me and Callie are good and pissed off him when we aren't."

"I'll talk to him," Jo said, smiling at Arizona. "He needs a good reminder of how a gentleman is supposed to act."

Arizona laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard someone call him a gentleman."

"Meh..well I love him. So I'm probably a little biased," Jo joked.

Arizona swung her leg over the side of the bed and quickly attached her prosthetic.

"I have to get Sofia ready and take her back to Callie's. We're going to try and explain to her what's going on with us today."

"Do you think she'll understand?"

"I don't know. She's so little still. I think it might be too complex for her to understand. She's going to notice me and Callie spending more time together so we need to try."

"Well good luck. Not gonna lie…I do not envy you."

"Thanks so much. You're such a good friend," Arizona said, sticking her tongue out at her.

"The truth hurts Robbins," Jo teased, as she skipped out of the room.

* * *

><p>Arizona hurried to Sofia's room to make sure she was awake. She helped her get changed and pack her stuff and then sent her downstairs with Jo and Alex to eat breakfast. She showered and threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater before going downstairs to join them.<p>

"Are you excited to see mami today?" Arizona asked, leaning down and giving the little girl a quick kiss before pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I very cited," she replied, banging her spoon on the table.

"Whoa there," Alex said, gently stopping her hand. "You'll damage the table."

Sofia gave Alex the stink eye before turning back to her mother.

"He mean," she said.

"You just don't like being told no," Arizona replied, setting down her cup and lifting Sofia out of her booster seat.

"So Jo said everything's peachy now. Is that true?" he asked.

"It is," Arizona replied.

"I'll do better," he said, obviously taking a cue from the conversation he and Jo had had that morning.

"Thank you. I have to get going. I'm supposed to be there soon."

"Good luck today," he said. "I'm sure you guys will know what to say."

He stood up to give Sofia a kiss goodbye but she quickly turned her head the other way.

"Are you still mad?" he asked, trying to catch the little girl's eye.

She hmphed and buried her head in Arizona's shoulder.

"You're going to have let this one go Alex. She'll be pouting over this for an hour."

Alex laughed. "Okay bye munchkin," he said, awkwardly patting her on the back.

Arizona grabbed her purse and walked out to the car. She got Sofia settled in her car seat and they drove to Callie's. She pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath.

"_Well...h__ere goes nothing."_

* * *

><p>AN: I would like to take a moment and ask everybody to please take a breath and trust me. I got a few reviews from people who weren't exactly happy with the last chapter (although I got some positive reviews too so thank you for those) and I just want to explain that I have a plan. I'm not trying to be Shonda Jr., I'm not trying to have Callie and Arizona fight all the time or get them back together just to break them up again. Their conflict has a purpose. In the past, Callie and Arizona were never able to deal conflict and I think that ultimately led to their demise. I am trying to create a relationship where they can be faced with conflict and meet it head on. That will not happen overnight. Their knee jerk reaction has always been to get mad and fight about things, so that is what their initial reaction has been in the story so far as well. I'm trying to create a dynamic where they take the time to seek one another out and resolve the situation, something they have rarely done on the show. But the process is going to be gradual. They are working their way towards trusting one another again and being able to talk about their problems and that's going to take time. So please just trust me. I am not trying to do you or them wrong. Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you stick around for more.


	34. Chapter 34

Callie nervously waited in the living room for Arizona and Sofia to arrive. This was a very delicate situation and if they didn't handle it correctly, things could become very confusing very quickly for their daughter. They had to tell her though. Sofia may have only been three, but she was very perceptive. She was the daughter of two surgeons after all. She would notice that her parents were spending more time together, both alone and around her, and they didn't want her to think that Arizona would just be moving right back in and that they would be a family again because things were just not that simple.

Callie looked out the window and saw Arizona pull into the driveway. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and walked to the front door. She opened it and waited for Arizona to collect Sofia and her things from the car.

"Mami!" Sofia yelled, running to the door as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Callie caught the little girl in arms and scooped her up.

"Hi baby. Oh my goodness, let me look at you. You look like you've grown. Have you grown?" Callie teased.

"No mami," she said. "I the same."

"Oh silly me," Callie replied, setting her down and helping Arizona bring Sofia's bags into the house.

"Hi," Arizona smiled, almost leaning in for a kiss but then realizing that Sofia was still standing right there.

"Did you sleep okay?" Callie asked, still concerned about whether or not things were back to normal between them after the events of the previous night.

"I did. Jo woke me up sooner than I would have liked, but I made sure I gave her a good hit for it," Arizona replied with chuckle. "How about you?"

"Yeah…I mean, I could have slept better but…as long as we're good, I'm good."

"We're good Callie," Arizona assured her. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Callie replied. "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>The day was almost half over and nothing had gone like Callie and Arizona had planned. They had tried to sit Sofia down shortly after she and Arizona had gotten there, but she was still pouting over her interaction with Alex from earlier in the morning, so they didn't get very far.<p>

Sofia insisted that watching Frozen (for the one-millionth time) might make her feel better, so they all sat down and watched the movie. The movie finally ended and the women turned to try and talk to the little girl again, but she was lying in between them fast asleep. When she woke up, she was hungry so they all went into the kitchen and made lunch. And now it was the middle of the afternoon and Callie and Arizona still had not successfully started their talk with their daughter.

"I feel like dancing!" Sofia suddenly proclaimed, jumping up from the table and running up to her room.

Soon after, Callie and Arizona heard the sound of the Party Rock Anthem flowing out of Sofia's room.

"You let her listen to LMFAO?" Arizona asked.

Callie shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "Uh..no, I definitely do not."

"Well then where in the hell did she get…Alex," Arizona said, completing her own thought.

Callie laughed and put the dishes in the sink. "Does he realize Sofia is three, not thirteen?"

"I think he just prefers to listen to whatever he wants so as long as it's borderline appropriate, he lets it fly. I can't believe he let her have this CD."

"It is kinda catchy…_everybody just have a good timeee_," Callie sang, playfully dancing around Arizona.

"Callie, we have got to get her to sit down. We said would talk to her..today," Arizona said, trying to get back to the task at hand.

"I know," Callie replied. "C'mon..let's go get her."

They made their way up the stairs and into Sofia's room.

"Come dance wiff me!" Sofia squealed upon seeing her mom's enter the room.

"Sofia, honey we really need to talk to you," Callie said, turning down the music.

Sofia ran up and grabbed Callie's hand. "Okay but danceee."

Arizona and Callie looked at each other hesitantly but then started dancing along with Sofia.

"Uhm…you know how Zola's mommy and daddy are married? You understand that me and mommy aren't like that anymore right?" Callie asked.

"Mhm," she hummed, spinning around in circles.

"And you know that sometimes people date…like Uncle Alex and Aunt Jo are dating," Arizona added.

"They not like Zola's mommy and daddy. They don't have rings," Sofia said.

"Exactly," Callie said. "What would you think if me and mommy were like Uncle Alex and Aunt Jo?"

Sofia stopped spinning and walked over to sit on her bed. Callie turned the stereo off and she and Arizona walked over to sit next to her.

"Me and mommy want to do things together, and with you, but we won't have rings like Zola's parents do," Callie continued to explain.

"But you gonna live together?" Sofia asked.

Callie sighed. How could she and Arizona explain this? Using Alex and Jo may not have been the best example since they did in fact live together.

"No sweetie. We aren't going to live together," Arizona answered. "We want to date. Do you know what that means?"

Sofia shook her head from side to side.

"It means that I want to spend time with mommy and I want to kiss mommy and hold mommy's hand. But we'll do those things while living in different houses," Callie explained.

Sofia knit her eyebrows together, trying to wrap her head around what her parents were telling her.

Arizona realized they were doing nothing but confusing Sofia. She didn't have the ability to decipher the difference in the types of relationships between the adults in her life.

"Remember when you first met Nico at school and he wanted to have a play date with you?" Arizona asked, trying to take a different approach.

"Mhm. We friends."

"Yes. And you guys do things together. You go to the park and you watch movies and you have snacks together. Well, we want to do those things together. Do you understand?"

"You want to be friends?" Sofia asked.

"We do. We want to be friends," Arizona said, realizing that that was probably going to be the easiest way to explain all of this to Sofia.

"We want to be special friends though Sofia. Which means sometimes we might hug or kiss. And mommy and me will be spending a lot more time around each other and around you. But that doesn't mean we are going to live together like Uncle Alex and Aunt Jo," Callie explained.

"So would you be okay with us being special friends Sofia?" Arizona asked. "We want you to be okay with anything that we do."

Sofia tilted her head to the side and placed her finger on her chin, tapping it a couple of times before smiling.

"You can be special friends. But I still get hugs and kisses too right?" she asked, concern suddenly making it's way onto her face.

Arizona and Callie laughed. "Always," they replied, cuddling the little girl between them and planting kisses all over.

* * *

><p>Arizona and Callie spent the rest of the day with Sofia playing games and just being together. It felt good for the both of them to be able to be around her instead of trying to keep their distance like they had been. Soon, it got late though and they had to make Sofia go to sleep. She had been reluctant, relishing in getting to be around both of her parents, but she eventually gave in when they agreed to read her a bedtime story. After that, Sofia quickly fell asleep and the two women made their way downstairs.<p>

"That was a lot harder than I thought it would be," Arizona said, flopping down on the couch.

"I know," Callie replied. "I think she understands though. She knows our relationship is the different than the one we had before and I think that's what important. She realizes we aren't going to be living together, just spending more time together. We've gotta look at the big picture. It didn't go perfectly, but she understands as much as she is going to."

Callie sat down beside her and Arizona turned her body horizontally to lie on her lap. Callie began running her fingers through Arizona's hair and Arizona closed her eyes.

"Today was pretty great. I've missed being around you guys."

Callie smiled and leant down to press a gentle kiss to Arizona's forehead.

"We've missed having you around. It took awhile to adjust to living in this house without you."

"How are we going to do this Callie? How are we going to manage this without completely screwing her up?"

"Arizona..don't think like that," Callie replied.

"She's so little. So impressionable. I just don't want to do anything to make her life any harder than it's already been."

"Did Sofia seem unhappy to you today?"

"Well…no," Arizona replied.

"So she's happy. Isn't that all we want for her?"

"But Callie..if this whole thing goes south…"

"Don't even entertain thoughts of that," Callie said. "This is not going to go south."

"How can you be so sure? I just worry-"

"Arizona, you're going to worry yourself right into a heart attack if you don't stop thinking about all of the possible negative outcomes."

Arizona opened her eyes and looked up at Callie.

"How can you not worry?"

"Because I know there won't be a negative outcome. I never would have agreed to tell Sofia about us if I thought otherwise. We are in a mature relationship Arizona. I don't regret what we had in the past, so please don't think that when I say this, but we didn't have a a very good relationship before. We had a very immature relationship. We were more worried about ourselves half the time than about each other. That is not a mature relationship. But this time..we are being so careful with one another. And we have made it clear that nothing is more important to us than the other one being happy. So there won't be a negative outcome. Because we are what makes each other happy. And I know I'm not going anywhere. So if you aren't either, then there is absolutely nothing to worry about."

Arizona sat up and carefully cradled Callie's face in her hand, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered. "There's no place else I want to be."


	35. Chapter 35

Arizona stuck her hands under the sink and started scrubbing them with soap. She scrubbed them so hard that they started to become raw. It's almost like she thought that if she just scrubbed them long enough and hard enough, she could wash away the last couple of hours from her mind.

She turned off the water and leaned over the sink, hanging her head and reminding herself to breathe in and out. Alex opened the door and walked in, slipping off his scrub cap and tossing it to the side.

"Arizona?" he said softly, approaching her slowly so as not to startle her.

Arizona didn't even hear him come into the room. She was busy trying to remember to breathe, it was all she could focus on.

Alex watched her, so fragile, as if she was about to break. He thought about approaching her again, but he knew he wasn't who she needed in that moment. So he slowly backed out of the room and went to find the person she did: Callie.

* * *

><p>Callie patted Joe's hand and gave him a big smile.<p>

"So we'll fit you for the leg tomorrow and from there it's just a matter of learning how to use it. All your scans look great, so there's no reason to believe that this shouldn't be a quick and painless transition."

"Thank you Dr. Torres. You're like a saint or something."

"I don't know about that Joe. I'm just trying to do what I can."

"You're giving me back my life. After the war…I didn't think I'd ever feel like myself again. But you and this leg…it has given me hope. So thank you."

"It is my honor," Callie replied. "Now try to get some rest. You've got a big day tomorrow."

She walked out of the room and over to the nurse stations to file the veteran's chart when she heard the sound of feet pounding on the floor. She looked up and saw Alex running right for her. She took in the look on his face and immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Alex…what happened?" she asked.

"It's Arizona," he said, trying to catch his breath. "You need to come."

* * *

><p>Callie rushed into the OR but didn't see Arizona anywhere in sight.<p>

"Where is she Alex? Where did she go?"

"I..I don't know. She was right here."

Callie turned and looked at him, alarm written all over her face.

"Well..come on. We need to find her."

They split up and starting looking all over the hospital. Alex checked the rest of the surgical floor while Callie headed to peds.

She saw one of Arizona's regular scrub nurses standing in the hallway and tried to calmly walk up to her.

"Lisa hi, have you seen Dr. Robbins?"

"Dr. Torres, it's nice to see you! Uh..yeah I saw her just a few minutes ago. She was headed to a patient's room. Though I'm not sure why, he was taken to surgery a couple hours ago. He's not in there anymore."

"You weren't in surgery with her?"

"No Dr. Torres, I just arrived for my shift."

Damn…so she didn't know what happened. "Thank you Lisa," Callie said. "Can you give me the room number please?" The nurse gave her the information and she practically sprinted down to the hall to get to Arizona.

Callie finally reached the room and opened the door. The room was dark, but she could see a lone figure standing in the middle of it.

Arizona was still wearing her scrub cap and was staring at her hands.

"Arizona…it's Callie," she said softly. "Alex came to find me. He said you needed me. What's wrong? What can I do?"

Arizona stood still, not acknowledging that she was in the room. Callie walked up and stood in front of Arizona. She saw silent tears running down her face.

"Talk to me babe. What happened?" Callie asked, gently touching one of Arizona's elbows.

Arizona harshly pulled back and looked up, panic evident on her face.

"C-Callie? When did you get here?"

"I came in the room a couple minutes ago. Arizona…you're scaring me. What is going on?"

"He's dead," Arizona said with no emotion in her voice.

"Who? Your patient?"

"It was a tonsillectomy. I've done that procedure a million times. I can do that procedure in my sleep. But..he's dead."

"Arizona, tell me what happened."

Arizona began walking backwards and Callie feared she was about to walk out of the room, but then her back hit the wall and she slid down, kicking her feet out in front of her.

"His tonsils…they were more enflamed than the scans had shown. Alex wanted to close. Try and use antibiotics to shrink them and then try again. But I've done this surgery a million times. I could do it. I thought I could do it. I was making the final cut and…his artery was too close. I nicked it."

Callie sat down next to Arizona and Arizona turned to look at her. The look she had in her eyes was haunting. She was reliving the surgery all over again.

"We tried cauterizing it. It should have been a simple fix. He wouldn't clot though. He just…he just kept bleeding. We paged the blood bank, we started a transfusion, but he just wouldn't stop bleeding."

"You couldn't have known. Do you hear me? This is not your fault."

"He had no history of clotting problems," Arizona continued. "But…it wouldn't stop. We tried everything. But it just wouldn't stop."

Sobs overtook Arizona and Callie wrapped her arms around her. She tried whispering reassuring things in her ear. She kept telling her that she did nothing wrong, that it was just a routine surgery that went horribly wrong, but Arizona's cries wouldn't cease.

After what seemed like an eternity, Arizona lifted up her head and wiped her hands on her eyes and her nose.

"I have to tell his family," she said.

"Alex can do that Arizona. Let him tell them."

"No!" Arizona yelled, startling Callie. "I did this. I promised them. I promised them he'd be home eating ice cream and playing video games. But…now he's….I have to be the one to tell them."

"Let me come with you," Callie said, standing up to follow Arizona out of the room.

"No.."Arizona said, putting her hand on Callie's arm to stop her. "I need to do this myself. Please. I'll find you after."

And with that Arizona slipped out of the room to tell a family that their worst nightmare had come true.

Callie pulled out her cell phone and dialed Alex's number.

"I need to talk to you. Meet me in room 2507."

* * *

><p>Alex walked into the room and saw Callie sitting on the bed.<p>

"Did you find her?" he asked.

"What did she do in there Alex? Did she take a risk she shouldn't have?"

Alex sighed and sat down next to her.

"It was a difficult situation.." he began.

"Cut the crap Alex. Don't dance around the subject, just tell me," Callie said, cutting him off.

"Honestly it would depend on who you asked. I wanted to take a conservative approach…close the kid up and see if the tonsils would shrink. There's no guarantee they would have though. We just would have left them in longer increasing his risk for infection or obstruction of his breathing. She didn't want to take that chance so we continued with the surgery. I mean…there was no guarantee for a positive outcome no matter what we did. The kid had no history of clotting problems. Even if she knew there was a chance she could nick the artery, it should have been an easy fix. So while we may have taken the more aggressive path, no…I don't think she took a risk. I think a tragic, unforeseeable accident occurred. She blames herself though. She's done this procedure on all four of his siblings and they were fine. But she knows this family. She knows them, so she's taking this one personally. She…she's blaming herself. It wasn't her fault but she is blaming herself."

"I wanted her to let you tell the family," Callie said. "She's a mess right now. She shouldn't be the one. But she insisted. I don't know if she can handle it Alex."

"I'll go find her," he said. "Don't worry…I won't let her do it. I'll find her."

* * *

><p>Can we talk about how I yelled at the TV a little bit when Arizona brought her stuff to Alex's house on last night's episode. I was like hey hey hey Shonda, that was my idea! I realize the storyline was probably written months ago, but let me have my moment lol. I wanted to do some medical stuff in this chapter because I loved seeing Arizona in her element last night. I wanted to have something similar happen in the story. All medical information came from medical websites so if anything is inaccurate, I point my finger at them. So will Alex get to her before she finds the family or will he be too late? Stay tuned!<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Arizona watched the family through the window of the waiting room. She looked at each one of them and remembered. She remembered how she had watched them grow, child by child. She remembered being there for their births, being there for their complications, she remembered always being there. And because she had always been there, they trusted her. They had placed their child's life in her hands and trusted her with him. And now, she had to tell them that she had let them down. That their son had died by her hands.

This wasn't like telling a family that their loved one who had been sick and ailing for months or years was finally at peace. That was an easier task. By telling a family about that type of passing, you are able to provide some iota of comfort and closure. But this…this was a conversation they were never supposed to have. She hadn't really even prepared them for it because the possibility was so remote. And that was her fault. It was her job to make sure they knew the risks, but she had rushed over them as if they were impossibilities. Things they shouldn't even give a second thought to. But one of those impossibilities had happened. And Arizona now had to stand in front of this family and tell them that their life as they knew it was no more.

Arizona moved to walk through the door when an arm pulled her back.

"You aren't doing this."

"Alex…let me go."

"You are in no condition to break this news to that family. They are going to need answers, answers that you aren't going to be able give. You are going to try and tell them that this is your fault. And they will believe you. And then they will more than likely sue you. Is that what you want?"

"I killed their son Alex."

"You didn't do anything but try and save their son. Would he have survived if we closed? Maybe. But maybe he would have gotten an infection. An infection that would have traveled to his heart and killed him before we were ever able to detect it. Or his airway could have been cut off, suffocating him. He could have died a slow and painful death. Arizona, we aren't God. We don't hold all the answers. We do what we can, but we can't save them all. We just can't."

"He was ten. He was getting his tonsils out. We don't lose those Alex. We don't."

"But we did. And that family needs to know. You don't need to be the one to tell them. You shouldn't be the one to tell them."

"You aren't talking me out of this Alex so back the hell off."

Alex weighed his options and realized that no matter what he said, he wasn't going to able to change her mind. But she was too invested, too close to the situation. So if he couldn't stop her, he was at least going to be there with her.

"We were in there together. We're going to do this together too," he said.

Arizona paused before nodding her head. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p>Callie waited and waited but she didn't hear from Arizona or Alex. She was going crazy. She didn't know if Arizona had told them or if Alex had gotten there in time. Was she okay? Was he with her? There were just too many things she didn't know. And she would be damned if she was just going to sit on her hands. So she decided to make her way to the waiting room to see what in the hell was going on.<p>

* * *

><p>Arizona and Alex approached the family, a grim look on their faces.<p>

"Dr. Robbins, Dr. Karev!" Mrs. Hendricks, the mother of the boy, said as she happily stood up from her seat. "Is he awake yet? Can we see him?"

Arizona froze up, stopping in her tracks and standing as still as a statue. Alex walked over and placed his hand on Mrs. Hendricks' back, sitting her back down in her seat.

"Mrs. Hendricks, there were some complications in your son's surgery," he said.

"Complications? What do you mean?"

"Mom…what is he saying? Where's Ben?" one of the sisters of the boy asked.

"His tonsils were more inflamed than we originally thought. We had to proceed with the surgery. His risks for infection or blockage of his airway were very high. When someone's tonsils are that large though, the surgery becomes more difficult. One of his arteries was very close to his tonsils. He began to bleed out and despite our best efforts we were not able to stop it. Ben has never had surgery, so we were not aware of his difficulty with clotting. There was nothing we could do. I am so sorry Mrs. Hendricks, but Ben didn't make it."

"W-Wh-What do you mean? Where's Ben? Where's my son?!" she screamed.

"Mrs. Hendricks…" Arizona began, struggling to find words. Any words other than the ones she so desperately wanted to say…that she had killed their son.

"Mrs. Hendricks, we understand how difficult this must be and we will give you whatever you need. If you would like to see him, we can arrange that. If you need help with anything..anything at all, we will see to it that you are accommodated," Alex said.

"Dr. Robbins! This isn't true. He…this…tell me this isn't true!" Mrs. Hendricks pleaded with her.

"I-I'm so sorry Mary but.." Arizona started.

"You said this was routine! You said he would be fine! What did you do?!" she yelled, as Alex grabbed her arms in an attempt to keep her calm.

"Mary…what's going on?" a woman said, approaching the hysterical mother.

Arizona had tunnel vision. She was no longer aware of her surroundings. Just the pounding of her heart in her ears.

"He's dead. Ben is…he's dead," the mother said, clutching onto the woman as tears spilled over on her face.

Just then, Callie turned the corner and saw Alex and Arizona standing with the family. Alex looked as though he was trying to provide what little comfort he could while Arizona…Arizona looked like a ghost. Her face was pale and she was standing slightly behind Alex, motionless.

"What do you mean? What-What happened?" the woman asked, confused since she had just walked back into the room. "Doctor..can you please tell me what happened? This is my sister…I'm Ben's aunt. I need to know what happened."

Alex sat down with the woman and explained everything he had just told Ben's mother. The father stood in the corner of the room with the children, not saying a word, just holding them and crying.

Callie stood outside and contemplated whether or not she should enter the room. She wasn't even looking at the family, only Arizona who was clearly drowning. She finally decided that she needed to be in that room so walked through the door.

"Callie?"

Callie heard her name upon entering the room and looked at Arizona, only Arizona wasn't looking back. Who had said it? She shifted her eyes over to Alex and saw the woman sitting next to him. It only took her a second to realize who the woman was…it was Brooke.

* * *

><p>Alex looked between the woman who had said she was Ben's aunt and Callie wondering how they knew each other. Then he saw Ben's father heading for Arizona and jumped up to cut off his path.<p>

"I demand to know what you did my son!" he yelled, Alex stopping him just feet from Arizona.

Arizona snapped out of her trance and looked around. She saw the kids in the corner crying, Ben's mother hysterical on the floor, his father yelling at her and demanding answers. Then she saw Callie. When had Callie gotten there? And next to her a woman she vaguely recognized, though she could not place from where.

"Mr. Hendricks…I tried, I-I tried everything I could, he-he just…" Arizona said, trailing off.

"My son is dead," the father cried, leaning into Alex and letting his pain take over.

Arizona looked at Alex with guilt, pain, grief, a tornado of emotions swirling in her eyes. She couldn't be there anymore. She wouldn't be able to hold it together any longer than she already had. Alex immediately recognized this and looked over at Callie, trying to mentally tell her that she needed to get Arizona out of there. But before he could catch her eye, the woman he had just talked to, Ben's aunt, stood up and threw herself into Callie's arms.

* * *

><p>Callie couldn't believe what was happening. The little boy that Arizona had performed surgery on was Brooke's nephew. She shouldn't be there. She needed to get Arizona and get out of the room. But before she could make a move, Brooke stood up and collapsed into her arms.<p>

"Callie…my nephew is dead," she cried, burying her face into Callie's shoulder.

Arizona noticed Alex staring off in Callie's direction. She saw the woman she vaguely recognized fall into Callie's arms and upon seeing them together, she realized how she knew her…it was Callie's ex-girlfriend.

The weight she had been feeling on her chest increased to the point of excruciating pain when she saw Callie comforting her ex in her arms. She couldn't breathe. Her head got woozy and her knees began to buckle. She had to get out of there. She turned and ran through the door with only one destination in mind...she had to find the chief.

* * *

><p>Alex sat Mr. Hendricks down and helped his wife into the seat next to him. The children gathered around their parents as they mourned. "I'm going to give you some privacy," he said. "But here's my number…if you need anything, if you decide you want to see him, just call."<p>

The parents numbly shook their heads, taking the piece of paper and cradling their children in their arms.

"Dr. Torres?" Alex said. "We should let them have some time."

"Of course," Callie said, as Brooke finally pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Brooke," she said, walking her over to sit with her family.

"Thank you Callie," Brooke said, trying to smile as she sat down and took her sister's hand.

Alex grabbed Callie's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"What the hell was that?!" he yelled when they got into the hall.

"I know her," Callie said, not bothering to explain any further.

"Clearly but how? I mean…I feel for this family, I do. But Arizona should be your priority right now. She's barely holding it together. So who is this woman to you that you put her comfort over Arizona's?"

"I wasn't putting anybody's comfort over Arizona's!" Callie yelled, trying to defend herself. "I wasn't expecting to see her. I was caught off guard. I was surprised and I...I was just caught off guard."

Alex stared at Callie, trying to make the pieces fit when it hit him.

"That's her," he said.

"What?" Callie asked.

"The woman you dated after you and Arizona divorced. That's her isn't it?"

Callie didn't respond, she simply shook her head affirming his suspicions.

Alex turned around in disgust and began to walk away but Callie ran to catch up with him.

"What was I supposed to do Alex? Her nephew just died!" Callie tried to explain.

Alex stopped and looked at her incredulously.

"What were you supposed to do?" he asked. "You're supposed to hold your girlfriend, not some woman that you used to bang. You're supposed to comfort the woman who thinks she's the one that put that little boy in the morgue! She's falling apart and she had to see your ex-girlfriend in your arms!"

"I told you she caught me off guard. She's grieving. I couldn't just push her away," Callie said.

"You know who else is grieving? Arizona is grieving and now…she could be anywhere. So excuse me but I need to go find her!"

"Alex…let me. I need to talk to her. I need to make sure she's okay."

"No!" he yelled. "You've done enough! Just…get out of my sight."

And with that he walked away hoping that he would be able to find her in time. Because knowing Arizona…she was about to do something she would regret.


	37. Chapter 37

Arizona rushed to the chief's office and pulled open the door. As she walked in, she saw that Owen was on the phone. He held up his finger, indicating that he needed a moment. Arizona nervously paced back and forth as she waited for him to hang up.

"Dr. Robbins, how can I help you?" he said, placing the phone back on the receiver.

"I did something. Something that you need to be aware of."

Owen looked at her, concern evident on his face.

"Of course. Would you like to have a seat?"

Arizona nodded and walked over to the chair. She sat down and pulled her scrub cap off her head. She laid it on his desk and looked up at him hesitantly.

"Dr. Robbins?"

"Yes Dr. Hunt."

"What is it that I need to be aware of?"

As Arizona opened her mouth to speak, the door opened once again. Owen and Arizona both looked at the doorway and watched as Callie rushed in.

"She didn't do anything wrong!" Callie exclaimed as she came to a halt.

"Dr. Torres?" Owen said.

"Whatever she told you, it wasn't her fault. It was a mistake. They happen in surgeries all the time. She…she didn't do anything wrong."

Owen looked at Arizona and sat down in his chair.

"Dr. Robbins. I think it's time you told me what the hell is going on."

Callie looked at Owen and then at Arizona. She hadn't told him yet. She had gotten there in time. But just as she sighed with relief, the door suddenly opened again and in walked Alex.

"Dr. Hunt, she's distraught and letting her emotions take over. She's incredibly upset so she's saying things that aren't true. Don't…"

Alex stopped mid-sentence when he saw Callie in the room.

"I told you I was going to handle this," he said.

"Oh buzz off Alex," Callie replied. "Since when are you my boss?"

Owen stood up and slammed his hands on his desk.

"Enough!" he yelled. "Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on right now!"

Alex walked over and sat in the chair next to Arizona.

"We had a surgery Dr. Hunt. A tonsillectomy on a 10-year old. Everything was going according to plan when an unforeseen complication arose. We.."

"Alex, stop," Arizona said.

"We made the decision to continue with the surgery. Both of us but..."

"Alex I said stop!" Arizona exclaimed.

He stopped talking and looked at her.

"Arizona…" he whispered. "I'm trying to protect you."

Arizona smiled sadly and placed her hand on his. "I need you to stop fighting my battles for me Alex."

Alex furrowed his brow and looked at Hunt and then at Callie.

"Fine," he muttered. "Do what you have to."

Arizona looked at Hunt and took a deep breath.

"I took an unnecessary risk in the OR Dr. Hunt. The child's tonsils were inflamed. I should have closed. Dr. Karev advised me to close, but I insisted that we continue. When I made the final cut, I failed to notice how close his artery was to the site. I nicked it and he began to bleed out. We tried cauterizing, transfusions, everything I could think of. However, we couldn't control the bleeding and he ultimately bled out. He was pronounced dead at 1556."

Owen slowly looked between Arizona and Alex.

"Dr. Karev," he said. "Is this true?"

Alex clenched his jaw and stood up.

"This is ridiculous. We were both in that OR. She didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do. This is no more her fault than mine."

Owen sighed and looked up at Callie.

"Dr. Torres, can you give us a moment please?"

Callie looked at Arizona but Arizona's head was bent down looking at the floor. She didn't make a single move to look back at her.

"No problem. I'll wait outside," she said, hoping that Arizona heard her.

Owen stood up and looked out the window overlooking the hospital.

"We'll need to do an investigation," he said. "I'm not saying that either of you did anything wrong but a child is dead. We can't just look the other way."

"Wait..what does that mean?" Alex asked.

"It means you are on leave until we are able to discern whether or not the decisions made in that OR were reckless. You need to leave the hospital as soon possible."

"With all due respect Dr. Hunt I'm not going to let you do that," Arizona said.

"Excuse me?" Owen said.

"Dr. Karev had nothing to do with this. He made a sound decision that I refused to comply with. He shouldn't be suspended."

"Well with all due respect Dr. Robbins," Owen said, beginning to raise his voice, "I am the chief of this hospital so I will make whatever decision I deem fit. And the last time I checked you and Dr. Karev were co-chiefs of pediatric surgery. That means you hold equal responsibility. You will both be on paid leave until I tell you otherwise. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Arizona said quietly, glancing in Alex's direction out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll see to it that your surgeries are reassigned. Get your things and leave the premises," Owen said. "You are dismissed."

* * *

><p>Callie stood outside Owen's office and rested her head against the wall. She couldn't believe that Arizona had gone to the chief of surgery. She could single-handedly destroy her reputation, her career. All because she blamed herself in a situation where an impossible decision had to made. Alex had been right, so many factors came into play in that OR and Arizona couldn't possibly know if a different course of action could have saved the boy's life. But she had convinced herself that her decision and the course of action she had chosen had been what led to his death.<p>

She kept glancing between her watch and the door. It killed her not to know what was going on there. Not to know what was going through Arizona's head. She understood Alex was trying to protect Arizona, but he was really starting to piss her off. She was doing her damnedest to live up to the impossible expectations he had set for her, but she was beginning to realize that he was looking to trip her up at any turn. He was that convinced that she was going to hurt Arizona again.

Callie's thoughts were interrupted when the door finally opened. Alex and Arizona walked out, both looking worse for wear. The day had clearly taken a toll on them and they were physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted.

"Arizona…" Callie said, starting to walk towards her.

"We have to get out of here. Let's go Arizona," Alex said, looping his arm through hers and starting to turn to walk away.

"Alex," Arizona said, removing her arm from his and taking a step back. "I meant what I said in there. I need you to stop fighting my battles for me."

Alex looked slightly hurt before shaking his head and walking closer to Arizona.

"I'm just looking out for you. I want what's best for you," he whispered, trying to reason with her.

"I know Alex but enough is enough. I need you to be my friend, not my bodyguard. We're reaching a crossroads here. You say you support me, you say you can handle this, but your every action and your every word indicate otherwise. And I don't want to be put in a position where I have to choose. Because I'll choose her Alex. I will always choose her."

Alex sighed and his facial expression softened. "I'm sorry. I know I promised. And I-I'm not going to make you choose."

He then turned to Callie. "I'm trusting you. Honestly, I don't know what reason I have to trust you other than her and her belief in you," he said pointing at Arizona, "but…you don't have to worry about me getting in the way anymore."

He turned back to Arizona and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll get your stuff for you. You guys should talk. I'll see you at home," he said, brushing his lips lightly against her temple and walking away.

Callie slowly approached Arizona, not sure how to act since she couldn't exactly gauge what Arizona was feeling.

"What…are you…I don't really know…" Callie stuttered, not able to slow her mind down long enough to get a coherent thought out.

"I have to get off hospital property," Arizona said softly. "Maybe we should talk somewhere else."

"I'm off in a few hours. Can I come see you?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be at home. I'll see you a little later," Arizona said, turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>Callie's stomach had been churning the last few hours of her shift. She knew she hadn't really done anything wrong. She hadn't wanted Brooke to turn to her for comfort. Above all else she was a doctor. She had seen hundreds of people in moments of unimaginable grief. So in her mind, she hadn't been comforting her ex-girlfriend; she had been comforting a woman who had just lost her nephew.<p>

But she also knew that Brooke likely hadn't turned to her for comfort because she was a doctor. She turned to her because of their past personal history. And she wasn't sure which viewpoint Arizona was looking at this whole thing from. That's why she just needed to see her. She so desperately needed to see her.

So as soon as her shift ended, she picked up Sofia and ran her home to meet the sitter. She threw on a change of clothes and hopped in her car, breaking a few traffic laws to get Alex's house as soon as she possibly could.

She hurriedly knocked on the door and after a few seconds, Alex answered.

"Callie, is everything okay?" he asked, upon seeing her on his doorstep.

"Yeah I just came to talk to Arizona," she said.

Alex looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Arizona? She's not here. I thought she was with you," he said.

Panic quickly overtook Callie. "She never came home?" she asked. "She told me she would be here. I had to finish my shift and she told me she would be here. Where the hell is she?"

Alex grabbed his jacket and pulled the door shut.

"I don't know," he said. "But we'll find her."

Callie stared at him, fear in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her squeeze, trying to give her some semblance of reassurance.

"Callie, don't worry...we will," he said.

She quickly pulled her phone out of her purse and began walking towards the car.

"I'll try calling her. You drive," Callie said, tossing him the keys and climbing into the passenger seat.

Alex nodded and started the car, revving the engine and peeling out of the driveway. As they sped down the road, they both only had one question on their minds: Where the hell was Arizona?


	38. Chapter 38

Arizona wrapped her hands around the cold railing that overlooked the Puget Sound. Ever since she had watched the heart monitor in her OR flat line, the only thing that had brought her the slightest bit of comfort was water. It was cleansing, it washed things away. And right now, Arizona needed a lot of things to be washed away.

She lifted her head and took a deep breath, the smell of the salt water filling her senses. She looked up at the night sky and all the stars and tried to remember the beauty in the world, but at that moment, she was having a very hard time doing that.

She had been going over every second of the surgery. Every cut, every move, every decision. She still hadn't been able to make sense of what had happened. Everyone around her was telling her that she had done nothing wrong, that this wasn't her fault. But if this wasn't her fault, then why did she feel like this? Why did she feel like she failed? Not only that family but also that child. And life's little cruelties had to sweep in and kick Arizona while she was down. Because somehow, in this great vast world in which they lived, that child had been the nephew of Callie's ex-girlfriend.

That was the furthest thing from Arizona's mind at the moment though, because as Owen had said, a child is dead. She couldn't focus on anything but that.

She wrapped her jacket tighter around her body and looked at her watch. She was surprised when she realized she had been standing there for three hours. To her it had only felt like three minutes. She pulled out her cell only to realize that her battery was dead. The perfect end to what had been one of the worst days of her life.

She started walking to her car so she could start the long drive home, but as she approached the parking lot, she began to realize that she didn't want to go home. She should go home. Alex was waiting for her and Callie was waiting for her. But in that moment, she didn't want to do something for the benefit of other people. She wanted to do something to benefit herself. She wanted to be selfish. So she turned in the opposite direction and walked across the street to the bar, determined to wash away the events of the day.

* * *

><p>Alex and Callie had driven to every place in Seattle that they could think of, but they hadn't gotten any closer to finding Arizona. Her phone was either off or dead because every time Callie attempted to call her, it went straight to voicemail. She had filled her inbox with messages, hoping that her phone wasn't dead and she would receive one of them.<p>

"Something's wrong Alex. Damn it, why did I finish my shift? I should have just left."

"This isn't your fault Callie. I should have waited and taken her home. I didn't even to think to ask if you were finished with work or not."

"Where is she? I'm so scared…this is not like her. Where could she be?"

* * *

><p>Arizona sat down and looked around the seedy joint she had stepped into. She was the only female in sight. Gruff looking old men were scattered around the room, drinking beer and talking loudly. She motioned to the bar tender and he walked over to take her order.<p>

"You lost or something?" he asked, clearly noticing that she was out of place.

"Something like that," Arizona responded. "I need a drink. Something strong. Surprise me."

"You got it," he said as he turned around and prepared her drink. He set down a glass containing a brown colored liquid in front of her. As she reached for her purse, he held up his hand. "It's on the house."

"Thank you," she said, as she took a gulp of the drink. She didn't know what it was, she just knew it was bitter and that quite frankly it tasted awful. But it was awful in a good way. In a way that made her forget.

"So what demons are haunting you tonight?" the bartender asked, as if it was any of his business.

"Excuse me?" Arizona asked.

"I'm sorry if that was forward but someone like you doesn't stumble into a place like this unless they have some serious stuff going on. You don't have to talk about it. Why would you? I'm a complete stranger."

"Yes you are so if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy my drink in peace," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he threw a towel over his shoulder and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should check the dock. She goes there to think sometimes. She could be there," Callie said, now past the point of panic.<p>

"We've been looking for two hours Callie. She could be back at the house for all we know. Maybe it's time we just go home."

"Please Alex," she pleaded. "If she's not there, we'll go back. It's one more stop…please."

Alex sighed and put the car in reverse. "One more stop won't hurt."

They arrived at the street that ran parallel to the dock and slowly drove down it, looking for any sign of life along the dark railing.

"It's almost midnight Callie. No one is out here. Let's go back to the house. Even if she's not there, we can regroup and figure out what to do next."

Callie swallowed back her tears and nodded her head. "You're right. We should go back."

Alex began to pick up speed in order to head home when a lone car in a parking lot caught his eye.

"Is that her car?" he said.

"What? Where?" Callie asked, craning her neck to see if she could spot it as well.

"Right there, in that parking lot."

Callie squinted her eyes trying to make out the make and model in the dim light.

"I think it is," she said.

They pulled into the lot and stopped right next to the car. Callie hurried up to it but was only met with disappointment when she saw that it was empty. The vehicle was definitely Arizona's though. Sofia's car seat was strapped in the back.

"Maybe we missed her," Alex said.

"She's gotta be around here somewhere," Callie replied.

Alex looked over at the cold, icy water located not that far away.

"You don't think…" he started to say.

"Don't even say it Alex," Callie said, cutting him off. "She would never do that to Sofia. To me."

"I know. I'm sorry I just…where is she Callie?"

Callie's eyes scanned the street. She knew Arizona better than anybody. Where would she have been drawn to at a time like this?

Her eyes stopped on a bright red, flashing neon sign that simply said "BAR".

"You wanna get a drink Alex?" she asked.

"Uh no…I want to find Arizona," he replied.

She looked at him and pointed to the bar just a little ways down the street. His mind quickly caught up to hers and he grabbed her arm.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Have you ever played darts in your life? Because you're awful," Arizona slurred, as she picked up her fifth drink of the night and slammed it back.<p>

"You best watch yourself lady," the man standing next to her said. "That's Big Ed and he doesn't like being talked down to."

"Pfft…Big Ed," Arizona chuckled. "He doesn't scare me."

The bartender walked over to the group and put his hand on Arizona's shoulder.

"Everything okay over here?" he asked.

"Yep. We're just watching Big Ed suck it up at darts," Arizona replied.

Big Ed walked over to the bartender and clenched his fists. "If she wasn't a lady I swear I'd…"

"Don't let the fact that I'm a lady stop you. Let's go. I'm a military kid. I know how to fight," Arizona said.

"Listen lady, you're getting in over your head here," the bartender warned her.

"Back off man," she grumbled, pushing him away. "I'm serious, give me your best shot."

"Welp...you asked for it," Big Ed said, as he pulled his arm back and threw a punch.

* * *

><p>Callie and Alex walked into the bar and immediately heard yelling.<p>

"You asked for it," Callie heard a gruff voice say before she saw a flash of blonde dodge a punch and then throw a mean right hook.

"What in the hell?" she heard Alex say as he took off at a sprint toward the ruckus.

"She punched me. She freaking punched me!" Big Ed said in disbelief, as he wiped the blood off his lip.

Alex quickly wrapped his arms around Arizona and pulled her back.

"Do you know this lady?" the bartender asked.

"She's my friend," Alex replied. "I'm taking her home."

"You better get her out of here!" Big Ed yelled. "Before I call the police and press charges."

"Oh you started it!" Arizona yelled back.

"That's enough out of you," Alex said, as he wrapped one arm around her back and the other under her legs, picking her up off the floor.

The three made their way outside and Callie took a good look at Arizona. She was clearly drunk off her ass but she also looked broken and that split Callie's heart in two.

Alex gently placed her in the back seat of Callie's car and rolled down the window in case she decided to throw up. Callie crawled in next to her and pulled Arizona tight against her.

"Arizona…what were you thinking?" she asked. "Those guys were twice your size."

"They started it Calliope. I swear," she slurred.

"Let's just get you home," Callie whispered, placing a soft kiss against her temple.

"Yeah…home," Arizona mumbled, as she rested her head on Callie's shoulder and let the darkness overtake her.

* * *

><p>I apologize for this chapter being a little later than usual. I have been switching between second and third shift at my job and it is kicking my ass! I had several people request an update asap and I promise I am getting them to you as soon as I can. Hopefully once my schedule slows down a little bit, I can manage a few more double update days. I am so flattered that you are invested in this story enough that you want another chapter so badly! Thank you so much for all your kind words and encouragement and I hope that you enjoy :)<p>

A/N: I also had someone ask if this story is always going to be rated T or if it will switch to M. Honestly, I don't know. This is my first time writing a fic so I haven't taken a crack at writing steamy scenes before. That doesn't mean I won't try, but if I feel that I can't do it justice, I likely won't a publish a chapter containing that material because I don't want it to take away from the story. So I'm not saying it will never be upgraded to M, but I can't make any promises either. I'm sorry if that doesn't really answer your question but there you have it. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to follow me on this journey!


	39. Chapter 39

Alex carried Arizona into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. Jo came walking out of the kitchen just as Callie was shutting the front door.

"Hey Callie!" she said happily, not aware of the events the day had held. "Are you here to see Arizona?"

"Uh..something like that," Callie replied distractedly. She didn't want to have to explain everything that had happened to Jo. She just wanted to be with Arizona.

Alex came walking back down the stairs and saw Jo and Callie in the living room.

"Listen Jo, today wasn't the greatest day. I'll tell you all about it later. Right now Callie," he said, turning to look at her, "you should go be with her."

Callie nodded and turned to make her way up the stairs. She stopped on the top step and realized she didn't know which room was Arizona's. She usually didn't go any further than the front door.

She decided to take a guess and pushed open the first door on her left. It definitely wasn't Arizona's room. The toys and storybooks scattered across the floor made that clear. She returned to the hallway and looked at the room directly across from her. Arizona would've made sure she was as close to Sofia's room as possible, so that had to be her room. She walked over and opened the door and sure enough, there was Arizona sitting on the bed.

She was still conscious which surprised Callie. She had passed out momentarily in the car, so Callie had assumed she would hit her bed and crash. But instead there she sat, staring at the wall with a blank expression on her face.

"Do you want to talk?" Callie asked as she walked in the room and closed the door behind her.

Arizona shook her head from side to side.

"Do you want to go to sleep? I can leave," Callie offered.

Arizona looked over at her and shook her head again. "Stay," she said, almost inaudibly. "Please."

Callie sent a text to the sitter apologizing for it being so late and asking her to stay the night with Sofia. After taking care of that, she walked over to sit next to Arizona. Arizona turned toward her and immediately melted into her body.

"You smell really good," Arizona mumbled, as she started to nibble on her neck.

"Arizona…" Callie said hesitantly, "You are very drunk right now."

"Am I?" she said, clearly not caring as she tried to remove Callie's jacket.

"And after the day you've had, I don't know if this is what we should be doing," Callie said, trying to reason with her.

Arizona grumbled and flopped back onto the bed, angrily folding her arms across her chest.

"Are you mad at me now?" Callie asked, feeling like she was interacting with a child.

"I just don't know when it became a crime to want to have sex with your girlfriend."

Callie sighed. "You know that's not what I meant Arizona. Don't twist my intentions."

"Oh, kind of like I shouldn't twist what your intentions were when you were holding Brooke?"

And there it was. Callie had been hoping to avoid it for now…it was not a discussion she wanted to get into when Arizona was drunk and her emotions were out of control, but the issue had been raised and now they would have to deal with it.

"And just what do you think my intentions were?"

Arizona sat up and tilted her head, looking at Callie very carefully.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you felt awful that your girlfriend killed her nephew. Or maybe you just liked the feeling of having her in your arms again."

"You better stop right now Arizona because you know none of that is true."

Arizona laughed and stood up, stumbling to her dresser and pulling it open. She grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on the bed.

"All I know is that I needed you Callie. I needed you so badly. I was drowning in there. I have known that family for years. Years Callie! I delivered those children, I cured their illnesses. This was a routine procedure. This was supposed to be a routine procedure! Until it wasn't. And I don't know what I did, but that child that grew up before my eyes over the past five years is dead. He died while he was in my care! And-and…my god Callie! He was her nephew! I can't even deal with this right now!" she yelled, turning and slamming the drawer shut.

Callie looked at Arizona and tried to keep her emotions in check. She knew Arizona was upset and lashing out. The alcohol was doing most of her talking for her. Callie needed to try and bring her temper back down somehow.

She slowly walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She rested her chin on Arizona's shoulder and turned to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"I can't even begin to imagine how this must feel for you," she whispered. "But my mind and my heart haven't been anywhere but with you today. I didn't expect her to be in that room. I went there looking for you and I was as shocked and surprised as you were to see her. I was still trying to process the fact that she was even there when she made her way into my arms. I didn't know what to do Arizona. I know I should have found a way to push her away. Because you were my priority, not her. I tried to find you as soon as I could. That's why I was in Owen's office. I had to find you. And you told me you'd be here when I got off and when you weren't, I was so scared Arizona. I didn't know where you were or if you okay. All I've wanted to do all day is this right here," she said, squeezing her arms tighter around her waist. "To hold you in my arms."

Arizona tried to hold onto her anger, but when she felt Callie's arms tighten around her, it began to slip away. She didn't find comfort in that fact because if she couldn't focus on the anger, then she would be forced to focus on the pain. A pain so overwhelming, she could barely hold herself up straight. She quickly whipped around and buried her face in Callie's neck. Tears streamed down her face as Callie wrapped her arms around her as tight as she could.

"Shh," Callie whispered, trying to calm Arizona down. But the tears wouldn't stop falling. The day had been full of so many different emotions and now she was dealing with the crash from it all. She struggled to pull in air and Callie gently lifted her in her arms and set her on the bed.

She pulled back the covers and carefully removed Arizona's leg before getting her settled under the blankets. She crawled in next to her and reached over to turn off the light. She wrapped her body around Arizona's and just held her as she cried. After a while, she heard her sobs soften until there were none at all. She could feel Arizona breathing heavily against her neck and Callie let out a sigh of relief…she had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>The morning sun shone brightly through the curtains and Callie pulled the comforter over her head. How had she forgotten to close them before she went to sleep?<p>

Suddenly, the previous night rushed back to her and she realized that she wasn't in her house or in her bed. She pulled the blanket back down and looked beside her but the mattress was empty. She reached her hand over and realized that the spot next to her was cold. No one had been there for a while.

She crawled out from under the covers and looked around the room. Arizona was nowhere in sight. She quietly opened the door so as not to wake anyone in the house. She wasn't quite sure what time it was because she hadn't bothered to check, but it felt early.

She heard water running and looked toward the bathroom. Someone was in the shower but she had no way of knowing if it was Arizona and she wasn't about to walk in on Alex or Jo. Or worse…Alex _and_ Jo.

She walked back into the bedroom and looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 8 am. She realized she should probably check in with the sitter. She dialed Anna's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" she heard on the other end.

"Hey Anna, it's Callie. Is everything okay with Sofia?"

"Oh yeah everything's great! I'm just getting ready to leave."

"Leave?" Callie asked confusedly.

"Uh…yeah. Arizona just got here so I was gonna head home."

Callie paused and tried to gather her thoughts. Why had Arizona left without waking her up? And what kind of condition was she in? She knew Arizona would never do anything to Sofia, but she was worried about her and the state she was in.

"Do you mind hanging out for a few minutes? I'm on my way home right now and I still need to pay you," she finally said, deciding that it wouldn't be a bad idea for Anna to hang around until she got there.

"Sure. I'll just wait in my car."

"Super. See you soon Anna," Callie said, hanging up the phone.

She hurried downstairs and out the door when she realized her car was gone. Of course…they had left Arizona's car in the parking lot the night before so she must have found Callie's keys and taken it.

She rushed back upstairs and threw open the bathroom door. She slapped her hand over her eyes and walked in.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you guys but it's Callie and I really need a ride to my house. Arizona took my car."

Jo screamed and poked her head outside the shower curtain.

"Kind of naked here!" she exclaimed, before noticing that Callie had covered her eyes.

"I know, I'm so sorry," Callie replied.

Jo chuckled as she pulled the curtain shut again. "Do you mind asking Alex? He doesn't have anywhere to be."

"Oh sure," Callie said. "Alex, can you take me home?"

Callie waited but got no response. "Jo…where is he?" she asked.

"I don't know but he's certainly not in here with me," she replied, unable to hold back her laughter.

"Right. Again so sorry," Callie said, as she carefully backed out of the room.

Just as she crossed the threshold, she felt a body run into hers.

"Whoa!" Alex said, as her grabbed her shoulders to keep her upright.

He looked at Callie and then at the bathroom with the running shower and then at Callie again.

"Were you just in the bathroom with my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I was looking for you perv," she said, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ooh a threesome?" he joked, backing up before she could hit him again.

"Alex…this isn't a time for jokes."

"What is it now? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Arizona is at the house with Sofia and I'm just worried that she's still a mess. Can you take me?"

"Of course. Just let me get changed," he replied.

He threw on a shirt and some jeans and they walked out to his car. They made it to Callie's house in about 15 minutes and Callie hurriedly climbed out of the car when she spotted Anna waiting in driveway. Anna waved happily and rolled down her window.

"Sorry it took me a little longer than I thought," Callie said, pulling out her wallet and handing Anna a $100 bill.

"Wow, that's double what you usually pay me," Anna said, grabbing the bill and throwing it in her passenger seat.

"Well you stayed the night and waited for me and I really appreciate. Is everything good here?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, Arizona and Sofia left after we hung up so I made sure I locked everything up," she replied.

"They what? They left?" Callie asked. "Anna! That's why I asked you to stay."

"Uhm…no you said you wanted to pay me. I'm sorry I didn't know you didn't want them to leave."

Callie sighed and tried to hold back her frustration. She was trying to be patient with Arizona, but her carelessness was starting to piss her off.

"It's not your fault Anna. Thanks for everything," Callie said.

She walked back to Alex's car and shook her head.

"We lost her again."


	40. Chapter 40

Alex slammed his hands on the steering wheel. "Are you freaking kidding me?" he said.

"The babysitter said they left about a half hour ago," Callie replied.

Just as she finished her sentence her phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. Her eyes widened and she tried answering it so fast she almost dropped it right out of her hand.

"Arizona?" she said, holding the phone up to her ear.

"Is that her?" Alex asked, getting out of the car.

"Shh," Callie replied. "Arizona are you there?"

"Yeah. Where are you?" Arizona asked.

"I'm at my house. Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at Alex's. Why are you at the house?"

Callie shook her head and walked around the car to the passenger seat. Alex climbed back into the car as well and Callie turned to mouth _"_she's at your house_" _to him. He began driving back to his residence while Callie continued the conversation.

"Because I called Anna this morning and she told me you were there. I was coming to meet you because I didn't think you were going to pick up Sofia and just take off."

"Take off?" Arizona replied. "I was picking her up to bring her back to the house. It was early and I didn't want to wake you."

"We're on our way back. Just…stay there," Callie said, hanging up the phone.

Alex looked at her, waiting for her to explain but Callie just stared out the window.

"Did she say what's going on?" he finally asked.

"She said she was just bringing her back to the house and didn't want to wake me. I don't know if I believe her though," Callie replied.

"What do you mean? She is at the house isn't she?"

Callie sighed and turned to look at him.

"I just don't know what to think Alex. After last night…I'm really worried about her."

"Well we're almost home," Alex replied. "I'll take Sofia upstairs and keep her busy for a little while so you guys can talk it out okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Alex," Callie said, smiling and turning to look back out the window for the last few minutes of the ride home.

* * *

><p>Callie and Alex walked in the front door and heard laughter coming from the kitchen. They walked in that direction and saw a puff of white fly past the doorway. As Alex stuck his head around the corner, he saw Sofia with flour all over her face and her hands. Arizona was taking cover behind the island, holding up a pan lid and a spatula as shields.<p>

"What exactly is going on in here?" Alex asked, walking all the way until the room.

"We're making pancakes!" Sofia squealed, as she grabbed another handful of flour.

Callie followed Alex's lead and stepped into the kitchen. She laughed at the sight of her daughter and girlfriend covered in the white, powdery substance.

"Pancakes mami!" she squealed again, turning to Callie and holding up the flour in her hands.

"Let's keep the flour in the bag honey," Callie said, rushing up and placing Sofia's hands back in the flour bag.

"But me and mommy are having fun," Sofia said, jutting out her lower lip to try and get her way.

"How about I go give Miss Sofia a bath while you two clean this up?" Alex offered, walking over and picking her up.

"Oh sure," Arizona said, setting down the lid and spatula in her hand. "Go get cleaned up sweetie. I'll have the pancakes waiting when you're done."

"Okay mommy," Sofia replied, wiping her floury hands on Alex's shirt.

"Awesome," Alex said, chuckling lightly. "Let's go squirt."

Callie grabbed a dishtowel and began wiping up the mess Sofia had made.

"I hope he's not mad," Arizona said. "We were just having some fun. We were going to clean it up."

"He's not mad," Callie said. "He's just giving us some time alone."

"Some time alone?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah because…we need to talk."

"Okay…" Arizona responded hesitantly. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't thinking. I didn't plan on getting that drunk and…do you know what happened to my hand? Because when I woke up this morning it hurt like a bitch."

Callie led her over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"You tried fighting some guy named Big Ed."

"I did? What? Why?"

"I really don't know Arizona. You were very drunk and we got there just in time to see you throw the punch. Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten in? What he could have done to you?"

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly," Callie sighed, unable to hide the frustration in her voice.

"What's that supposed to mean Callie?"

Callie shook her head and massaged her fingers against her temples. She was starting to get a splitting headache. Probably from the stress and lack of sleep she'd experienced in the past 24 hours.

"I spent hours looking for you last night Arizona. It would have been one thing if your cell had been working and someone could have gotten a hold of you. But you went to that place all by yourself with no one knowing. And then Alex and I finally found you and brought you home and you wanted to start a fight about Brooke? I know you're upset and that you're hurting, but that family is hurting too. You can't just think about yourself right now."

Arizona looked slightly taken aback. She had been selfish with her choices the night before, but she was dealing with a tragedy too. Maybe a tragedy of a different scale, but a tragedy all the same.

"I'm just…I'm trying to deal with all this too Callie. I may not have been his mother or his aunt, but that wasn't just another kid. All of the losses get to you and hurt to some extent, but this one was different. I knew that family Callie. Intimately. I knew that little boy intimately. He was so scared to go into surgery. Terrified. But I held his hand and I promised him it would be okay. He trusted me. But now, that family will never trust me again. And Kyra and Lauren and Sadie…they don't have a brother anymore. I could care less about your ex-girlfriend..I really could. I picked a fight about her last night because I was drunk and I needed to be pissed off. I wanted to use anger as an escape. I wanted to use it to mask the pain. But I know that that woman yesterday was not Brooke your ex-girlfriend; she was Brooke, a grieving aunt. I can understand why you didn't just walk away. How could you? She had just found out that her nephew was dead. News like that…it brings unimaginable pain. I'm just struggling with my pain too and...I'm sorry."

Callie reached over to hold Arizona's hand and smiled softly.

"I want so badly to be here for you Arizona, but you have to let me."

"I know. I know I do. I'm so sorry," Arizona replied. "I have to ask you something though. Why were you so worried this morning?"

"What?" Callie asked.

"This morning. You were worried about me having Sofia. Did you think I was going to take off with her or something?"

"I didn't know what to think Arizona. Honestly, after last night…it wouldn't have surprised me."

Arizona tried to keep her emotions in check. Callie really thought she would have taken off with their daughter? She never would have done that to Callie. Nor would she have ever put Sofia in a precarious situation.

"I just wanted to see my child," Arizona said as calmly as she could. "I watched a family lose theirs yesterday and I needed to see mine. To hold her and know that she was okay. You were fast asleep and I didn't see the point in waking you so I borrowed your car and went to get her. I thought I would get back before you ever woke up. Otherwise, I would have left a note or something."

"I'm sorry," Callie said, feeling like a fool for ever letting a thought like that cross her mind. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Just…can you not disappear with a dead cell phone ever again? It would help me to live a much longer life."

"Yes, I can promise that," Arizona said as she leaned in to kiss Callie. "I really am so sorry. You didn't do anything wrong and I shouldn't have made you worry like that. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Arizona. We all deal with pain in different ways. You just have to let me help you bear some of that pain okay?"

"Okay...thank you Callie," Arizona replied, feeling overwhelmed by how much she truly cared. "Now come on, if we don't have pancakes waiting when that little girl comes back down here, we will have hell to pay."

Callie laughed. "Maybe you should let me. If I recall correctly, the last time you made pancakes you almost burned the whole kitchen down."

"That was one time!" Arizona exclaimed as she walked over to the kitchen counter. "And if I recall correctly, I only almost burnt the kitchen down because someone was distracting me."

"Is that so?" Callie asked, pinning Arizona against the counter with her body.

"Mhm," Arizona breathed.

Callie slid her hands up Arizona's sides, stopping just below her breasts. Arizona tried to control her breathing, but Callie's hands were clearly having an effect on her body.

"Did that someone happen to do something like this?" she asked, as she planted a kiss just below her ear.

"Uhm...yeah," Arizona said, quickly losing her ability to concentrate.

A smug grin made it's way onto Callie's face as she gently bit Arizona's earlobe. "What about that?" she whispered.

"Jesus you're hot," Arizona breathed as she pushed forward and pressed her lips against Callie's. Her tongue slipped past Callie's lips as Callie's hand grazed up Arizona's neck and into her silky hair. Arizona began to slip her hands under Callie's shirt when..

"Whoaaa, I don't think the pancakes are ready yet Sof!" Alex practically yelled, as he quickly turned around so Sofia couldn't see her parents making out like teenagers in the kitchen.

Arizona and Callie jumped apart and quickly straightened their clothes.

"Hey big girl!" Arizona squeaked. "Uh…it'll be just a few more minutes. Why don't you go watch cartoons with Uncle Alex while you wait?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Shall we Sofia?" Alex said, leaving the kitchen and walking into the living room.

Arizona groaned and leaned against the counter. "I love her but I was really, really enjoying that and she totally just killed the mood."

Callie laughed and leaned in to place a kiss on Arizona's pouting lower lip. "You're so cute."

Arizona crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I am not cute. I am sexually frustrated!"

"Listen…how about we make the pancakes you promised our daughter and then I take you out to lunch? Alex has nowhere to be and I'd like to have some alone time with you."

"Yeah?" Arizona asked, her mood improving.

"Mhm. I kinda like you ya know," Callie joked.

"I had no idea," Arizona quipped back as she turned around to prepare the batter for Sofia's breakfast.

Alex suddenly walked into the room, a solemn look on his face.

"We have to go to the hospital Arizona," he said, before either woman could ask what was wrong.

"What?" Arizona asked, confused since she and he both knew they had been banned from the premises.

"Hunt called," he said, nervously rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.

"They've already made their decision."

* * *

><p>I don't want to spoil anything for the people who don't watch sneak peeks so I won't get specific but for those of you who did, did you find yourself sobbing uncontrollably afterwards because omg...I don't know if the tears will ever stop. I'm trying to decide if I want to write the next chapter before or after tomorrow night's episode. I'm just so crazy emotional right now, but I might be even more emotional after the episode! Decisions decisons! Please excuse my rant and stay strong Calzona fans!<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

**WARNING: THIS** **STORY**** HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN UPGRADED TO M AND THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT MATERIAL!**

* * *

><p>Arizona stood outside of the hospital drenched head to toe from the downpour that had settled upon Seattle. Callie walked up beside her, adjusting her umbrella so they were both protected from the cold, stinging drops of rain.<p>

"What are you doing out here?" Callie asked. "Shouldn't you be inside?"

"It's not mandatory that I'm there to hear the decision," Arizona responded. "Only that I abide by it."

Callie nodded her head in understanding. "You realize it's raining right?"

Arizona smiled softly. "I like the water. It soothes me."

"You won't feel so soothed when you get a nasty cold from standing out here," Callie joked, wrapping her arm around Arizona's shoulders.

Arizona turned into Callie's body, soaking up her warmth. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't even realized how bone chillingly cold it was outside.

"Is it okay if I wait with you?" Callie asked, in order to make sure her presence was more of a comfort than an intrusion.

Arizona turned to her with something that looked a lot like love in her eyes. "I'm so grateful that you came. Thank you. I couldn't imagine going through this without you," she said, gently pressing her lips to Callie's.

Callie smiled into the kiss, relieved that she had done the right thing for Arizona. "How long has Alex been in there?" she asked as they pulled apart.

Arizona sighed. "I'm not really sure. I haven't been paying attention to the time." Callie shivered slightly and Arizona noticed. "Let's go inside. You're freezing," she insisted.

"I'm fine Arizona. I want to wait with you."

"And I can wait inside just as easily as I can wait out here. I was technically told to come to the hospital so I can't get in trouble for being in an on call room."

Callie laughed. "Okay fine. I kind of can't feel my fingers so I'm not going to argue."

Arizona took Callie's hand and they walked into the hospital. They found the nearest on call room and slipped inside. Arizona pulled back the comforter on one of the beds and motioned to Callie.

"C'mon…you need to warm up," she said.

Callie crawled in and held the blanket open. "You have to lay with me," she insisted.

Arizona looked down at her drenched clothes and shook her head. "I'm soaking wet. I'll only make you worse."

Callie stuck out her lower lip and began to pout. Arizona sighed. "Let me find some scrubs to change into. I'll be right back."

"Thank you," Callie called to her as Arizona shut the door.

Callie snuggled under the covers and had almost fallen asleep when she heard the door open again. She felt the bed shift as a warm body crawled in next to her. She reached her arm over and pulled Arizona close, planting a kiss on her shoulder.

"I could stay like this all day," Callie sighed.

Arizona smiled and rolled over to face her. "Mmm…so could I."

"Did you know Sofia has been asking for a cat?" Callie asked out of nowhere.

"She hasn't said a word to me about it. When did that start?"

"About a week ago. Nina from radiology just got one for her daughter and apparently she's been talking about it nonstop in daycare. So now Sofia insists that she just has to have one."

"That's a horrible idea. I know cats don't need as much attention as other pets do, but as much as we're gone…that cat would hate us."

Arizona realized she had just spoken as though they still lived together, but Callie hadn't seemed to notice so she decided not to draw attention to her mistake.

"She's been asking me if she can play soccer though," Arizona continued. "Which is funny because according to her Nina's daughter just started playing soccer and won't stop talking about it in daycare so now she wants to play too."

Callie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Is our daughter trying to hustle us?" she asked.

Arizona laughed. "It would appear that she is."

"She gets that from you," Callie joked.

"Uh…excuse me but she does not. That is all you. She's got your pout and no one can say no to that pout."

"Oh really?" Callie asked, raising her eyebrow.

"As if you didn't know," Arizona responded.

Callie tried to smile innocently, but a knowing grin crept its way onto her face.

"I think it's cute that you're so helpless when it comes to us," Callie said.

"That I am," Arizona replied. "Because uh…I may have signed her up to play soccer."

"You what?" Callie asked.

"I was going to tell you. It doesn't even start for like a month. And you just said it's cute that I can't say no so you can't be mad," Arizona said, giving Callie her best smile.

Callie rolled her eyes and laughed. "I suppose I can't be."

"You're so beautiful," Arizona blurted out before she could stop herself.

"What?" Callie asked, laughing in disbelief. She was a complete mess and here Arizona was telling her that she was beautiful.

"You've been going nonstop since yesterday. You haven't even been home and you've barely slept and…I still can't take my eyes off of you. You're beautiful."

Callie blushed and buried her face in the pillow. She had never been very good at taking compliments.

"Hey hey hey, I was enjoying looking at that face. Get back here," Arizona said, pulling her back up.

Callie quickly grabbed the back of Arizona's neck and brought their lips together, thrusting her tongue into Arizona's mouth. Arizona was caught slightly off guard but soon she gave into the sensation. She roughly pushed Callie onto her back and climbed on top of her, pulling her shirt off in the process. Callie smiled at the sight of Arizona in her bra but her brain quickly caught up to what was happening.

"Arizona," she breathed. "Should we slow down?"

"No," Arizona husked as she kissed and sucked at Callie's neck. "I need you." Callie groaned and raised her arms over her head so Arizona could rid her of her shirt.

Arizona got one look at a half-naked Callie and stood up to remove the rest of her clothes. Callie quickly did the same and pulled Arizona back down onto the bed. She began crawling up her body, planting kisses along the way. When Callie finally reached her lips again, Arizona moaned and pushed her tongue into her mouth. Arizona lifted her hips, grinding them into Callie's and eliciting an involuntarily whimper from the woman. She slowly moved her hand down Callie's side and over her stomach. She continued moving her hand south until it was between Callie's legs. Callie gasped as Arizona's fingers slid through her wet folds.

"Fuck," she hissed, as Arizona quickly pushed a finger inside of her. Arizona grinned and nipped at Callie's neck, enjoying the effect that she was having on her. Arizona added another finger and began to slowly slide in and out. Callie sucked in a breath and Arizona stopped.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Callie impatiently moved her hips. "God yes," she breathed. "Don't stop."

Arizona smiled and resumed pleasuring Callie. She grabbed Callie's arm and quickly flipped them so she could get a better angle. Callie laughed as her back hit the bed, but her laugh quickly turned into a groan as Arizona sucked one of her nipples into her mouth and played with it between her teeth. Arizona continued to pump in and out of Callie and she could feel her getting close. She placed kisses along her chest and rested her forehead on Callie's shoulder as she moved her fingers faster and harder inside of her. Callie dug her nails into Arizona's back, desperate for release.

Arizona decided that this method was taking too long so she removed her fingers and hurriedly kissed her way down Callie's stomach, replacing her fingers with her lips. Callie's hips bucked into the air as Arizona ran her tongue through her folds and circled it around her clit.

"Oh fuck, Arizo-yes," Callie gasped, tangling her hand in Arizona's hair.

Arizona sucked on Callie's clit and reinserted her fingers, simultaneously pumping them inside of her. Arizona's actions soon pushed Callie right over the edge and an orgasm swept through her body. Callie tried to control her reaction, but she couldn't stop the noises from escaping her mouth. Arizona slid up her body and pressed her lips to Callie's in an attempt to quiet her screams. She slowed the movement of her fingers, gently bringing Callie down from her high. Callie finally stopped trembling and laid limp on the bed, struggling to catch her breath. Arizona pulled her into her arms and kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried that she might have moved too quickly and been a little too rough.

"Oh my God.." Callie drawled, still reeling from the orgasm that had ripped through her. "I'm fantastic."

Callie took a minute to regroup and then began to lazily kiss Arizona's lips, preparing to return the favor. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door and they both shot up, trying to put their clothes on as fast as they could. Callie finished first and rushed to the door, cracking it open just enough to see who was waiting.

Meredith stood on the other side, a smug grin on her face. "Does Arizona happen to be in there with you?" she asked. "Alex is looking for her."

"Yeah, sorry...I guess we didn't realize the door was locked," Callie said in a weak attempt at a lie.

Arizona popped up behind her and smiled at Meredith. "Hey! What's up?" she asked Meredith.

"Alex is looking for you," Meredith responded. "He's in the south conference room."

"Okay thanks!" Arizona said, placing a quick peck on Callie's cheek. "Meet me up in there in 5?"

Callie nodded. "Of course, I'll be right there."

Arizona walked away and Meredith shook her head at Callie.

"I thought I told you not to have sex for the first time again in an on call room," Meredith said, taking in Callie's disheveled appearance. "Half the floor heard you two going at it."

"Oh my god," Callie whispered, mortified that a handful of doctors and nurses had heard them. But then she remembered how amazing it had been and she realized that she didn't really care. She smiled at Meredith and shrugged her shoulders.

"I listened to what you said Mer," she said. "Because that wasn't our first time."

Meredith couldn't hide the shock from her face as Callie walked out into the hall and shut the door behind her.

"It was just that freaking good," she said over her shoulder, gloating as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Okay so I attempted writing smutty Calzona and it took me hours just to write that little bit so please be kind and don't hate me if it was awful. As for the next chapter...Alex knows what the decision is and will tell Arizona so stay tuned!<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Arizona walked into the conference room and saw Alex standing in the corner, staring out the window. His back was to her and his arms were crossed over his chest. He looked tense and that sent a wave of fear through her body. The panel must have found her negligent. Were they punishing him too? She told him she wouldn't let that happen and she meant it. She would find the chief and fight for Alex until she was forced to leave and physically removed from the building. She would do whatever it took to make sure he wasn't punished for her mistake. Alex must have felt her presence behind him because he suddenly turned around and looked right at her.

"Hey Arizona," he said with a half smile on his face.

"It's bad isn't it?" she asked.

"Come sit down," Alex said.

"Just tell me Alex. Don't drag this out," Arizona replied. She didn't need him to coddle her, she just needed to know if she was going to have to search for another job.

Alex leaned against the table and chuckled. "Okay, I'll get right to the point."

"Wait, wait, wait," Arizona said, throwing up her hands. "Maybe I will sit down." She pulled out the closest chair and sat down, folding her hands on the table. "Okay...tell me."

Alex sat down next to her and smiled. "You didn't do anything wrong in that surgery Arizona."

"What?"

"They had a panel of pediatric surgeons with absolutely no affiliation to you or this hospital take a look at the case. Every single one said they would have continued with the surgery. So it looks like I'm the one who was wrong."

"Wait..I don't understand," Arizona said. "None of them would have stopped and closed him?"

"None of them. They said they looked at all the facts and his tonsils had become so enlarged that they would have concluded that too many complications would have been possible if they closed. They would have continued with the surgery. And just like you and I said, there were no indicators that Ben would have trouble clotting. Any one of us could have accidentally nicked that artery. We were talking about centimeters separating that artery from the tonsil. It was an impossible cut to make. We couldn't have known that we wouldn't be able to stop him from bleeding out. You couldn't have known...so you aren't at fault. They found that you acted accordingly. The investigation was closed and the issue was dismissed."

Arizona dropped her forehead into her hands and tried to comprehend what Alex was telling her.

"It wasn't my fault," she whispered.

"Either way he wouldn't have made it Arizona. Unfortunately, the kid didn't really stand a chance. It happens. It was one of those perfect storms where everything was working against us. There wasn't anything we could have done for him."

Arizona let out a sob and Alex placed his hand on her back.

"This is a good thing Arizona. I mean its not, but it is."

"I know, I know," she sniffed. "I'm just-I'm so relieved. I really thought I had made the wrong decision. I mean at the time I thought I was doing the right thing, but when he didn't make it, I began to second guess myself."

The door suddenly opened and Callie entered the room. She saw the tears on Arizona's face and her stomach immediately dropped.

"Oh my god no," she said, as she knelt down so she was eye level with Arizona. "They're clearly idiots. Who was even on that panel? Alex, what did they say? This is so wrong. I'm going to talk to Hunt."

As Callie began to stand back up to leave the room, Arizona grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No Callie, it was good. It was good news," Arizona said softly.

"Really? So you're okay? You're both okay?" she asked, looking up at Alex.

"We've both had our privileges reinstated. Hunt said to take the rest of the day off and come back tomorrow. The panel found no fault with Arizona's course of treatment."

"Thank god," Callie sighed, quickly pressing her lips to Arizona's. "So why are you crying?"

"I'm just relieved. To know that I didn't do that to him. To know it wasn't my fault."

Alex patted her on the shoulder and smiled. "You did good Robbins. And now you can get back to work. We both can."

Arizona tried to smile but she couldn't stop thinking about Ben's family. "What about the family?" she asked. "Have they been told? Do they know?"

"Hunt said they let the parents know the panel's decision and while they are grieving, they understood. They wanted to speak with you but Hunt wouldn't allow it."

"What?" Arizona said, standing up from her seat. "That's not his decision to make. If they want to speak to me it's the least I can do."

"Arizona, I don't know if talking to them is the best idea," Callie warned. "You barely kept it together yesterday. It might just make all of you upset all over again."

"We're all already upset! We're all grieving. If them seeing and talking to me provides them with some sort of comfort or closure, then I need to do it. I need to do it not only for them, but for me."

Alex and Callie exchanged a look and tried to figure out how to proceed. Arizona clearly wasn't going to let this go, but seeing Ben's family wouldn't necessarily help her move on. In fact, it could be a huge set back.

"This doesn't get to be Hunt's decision," Arizona said as she pulled out her phone. "This is a personal matter, not a medical one."

"Arizona, stop and think about this," Callie pleaded. "This may not be the best thing for you."

Arizona stopped scrolling through her phone and looked up at Callie. "I understand that you're worried and that you're concerned," she said. "But you said it yourself earlier, I can't be selfish about this. I have to do this for them Callie. I just have to."

Callie mentally kicked herself as she realized that Arizona was right. She had said that and now here she was being contradictory and trying to talk Arizona out of doing something that was brave and completely unselfish.

"You're right," Callie said. "You should call them."

"Thank you," Arizona replied, as she found the number and hit the button to make the call to Ben's family.

* * *

><p>Arizona took a deep breath and knocked on the door of a normal house on a normal street in a normal neighborhood. This was not a normal visit though. And the family inside...they were no longer a normal family. But this was a visit that Arizona was determined to make and she wasn't going to turn back now.<p>

She looked over her shoulder and saw Callie waiting in the car. She gave her a nervous wave and turned back to the door again. She had insisted that she could go by herself, but Callie had none of it. She said that if Arizona didn't let her drive her there, she would just follow her anyway, so Arizona had given in and allowed Callie to take her to the house.

Arizona heard the clink of the lock unlatching and stiffened. Was she really doing this? What the hell had she been thinking? She was panicking...again. The pain and anguish that she had seen on the family's faces the day before rushed back to her and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Dr. Robbins," she heard a soft voice say.

She looked up and saw Ben's mom at the door, looking so small and so fragile.

"Hi Mary," Arizona said, almost inaudibly.

"I'm so glad you came. Come in..we really need to talk."

* * *

><p>Thank you for all of your kinds words. You have no idea what the support of you, my readers, has meant to me. This chapter is a little shorter than I had planned, but I felt like I hit a good stopping point so I didn't want to keep writing just to keep writing. But do not fear, there will be another update tomorrow!<p>

A/N: GoldBlooded15 said that they missed Calzona's first time time having sex again because they didn't remember reading it. You don't remember reading it because I didn't exactly write it lol. I wasn't completely sure that I would ever kick this story up to an M rating or that I would write an explicit sex scene for them, so I just kind of alluded to it in previous chapters. When Arizona was spending the night and they were showering together etc., the sex was implied more than anything. So while this wasn't technically their first time, this was the first time you got a play by play of it. Hope that helps clear things up!


	43. Chapter 43

Arizona's eyes scanned across the numerous plates of food that covered the Hendricks' kitchen table. Apparently news traveled fast and people had rallied around them to show their support by bringing them meals so they wouldn't have to worry about cooking. She nervously fiddled with her hands in her lap as Mrs. Hendricks entered the room and set down a glass of water in front of her.

"You'll have to excuse Henry," Mary said. "He's out with the girls. They haven't been able to stay in the house. Too many memories."

Arizona nodded her head and quickly took a gulp of her water. "I understand. I just wanted to..when Dr. Karev said that you wished to speak with me…I really wanted to do this for you. Whatever you need to know, whatever you need to say. I wanted to do this for you."

"Dr. Hunt called this morning," Mary replied, struggling to hold back her tears. "He told us you did a phenomenal job…just a phenomenal job. He said it simply couldn't be helped. He gave his condolences of course, but he didn't know Ben Dr. Robbins. He was so clinical, so precise in his words. We know you. We've known you for years. I know you did what could for my boy. But I need to hear it from you. Please. I need to know. Did he suffer? Did he feel any pain? I-I can't stand the thought that he may have been scared or hurt in his final moments."

Arizona squeezed her fists and tried her best to remain her composure. Mary needed her to be strong right now, not to fall apart like she had done the previous day. She took a breath and began to explain to Mary exactly what had happened.

"Dr. Karev and I were very optimistic heading into the surgery. We never lied about that. Ben's initial scans looked good, so we expected to complete a fairly simple procedure. The tonsils swell when they become irritated and infected though and Ben's…his were much larger than any of his films had shown. We could've closed right then and there but…it likely would have done more harm than good. How he hadn't had trouble breathing up until that point we don't know, because his airway was almost 50% blocked. The risk of serious infection rises too and if he got an infection, it likely would have been lethal. His best shot was for us to continue with the surgery, so that is what we did."

Mary reached for a Kleenex and started wiping at her eyes. Her tears had begun to fall and Arizona's heart broke for the grieving mother. Arizona reached her hand over and clasped it with Mary's. "Are you sure you want me to continue?" she asked.

Mary nodded emphatically. "Please. I can handle it. I need to know. I need to understand."

"At that point, the surgery was officially considered high risk. Every move, every cut became more intricate, more difficult. One of Ben's arteries was incredibly close to the site where we needed to make the final cut. I am very good, but it was a difficult cut even for me. I did everything I could to avoid it, but the scalpel ending up nicking the artery. I wasn't worried. We should have been able to stop it, but Ben's blood…it didn't clot like it's supposed to."

Arizona looked at Mary and realized that a lot of what she was saying was starting to go over the woman's head.

"It's kind of like a faucet," Arizona said, figuring an analogy might help her to understand better. "If you notice that it's dripping, you should be able to turn the handle and that will stop the drip. But sometimes, there's a problem with the pipe. And even if you turn the handle, you can't stop the stream. Ben's blood just wouldn't stop streaming. We tried everything. We tried infusing new blood in his system, but…we couldn't stop the streaming. And I am so sorry Mary. I-I tried. I tried so hard. He was…he was such a joy and I will never forgive myself…"

"You stop right there," Mary said cutting her off. "You have done everything for this family. Everything. When we first met you and Henry was out of a job, you saw our kids for free. And I know that if you could have saved him, you would have. Ben was always such a quiet boy. He didn't play much, he preferred to stay inside and read."

"I know," Arizona said, trying to smile through her tears. "He had The Hunger Games trilogy on his bedside table and I swear he finished a book every hour."

"You care Dr. Robbins. I think that you care so much, that you are taking this burden upon yourself. But we don't blame you and we can't live with knowing that you blame yourself. Is there anything we can do or say? I mean you can't live with that kind of guilt. You just can't."

Arizona swallowed hard and shook her head lightly. "It'll just take time Mary. I cared for Ben deeply. I'm just feeling the loss of him and it will take time to heal."

"I'm so grateful that you came today Arizona. I feel so formal calling you Dr. Robbins…is it okay if I call you that? Arizona?"

"Of course."

"Our lives have changed forever. Our only son is gone and we'll never be the same. But we know he's with God and we take comfort in that. You never…you never said whether or not he was scared. Or if he felt pain. Is it because he did and you don't want to tell me?"

"No Mary. I can assure you that he was not scared or in pain. He was asleep the entire time. He was at peace."

A calm washed over Mary and she stood up, opening her arms to Arizona.

"Can I hug you?" she asked.

Arizona stood up hesitantly and wrapped her arms around the woman as they physically shared in one another's grief. And in that moment, Arizona was not a doctor and Mary was not the mother of one of her patients. They were just two mothers, grieving the loss of a child.

* * *

><p>Arizona had been in the house for a long time. Almost too long. Callie nervously looked at the clock on her dashboard and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. She didn't want to interrupt, but she was also worried that Arizona might be under attack from the grieving family. She had no way of knowing.<p>

She pulled out her phone to send a text to Arizona on the off chance that she might see it and respond. As she hit send, she heard a knock on her window. Her head shot up and she saw Brooke standing outside. She reached over and opened the door so that Brooke could climb inside.

"Hey," Callie said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Hi Callie," Brooke said softly, her face red and splotchy from crying.

"I uh-your sister asked to speak with Arizona. So I brought her over."

"That's her right. Your ex-wife?"

Callie nodded her head in affirmation.

"She's really pretty. She must be smart too…a pediatric surgeon. You never talked about her much, I didn't know."

"She's a spectacular surgeon." Callie responded. "The best at what she does."

"That's what my sister tells me," Brooke replied. "But…somehow my nephew is still dead."

"Brooke.." Callie said, trying not to let Brooke's snide remark get to her. "You don't know what it's like in an OR. How many things can go wrong. She did everything she could for your nephew. He just…he couldn't be saved."

"I'm sorry," Brooke whispered. "But…he's gone. And according to your hospital there's no one to blame. It just…happened. He was 10 years old and it just happened."

"What do you want from me Brooke?" Callie asked, trying to get right to the point. She may have been grieving, but that didn't give her a free pass to take advantage of Callie.

"I guess I just thought I could get some comfort. Some support."

"I'm not that person for you anymore Brooke. I'm so sorry for your loss, but I'm not the person you turn to at a time like this. Be with your family, find comfort in them."

Brooke shook her head and angrily forced the car door open. "Right…because it's too much to ask you to be a friend at a time like this?"

"We both know that's not all you want me to be."

Brooke climbed out of the car and started to shut the door. Just before it closed, she looked at Callie and a sad smile spread across her face.

"I can't help that. I don't know if she ever fought for you, but I promise you that I will."

"Brooke…" Callie began, but before she could another word in, Brooke shut the door and began to walk up to the house.

"_Crap."_

* * *

><p>Arizona pulled the door open and turned to look at Mary one last time.<p>

"If you need anything…anything at all, please just let me know. Even if you just need to grab lunch and talk. I'm just a phone call away."

"Thank you Arizona. You have…I can't thank you enough."

The women exchanged a goodbye hug and Arizona turned to walk down the sidewalk and back to the car.

"Oh Brooke," Arizona heard Mary say from behind her. Her snapped up and she saw the woman making her way up the driveway.

"Dr. Robbins," Brooke said, almost dismissively.

"Hello," Arizona said, not really knowing what to call her. "I just want to let you know that…I am so, so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Brooke said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be with my sister."

Arizona watched as Brooke walked into the house and then she turned to look at Callie. She was waiting in the car and shot a smile Arizona's way, but Arizona could tell it wasn't completely genuine. She walked over to the car and got inside.

"How'd it go?" Callie asked.

"It was good. Better than I could have expected," Arizona replied.

"That's great!" Callie said as she started the car.

"It is," Arizona said. "Now that that's out of the way, do you want to tell me what the hell just happened?"


	44. Chapter 44

Callie looked at Arizona quizzically before pulling out into the street.

"You're going to have to more specific," Callie said, hoping Arizona hadn't put two and two together. Today had been hard enough, Callie's clingy ex-girlfriend didn't need to make things worse.

"I'm not accusing you of anything so please don't think that I am, but Brooke happened to show up while you were sitting outside by yourself and I'm guessing that she communicated with you in some fashion."

Callie sighed and stopped at the red light. "Yes, she did communicate with me," she said.

"And?" Arizona asked.

"And what?" Callie responded. "She clearly is having trouble letting go and I am sorry about that but what can I do? I have told her countless times that we are over but she doesn't seem to be getting the message. I am committed to you though. I am with you. You have nothing to worry about Arizona."

"That's easy for you to say."

"What does that mean?"

"Reverse the roles Callie! How would you feel? If an ex of mine was showing up all the time and hugging me and telling me that they wanted me."

"Kind of like Leah?" Callie snapped.

"Okay…I suppose I deserved that," Arizona said quietly.

The light turned green and Callie started driving again. "No you didn't. I'm sorry. I can't keep throwing the past in your face."

"I just…this is really hard for me Callie. I know you put up with a lot of crap from me, but that doesn't make this any easier. This…this time was supposed to different. And it is. We are the best we have ever been. But this is throwing a wrench in everything and I can't just turn my head the other way and pretend that it's not happening."

"She told me she's going to fight for me," Callie said.

Arizona laughed sarcastically. "Fan-freaking-tastic."

"There's nothing for her to fight for. She can show up all she wants, I'm not going anywhere."

"Is she stable?"

"What?"

"I'm asking you if she has a level head on her shoulders or if I should worry about her trying to cut my brake line."

"Come on Arizona…don't you think you're being a little bit extreme?"

"Honestly, no I don't. Not only am I the surgeon who lost her nephew, but I am also dating you. That's a lot of hatred to hold towards a person."

"She's not going to do anything drastic like that. Her emotions are misguided, but she's not crazy."

"When is this going to get easier?" Arizona sighed, looking out the window.

"I'm sorry it's such a burden to be with me," Callie mumbled.

"Callie, that's not what I meant. I've had so much on my plate and just…forget I said anything."

"Let's just get home," Callie said. "It's been an exhausting couple of days. You should be at home."

Arizona nodded, wishing that Callie would realize that Alex's house would never be her home.

* * *

><p>Jo sat in the living room tickling Sofia who was giggling up a storm.<p>

"Mercy! Mercy!" Sofia squealed, struggling to get away from the woman.

Arizona turned the corner and saw the red-faced little girl trying to catch her breath on the floor.

"Mercy huh?" she joked. "That's funny. When me and Sofia play she says the mercy rule doesn't count."

Jo looked at Sofia with a shocked look on her face. "Sofia..is that true?" she asked.

Sofia laughed and pushed herself off the floor and ran up the stairs.

"You'll never catch me!" she squealed.

Jo walked over to Arizona and gave her a comforting smile.

"Alex said you both are cleared for surgery again. Are you okay though? He said this has been really hard for you."

"I will be," Arizona said. "I saw the mother. She said they don't blame me. So I'm trying to be okay."

Jo nodded and looked toward the staircase. "I can entertain her for a while. You should relax. Unwind a little bit."

"Thank you," Arizona replied. "I appreciate it."

Jo skipped up the stairs in search of the sneaky little girl as Callie walked in the front door.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked. "If you need some alone time, I can take Sofia home and we can talk later."

"You need to ask her to meet with us," Arizona said.

"I what?"

"I'm not going to live the next however many months of my life wondering when she's going to show up or what she's going to do. You need to tell her that we all need to get together and talk. She needs to understand that I am not a monster who killed her nephew and that I am with you, not her."

"Arizona…we're not going to gang up on her. She's grieving. As soon as that passes, things will get back to normal."

"When does the grieving pass Callie? She will likely be grieving for years. You don't just get over the death of a child. I'm not saying invite her over tomorrow, but if you aren't going to take care of this, I will."

"I've tried Arizona."

"How long?" Arizona asked.

"How long what?"

"How long were you guys broken up before you and I got back together?"

Callie didn't answer. She averted her eyes and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Callie…please don't tell me you dated us at the same time."

"Of course not!" Callie exclaimed, becoming very defensive.

"Then answer the question."

"Things with you and I were…undefined. When you asked me to reconsider the night of the concert, she and I were technically still together."

Arizona pursed her lips and tried to bite her tongue. That was a much closer timeline than she had hoped to hear.

"You said you ended it with her because you didn't see a future. Is that true? Or did you end it because of me?"

"Arizona…I…it was a very confusing time for me."

"I don't need to hear anymore. Please leave."

"Arizona, you don't get to dismiss me like that."

"I have taken all I can take today Callie. We can talk tomorrow. Just…we'll talk tomorrow."

And with that Arizona walked upstairs and into her bedroom, shutting herself off from Callie and the world.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for another shorter chapter but I have been so crazy busy lately my head is spinning! I'm going to try and get another update posted sometime late tonightearly tomorrow morning. No promises but I don't want to keep you guys hanging for too long. I hope everybody has a happy Sunday! :)


	45. Chapter 45

Callie slumped down on the couch and closed her eyes. Arizona was having a lot of trouble trusting her and she didn't know what to do about it. She knew that Arizona was just terrified that she would change her mind and decide that she didn't want this anymore, but could they really carry on together if she was constantly going to be waiting for the other shoe to drop?

She debated whether or not she should leave, but she was tired of Arizona holding the majority of the power in their relationship. Callie had been trying to be so careful around her that she was rarely blunt or forward with her. She could go home and wait for Arizona to come around or she could go upstairs and face the issue head on. It only took her a second to decide: she was definitely going for option two.

* * *

><p>Callie walked upstairs and poked her head into Sofia's room. She smiled when she saw Jo and Sofia passed out on her tiny bed. She walked over and lightly shook Jo's shoulder. Jo bolted up, bumping her head on the bedframe.<p>

"Oww," she whispered.

Callie cringed. "Crap...I'm sorry. I really need to talk to Arizona and things may get a little heated. Do you mind taking Sofia downstairs? I don't want her to hear."

"Is everything okay?" Jo asked.

"It will be. We just need to talk some things out."

"I can take her to the park. It's really nice out. We'll go to the playground."

"She would love that. Thank you Jo," Callie said as she exited the room.

Callie reentered the hall and walked to Arizona's door. She knocked but heard no movement on the other side. She turned the handle expecting it to be locked, but the door opened right up. She poked her head in the room and looked at the bed but Arizona wasn't on it. Where was she? Callie had watched her walk up to her bedroom.

"What do you want Callie?" Arizona asked out of nowhere.

Callie stepped into the room and looked down beside the dresser. Arizona was sitting against the wall with a bottle of whiskey in her hand.

"Do you always keep a bottle of booze in your room?" she asked.

"Only for emergencies," Arizona said, smiling sarcastically.

"Are you hiding out?"

"I was trying to," Arizona replied, standing up and placing the bottle on top of the dresser.

"You don't get to decide when we're done talking about something Arizona. I've let you put off important conversations too many times. If you want to talk about it, we're talking about it. Now."

"Okay fine."

"Fine? Is that how you're going to be? Is that how it's always going to be? When things aren't perfect are you just going to shut down? Because I'm telling you right now, that isn't going to work for me."

"She's me Callie."

"Uhh..who is you? How much of that whiskey did you drink?"

"I didn't even open the bottle," Arizona replied. "Don't insult me. I'm talking about Brooke. Brooke is me."

"You're going to have to elaborate here Arizona because I don't follow."

"The divorce blindsided me Callie. Yes we were in therapy, but I thought we were making progress. I mean you basically pounced on me the night before our last session. Divorce was the last thing I thought we heading towards. But then you asked for one and to me, it came out of nowhere."

"I don't see how that makes you anything like Brooke."

"You blindsided her Callie."

"I didn't.."

"You did," Arizona said. "You were dating and as far as she knew everything was great between you two. And then I entered the picture and you ended it and she must have been completely blindsided."

"Brooke and I casually dated. You and I were married. You cannot compare the two."

"Except I can!" Arizona exclaimed. "You don't seem to realize the effect you have on people Callie. You don't seem to know how amazing, how beautiful, how intoxicating you are. She was more than likely falling in love with you. Who wouldn't? And then you told her you wanted to end it out of nowhere. I'm not trying to make excuses for her, but I can empathize with her. It isn't your fault. You are under no obligation to stay in a relationship in which you don't feel fulfilled or happy, but she and I were in similar situations and…I can't help but feel for her."

"So you're glad I ended it with her but you're not happy about how I ended it?"

Arizona sighed and frustratedly ran her fingers through her hair. "You don't get it. For her it's not over."

"Clearly. She's telling me she's going to fight for me and everything."

"Exactly. She thinks there is still a chance. I couldn't accept that you and I were over until we were on that roof Callie. Until you really made me see and recognize that we had nowhere else to go. That we had reached the end of the road. She deserves the same courtesy. You're going to have to make her realize that there is nowhere for the two of you to go."

Callie took a minute to absorb everything that Arizona was telling her and she realized that she was right. Callie had been the one to recognize that her relationships with both women had come to an end. This realization had allowed her time to come to terms with it, but it wasn't like that for Arizona and Brooke. She had assumed that since she was okay with it, they would be too. But now she saw that she should have taken the time to explain how and why she had made the decisions that she did.

"I-I'm sorry," Callie said. "We barely dated. I didn't think she'd take it this hard. I didn't think she needed closure or reasons or any of that. I-I should've been very clear. I'm trying to learn how to do that."

Arizona walked over and held Callie's hands. "We're figuring this out as we go along. This is new territory for us. And it's difficult. While I certainly didn't expect it to be easy, I also didn't think that it would be this hard. It's worth every second though. We are going to continue to grow and evolve and it may never be easy. Change never is. But the result..us being together, that is so, so worth it."

"I'm trying to make this right," Callie whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know. I know you are. And I'm not trying to be insecure or petty or controlling Callie, but I need her to be out of our lives. When some time has passed, you need to talk to her and you need to take care of this. For me. Please."

Callie pulled Arizona into her arms and held her tight. "I will. She's not going to come between us. Now or ever. I'll give it a month or two so she can have some time to heal and then I'll make sure we talk."

"Thank you Callie," Arizona said, pulling back and placing the lightest of kisses on her lips.

"Anything for my girl," Callie said, smiling so big that Arizona thought her heart might just burst.

"I've been meaning to ask you...do you still have some vacation time saved up at work?" Arizona asked.

"A couple of weeks. Why?"

Arizona paused and Callie began to get nervous, although she wasn't sure why.

"Arizona…why do you ask?" she asked again.

"Well before I say why I need to tell you that..I may not have told my parents that we got divorced."

"What?!" Callie exclaimed. "How could you not tell them?"

"I tried! More than once! But my mom always started getting weepy every time I told her about the problems we were having. I was never able to get that far."

"Oh my god, Arizona…seriously?"

"Is it that big of a deal? I mean really. It's my life, not theirs."

"They're Sofia's grandparents. You should have told them."

"I know, I know. Back to what I'm trying to get at though. They uh…they want me to come visit."

"Okay…" Callie replied, not understanding where Arizona was going with this. "What does that have to do with my vacation time? Do you need me to take some time off to watch Sofia since you won't be here to help? Are you going to be gone for an extended period of time?"

"Umm..no, not exactly," Arizona replied. "It's just…since they don't know that we're divorced, naturally they would assume if I came to visit, my wife would as well."

"Arizona…" Callie said, finally realizing why Arizona was asking her about her vacation time.

"It's just a few days Callie. And we're dating now so why should I tell them? Why go through all of that unnecessary drama? I mean if you don't want to go I completely understand. I can figure something out."

"I don't like this Arizona," Callie said, still not believing that Arizona had never told her parents that they were no longer married. "What have they thought all this time?"

"That we've been in counseling. That we've been working on it."

Callie sighed. Spending a few days with Arizona's parents and having to pretend that they were still married sounded…well quite frankly it sounded awful. She didn't want to have to put on a show. But Arizona's father was a hard man and if he knew they had gotten divorced…Callie likely would not be his favorite person. Not that she ever had been but that was beside the point.

"Just think about it," Arizona said. "If you decide not to, it's no big deal. But at least think about it."

"Okay, I'll think about it," Callie said. "But if I say yes, you are going to owe me so many sexual favors."

Arizona raised her eyebrows and tried not to look as excited as she felt.

"Oh don't worry," Arizona said, giving Callie a wink. "I'm sure I could suffer through."


	46. Chapter 46

Callie sat down at a table in the doctor's lounge and laid her head on her arms. She had just gotten out of a grueling 13-hour surgery and she was exhausted. She had been working so much the past five days that she had basically been living at the hospital and her body was feeling it. She was more than ready for a day off. She heard the door to the lounge open but she didn't have the strength to lift her head up, so she turned her head slightly to the side so she could see who it was.

"You look like crap," Meredith said as she walked into the room.

"Thanks," Callie mumbled, turning her face back into her arms.

"You need to go home."

"I want to but I'm so tired that I can't even move."

"Rough week?" Meredith asked.

"Very rough. I had crazy long surgeries every single day. I barely remember what the world looks like outside of an OR."

Meredith laughed and walked over to the coffee pot, pouring some in a mug and handing it to Callie. "I don't envy you. I hate weeks like that because I barely get to see Derek or the kids."

Callie gratefully accepted the mug and took a giant sip, willing the caffeine to make her body move. "I've barely seen Arizona or Sofia this week. I would pop into daycare or see Arizona around the hospital, but that's it."

"You never went home?"

Callie shook her head. "Nope. I kept getting out of surgeries late and then had early surgeries scheduled for the next day so I've just been staying in an on call room."

"Wow. You have been busy," Meredith replied.

"It hasn't necessarily been a bad thing," Callie admitted.

"Uh oh. Trouble in paradise already?" Meredith asked.

"Not exactly. Its just…Arizona told me that her parents asked her to fly out to visit with them for a few days. And at first it was just going to be a few random days, but now they asked her to come for Thanksgiving. I'm feeling a lot of pressure because of the whole situation."

"Why? You don't have to go with her. It's early in your relationship still. Arizona will understand."

"I'm not worried about Arizona. She already told me she'll understand one way or the other. The problems is that...her parents don't exactly know that we got a divorce."

"What?!" Meredith yelled.

"Shh, keep your voice down," Callie said.

"Sorry, sorry. But seriously...what? She didn't tell them?"

"You don't know her parents. Her dad is this hard ass military man who looks like he could kill you with one look. And her mom gets very emotional. She tried telling them but it never went well so she finally decided that she just wouldn't tell them until she absolutely had to. But now…"

"Now her parents want her to come home for Thanksgiving and they will wonder why her wife didn't come with her."

"Bingo," Callie replied.

"Sounds like you're in a pretty difficult position."

"I am."

"Why not just tell them? That way you don't have to go. Or you can go but you won't have to act like you guys are still married. You can just be open and honest about where you guys are really at right now."

"Her dad would probably give me the silent treatment the entire time and her mom would cry every time she looked at us. They won't see the fact that we're working things out now, they'll just see that we couldn't work it out before. They'd also be hurt that she didn't tell them. Trust me, it's just easier this way."

"If you say so. But what are you going to do?"

Callie stood up from the table and stretched her aching limbs. She walked towards the door and looked back at Meredith. "About that whole situation? I have no idea. But right now, I'm going home so that I can hug my girlfriend and my daughter. Have a good night Mer."

"Thanks Callie, you too. And good luck!"

* * *

><p>Callie unlocked the front door and walked into the house. It was dark and eerily quiet. Arizona had told her she would pick up Sofia from daycare and bring her to the house so that she would be there when Callie got home, but they appeared to be nowhere in sight. She pulled out her phone and checked her inbox: no new messages. That was strange. She flipped on the hall light and a smile immediately made its way onto her face. There was Sofia and Arizona…passed out on the living room couch, cuddled up against one another.<p>

Callie tiptoed over to them, gently untangled Sofia from Arizona's arms and carried her up to her room. She changed her into her pajamas and tucked her into bed before returning back downstairs. She almost woke Arizona up to tell her to go home, but she looked so peaceful lying there that she opted to cover her with a blanket and let her be. She then retreated upstairs to take a shower so that she could get ready for bed. She couldn't wait to sleep in her own room for the first time all week.

Callie spent a good 20 minutes in the shower, letting the warm water wash over her before she finally got out. She towel dried her hair, threw on an oversized t-shirt and walked down to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Damn, you're super hot," Callie heard a voice say, just as she finished pouring her water. She was so startled by the unexpected intrusion that she jumped back and ended up splashing it all over herself.

"Damn it Arizona!" she cried. "You scared the living crap out of me!"

Arizona leaned against the doorway and smiled. "I'm sorry, did I make you wet?" she asked innocently.

"Ha-ha Arizona," Callie said. "If you think we're having sex tonight you can keep dreaming because I just got out of the shower."

"We could always shower again," Arizona proposed, walking over and wrapping her arms around Callie. Callie leaned forward and hovered her lips just above Arizona's before taking a big step back.

"Nice try," she said as she turned to walk out of the kitchen. "But I am absolutely exhausted. I suppose I could just lay there while you do all the work, but I'm not sure how much fun that would be for you."

Arizona pretended to contemplate the idea and Callie's jaw dropped. "Arizona!" she exclaimed.

"Oh calm down, I'm just kidding," she said. "I'll get out of your hair so you can get some sleep."

"Noo, you have to stay," Callie pleaded. "I'm still upset about the whole you scaring me thing. I might need you to hold me in order to get over it."

"Hmm, I suppose I could help with that," Arizona said as she walked up and placed a lingering kiss on Callie's lips.

The two walked upstairs to Callie's bedroom where Callie opened her drawer and grabbed a t-shirt for Arizona as well as a dry one for herself. Arizona quickly undressed and put the nightshirt on. As she turned around, she saw Callie slowly pull off her wet t-shirt. She couldn't stop her jaw from dropping as she took in the sight of Callie in nothing but her skimpy underwear.

"_Callie's tired, Callie's tired, Callie's tired," _Arizona repeated over and over in her head to try and keep herself from walking over there and doing all kinds of dirty things to the woman. Callie was clearly enjoying the show though as she "accidentally" dropped the clean t-shirt on the floor and had to bend down to pick it up.

"Oh screw tired," Arizona said, as her resolve finally broke and she walked over to push Callie onto the bed. "You're getting a hell of a lot more than cuddles tonight."

* * *

><p>I wanted to write a cute, drama free chapter for our ladies so I'm sorry that it wasn't too action packed, but I hope that you still enjoy it. In the next chapter, Arizona and Callie will figure out what they are going to do about Arizona's parents and the whole Thanksgiving situation so stay tuned!<p>

A/N: The timeline of this story is clearly well beyond where the actual season is at right now, so for the sake of keeping things as realistic as possible, we're technically in the year 2015. That means that Thanksgiving in the story will be Thanksgiving 2015. I really wanted to be able to incorporate the holidays in my writing and since almost a year has lapsed in the story anyway, I figured it wouldn't be that far of stretch. Just so y'all know where I am coming from! As always, thank you so much for reading and please leave a review if you feel moved to do so!


	47. Chapter 47

Arizona woke up slightly disoriented and had to take a moment to absorb her surroundings. After a few seconds, she realized that she was in Callie's room and in Callie's bed. She tried to move but she couldn't. All she could feel was a weight on her chest. Not one of those metaphorical weights, but the actual weight of something on her chest. She shifted a little and looked down to see Callie wrapped snuggly around her body. Her head was lying on her chest and her arms were tightly wound around her waist.

Arizona smiled as she looked at Callie. She wished she could wake up every morning like this. She'd had that chance once and took it for granted. She was never going to do that again. She brushed Callie's hair away from her forehead so she could get a better look at her face. Sometimes she had to remind herself that Callie was even real because she was so breathtakingly beautiful that it didn't seem like she could be.

Callie shifted slightly and Arizona froze. Callie had already been so exhausted the night before and then Arizona had kept her up for hours with certain extracurricular activities. She wanted her to sleep as much as she possibly could. She sat still and waited for Callie's breathing to even out before gently slipping out from underneath her.

She attached her leg and turned to cover Callie up with the blanket so she wouldn't get cold. As her eyes took in her naked form she tried not to react but with Callie, that was impossible. She reminded herself that she needed to be good because Callie really needed her sleep and picked up the blanket to wrap it tightly around her. She leaned down to brush her lips against Callie's forehead before slipping on some sweats and a shirt so she could go check on Sofia.

She walked across the hall and carefully opened the little girl's door, smiling as she saw her sprawled out beneath her covers. She and Callie slept in exactly the same way, with their limbs spread out to every corner of the bed. She didn't see the point in waking her up, so she closed the door and returned to Callie's room. She figured it couldn't hurt for her to catch some more zzz's herself, so she decided to slip back into the bed. She had just gotten resettled under the covers when she heard Callie groan.

"_Shit,"_ she thought to herself, worried that she had unintentionally woken Callie. However, the woman's eyes stayed closed and she didn't make any other movements causing Arizona to take a sigh of relief.

Arizona's mind began to drift to the upcoming holiday. Her parents had never been big on holidays or on insisting that they wanted to see Arizona, so she wasn't sure what their deal was this year. She loved her parents but they had never had the closest relationship, especially after Tim died. Arizona simply couldn't talk about him around them and that caused a huge rift to exist between her and her parents.

Arizona rolled closer to Callie and tried to fall back asleep, but she just couldn't turn her mind off. She needed to tell Callie about the latest bombshell her parents had dropped, but with the hectic week she had had at work, there had never been a good opportunity. Arizona had only seen in her two-minute increments, which didn't exactly allow adequate time for a real conversation.

"Stop thinking so much. I can't sleep when you think like that," Callie murmured, as she flung her arm around Arizona's waist and buried her face into her neck.

Arizona smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Callie planted a kiss on Arizona's pulse point and sighed. "And I didn't want to be woken up," she joked. "What's on your mind?"

"It's not a big deal Callie. Go back to sleep," Arizona insisted.

"So that your buzzing mind can just wake me up again? No thanks," Callie said, as she shifted her position so that she was sitting up and could look at Arizona. "Tell me what's going on."

Arizona nuzzled herself into Callie's side and sighed. "My parents changed their mind again."

"Oh really?" Callie asked. "I mean that's good right? If they don't want you to come anymore, then problem solved. Everything goes back to normal."

"No no," Arizona said. "They didn't change their mind about wanting to see me, they changed their mind about me coming to see them for Thanksgiving.'

"Oh," Callie replied. "Okay, so we're back to a few random days then. That's still good. It's gives us more time to figure out what we want to do."

"Callie," Arizona said, cutting her off before she could continue to ramble. "My parents are coming here for Thanksgiving."

"Say that again," Callie said, not quite believing her ears.

"They called me earlier this week and said that it would be easier for them to come here than for us to go there. I tried to talk them out of it but when my dad makes up his mind about something, there's no talking him out of it."

Callie sat quietly trying to digest the information that Arizona had just told her. Her parents were coming there. To Seattle. Where Callie wouldn't be able to hide from them. This was bad. This was really, really bad. Callie had been leaning towards not going with Arizona and letting her come up with some plausible reason why, but that wasn't an option anymore.

"This doesn't change anything Callie."

"How does this not change anything? This changes everything Arizona. They're entering an environment where everyone knows we are divorced except them. I mean…we don't even live in the same house anymore Arizona. How are you going to explain that one away?"

"I'm going to tell them."

"Arizona, no. It's Thanksgiving. You are not going to ruin their holiday by telling them we got divorced. And not recently divorced, but for the past year."

"Well what can I do Callie? They're coming whether we like it or not. I'm going to have to put them up at a hotel because there simply isn't room at Alex's. And how am I even going to explain to them that I am living at my friend's house? This is going to be a disaster Callie. There is no way to get around this except for me to just tell them."

"I'll do it," Callie blurted out.

"What?"

"I'll do it. Thanksgiving. We'll let them believe that we are still married and once they are gone, everything will go back to normal."

"I can't ask you to do that Callie. I never should have in the first place. I'm not going to shake up your entire life for a week just to please them. I'll figure something out."

"Arizona, I may not be your wife anymore but I am your girlfriend which means that I am still here to support you. It won't be easy or comfortable to lie to them, but I don't see any other way if they are coming to Seattle. You can stay here for the few days they are in town, they can stay in the guest bedroom and we'll be one big happy family. Okay?"

"What about Sofia? She's only four. She could easily let something slip."

"We'll do damage control. If she brings something up, we'll find a way to explain it away."

"Callie…this all sounds so stressful. And I want you to enjoy your holiday. You should take Sofia and go see your parents or something. I can deal with the fallout here."

"We can do this Arizona. We're together and I don't want to spend the holiday with anyone but you. The only thing we have to do different is the rings and the pretending to live together. It won't be a burden if it means I get to spend the day with you and our daughter."

Arizona thought about it and tried to get on board. This is what she had wanted and Callie was willing to go along with it, so what was she so worried about?

"Are we really going to do this?" she asked.

"Yes, we are really going to do this."

"I just have a bad, bad feeling Callie. You know how I am with authority figures. One question from my dad and I might break."

"We'll just have to be the best damn couple they've ever seen then," Callie said as she smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek.

"Thank you Callie. I'm sorry I got you all wrapped up in this."

"I'm choosing to do this Arizona. You have given me every opportunity to say no. You're not making me do anything that I don't want to do."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Arizona asked.

"Eh, you may have mentioned it once or twice."

"You are. And I'm so lucky to have you."

Callie squeezed Arizona against her and buried her face in her chest. "Stop," she mumbled as she pulled the blankets over their heads.

Arizona laughed and burrowed down so she was face to face with Callie.

"I can't. Because I took you for granted last time Callie, and I'm never going to do that again. So you have to deal with the compliments and mushy comments and all of it," Arizona said as she kissed Callie's lips.

Callie moaned and ran her fingers down Arizona's back. "Mmm, do I get some good morning sex for being such a good girlfriend?" she asked.

Arizona answered her by flipping her onto her back and planting kisses down her body. Just as she swirled her tongue in her belly button and began moving down between her thighs, the door flew open and little feet pitter-pattered across the floor.

"Mommy!" Sofia squealed as she jumped on the bed, landing on Arizona's back and knocking the wind right out of her.

"Hmph!" Arizona groaned under the weight of her daughter.

Callie hurriedly popped her head out from under the covers. "Mija!" she exclaimed, making sure the sheet was still covering her body. She reached down beside the bed and grabbed a shirt, quickly pulling it over her head and nudging Arizona out from between her legs.

"I'm hungry," the little girl said, oblivious to what she had just walked in on.

"Of course you are," Callie said, shifting the little girl off of Arizona's back and onto her lap. "Why don't you run downstairs and pick out what cereal you want and I'll be right down okay?"

"Okay mami," she said, as she hopped off the bed and walked out the door.

Arizona peered up at Callie from under the sheets. "Oh my god," she whispered. "That was too close."

Callie laughed as she stood up and put on a few more articles of clothing to make herself more presentable to her daughter.

"Put on some pants," she said, throwing them at Arizona. "Your daughter is hungry."

"Yeah, well I was hungry too," Arizona mumbled under her breath.

"You're insatiable aren't you?" Callie said, as she threw her hair in a bun and walked toward the door.

"What can I say? I just can't get enough," Arizona replied, as she finished getting situated and stood up to follow Callie.

"Oh, you'll get more than enough," Callie said as they walked into the hall. She pushed Arizona up against the wall and brought her lips to ear.

"I said yes remember?" she whispered, lightly biting her earlobe. "So now you owe me all kinds of sexual favors." She pulled back and winked at Arizona before walking down the stairs as if nothing had even happened.

It was all Arizona could do as she watched her walk away to try and not melt into a puddle on the floor.


	48. Chapter 48

"Aria…mom hasn't talked to me in years. I wouldn't even know what to say to her. It's just not a good idea."

Callie put the last of her groceries in the cupboard and slammed the door shut. She had been on the phone with her sister for the last fifteen minutes trying to explain to her why she wasn't going to Florida for Thanksgiving. She had originally told her father that she and Sofia might be coming home since Arizona was supposed to go to her parents, but now that Arizona's parents were coming there her plans had completely changed.

She walked over and flipped the knob on the oven so she could begin dinner as she listened to Aria rant on the other end of the phone. She had been throwing out every excuse in the book as to why she had changed her mind and some of them were valid reasons, but none of them were the actual reason for her not coming. If her family knew that she was staying in Seattle as a favor to her ex-wife (not girlfriend since her family still refused to acknowledge that they were dating again), their heads would roll.

"I just don't understand Callie," Aria argued. "I have only seen my niece two times since she was born. I know I wasn't there when I should have been but are you going to punish me forever?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "Believe it or not Aria, not everything is about you. I'm not punishing you but I know if I told you why I am choosing to stay in Seattle for Thanksgiving you wouldn't understand. You'd get mad and judgmental and I don't need that right now."

"Just tell me Callie," Aria pleaded. "I know mom is a piece of work but what about daddy? He was so excited to see you and Sofia."

Callie picked up the plate of chicken and slid it in the oven, setting the timer and walking into the living room.

"Arizona's parents are coming to town," Callie finally said. She heard nothing but silence on the other end. "Aria?"

"So let me get this straight. You are blowing off your own family so you can spend Thanksgiving with hers."

"It's not that simple Aria. What happened to you not getting mad or judging?"

"I'm not doing any of those things Callie. I just…I'm disappointed I guess."

"I'm sorry but right now my focus is on my relationship, whether you guys are willing to recognize it or not. My girlfriend and my daughter are my main concern and I will be happiest if we get to spend the holiday together. I already know Arizona would not be welcome there and since her parents are coming here my decision was obvious really: I'm staying here."

"Daddy's not going to be happy Callie," Aria replied. "You know how he feels about all of this."

"Yes I do and if he wants to be mad at someone he should be mad at me. He told me I should try to fix my marriage and I did try. But then I decided that I didn't want to try anymore so I asked for the divorce. He's angry and he doesn't want to be angry with me so he's taking it all out on her and it's not fair. She has done everything to repair what was broken between us and until you guys can find a way to be okay with the fact that we are together again, I have nothing to talk to you about."

"Okay well…I guess Happy Thanksgiving then Callie."

"Yeah, you too Aria," Callie said as she ended the call. She set her phone down on the counter and heard the front door open. She turned around and saw Arizona walking into the kitchen.

"Mmm, something smells good," Arizona said as she walked up and kissed Callie on the cheek.

"I just started dinner," Callie replied as she turned back to the island to make the salad. Arizona could tell that something was off, but Callie was silent as she tossed the lettuce and other ingredients together.

"Is everything okay?" Arizona finally asked.

"Yeah, I'm great. How was your day?"

"Not too exciting. I spent most of the day reviewing charts."

"Sometimes it's nice to have days like that," Callie replied.

"Yeah I suppose. Did you and Sofia have fun today?"

Callie laughed. "I don't know about me so much but she did. We watched Frozen for the billionth time. I swear I'm going to destroy that DVD so that we never have to watch it again. I can only take so much."

Arizona joined in her laughter. "Well now charting suddenly seems exciting."

"Other than that we just ran a few errands and went to the store for groceries. She's upstairs coloring in her room if you want to say hi."

"That's okay, I'll let her be. I can go get her when dinner's done."

Silence fell between the women and Arizona waited it out knowing that Callie would eventually tell her what was wrong.

"I talked to Aria," Callie finally said.

"Did you? How did that go?"

"I told her that me and Sofia weren't coming to Miami for Thanksgiving. She wasn't happy about it but I don't really care. She and my mother don't do anything but make me feel bad about myself. And my dad has been impossible lately too. I would much rather stay here with you."

"I wish I could make all of this easier for you Callie. I could care less about whether your family takes me or leaves me, but I hate that you choosing to be with me makes them act like this."

"It's not you Arizona, it's the way I live my life. They had this picture of who they thought I would be and I've constantly proven that I'm just not that person."

"Well I love the person that you are and I wouldn't change a thing," Arizona said, hoping that it would make her feel better.

"Thank you Arizona," Callie said, placing a kiss on her cheek and then playfully smacking her ass. "Now go get our daughter, dinner is almost ready."

"Watch yourself," Arizona joked. "I haven't moved back in yet. You don't get to boss me around."

"I'm feeding you, so yes I do," Callie joked back.

Arizona shook her head and hurried upstairs to retrieve Sofia. She brought her down and got her settled in her chair before helping Callie set the table. Just as they sat down to eat, they heard the doorbell ring. Arizona looked toward the door and then at Callie, who had a confused look on her face.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Arizona asked.

"No," Callie replied. "It's probably a door to door salesman. I'll get rid of them."

Callie walked to the door and opened it up. "Since when do you people interrupt families during dinner time?" she asked, without even looking to see who it was.

She heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and her stomach dropped. On the other side of the door stood Arizona's mom and dad.

"Oh my god," Callie muttered under her breath. "I mean…oh my God! You're here! Arizona look! Your parents are here!"

Arizona jumped up from the table and ran down the hall.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked confusedly since they weren't supposed to fly in until the following night.

"Hi sweetie!" her mom gushed. "Surprise!"

Arizona's mother held out her arms and Arizona leaned in to give her a hug. She glanced over at Callie who looked like she was about to be sick. They were not prepared for this. Tomorrow was when they had planned to prepare for this, but this was happening now and they definitely were not prepared.

"Callie," Arizona's father said in a gruff voice, nodding his head at her. "You look well."

"Thank you sir. So do you," Callie replied, still stunned that Arizona's parents were there already and standing in her house.

"What are you guys doing here?" Arizona asked as she pulled away from her mom. "I was planning on picking you up at the airport tomorrow."

"Well we saw an earlier flight and figured we would come and surprise you guys. And this way I can help Callie get everything prepared tomorrow so there's not so much to do. We don't want to intrude. We're going to pitch in and do our part for the holiday."

Arizona tried to smile but this was all too much. She hadn't moved any of her stuff back into the house, she and Callie hadn't had a chance to put their rings back on, and they definitely had not mentally prepared themselves for the days ahead. It was dumb luck that she had happened to be at the house when they showed up.

"Please come in," Callie said, realizing that they were leaving her parents just standing in the doorway. "We just sat down for dinner. We'll get your stuff in your room and I'll make up a couple extra plates."

"Oh don't you trouble yourself," Barbara said, patting Callie's hand. "We ate on the plane. Just point us to our room and we'll get settled while you finish. We can't wait to see our grandbaby!"

"Your room is right upstairs," Arizona said, shutting the front door behind her parents. "Come on, I'll show you."

Arizona led her parents upstairs and showed them to their bedroom. After making sure they were good to go, she practically ran back downstairs.

"Arizona….your parents are here," Callie said.

"I know."

"A day early."

"I know."

"And we're not ready."

"I know."

"What the hell are we going to do?"

"That," Arizona said, shaking her head from side to side, "I do not know."

* * *

><p>So Callie's family is mad that she isn't coming for Thanksgiving while Arizona's parents decided to surprise them early and caught Callie and Arizona unprepared. Oh the shenanigans! lol. I just want to say that I hope everyone has an amazing Thanksgiving. I unfortunately will be working but I am still going to try. The next couple days are going to be busy for me between work and the holiday, but I will try my hardest to continue to update daily. Until then, thank you for reading and Happy Thanksgiving!<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

"Where is your wedding ring?" Callie asked as she pulled open the hall closet and grabbed a shoebox from the top shelf, knocking several other boxes down along with it.

"It's at Alex's," Arizona replied. "I don't exactly carry it around with me."

Callie ripped the top off the box and dug around before pulling out a small jewelry box. She flipped it open and pulled her ring out, quickly slipping it on her finger.

"I can't believe this is happening. How could they just show up like this? I understand they wanted to surprise us, but a whole day early?"

"Calm down Arizona. We can do this. It's only for a few days. And your parents aren't the nosy type. Chances are they won't ask many questions so as long as we act normal, everything will be fine," Callie said, trying to reassure her.

"You're right. Let's go finish eating and then we'll see how they're settling in."

Arizona and Callie walked back to the table and saw Sofia sitting there with her plate still full.

"Sofia, aren't you hungry honey?" Callie asked.

"I was waitin," Sofia responded, smiling up at her mothers.

"Well thank you sweetheart," Arizona said, placing a kiss on top of the little girl's head. "But we should hurry up and eat. We have a surprise for you."

Sofia's eyes lit up and she grabbed her fork, hurriedly shoveling her food into her mouth.

"Okay slow down a little bit. You're going to choke," Callie warned as she sat down to finish her meal.

The three quickly finished their dinner and Arizona placed the dishes in the dishwasher while Callie got Sofia cleaned up. Just as Callie was helping Sofia dry her hands, Arizona saw her parents walk into the room out of the corner of her eye.

"Sofia," she said, pointing over in her parent's direction. "Look who is here to see you."

Sofia's head whipped around and a big smile spread across her face as she saw her grandparents standing in the kitchen.

"Grama! Granpa!" she squealed as she rushed over to them.

Arizona's mom swept the little girl up in her arms and peppered her with kisses. Her father acted in rare form as he squeezed the little girl's arm and gave her a big smile.

"How is my favorite granddaughter?" Daniel asked.

"Granpa I'm your only grandaughter!" she exclaimed.

"Oh are you? Well you're still my favorite," he said, giving her a wink.

Callie and Arizona smiled as they watched Sofia interact with her grandparents. It was a sight that unfortunately they had seen too few times.

"Let me show you my room!" Sofia insisted, grabbing their hands and dragging them upstairs.

"She's so happy to see them," Callie said, as she turned to look at Arizona.

"I know. I feel awful. We don't try hard enough to make sure she sees them more often."

"They live halfway across the country Arizona. We would see them more if we could."

"I know. I just feel bad that none of her grandparents live near her. She gets to see them on such rare occasions."

"Are you suggesting we move closer or something?"

"Of course not," Arizona replied. "Seattle is our home. I just wish they would consider moving closer. I mean they don't really have a reason not to."

"You know how your parents are. I know it would be nice but…"

"I know. I'm just…thinking out loud," Arizona said, clearly wanting to drop the subject.

"Us and our parent issues huh?" Callie joked.

No sooner did the words leave her mouth than she heard her phone vibrate on the counter. She walked over to pick it up and her eyes widened as she read the text on the screen.

"Everything okay?" Arizona asked when she saw the look on her face.

"No. Everything is definitely not okay," Callie replied.

"What is it?"

Before Callie could answer, Barbara and Daniel returned to the kitchen with Sofia.

"Her room is fantastic!" Barbara gushed. "All of her pretty things. And she has so many toys!"

"You'll spoil her if you're not careful," Daniel warned.

"Dad…" Arizona sighed, not needing her father to tell her how to raise her child.

"I'm just saying," he replied.

"Daniel, leave her alone," Barbara said, chastising him. "This is the first time we've seen our daughter in over a year. Be nice."

"I am being nice," he grumbled.

"It's getting pretty late," Callie said in an attempt to break up the tension. "We should give Sofia a bath and get to her bed."

"Oh let me," Barbara insisted. "I want to spend as much time with her as I can."

"Of course," Callie replied. "The bathroom is upstairs right next to her bedroom."

"I'll go finish unpacking," Daniel said, as he followed his wife and granddaughter out of the room.

"He is so aggravating!" Arizona seethed once he was out of earshot. "He was basically an absentee parent and he wants to tell me what's good for my child?"

"I'm sure he means well Arizona," Callie replied.

"Could you please be on my side here?" Arizona asked.

"Are you two fighting again?" Barbara asked as she walked back into the room. "I just..I hate seeing you two fight."

"Mom! We're not fighting. We're just…discussing."

"It looked a lot like fighting to me."

"Is there something you needed mom?" Arizona asked.

"I couldn't find the towels."

"There's some in the laundry room," Callie replied. "Do you mind grabbing her one Arizona?"

"Sure thing babe," Arizona replied sweetly, trying to put on a show for her mother's sake.

Arizona walked into the laundry room and grabbed a towel. She returned to the kitchen and reached her arm out to hand it to her mother. As her mom accepted the towel, a gasp fell from her mouth.

"Arizona!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her hand. "Where is your wedding ring?"

Arizona mentally kicked herself as she realized she had handed the towel to her mother with her left hand.

"Oh," Arizona said, trying to act surprised. "I must have left it at work."

Barbara looked over at Callie who smiled nervously. "Again? Arizona has been so absent-minded lately," Callie explained in an attempt to cover for her. "She's just been so excited about you and Daniel coming to visit."

"Oh sweetheart, is that true?" Barbara asked, grabbing Arizona and giving her a big hug.

"Uh…yeah mom. I've just been so distracted getting ready for you guys. It must have slipped my mind. I'm sure it's sitting in my locker safe and sound."

"Phew, well that's good. You had me worried there for a second," Barbara replied. "Okay, I better go give Sofia her bath. Daniel and I are heading to bed right after. We had a long day. Goodnight girls."

"Night mom," Arizona replied.

"Yes, goodnight Barbara," Callie said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me mom?"

"I'm sorry, goodnight mom," Callie said, correcting herself.

Barbara turned and left the room while Arizona let out a sigh of frustration.

"This is going to be impossible Callie. They've been here for an hour and they already think we're fighting."

"If you think you're stressed now, it's about to get worse," Callie replied.

"What do you mean? Is this about the text you got?" Arizona asked.

"It was from my dad. He told me that he had just boarded a plane."

"A plane?"

"Yes."

"To where?"

"Here. He's coming here. For Thanksgiving. My father will be spending Thanksgiving with me and you and your parents."

Arizona looked at Callie in disbelief. "You have to be kidding."

"I wish I was."

"Well stop him. Tell him no."

"He's currently 30,000 feet in the air Arizona. How do you propose I do that?"

"How did this happen?"

"I'm not coming home so apparently he took matters into his own hands."

"We are screwed. We are so, so screwed. He will take pleasure in breaking the news to my parents that we are divorced. This..this is a disaster. I knew this was a bad idea. You should've have just gone home Callie. None of this would have happened."

"Are you saying this is my fault? If you had just told your parents about the divorce a freaking year ago when it happened then we wouldn't even be in this situation! I stayed so I could support you and so you could spend Thanksgiving with your daughter and me. I thought that is what you would want. I shouldn't have even bothered."

"Callie.."Arizona said, realizing that she was unfairly taking her stress out on her.

"No Arizona. I'm done arguing about this. Figure out what the hell you want to do and let me know because my father is going to be here bright and early in the morning. I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the couch."

"Oh come on," Arizona said. "How will that look to my parents?"

"I don't really care. According to you they think we're 'still working on it', so I guess they can just assume that tonight was a bad night for us. Goodnight Arizona."

Arizona sat down on the couch and watched as Callie stomped up the stairs. She cradled her head in her hands and mumbled the only thing that was on her mind.

"What in the hell am I going to do?"


	50. Chapter 50

Arizona rolled over and having temporarily forgotten that she had been banished to the couch for the night, ended up falling right off of it and onto the floor. She grunted as she hit the ground and slammed her fist on the wood tile beneath her. Last night had been a night from hell and sleep had not provided any relief to her. She had tossed and turned restlessly, not able to shut her mind off long enough to truly fall asleep.

She lifted her wrist to check the time on her watch: 5:45 am. She sighed and rolled onto her back. She reached over and grabbed her leg, gently sitting up and attaching it. She clearly wasn't going to be able to sleep so she figured she might as well get up and prepare for the day.

Even though she had done nothing but think the previous night, she still had no solution as to what she was going to do. She had gotten herself and Callie in this mess and there was no easy way out of it. She stood up and walked over to the stairs. She thought about going up and attempting to talk to Callie, but what could she even say? She still didn't have any answers and without them, she had nothing to offer her.

She pulled her sweater on over her shirt and grabbed her car keys. She needed to go for a drive and clear her head. Maybe when she got back, she would finally know what to do.

* * *

><p>Callie ran her fingers through her tangled hair and sighed. She rolled onto her stomach and repositioned her arms under her head. She had switched her sleeping position at least a hundred times over the course of the night but she had only managed to get a couple hours of sleep. She felt absolutely horrible for yelling at Arizona the way she did. Arizona was stressed and had no right to take it out on Callie, but Callie certainly didn't help matters by yelling at her for it.<p>

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table: 5:45 am. Great. It was the crack of dawn and she was already wide awake. She looked toward the bedroom door and thought about going downstairs to check on Arizona when she heard the sound of the front door closing. She curiously walked over to her window and saw the tail lights of Arizona's car as she pulled away. Where was she going at this hour of the morning?

Callie flopped back into bed and pulled the covers over her head. Today was going to be an incredibly long day and she didn't have the energy to worry about what Arizona was doing. Instead, she closed her eyes and prayed that she could just get some more sleep.

* * *

><p>Arizona pulled onto a small country road and fiddled with the radio dial. She wasn't sure exactly where she was going, but for some reason driving aimlessly was starting to calm her down. She didn't have to plan or strategize, she could just drive. The radio signal continued to go in and out of service so she finally just switched it off and reached for her cell phone. She connected it to her USB cord and scrolled through her music library, searching for a good song.<p>

Her eyes glanced up just in time to see a deer standing in the middle of the road. She quickly grabbed the steering wheel and swerved the car to the right in an attempt to avoid it. She began to run off the side of the road and threw the steering wheel back to the left to keep the car from rolling down the hill below. She overcorrected though and the car flew across the road to the other side. She slammed on the brakes and let out a sigh of relief as the car came to a stop.

However, her relief was short-lived as she felt the car begin to sway. She looked to her left and saw she was precariously balancing halfway on the road and halfway over the hill below. Arizona's mind raced and she tried to think of what to do. She couldn't get out. There was no ground beneath her, she hanging over the side of a hill. Panic set in as the car slowly started to move again and began to tip. The only thing running through Arizona's mind was Callie as the car finally slipped over the edge and began to flip, rolling over and over again down the side of the hill.

* * *

><p>Callie smiled at Daniel and Barbara as they walked into the kitchen. "Good morning," she said, as she handed them both a cup of coffee.<p>

"Good morning Callie," they said in unison.

"Where's Arizona?" Barbara asked as she sat down at the table.

Callie froze. What should she tell them? She didn't know where Arizona was, but if she told them she didn't know it would likely throw up a red flag. She had to come up with something and quick.

"Uh...she's just running some last minute errands. My father surprised us last night and informed us that he will be joining us for Thanksgiving as well. He landed early this morning and is getting settled at a hotel. I'm sure he'll be here later and so will she."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Barbara replied as she looked over at Daniel. "Isn't that wonderful Daniel? Carlos will be joining us for Thanksgiving."

Daniel simply grunted and lifted the cup of steaming coffee to his lips.

"Is Sofia still sleeping?" Barbara asked.

"Yes she is, but she should be up soon. I didn't want to wake her. I know she won't sleep well tonight. She gets as excited about Thanksgiving as she does Christmas."

"Well that's because you're such a fantastic cook dear!" Barbara said as a compliment to Callie.

"I don't know about that but thank you," Callie replied.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Callie looked toward the door. "Excuse me, that's probably my father," she said as she walked out of the room and down the hallway. She pulled the door open and saw Alex waiting on the other side.

"Oh hi Alex," Callie said, wondering what brought him to her doorstep.

"Hey Callie," he said softly, concern etched into every feature of his face. "I need to talk to you about Arizona. Do you have a second?"

"Sure, come on in," Callie replied. "She's at your house, isn't she? Does she not want to do this anymore? Is she going to tell her parents and ruin Thanksgiving? You have to talk her out of it Alex. I was mad last night but I can talk to my dad and try to figure everything out. We can find a way to make this work."

"Stop talking Callie," Alex said. He looked around the room and when he was sure they were the only ones in it, he grabbed her hand and sat her down on the couch next to him.

"The hospital wanted to call you but I didn't want you to hear this over the phone."

"Alex…you're starting to scare me. What is going on? It's not that family is it? The Hendricks? Did they change their minds? Are they trying to blame her now? They can't sue her. The hospital said she wasn't negligent. She…"

"Callie!" Alex yelled. "I'm trying to tell you something! She...she was in an accident."

"What?" Callie whispered, feeling like he had just slapped her in the face.

"It happened this morning. We're not sure when. A car was driving and saw tire tracks on the road. They stopped to investigate and they saw a car at the bottom of the hill. They called 911. They were able to extract her from the car but…it's bad Callie. It's really bad," Alex said, as tears began to sting his eyes.

Callie couldn't breathe. Her head began to spin and she felt like she was going to pass out. He couldn't be right. She had just seen Arizona last night and she was fine. And this morning she had watched her pull away. Oh God, why hadn't she stopped her? Why hadn't she called her and asked her to come back so they could talk everything out? Why in the hell had this happened?

"Callie," Alex said, trying to get her to snap back to reality. "Callie!"

Callie's head snapped up and she looked at Alex. "We…we need to go to the hospital," she said.

"I can drive you. Where is Sofia? And Arizona's parents?"

"Uh…her parents are in the kitchen. Sofia is…she's upstairs. She's sleeping."

"I'll let them know what's going on. You should go get changed."

Callie ran upstairs to throw on some clothes while Alex walked into the kitchen and delicately broke the news to Arizona's parents. They were shocked and obviously upset, but they knew Callie needed to be there more than them. They told Alex they would get Sofia up and around and meet them at the hospital. He told them how sorry he was and walked back to the living room where Callie was just coming down the stairs.

"What are you waiting for?" she yelled at him. "Let's go!"

They drove to the hospital in complete silence. Callie sent a text to her father informing him of what had happened and he said he would meet her at the hospital as soon as he could.

All she wanted to do was cry, but she needed to be strong right now. She wasn't sure what exactly she was going to walk in and see and if she needed to make some tough decisions, she needed to be calm as she could in order to do it. They pulled into the hospital's parking lot and Callie was out of the front seat before Alex could even turn the car off. She ran into the ER and saw Bailey standing by the main desk.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"Callie…take a breath," Bailey insisted.

"Don't give me that crap Bailey. Where the hell is she?!"

"You shouldn't see her like this Callie. She's in good hands. We're doing everything we can. Just…come sit down with me."

Alex walked in the ER doors and Callie looked back at him. "Alex," she said. "Go be with her. I need you to…please…please be with her."

Alex nodded his head and ran towards the trauma room. Bailey led Callie into a side room and shut the door.

"How bad Bailey?"

"She's still alive Callie. That's what you need to focus on right now. She's still alive."

"Bailey! How bad?" Callie yelled, getting frustrated with everyone treating her like she was about to break.

"She has a lot of internal bleeding, a lacerated liver, and her right arm is broken. She sustained cuts, scrapes, and bruises to her face and extremities. The most pressing injury we're looking at is her head though. She took a nasty hit to the head and there's a brain bleed. If we don't get that under control…the rest won't matter."

"Oh my god," Callie whispered, as tears began to fall down her face. "I need to see her. I need to set her arm and make sure it heals properly. I-I'm the best. I need to be the one to do it."

"There's not a chance in hell that we are going to let you be a doctor for her Torres. I'm sorry, but no. And right now they need to work. I know you want to see her, but you need to let everyone work."

Bailey's pager began to go off and she looked down. She read it and rushed out of the room. Callie followed her and saw her running towards the trauma room that Alex had gone into.

"_No. No no no no no,"_ Callie thought.

She followed Bailey into the room and was overwhelmed by all of the machines and personnel that she saw. It took her a second to tune into her surroundings, but when finally did, her knees went weak and she fell to the floor.

"She's coding Dr. Bailey!" Alex yelled. "We need a crash cart in here! She's coding!"

Bailey backed up as a nurse wheeled a crash cart into the room. Callie was sobbing on the floor as the doctors rushed to save Arizona's life.

"Charge to 200!" Bailey yelled, rubbing the paddles together and placing them on Arizona's chest. She shocked her and Callie watched her fragile body jolt. Her eyes quickly looked over at the monitor. Nothing. It was still a flat line.

"Charge it again. 300!" Bailey yelled, rubbing the paddles together once again. Callie was screaming at this point and Alex finally noticed her slumped on the floor. He ran over and kneeled down to hold her hand, trying to turn her face into his shoulder so she didn't have to see. Bailey shocked her again and looked at the screen. A faint rhythm finally appeared and she let out a sigh of relief.

"We've got her back! Somebody page the OR now! If we don't get her into surgery and stop this internal bleeding she's going to flat line again."

Bailey looked over and saw Alex holding Callie on the ground.

"Alex, get her out of here. Go to the waiting room. I'll update you when we're done."

Alex picked Callie up off the floor and began to lead her out of the room. She turned and looked at Bailey. "Let me see her for one second Bailey. Please just…one second."

Bailey nodded and stepped to the side, allowing Callie access to Arizona. Callie walked over and could barely recognize her. She was so battered and bruised and was covered with blankets and gauze. She grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to be right here Arizona okay?" she whispered. "You have to make it through this surgery because I'm going to be right here and I need you. So fight. Fight for me. Please."

Alex walked up and placed his hands on Callie's shoulders. "They need to go Callie," he whispered. She nodded her head and looked at Bailey one last time.

"Do your best Bailey. I need you to do your best."

"I've got this Callie. I'll find you as soon as I am done. We have to go."

Bailey turned and helped the nurses push Arizona's bed out of the room and down the hall.

Callie and Alex were left standing in the trauma room, praying that they hadn't seen Arizona for the last time.


	51. Chapter 51

Callie and Alex sat in the waiting room and tried not to let their minds drift to the worst possible scenario. Callie was resting her head on Alex's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped protectively around her. They both felt completely helpless. They were surgeons, they should have been able to do something. Yet they could do nothing except sit and wait.

Alex gently tapped Callie's shoulder as he saw Arizona's parents walking through the ER doors. Sofia was holding each of their hands, oblivious to the reason that she was there. Going to the hospital wasn't an oddity for the little girl, so it didn't even occur to her to know that something was wrong.

Callie lifted her head and stood up to meet Arizona's parents. "I'll go drop Sofia off at daycare," she said, taking her daughter's hand. "We can talk when I get back."

Her parents nodded and sat down next to Alex. He smiled and awkwardly shook each of their hands. "I'm Alex," he said. "I talked to you at the house."

"We remember," Barbara replied. "We want to thank you for coming to tell us. I couldn't imagine Callie having to hear something like that over the phone and having to come here by herself. You're a good friend."

"Arizona's my best friend. I'd do anything for her or Callie," he replied.

"I'd like to know where my daughter is," Daniel said, not letting his face show any emotion even though he was scared to death.

"I think we should wait for Callie," Alex replied. The three sat in silence for the next few minutes before Callie finally returned to the waiting room.

"You didn't tell Sofia anything did you?" Callie asked. "I don't want to tell her anything until we have a full picture of what's going on."

"We just told her you and Arizona needed to be here for a while. She doesn't know anything honey," Barbara replied.

"Okay, thank you."

"I want to know about Arizona," Daniel said, his voice becoming louder and more gruff. "No one has told me a damn thing about my daughter!"

"Daniel," Barbara said calmly. "Callie is going to tell us right now. Just try to stay calm."

"She uh…she was in a car accident," Callie began. "Her vehicle rolled down the side of a hill. She has some pretty severe internal injuries, a broken arm, and she took a hard hit to the head. They have her in surgery now so they can stop the internal bleeding. We'll just have to wait and see to know what we'll be looking at after that."

"So she's alive?' Daniel asked. "She's going to live?"

Alex looked at Callie and saw the tears welling up in her eyes so he quickly decided to step in.

"Mr. Robbins...I mean Colonel, sir. Arizona's injuries are quite severe. She flat lined in the trauma room. They revived her but this surgery is very critical. The upcoming hours and even days maybe are going to be unpredictable. But she is alive right now. That is what we all need to focus on. She is alive."

Barbara took in a shuddery breath and leaned into Daniel's side. "Our baby," she cried, as turned her face into his arm and began to shed tears.

"Calliope," Callie suddenly heard from behind her. She turned around and saw her father standing in the lobby.

"Daddy," she said, as her father walked up to her and took her in his arms. "I'm so happy to see you."

"How are you mija?" he asked. "And Arizona?"

"She's in surgery right now," Callie replied with a sniff. "We're waiting to hear something."

Callie and her father sat down with Alex and Arizona's parents to wait. No one spoke or even looked at one another. They all just sat in silence and prayed.

* * *

><p>Bailey walked out of the OR and slipped her scrub cap off of her head. She put her hands on her knees and let out the breath she had been holding since she had stepped into that room. She was relieved because Arizona had made it through the surgery, but they still had a long way to go.<p>

As far as surgeries go, Arizona's had been very successful. The orthopedic surgeon on duty had been able to set her arm so it could heal properly and Bailey had been able to repair the laceration in Arizona's liver and stop the internal bleeding.

However, she was still in very critical condition. The brain bleed had stopped on it's own, but unfortunately her brain had begun to swell from the pressure. That meant they were now at a crossroads and had a decision to make. So Bailey began walking to the waiting room so she could give everybody an update and talk to the family.

* * *

><p>Callie saw Bailey walk into the waiting room and jumped out of her seat.<p>

"Bailey! How is she? Is she-did she-is she okay?" she asked, stuttering over her words.

"She's fine Callie," Bailey replied. "Let's all sit down."

Bailey and Callie walked back over and sat down with everyone else.

"Arizona is currently in the ICU. Her surgery went very, very well considering the circumstances. Her arm is set so it can heal and I repaired her liver and stopped the internal bleeding."

"What about the brain bleed?" Alex asked.

"I'm getting to that Karev," Bailey replied. "The bleed managed to stop on it's own."

"That's great," Alex said, starting to feel more optimistic. "That means she won't need more surgery."

"Maybe," Bailey said. "The bleeding and the trauma from the accident put a lot of pressure on her brain and it is beginning to swell. So now we have a decision to make. We can wait and see if the swelling goes down on it's own or we can go in and remove a piece of her skull to allow room for her brain to expand. Either move is risky. If we don't do the surgery and her brain swells too rapidly, it will press against her skull which will result in restricted blood flow. However, the surgery requires us to remove a portion of her skull, leaving the brain completely exposed. We will keep it covered artificially and monitor her condition, but it's a risky procedure. It's going to be your decision to make. I can give you my opinion, but ultimately it will be up to you to decide how you want to proceed."

Callie's vision started to blur and her head become fuzzy. This was all too much. A serious medical decision needed to be made and she realized that she wasn't going to be able to be the one to make it. She and Arizona weren't married anymore. Arizona's parents and Sofia were her next of kin. Clearly Sofia wouldn't be able to make the decision, so it would be up to them.

"Do we have to decide right now?" Callie asked. "We need some time to talk."

"The sooner I get an answer the better because if you decide to do the surgery, I'd like to do it now. But take as long as you need," Bailey replied.

"Thank you," Callie said, as Bailey stood up and walked away.

"Alex?" Callie asked. "Do you mind taking my dad to see Sofia?"

Alex quickly picked up on her cue and nodded. "Of course. Sofia's been so excited to see you Mr. Torres. If you just want to follow me."

Carlos hesitantly looked over at Callie who smiled reassuringly at him. "It's okay dad. Go see her. I need to talk to Arizona's parents."

Carlos and Alex left the waiting room while Callie turned back to Daniel and Barbara.

"What are you going to do Callie?" Barbara asked.

"It's not up to me to decide what they do," Callie replied softly, not even able to make eye contact with them as she said it.

"What do you mean it's not up to you? Of course it's up to you. Daniel and I don't know anything about this stuff. And you're her wife. This decision is in your hands," Barbara said.

"Daniel…Barbara," Callie said slowly, not knowing any other way to tell them other than just ripping off the band-aid. "Arizona and I got divorced a year ago. We aren't married anymore so I have absolutely no authority to make this decision. You guys will have to be the ones to make it."

Barbara glanced at Daniel and then at Callie, before glancing back at Daniel again. "Daniel? Did you know anything about this?" she asked.

Daniel shook his head, his facial expression completely unchanged.

"We didn't know. I mean...she never told us. How could she never tell us? We had no idea. You aren't together? Oh my…" Barbara rambled as she started to cry.

"Barbara, please don't cry. She didn't want to upset either of you. That's the only reason she never told you. We're back together though. Now is not the time to get into the details, but we are back together. However, I still have no legal right to make this decision for her. Only you two can do that."

Barbara looked at Daniel again. His face was stoic so she had no idea what he was thinking.

"Daniel?" she asked. "What do we do?"

"I'd like you to leave Callie," Daniel said.

"Excuse me sir?" she asked.

"You don't need to be here for this. You can't do anything for her. Only we can. So I want you to leave."

"Daniel, be reasonable," Barbara said.

"I am being reasonable!" Daniel yelled, startling them both. "She just told us that this is our decision. But I know you Barbara. You'll let her tell you what to do. You think she has all the answers, but she doesn't. I don't trust her to make the decision that will be best for our daughter. This isn't her choice. It's ours. And we're going to make it alone."

Barbara glanced over at Callie and saw the scared and hurt look on her face. Barbara's heart broke for her, but she didn't know what to do or say.

"It's okay," Callie said, knowing that Barbara wanted her to stay but wouldn't dare fight with Daniel about it. "I'll go. I can wait with Sofia. You need medical advice though. You need to talk to Bailey. Or I can send Alex back. Someone needs to go over these options with you in order for you to make an informed decision."

"We can talk to Alex. Right Daniel? He is Arizona's best friend. We should talk to him."

Daniel sighed and grabbed his wife's hand. "He can come. If you want him to, he can come."

"Send him back here Callie. Please," Barbara requested. "He can help us decide."

Callie nodded and began to walk to the daycare. She had known Arizona's parents wouldn't take the news well, but she hadn't expected them to ban her from the waiting room.

As she walked the halls of the hospital, she could only hope that they wouldn't let their anger interfere with the decision they had to make regarding Arizona's medical care.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say because I know a lot of you are upset with the fact that Arizona got into an accident. I loved that some of you thought Callie had simply dreamed about the crash, because I actually considered going that route for a while. However, my plan had always been for Arizona's parents to find out about the divorce on their trip to Seattle. When I started writing, it just didn't feel right to have Arizona's parents find out about the divorce from Callie's dad. It felt like it was only driving a wedge between the two families and I feel like there is already a huge divide as it is. It also didn't feel right to have Arizona just change her mind, because she obviously felt strongly enough about keeping it from them that she hadn't told them for a whole year. So one of the only options left was for them to find out because of a situation where they absolutely had to know. And a couple of you guessed exactly why I chose for Arizona to get into a car accident. With Arizona in the hospital, medical decisions now need to be made and Callie no longer has the ability to make them. Therefore, she is forced into a position where she has no choice but to tell Arizona's parents that they are no longer married, because they are now the ones who have to make the decisions. I'm not going to do anything that will divide Callie and Arizona so while it may be hard to see Arizona have another catastrophic event befall her, my main goal is to show how everyone will navigate the situation with all the facts out on the table and Arizona's well-being hanging in the balance. As a writer, it is challenging for me to attempt this but my hope is that it will be interesting for you as the readers, as well. I'm sorry if I have lost you with the direction I chose to take but if you can swallow a few hard chapters, I hope the payoff will be worth it. Thank you as always and I hope everyone is having a fantastic weekend!<p> 


	52. Chapter 52

Carlos picked up Sofia and placed her on his lap as she showed him the drawing she had made for him. Alex patiently waited in the corner, giving Sofia time with her grandfather and Callie time with Arizona's parents. He couldn't believe that Arizona was at the hospital in critical condition. When he woke up that morning, he thought his biggest decision was going to be whether or not he wanted to spend Thanksgiving at home alone with Jo or accept Meredith's invitation to go to her house. Now, he was standing in the daycare wondering if his best friend was going to be okay.

He heard a tap on the window and turned to see Callie standing outside. She motioned for him and he stepped out into the hall to meet her.

"Arizona's parents want to talk to you," she said quietly. "I told them about the divorce and now they don't want me to have any part in deciding what to do. They need help though. They don't know enough about the options to make an informed decision. I need to know that they are making a well-informed choice."

"Why me?" Alex asked. "I'm not a neuro specialist. They should be talking to Derek or Amelia."

"They trust you Alex. I know her parents. You can throw whatever information you want at them but if they don't trust you, it basically means nothing. They'll simply go with their gut instinct. You know enough to explain to them the risks of each option. And that's really all they need to know. What each option would entail and the risks that go along with it."

"Fine. I'll talk to them. What are you thinking though? What do you want to do?"

"They don't want me to decide Alex."

"So I won't tell them that I know what you think, but I'm asking you. I need to know. What do you want to do? What do you think will be best for Arizona?"

Callie looked at her daughter through the window of the daycare. She was so little but had already been through so much in her life. She and Callie had almost died before she was even born, her father lost his life and her mother lost a leg in a plane accident, and now they were facing this. She needed to make sure Arizona lived. Not only for her sake, but also for their daughter's.

They were facing an impossible decision though. Bailey was asking them to pick the lesser of two evils. Leave Arizona alone and hope that the swelling goes down and she recovers on her own, or remove a part of her skull and put her body through the stress of another surgery. There was no easy solution and no right answer.

"I don't know," Callie finally said. "I don't know what to do. My mind tells me to do the surgery. Allow room for her brain to swell so we don't have to worry about restricting her blood flow. But my heart tells me that that's not what Arizona would want. She wouldn't want surgery. She would want us to wait. I can't choose based on the risks, because they are equally risky. So I don't know Alex. I don't know what I want."

"Okay," he responded, not bothering to push Callie any further. He was a mess right now so he couldn't even imagine what she was going through. She had shared her thoughts with him and that's all he could ask. "I'll go talk to them. I will make sure you know what they choose before they do anything."

"Thank you Alex," Callie said as she wrapped her arms around him, praying she would have the strength to get through this.

* * *

><p>Daniel and Barbara sat and waited for Alex to come and meet them. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since Callie had left the room. They were too busy processing all of the thoughts in their heads. Not only had they been dealt a blow with Arizona's accident, but they also had just found out about the couple's divorce. Arizona and Callie had been divorced for a year and Arizona hadn't bothered to tell them.<p>

They were her parents. They were supposed to know these things. They were supposed to be her support system. But Arizona had long ago given up on allowing them to be that for her because they hadn't been there at a time when she had needed them most.

When Arizona's brother, her rock, had been killed while protecting his country, Arizona had been devastated. But Daniel didn't allow himself to grieve. Instead, he refused to acknowledge the loss. And Barbara, playing the role of the good wife, followed his lead.

It's not that Barbara hadn't wanted to validate Arizona's feelings, she just needed her to keep them to herself in order to keep Daniel from getting upset. And from this, Arizona had learned that she couldn't go to her parents with her problems. She learned that she simply had to deal with things herself.

Barbara looked over at Daniel, trying to decide whether or not she should chastise him for how he had treated Callie, but before she could make up her mind Alex reentered the room.

"Callie said you asked for me," he said, as he sat down.

"My wife has some questions," Daniel replied. "Do you know much about this surgery? And the risks?"

"I'm not an expert but yes, I do know about it."

"What do you think?" Barbara asked. "Do you think she needs the surgery?"

Alex uneasily looked between Arizona's parents. They weren't looking for advice, they were looking for an answer. An answer that Alex couldn't possibly give.

"I don't think it really matters what I think," Alex replied. "It matters what you think. You're her parents. You have to make this decision."

"How? We-we aren't doctors. We don't know what to do," Barbara said.

"Alex, you seem like a smart kid and you seem to care about our daughter. Give us something here. Anything," Daniel chimed in.

"You're right," Alex said, suddenly feeling the need to tell Arizona's parents off. "I do care about her and that's why I'm going to tell you exactly what I think. I think you both need to stop being so damn fake and let yourselves feel what you are feeling. Colonel Robbins, you have been scared to death since you walked through those doors. I could see it written all over your face. And Mrs. Robbins, you don't let yourself feel anything because you let him control every situation. If he doesn't want to deal with something, you sit back and allow him not to and ignore your own feelings. Families have to make life and death decisions in this hospital every day and most of them aren't doctors either. This isn't a decision a doctor can make for you, you have to make it yourselves! You have to step up and be there for Arizona right now because God knows you aren't allowing Callie to be. And if you can't do that, if you can't be here for her, you need to leave. You need to give Callie the power to make this decision and leave, because she is sitting in that daycare right now completely beside herself. The woman she loves is lying in the ICU and her stubborn ass parents aren't allowing her to help them make a life changing choice. She and Arizona may not be married anymore, but they are partners. In every sense of the word they are partners. And you have no right to come in and punish her by banning her from a decision like this. You don't! But you did do that, so now this is all on you. So make a choice. Decide. Because we are wasting time and Arizona doesn't have time to waste."

Daniel and Barbara stared at Alex with disbelief. He had been nothing but polite since they had met him that morning, but he had harshly just put them in their place. Alex began to second-guess manhandling Arizona's parents the way he did when Daniel suddenly spoke up.

"He's right," Daniel said. "We have to make a decision. And I don't think we should make it without Callie. I-I wasn't fair to her. She should have a say in this."

"Really Daniel? You mean it?" Barbara asked, having trouble grasping the fact that Daniel had actually listened to Alex instead of ordering him to leave the room at once.

"Can you talk to her? Ask her to come?" Daniel asked Alex.

"Uh…yeah," Alex said as he pulled out his phone and quickly typed a message to Callie, all the while not believing that what he had said had actually worked.

* * *

><p>Callie walked into the daycare and sat down next to her dad. She looked at Sofia's picture and smiled at the little girl.<p>

"What's that mija?" she asked.

"You and me and mommy with grandpa at the park," Sofia replied as she held up her drawing.

"Did you make that for grandpa?" she asked, smiling at the proud look on the little girl's face.

"Mhm," Sofia replied.

"Could you draw me a picture too?" Callie asked, needing a second to talk to her father.

Sofia nodded happily and walked over to the drawing table, picking up a crayon and grabbing a fresh sheet of paper. Callie turned to her father and sighed.

"They asked me to leave the room," she said, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh honey," Carlos replied, pulling her into his arms. "I'm so sorry this is happening. How could they do that? You should have a say in this whole thing."

Callie sniffed and pulled away. "They didn't know about the divorce," she said quietly.

"What do you mean they didn't know about the divorce?" Carlos asked.

"Arizona never told them. You know how her parents are. She can't talk to them like I can talk to you. And she was worried about how they would react so she just never told them. They didn't know. But I told them. I mean I had to tell them. Because they have to make this decision but then they-they kicked me out. Her dad told me to leave."

"They can't do that!" Carlos exclaimed. "This is your decision, not theirs."

"No it's not daddy," Callie replied. "When we filed for the divorce we dissolved every legal contract we had, including our ability to make decisions regarding one another's medical care. I have no power. None. I could disagree with their decision 100% and it wouldn't make a bit of difference because the choice is theirs."

"Why would you do that?" Carlos asked. "You're doctors. You know how things happen. She was willing to let her parents make a decision like that for her from a thousand miles away?"

"She planned on appointing a new proxy but she never got around to it. So they're it. They're the ones who have to make this decision."

"Oh mija," he said as he pulled her back into his arms. "I am so sorry. I can't imagine how this must feel for you."

"It means so much to me that you came here," Callie said. "I know Arizona isn't your favorite person."

"Let's not talk about that right now," Carlos replied. "She's the mother of my granddaughter and she means everything to you, so there isn't anywhere else I would be."

Callie's phone vibrated and she pulled it from her pocket. She scanned her eyes across the text and furrowed her brow.

"What is it honey?" Carlos asked.

"Alex wants me in the waiting room. He's only been gone for ten minutes. Did they make a decision that quickly?"

"There's only one way to find out," Carlos replied. "Go ahead. I'll stay here with Sofia."

* * *

><p>Callie slowly walked into the waiting room, trying to prepare herself for what she was about to hear. She had thought that she didn't know what she wanted to do for Arizona, but she suddenly realized that she did. She hadn't wanted to admit it to herself, but she knew exactly what wanted to do. She only hoped that Arizona's parents had come to the same conclusion.<p>

"Callie," Daniel said, standing up as he saw her enter the room. "Please come and sit down."

Callie walked over and sat down next to Alex who smiled at her. She immediately wondered why. How could he be smiling at a moment like this?

"This young man here gave us a pretty stern talking to and I realized that I wasn't fair before. I don't care about the divorce and I don't care that she didn't tell us about it. That's not what's important right now. Arizona is what's important and I think she would want you to make this decision. Not us, you. So we want you to choose. I'm sorry for how I treated you. It was out of line and I shouldn't have reacted like that. But I'm asking you to please...please make this decision, because I just don't think we can."

Callie couldn't believe what she had just heard. Not only had Daniel just apologized to her, but he had also spoken more words to her just then than he had in all the years that they had known each other. He wasn't a man who changed his mind easily, so Alex had either really given it to him or he simply trusted Callie more than he wanted to admit.

"Why don't we make it together?" Callie finally said. "I'm sure Barbara and you would at least like some input, so let's figure it out together."

Barbara smiled and moved to sit next to Callie. "That's a wonderful idea," she said, grabbing Callie's hand.

"I should go," Alex said, as he began to stand up.

"No," Callie said, stopping him in his tracks. "You're her best friend. She's been living with you for the past year and you've gotten to know her almost as well as I do. You should stay. You need to be here."

Alex looked reluctant, but sat back down and folded his hands out in front of him.

"The way I see it we only have one option," Callie said.

"I think you're right," Daniel agreed.

"We don't operate" "We operate" Callie and Daniel said simultaneously

"Wait...what?" Daniel asked.

"I don't think we should operate," Callie responded.

"What do you mean?" Daniel said. "You think the swelling will go down on its own?"

"I really don't know. There's no way to know. But I know Arizona wouldn't want another surgery unless it was absolutely necessary. And right now, it's not necessary. The swelling can be monitored with scans and if it gets worse or if doesn't appear to be improving, surgery will still be an option we can consider. This isn't something we need to rush into. I know Bailey said that if we chose the surgery she wanted to schedule it sooner rather than later, but I think waiting is the best thing to do right now. Arizona wouldn't want that surgery. I just know it...she wouldn't."

Barbara clasped Callie's hand tighter and tried to hold in her tears. "What is it?" Callie asked, as she turned to the woman. Barbara shook her head and bit her lip. She didn't want to say what was on her mind.

"Mrs. Robbins," Alex said. "If you have something you want to say, now is the time to say it."

"I just don't know," Barbara said. "How do we know we're making the right decision?"

"We don't," Alex responded. "But I agree with Callie. We should wait and see if Arizona heals. The bleeding stopped on it's own, so the swelling may go down on its own too. We have to be patient. Cutting isn't always the answer. I think we need to wait."

"Then we'll wait," Daniel replied. "I want to do whatever Arizona would want. She deserves for us to respect her wishes, so we'll wait."

Bailey suddenly approached the group with Derek by her side.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said. "But Derek had a few extra minutes and offered to go over the options with you, if you want. Arizona will be out of the recovery wing soon and we'll need to either prepare an OR or put her in a room."

"We don't need to talk to Derek," Callie said. "We decided that we're going to wait."

Derek looked surprised when he heard Callie. "Was that the unanimous choice?" he asked, looking at Arizona's parents specifically since legally the decision was in their hands.

"It was," Daniel spoke up. "Our daughter is strong. She has been to hell and back and survived it. And I believe that she'll survive this. Nobody is drilling into her skull. Our decision is to wait."

"Yes sir," Derek said, backing off and looking at Bailey. "I'll go order another set of scans and once they're done you can put her in a room."

"When can we see her?" Callie asked.

"It'll likely be another hour. We have to take her for another set of tests and get her settled in a room. I'll find you as soon as we're done," Bailey said.

"Thank you Bailey," Callie replied.

"I don't know about all of you but I'm tired of looking at these walls," Daniel said. "Let's go see little Sofia and give your father a proper hello. What do you say?"

"That sounds great," Callie said, as they all stood up.

They made their way to the daycare and Arizona's parents sat down to chat with Carlos. Callie and Alex sat beside them, playing a game of Go Fish with Sofia. They all tried not to worry as they did the only thing they could do...

Wait.

* * *

><p>I'm loving the feedback. Not all of it is positive but I welcome the constructive criticism. You guys give me a viewpoint that I don't get by bouncing around ideas in my own head. Several of you had very valid questions concerning Callie's rights when it came to Arizona's medical care and why neuro wasn't more involved in the decision. I didn't go into a large amount of detail on either issue, but I did address them and I hope it gave you a better idea as to why things are the way they are. So Alex convinced Arizona's parents to be civil for now and they all agreed on deciding to wait. Will the peace last? Will Arizona be able to avoid surgery? Stay tuned!<p> 


	53. Chapter 53

Bailey lightly patted Arizona's hand and readjusted her covers. She didn't know how much Arizona was aware of right now or if she was even aware of anything, but she wanted to make sure that she was comfortable. She looked at her as she lied in the hospital bed and thought about how peaceful she looked. It was strange that in the hours after a body had endured such trauma, it could look so at peace.

There were still obvious signs of the accident of course. The cuts and bruises as well as the bandages and machines were a visible reminder, but Arizona looked like she was just sleeping. Like she might wake up any second and ask if it all was just a bad dream. But the brain was a mysterious organ, so they had no way of knowing when exactly Arizona would wake up. All they could do was wait.

Wait. Bailey had learned to hate that word. It seemed that she had to tell it to families too often; that all they could do was wait. She hated that all she could give them was that word. She hated that she couldn't do more. And she wasn't dealing with just any family now, it was Arizona's family. It was the family of one of their own. But all Bailey could do was tell them that they had to wait.

Derek walked into the room and smiled at Bailey. "Any change?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that," Bailey replied. "How were her scans?"

"The swelling hasn't increased, but it hasn't decreased either. I'm not overly concerned yet, but I want to keep a very close eye on her. In the mean time I want you to start IV fluids to make sure enough blood is getting to her brain. We need to make sure we use the right amounts of the right fluids or we'll only make the swelling worse. So pay very close attention to what is being administered and the size of the doses. We'll also give her medicine through the IV for the pain and to see if we can start to get that swelling to go down. If anything changes, I want you to let me know as soon as possible."

"I'm going to personally keep an eye on her Derek. I don't trust anyone else with her," Bailey said.

"I expected nothing less," Derek replied as he exited the room.

As he rounded the corner, he saw Callie coming down the hall.

"Derek!" she exclaimed. "Bailey sent me a text telling me that I should meet her. Is everything okay? How's Arizona?"

"Everything has held steady so far," he replied. "Bailey needs to get her started on fluids and meds, but then you can see her."

"What about her scans? Did they look okay?" she asked.

Derek sighed. "Nothing about this is okay Callie. You know that. But the swelling hasn't gotten any worse. We'll try to maintain our current course to see if the swelling goes down, but you know that surgery is a very realistic possibility."

"I know you think we're crazy for choosing not to do the surgery," Callie said.

"I don't think anything," Derek replied. "That was a personal decision and you all had your reasons for making the choice that you did."

"You're a neuro surgeon Derek. You can't expect me to believe that you don't think anything."

"I would've chosen the surgery. But that's me. It doesn't make me right and you wrong and it doesn't mean that I think you're crazy. This could work just as well as the surgery could have. You want to wait and see and I completely understand that."

"Hey Callie," Bailey said as she stepped out of Arizona's room. "I just started her on fluids and meds. She's not conscious. We're not sure when she will be, but if you want to see her I can give you some time."

"I should go get everybody else," Callie said as she began to turn around.

"I contacted only you because I thought you'd like to have a few minutes alone with her. You'll have enough people crawling around here and making you crazy. You should go sit with her by yourself for awhile," Bailey insisted.

"Thank you Bailey," Callie said, appreciative of the fact that her friend was making sure she got to spend a few precious minutes with Arizona.

Callie walked up to the door and hesitated right at the threshold. She was afraid to go inside. She was afraid to see Arizona. Because the last time she had seen her…well she didn't really want to think about the last time she had seen her. So pale and lifeless.

Bailey walked up behind her and rested her hand on her back, attempting to offer some sort of comfort.

"It's okay Callie," she said. "She's banged up, but she looks good."

"I-I was so scared Bailey," Callie whispered.

"I know you were. But she's right here. Okay? You just have to walk through that door. Go on. It'll do her good to hear your voice."

"If she can even hear me," Callie replied pessimistically.

"We never know what our patients can hear. I believe she can hear you and you should too."

Callie nodded and forced herself to enter the room. The wind was temporarily knocked out of her as she took in the sight of Arizona lying in the hospital bed. It brought back too many bad memories. Memories that Callie almost couldn't handle.

She glanced over at Arizona's monitor and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her heart rate and blood pressure looked good. Arizona's heart beating at all was a blessing considering the horror Callie had witnessed just a few hours ago. She pulled the chair out of the corner and situated it beside the bed. Then she sat down, gently intertwining her fingers with Arizona's.

"Leave it to you to get into a car accident and still look beautiful," Callie said, gently pushing Arizona's hair away from her forehead. A tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. "You scared the hell out of me. I-I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if our last conversation had been that stupid fight."

Callie felt silly talking to Arizona in the quiet room. She shouldn't have felt silly. After all, she had been able to hear Arizona after her car accident. At least she thought she had, but at the same time that period all seemed like some bizarre dream. She had to try though. What else could she do? The sitting and waiting was damn near killing her.

"I know you weren't ecstatic about having Thanksgiving with both of our parents, but this was a little extreme don't you think?" Callie asked lightheartedly. "I don't know why I'm trying to joke. I think it's because I either have to laugh or cry and I've already done quite a bit of crying today."

Callie rested her forehead on the bed and took a deep breath. "I just can't believe this is happening again. We can't catch a freaking break," she said, letting the tears fall from her eyes despite her best efforts. "It's like the universe is conspiring against us. Oh, you're happy? Well here let me sit a truck in the middle of the road so you can rear end it. Happy again? How about a plane accident? You decided to try and be happy for a third time? Well too bad, here's a miscarriage. And now another car accident? How can any two people be so freaking unlucky?"

Callie angrily wiped the tears from her face and sat up straighter. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about this right now. I should be talking about happy things. Good things. Uhm…your parents are here. They're really, really worried. We all are. My dad's here too. Surprisingly. I wasn't sure he would come but he's…he's been so great. Sofia doesn't know about any of this. I don't want her to be scared, so she doesn't know yet. And uh…Alex is here too. He has been so wonderful. I'm not sure if all of us would even be talking if it weren't for him. But uh…everybody's here Arizona. Everybody's here and waiting for you. So you need to wake up, okay? Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and what I am most thankful for is you, so I need you to please wake up. I need to say that to you and know that you heard it. Because I am so, so thankful for you. And I am so thankful that we found our way back to each other. I love you. I know we haven't said that to each other again yet, but I do. I love you and I need to tell you and show you and I can't do that here. I can't do that like this. So you just…you have to wake up. You have to."

Callie waited for a response. Any sort of sign that Arizona could feel her presence or hear what she was saying, but there was nothing. Callie's shoulders dropped and disappointment flooded her body. She didn't know what she had expected. Arizona was recovering from an emergency surgery and a brain bleed. She wasn't just going to wake up and start talking. But Callie had allowed a little part of herself to hope she would.

"I should go get your parents," she whispered, not worrying about whether or not Arizona could hear her anymore. "I'll be right back."

If Callie had only stayed in the room a minute longer she would've seen Arizona's hand move, searching for her own.


	54. Chapter 54

Callie returned to the daycare and walked over to Arizona's parents. Daniel noticed her enter the room and placed his hand on Barbara's shoulder, drawing her attention to Callie as well.

"They have Arizona in a room," Callie informed them. "Her scans didn't show any signs of change and she's not awake but we can see her."

"All of us?" Barbara asked, looking over at Sofia who was finger painting with Alex and Callie's dad.

"I think it'd be good for Sofia to see Arizona. And for Arizona to hear Sofia's voice. We can't keep this from her. She's going to notice Arizona is absent and start asking where she is."

"I'll go get her washed up so you can sit down and talk to her," Barbara said.

"Thank you," Callie replied.

"Do you want me to stay?" Daniel asked. "I don't want you to have to tell her by yourself."

Callie smiled. She was touched and frankly a little shocked that Daniel cared. He had been ready to disown her from their family just hours ago.

"I can handle it by myself, but thank you for offering sir," Callie replied. "You two should go see her. I had a few minutes alone with her already."

Daniel nodded and started to walk away. However, he suddenly pulled Callie lightly against his side before stepping back just as quickly.

"She's going to be just fine," he said. "She's a Robbins. She'll be well in no time."

Callie nodded as she tried to digest the fact that Daniel had just hugged her. Well…the closest thing that someone could consider to be a hug when it came to him. He was trying to show her some comfort and support and that meant everything to Callie.

"I know she will be," Callie replied.

Barbara returned with Sofia and brought her over to Callie.

"Hey mija," Callie said with a smile. "I want to have a little talk with you, so grandpa and grandma are going to leave for awhile okay?"

"Okay mami," Sofia replied.

Carlos and Alex joined the group, realizing that they should excuse themselves as well.

"And me and Uncle Alex are going to go get some snacks. We're worn out from all that finger painting and we need to re-energize," Carlos joked.

The four adults excused themselves from the room, giving Callie and Sofia some privacy. Callie smiled at her daughter and wracked her brain, wondering how she was going to find the words to explain what was happening with Arizona to their little girl.

* * *

><p>Barbara and Daniel slowly approached their daughter's bedside. They had prepared themselves for the worst, but she almost looked the same Arizona. She was a little worse for wear, but not the sight you would expect to see upon hearing the words 'rollover car accident'.<p>

Barbara sat down in the chair and grabbed Arizona's hand. "Oh my baby," she said, as Daniel walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on Arizona," Daniel said. "You're a fighter. You are going to push through this and wake up. We know you will."

"That's right. We just need to see those beautiful blue eyes sweetheart," Barbara added.

Bailey watched them from outside the room and shook her head. It was so difficult to see Arizona in the state she was in as well as the pain of the loved ones around her. The longer Arizona was unconscious, the worse her prognosis appeared to be. Her brain activity looked promising, but the fact that she wasn't awake yet was troublesome.

Bailey held her watch up to check the time and realized that it was already time to take Arizona for another set of scans. She quietly entered the room and walked up beside Arizona's bed.

"I don't know if you remember me. I'm Dr. Bailey. I've been overseeing Arizona's care," she said.

"We remember you. From the waiting room," Barbara replied. "We want to thank you for taking such good care of our daughter. Do you know her well? Are you friends?"

"We are," Bailey said. "In fact, I was the very first doctor Arizona worked with when she came to Seattle. I was considering pediatrics and working on a case when she was brought here to take over the department. I'll admit we butted heads a little at first, but now we are very good friends."

"Miranda," Barbara said. "She's told us about you."

Bailey smiled. "Very few people call me that but yes, I'm Miranda."

"She is quite fond of you. She said you don't take any crap. I like that," Daniel said.

Bailey laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose that's true. It gets me results though."

"Well we're glad you're on her case," Daniel replied.

"I know you have only had a few minutes with her," Bailey said. "But I really need to take her for her next set of scans. You are welcome to wait here or I can let Callie know when we are done. It is completely up to you."

"I think we'll just wait here," Barbara replied. "Thank you."

"Of course," Bailey said. "I'll be as quick as I can."

Bailey stepped into the hall to get Arizona's nurse and they carefully wheeled her bed out of the room. Bailey was praying that this set of scans would show some good news…something that they were all desperately hoping for.

* * *

><p>Alex and Carlos wandered the halls with their arms full of chips and candy from the vending machine.<p>

"I think we cleared out that whole row," Alex joked.

"You can't have too much food at a time like this," Carlos replied. "People tend to forget to eat so it's good to have something handy."

Alex ripped open a snickers bar and took a giant bite. "Makes sense," he said mid-chew.

Carlos shook his head and chuckled. "So Arizona has been living with you since the divorce?"

"That's right," Alex replied. "Callie didn't kick her out or anything, but Arizona couldn't stay there. She thought about getting an apartment but I thought she might prefer to stay at my house. Have a place that felt more like her own and where she wouldn't feel so alone ya know? And what's mine is hers so I offered her a room and she's been living with my girlfriend and me for most of the past year. I have plenty of space so Sofia has her own room and we love having them there so it has all worked out."

"And now that they're back together? Will she move back in with my daughter?"

Alex took another bite of his candy bar and shrugged. "I really don't know Mr. Torres. I don't think they've discussed it. If they have, she didn't tell me."

"That's probably good," Carlos said. "Just in case."

"I used to think like that too," Alex replied.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Mhm. I was sort of an asshole," Alex said.

"Are you implying that I am an asshole young man?" Carlos asked incredulously.

"I'm just saying that if you loved your daughter, you would support her. Whether you agree with her or not, you have to support her. I tried being Arizona's guard dog when they first got back together. Arizona eventually told me that she felt like I was pushing her to a point where she would have to choose and her choice wouldn't have been me. You've lost that fight before Mr. Torres. Do you really want to lose it again? Because they're always going to choose each other. That's just the way it is."

"You must've done really well during your psych rotations in medical school," Carlos said.

"Why do you say that?" Alex asked.

"Because you are quite the persuader," Carlos replied with a sly smile before grabbing one of the candy bars out of Alex's hand.

* * *

><p>Callie was sitting on the floor and holding Sofia in her lap. They had been sitting silently for quite some time as Callie tried to gather together all of the thoughts in her head.<p>

"What we talking about?" Sofia asked.

"I need to tell you something about mommy," Callie replied.

"Where is mommy?"

"She's uhh…she's here honey. They have mommy in a room here because she is…she's sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Sofia asked. "But it's not sleep time."

"I know baby," Callie replied. "But mommy got hurt today. Her body has some boo-boos. Like when you fell off the slide at the playground and got a boo-boo on your knee. Remember? Mommy has boo-boos kind of like that and she is sleeping right now so she can get all better."

"Maybe I can wake her up," Sofia said.

"No honey. We need to be very gentle with mommy right now. We can go see her but you will need to be very careful. You can talk to her and hug her and even give her a kiss if you want, but we have to make sure we don't try to wake up her up. Do you understand?"

"No," Sofia said, tears starting to fill her eyes. "I want mommy to get up."

"I know sweetheart," Callie said, pulling the little girl tight against her chest. "I want mommy to get up too."

* * *

><p>Bailey stared at the computer screen, waiting for Arizona's scans to load. She was literally crossing her fingers, hoping that the swelling had subsided. If the swelling had minimized even the tiniest bit, it would be a very good sign. The brain didn't tend to swell and then shrink and then swell again. Once the swelling started to go down, it likely would only continue to do so.<p>

Bailey smiled as the films finally came across the screen. The swelling hadn't just decreased, it had decreased significantly. More than she would have thought possible in such a short amount of time.

Bailey jumped up from the desk. She needed to contact Derek and get Arizona back to her room so she could tell the family the good news. But before she could leave, she heard someone start to speak.

"Hello whoever is out there," she heard the voice say. "Do you mind telling me what the hell I am doing in here?"

Bailey stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the voice. She couldn't believe it.

Arizona was awake.


	55. Chapter 55

Bailey rushed into the CT room and quickly removed Arizona from under the scanner. When Arizona came into view, Bailey noticed that her eyes were wide open and she looked alert.

"Arizona…do you know who I am? Do you recognize me?" Bailey asked, almost of out breath from the all the adrenaline pumping through her body.

Arizona scrunched her eyebrows together and looked at her. Fear ran cold through Bailey's body. She didn't remember her. She didn't know who she was. Bailey began to shake her head when Arizona finally spoke.

"Of course I know who you are Bailey. I want to know what I'm doing in here. What the hell happened? How did I get here?"

Bailey's jaw dropped and she resisted the urge to hit Arizona. She had just scared the hell out of her, looking all confused like that.

"You-you asked who I was. You said whoever is out there. What the hell were you thinking scaring me like that?!"

"Uh…I was in the CT scanner Bailey. I couldn't see a thing. I said whoever is out there because I literally couldn't see who was out there."

Bailey paused and realized Arizona had a point. She had still been in the machine so she had absolutely no way of knowing that Bailey had been the one running the test.

"Oh," Bailey responded. "Right."

Arizona laughed before grabbing at her abdomen, anguish flashing across her face.

"Ow," Arizona moaned. "Will you please tell me what the hell happened to me because now I'm the one who is scared. What is going on Bailey?"

Bailey pulled out her phone and sent a text message to Callie, informing her of the good news. She smiled at Arizona and grabbed her hand.

"Let's get you back to your room first and then I'll tell you everything."

* * *

><p>Callie cradled Sofia in her arms and rocked her back and forth, trying to stop her tears. Sofia was confused and didn't understand and Callie felt like there was nothing she could do for her. It was awful to feel that way. So helpless to help her own child. So helpless to help her girlfriend. She felt so incredibly helpless.<p>

Callie's phone vibrated and she planted a kiss on the top of Sofia's head as she pulled it out of her pocket. Her eyes scanned across the message on the screen and she almost dropped the phone out of her hand.

"Guess what baby?" Callie said excitedly, standing up with Sofia in her arms. "Mommy's awake!"

Callie basically ran to Arizona's room and rushed through the door. "Where is she?" Callie asked happily.

Daniel and Barbara looked at Callie, surprised to see her looking so chipper. "They took her for another scan," Barbara said. "We're waiting for Dr. Bailey to bring her back."

"Oh no," Callie said.

"Oh no?" Daniel repeated. "Why are you saying oh no? Is something wrong? What's going on? What did you hear?"

Callie quickly realized that she could have chosen better words in that moment. "No, I'm sorry. Nothing is wrong. Everything is great. Incredibly great actually. I said oh no because Bailey just told me that Arizona woke up and I thought she was with you guys. But she must have woken up by herself and I was hoping that when she woke up she wouldn't be alone."

"Arizona's awake?" Barbara asked. "Where is she? Is she okay? Oh my god Daniel, she's awake."

"Bailey must be bringing her back down now," Callie replied. "I just got her text a couple of minutes ago."

She set Sofia down and nervously poked her head outside of the room. She didn't see Bailey coming down the hall yet. She nervously tapped her fingers on her legs and shot a smile to Arizona's parents. Sofia walked over to her grandmother and climbed onto her lap. Daniel paced back and forth, running his fingers through his short hair.

Finally, Callie heard the sound of wheels coming down the hall and moved to the side as Bailey and a nurse maneuvered Arizona's bed into the room. She smiled as she caught a quick glimpse of Arizona's crystal blue eyes. Relief flooded through her body upon seeing those eyes again.

Sofia clapped her hands and squealed "Mommy awake!"

"Hi baby," Arizona said softly as she looked at her daughter. She saw her mother and father sitting with her and looked at Bailey with confusion. "What are my parents doing here?"

Bailey smiled and looked around the room. "We all need to clear out for a few minutes. Derek needs to come in and examine her."

"Of course. We'll get out of your way Dr. Bailey," Barbara said as she picked up Sofia and grabbed Daniel's hand. Bailey started to exit the room when Callie stopped her.

"Can I have a minute with her? Please. I-I just need a minute."

Bailey pursed her lips and looked over at Arizona. "One minute Callie. Derek really needs to take a look at her. The second he arrives, you're out."

"Understood. Thank you Bailey," Callie replied.

Bailey exited the room and Callie walked up to Arizona's side.

"Bailey told me she would tell me what happened to me when we got to my room. I need to know why I'm here Callie. I obviously suffered some sort of head injury if I can't remember why I'm here."

"We'll worry about that in a few minutes," Callie said. "Derek will examine you and then I'll tell you everything you want to know. Right now, I just need to look at you."

Arizona raised her eyebrows and gave Callie a strange look. "Look at me?"

"Yes. You're awake and that makes me happy. Is that so horrible?" Callie asked as she leaned forward and placed a feather light kiss on Arizona's lips.

Arizona pulled back and Callie cringed. "I'm sorry did that hurt?" she asked.

"Uhh.. a little," Arizona replied slowly. "But it was a good hurt."

Callie smiled and kissed her hand instead. "There...there's less bruising here," she whispered.

"I'm in really bad shape huh?" Arizona asked.

Before Callie could answer, Derek walked into the room.

"Hey Callie. Arizona…it's really good to see you up," he said.

"Hi Derek," Arizona replied.

"Can you give me a few minutes Callie?" Derek asked. "I just want to do a quick exam on her, see how everything looks."

"I'll get out of your way," Callie said as she let go of Arizona's hand. "I'll wait right outside."

Callie walked out of the room and joined the rest of the family. She suddenly realized Alex and her father had no idea that Arizona was awake yet. They were off in some other part of the hospital. So she pulled out her phone and dialed Alex's number, ecstatically relaying to him the good news.

* * *

><p>Derek closed the door and turned back toward Arizona. He gave her his signature smile that he pulled out when he wanted to comfort patients and she scoffed.<p>

"Don't try that on me Derek," she said. "I'm starting to get really annoyed because no one will tell me what is going on, so just give me my exam so I can find out."

Derek laughed and approached the side of Arizona's bed. "Right to the point," he said.

"Yep," Arizona replied. "The sooner this is over the better."

Derek went through a series of tests with Arizona to check her reaction time, her ability to move her limbs and her memory. She knew who she was, where she was, what her job was, who her friends were, who the current president was and other things of that nature, so everything seemed to be checking out. Then Derek asked her if she knew what the date was.

"Uh…I'm not exactly sure. I don't even know how long I've been in here," Arizona said.

"Just give me your best estimate," Derek replied.

Arizona thought for a minute and shook her head. "I don't what day it is. Whatsoever. But I know it's June."

Derek sighed and scribbled something down on her chart.

"What?" Arizona asked, noticing the worried look on his face.

"It's not June, Arizona."

"It's not?"

"No. It's November. In fact it's almost December. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving," he replied.

Arizona looked shocked. She couldn't believe it was November. Where had the time gone?

"I've been in the hospital since June?" she asked.

"No. You were brought in this morning," he responded. "But it appears that you aren't able to recall any events since June. This isn't abnormal. With traumatic brain injuries, memory loss is quite common."

"Is this going to be permanent Derek?" she asked. "Am I ever going to remember the past six months of my life?"

"I have no way of telling you that Arizona. You know that. But you just woke up so we shouldn't assume that this is going to be a bad outcome. Your memory will likely restore itself. You just need to give it some time."

Arizona nodded and tried to ignore the pit in the bottom of her stomach. Derek checked her stats one last time before flipping her chart closed.

"I'm done here. Do you want me to send your family in?" he asked.

"Uh..can you just send Callie in please?" she asked. "I need to talk to her and I don't want a bunch of people hovering."

"I can do that," Derek replied. "Just try to take it easy. I'll be back to check on you tonight."

Derek stepped into the hall and saw Callie, Carlos, Alex, Sofia and Arizona's parents crowded together in the hall.

"Pretty much everything checked out," Derek said. "I'm going to keep monitoring her, but you are all welcome to visit. However, she did ask that just Callie come in right now. She wants to see you all, but she wants some one on one time with Callie first. So I ask that you please respect her wish. I'll be back to check on her tonight. In the meantime, if you have any questions just give me a call."

"Wait…what do you mean pretty much everything checked out?" Alex asked.

"She'll have to tell you herself Karev," Derek replied. "I'm not too concerned though if that helps put your mind at ease."

"Not really," Alex muttered.

"I'll go in and see what's going on," Callie said. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's just fine."

* * *

><p>Arizona was looking out the window when she heard the door open and close again. She turned her head and saw Callie walking in the room, a gorgeous smile adorning her face.<p>

"Derek said you look really good," Callie said. "I'm so thankful. You gave us all quite a scare."

Arizona gave Callie a small smile and sighed. "It'd be great if I knew exactly how I did that," she said.

Callie sat down and tucked her hair behind her ears. She took a deep breath and laid her arms on Arizona's bed.

"There was an accident Arizona. A car accident. You were involved in a single vehicle rollover crash and suffered several significant injuries. Your arm is broken as you can see," Callie said, pointing to Arizona's left arm. "You also had a lacerated liver, internal bleeding, and a serious head injury obviously."

"Jesus," Arizona whispered.

"You're okay now though," Callie said, grabbing Arizona's hand. "You're okay and you're here and that's what I prayed for."

"Yeah, except I've apparently lost the past six months of my life," Arizona said as she bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears.

"What?" Callie asked. With the way Derek had been talking she thought maybe the past couple days were fuzzy for Arizona, not the past six months.

"That's why you asked Bailey why your parents were here," Callie said slowly, piecing it all together. "You don't remember them coming."

"No I don't," Arizona replied.

Callie looked at their intertwined hands. She couldn't believe Arizona had absolutely no memory of the last six months. This meant she didn't remember some bad things, like Brooke and the Hendricks boy passing away, but there were also so many good things she didn't remember either.

"I can't believe this is happening. I'm really happy that you came though," Arizona said. "Considering everything."

Callie was confused by Arizona's words at first, but then her heart sank as she quickly did the math in her head. She and Arizona had reunited four months ago, but Arizona had no memory of the last six. That was why she had reacted so strangely when Callie had said that she needed to look at her and when she had kissed her lips. Because she didn't know.

Arizona had no idea that she and Callie had gotten back together.

* * *

><p>Soooo I couldn't have Arizona just wake up and be completely fine because that is pretty unrealistic. Brain injuries are very significant and almost always have some sort of harmful effect. Luckily memory loss isn't always permanent but for the time being, Arizona has no idea that Callie and she are a couple again. She will have to deal with trying to recover her memory along with juggling the crazy members of their family. How will she be able to handle it all? Stay tuned to find out!<p> 


	56. Chapter 56

Callie rolled out of bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The sun was shining brightly through the window and she squinted as she tried to adjust to the brightness. She picked up her cell phone and saw that it was already almost 10 am. She threw her shirt on and opened the door, walking out of the on call room.

After Callie had realized that Arizona couldn't remember the nature of their relationship, she had politely excused herself from the room and sent everyone else in to see her. Callie needed to step away so she could have some time to process. The day had been so exhausting and draining for her and when she had learned that Arizona was conscious, she had let herself believe that everything was going to be okay. But instead she found out that Arizona didn't remember that she was her girlfriend.

Callie had asked Derek to send her an update when he checked on Arizona during night rounds and he had reported that there had been no change. Callie had considered letting Arizona know that she was going to stay the night, but she realized that Arizona wouldn't wonder where she was because as far as she was concerned, they were only friends. So Arizona's parents took Sofia home and Callie, unbeknownst to Arizona, stayed in an on call room so that she could be near by.

Callie turned the corner and arrived at the hall that led to Arizona's hospital room. She saw Bailey standing by the nurse's station and walked up to her with the intent to ask about Arizona's condition.

"There's been no change in her memory Callie," Bailey said before Callie could even get the words out. "But we took her for another set of scans this morning and the swelling is almost non-existent at this point. We'll likely release her tomorrow. Her surgical site looks good, there is no more internal bleeding and her arm is healing well."

"If the swelling is essentially gone, why isn't she remembering Bailey?" Callie asked.

"24 hours ago that woman was in an accident that could've killed her. An accident that almost did kill her. Her body is on overdrive trying to heal. We believe that her memory will likely start coming back in a couple of days. I don't know if it will be gradual or all at once, but Derek and I are both very optimistic that this is just a temporary side effect of the injuries she sustained in the accident."

"What am I supposed to do in the mean time? Do I pretend everything is the same as it was six months ago? Do I tell her how things are now? I don't want to do anything that could impede her recovery."

"You aren't going to help her by letting her think that everything is as it was six months ago. When someone is trying to recover lost memories or periods of time, triggers usually help them in that process. So tell her. When it feels right, you should tell her."

Callie nodded and looked towards Arizona's door. She wanted to tell her so badly, but she was scared. What if Arizona didn't react to the news well? Sure she had been the one to initiate their reunion, but the Arizona in that room didn't necessarily feel the same way. She wasn't exactly herself right now.

As though Bailey could hear what Callie was thinking she suddenly spoke up, breaking Callie out of her thoughts. "Do you believe for one second that Arizona ever stopped loving you?" Bailey asked.

"What?"

"You're scared. I can see it all over your face. But you shouldn't be. She loves you Callie. She's not going to think this is bad news. You should trust me on that."

Callie smiled and started to feel silly for being so scared. Bailey was right. Callie had tried to ignore it for both of their sakes when they had been divorced but Arizona had always loved her, even when they hadn't really known each other anymore.

"Is she awake right now? Can I see her?" Callie asked.

"I just finished morning rounds and she was awake. Go ahead," Bailey replied.

Callie approached Arizona's door and knocked lightly. She stepped inside and smiled when she saw Arizona.

"Hey," Callie said.

"Oh hey. Good morning," Arizona said. "You here to check up on me?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to see how everything was today."

"Well I still think it's June so," Arizona joked.

"Yeah…Bailey told me."

"I'm sorry. For all of this," Arizona said softly.

"Please don't apologize Arizona. What are you sorry for? You didn't ask for any of this."

"What was I doing on that road Callie? Alex told me where they found my car. That road is in the middle of nowhere. What was I doing out there?"

Callie sighed and sat down next to Arizona's bed. She might as well just tell her everything now. There wasn't going to a perfect moment, she just had to do it.

"There's a lot I need to tell you Arizona," Callie said. "And I don't want to overwhelm you and I don't even know where to begin, but Bailey said you need to know as much about your current life as possible. She said it could help you remember."

"Okay but before you say anything, I need to ask you something," Arizona said interrupting her. "And it might sound crazy so please don't laugh or look at me like a lunatic or anything when I ask okay?"

"Okay…" Callie responded hesitantly, wondering what it was that Arizona was so concerned about asking her.

"Are you and I like…a thing? Are we back together? I hate to even ask because we basically just got divorced and you made it very clear that we were done and all that, but I just…I have this feeling that we are. So are we? Together I mean. Or am I crazy? Because I really need to know."

"How the hell could you possibly have known that?" Callie asked, astonished that Arizona had been able to draw that conclusion. "Did you remember something?"

"No. I just…this is going to sound so strange. It was your body language. Last night. Something about it, the way you held my hand and sat by me and looked at me. It just felt different. I mean even when our mouths couldn't find the words to communicate, our bodies always could. And I don't know…I just felt like something was different. Like something had changed. It felt like we were more than friends."

Callie smiled and chuckled a little bit. It was uncanny how in tune they could be sometimes. Arizona was right…words had never been their strong point. That's why it was something they were working so hard on this time around. But somehow, just the way Callie had acted around her had tipped Arizona off. Obviously the kiss had probably been a big clue, but Callie knew what Arizona meant. It was so much more than that. Callie and Arizona had this way with each other and she had simply picked up on it and fit the pieces together.

"You're not crazy Arizona. We are together," Callie replied.

"We are?" Arizona asked with a big grin.

"For about four months now."

"So...you're my girlfriend. You-you took me back. How in the hell did that I manage that one?" she asked.

"It wasn't easy," Callie said with a laugh. "But we both realized that even though it was scary to try again, life with each other was so much better than life apart. So here we are."

Arizona looked like a kid on Christmas morning as she looked at Callie. Her eyes were a sparkling blue and she was smiling that super magic smile she had. Callie resisted the urge to just leap forward and kiss the hell out of her. Arizona may have known they were back together now, but she was still injured and Callie didn't want to exacerbate that.

"Wait," Arizona said suddenly. "Today is Thanksgiving right? Yesterday Derek said it was the day before Thanksgiving."

"Oh…I guess you're right. It is," Callie said. "I forgot with everything going on but it is Thanksgiving."

"Ugh and I've ruined it," Arizona said as she leaned her head back against her pillow.

"Hey you didn't ruin anything. All of us have a very good reason to be grateful today okay? So please don't think like that."

"What happened Callie?" Arizona asked, lifting her head and looking back over at her. "Why was I out on that road? By myself? At that hour of the day?"

"I don't know," Callie replied. "I really don't. We uh-we had had a fight the night before."

"A fight?" Arizona asked. "About what?"

"It's a long story Arizona. A lot led up to it."

"I've got nothing but time," Arizona responded.

Callie sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Well you haven't told your parents about the divorce. I know you remember that much."

"Ohh…so I told you about that and you got mad."

"Not exactly. They came for Thanksgiving and you still didn't want to tell them, so we were going to just pretend that we were still married. But then my father decided to come as well and you starting freaking out about how he was going to tell them. You told me I should've just gone home for Thanksgiving and it kind of felt like you were blaming me for the whole mess so I got mad and told you to sleep on the couch. I woke up around 5:45 am and saw you pull out of the driveway. I don't know where you were going or why. I should've stopped you. I saw you leave and I should have…I should have stopped you," Callie said as tears began to streak down her face.

"Whoa, are you blaming yourself?" Arizona asked, as she reached her hand over and set it on top of Callie's. "This is not your fault. Do you hear me? You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"If you had just been with me, you never would have left," Callie sniffed.

"I left Callie. I made that choice. And I also made the choice to drive out to the middle of freaking nowhere. This is all on me."

"It was an accident. You couldn't have known what was going to happen either."

"Yeah," Arizona said softly.

Callie and Arizona sat in silence for a second when they heard a knock on the door. Arizona's mother poked her head around the corner and saw Callie sitting by her side.

"Is this a bad time?" Barbara asked.

"No, come on in mom," Arizona said.

Barbara pushed the door open all the way and Daniel, Carlos, Alex, Jo and Sofia all walked inside. Barbara followed, pushing in a food cart with turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, rolls, cranberries, and every other Thanksgiving food you could possibly imagine.

"What's all this?" Arizona asked, as Sofia crawled up on the bed and snuggled against her side.

"Careful," Callie whispered, as she helped the little girl maneuver around Arizona's cast.

"Well we figured that since you couldn't be home for Thanksgiving that we would bring Thanksgiving to you," Barbara answered. "We came to spend the holiday with our daughter and by golly we're going to do just that."

Carlos walked over to Arizona and gave her a light hug. "I am very happy to see you awake and talking," he said.

"Thank you Mr. Torres," Arizona replied, surprised by his kindness.

"Sofia wanted to bring this for you too," Jo said as she stepped forward and handed Mr. Bear to Arizona.

"You brought him just for me?" Arizona asked, looking down at her daughter nuzzled against her.

"He makes me feel better when I'm sick. I want him make you feel better too," Sofia said.

"Thank you sweetheart," Arizona replied, gently squeezing her against her side.

"Who wants to cut the turkey?" Alex asked, holding the knife toward Carlos and Daniel.

"Colonel, would you like to do the honor?" Carlos asked.

"Please...it's Daniel," Arizona's father replied.

Carlos looked slightly taken aback. Daniel had once made it very clear to him that he went by 'colonel' or 'the colonel'. But now he was telling Carlos to call him by his first name.

"Daniel," Carlos said with a smile. "I think you should be the one to carve the turkey. Go ahead."

Alex handed the knife to Daniel and he walked toward the turkey. He quickly cut it up and began to place it onto the dishes. Barbara piled on all the sides and passed the plates around. Bailey brought in extra chairs so everyone could sit down and then turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Barbara suddenly called after her. Bailey stopped and turned back around.

"Yes Mrs. Robbins. Did you need something?" Bailey asked.

"Where do you think you're going? Sit down and grab a plate," she said.

"Oh…I have patients. I couldn't."

"Dr. Bailey, we insist. Please," Daniel chimed in.

Bailey looked around and nodded her head. "Okay. I'll have a quick bite. Thank you," she said as she grabbed a plate and sat down at the edge of the room.

"I want to say something real quick before we eat," Callie said. "I'd just like to say how grateful I am that we are all here today. Our family and friends gathered in one place to share this meal. It's easy to forget how lucky we are sometimes. We let such petty things get in the way and forget what is truly important. If I've learned anything in the past couple days it's that we have to remember that life is short. It's too short to be anything but happy. But I am happy right now. To be with all of you here. So let's enjoy this delicious food that Mrs. Robbins so graciously prepared. Thank you Mrs. Robbins."

"I told you to call me mom," Barbara said, giving her a stern look.

Callie smiled, touched that after everything that had happened Barbara still considered her to be her daughter. "Thank you mom," Callie said. "I'll stop rambling now. Everyone go ahead and eat."

Everybody dug into their plates and engaged in light chit chat while Callie went and sat down on the other side of Arizona. She didn't bother trying to eat her food. Instead, she helped Arizona juggle both Sofia and her plate since she only had one good arm. Arizona looked over at Callie and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I may not remember everything, but I do know this: I love you," she said.

Tears glistened in Callie's eyes upon hearing those words and she placed a light kiss on the corner of Arizona's mouth before whispering

"I'm so happy to hear you say that. Because I love you too."


	57. Chapter 57

Bailey quickly swiped her finger to unlock the screen and typed a few numbers into the tablet in her hand. She looked up at Arizona with a big smile on her face.

"Well Arizona...all of your stats look great and medically, I don't have much reason to keep you here. You can stay for another night if you'd prefer but I would feel completely comfortable sending you home today," she said.

"Please send me home Bailey. I'm itching to get out of this hospital," Arizona replied.

"Okay. I'll get your discharge papers drawn up right away. You'll just need to make sure you schedule a follow up appointment with Derek sometime in the next week. You are on strict orders to take it easy. I don't want you ruining my handy work," Bailey joked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you need me to call anybody for you? Is Alex coming?"

"Alex?" Arizona asked.

"Oh," Bailey said. "Did you plan on staying with Callie while you recover?"

"Bailey...do I still live with Alex?"

Bailey raised her eyebrows and shifted her eyes down to her tablet. And then at the wall. And then at the floor. She was trying to look anywhere but at Arizona because she did not enjoy getting caught up in people's personal business.

"It's a simple question Bailey. Do I still live with Alex?"

"As far as I know you do, but you'd have to ask Callie," Bailey responded. "You know me. I don't get into anybody's business. I would be the last to know."

"Of course. I'm sorry for asking," Arizona said.

"Didn't you and Callie talk about all this?" Bailey asked.

"Kind of. She said she wanted to talk to me yesterday, but I wondered if we were together so I asked about that and then our families showed up with Thanksgiving so that's all the further we got. But she told me that the night before the accident she had made me sleep on the couch, so I guess I just assumed that we were living together."

"I'm sure Callie will be here to check in on you shortly. Her shift started about 45 minutes ago. You should just ask her yourself," Bailey said.

"I will. Thank you Bailey," Arizona replied.

Bailey exited the room and no more than five minutes later Callie came waltzing through the door.

"Hey!" she said happily. "I heard the good news. You're getting released!"

"I am," Arizona said. "Bailey just has to draw up the papers and make sure that ortho and neuro sign off on it as well."

"Are you sure you feel well enough to leave?" Callie asked as she grabbed her chart and began looking it over.

"Callie…I really don't want to do this again."

"Do what again?" Callie asked.

"I'm not your patient. You don't have to take care of me."

Callie glanced up from the chart and slowly set it down.

"I know you're not my patient Arizona. I was just checking your stats."

"Do you think other patient's girlfriends come in and check their stats? I have plenty of doctors looking after me. I don't need another one."

Callie had the best of intentions. Really she did. She was just trying to make sure that the hospital was letting her leave because she was ready, not because they were friends with her. But she knew better. She knew that none of them would sign off on Arizona's release if they didn't believe she would be okay outside of the hospital's walls.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you feel that way," Callie said softly.

Arizona sighed, "No Callie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. It's just…the last time we were in this situation you were so wrapped up in taking care of me that we forgot how to be each other's spouses. I don't want a repeat of that."

"There will not be a repeat of that. I promise. See?" Callie said with a smile as she pointed to the chart. "I put the chart down."

Arizona chuckled and patted her hand beside her on the bed, indicating to Callie that she wanted her to sit down. Callie plopped down beside her and Arizona grabbed her hand. "I do see that," Arizona replied.

"So are you excited? I can't imagine that it's been much fun being stuck almost exclusively in this bed the past couple days."

"I can't wait to get out of here. But uh…where exactly am I going when I leave?" Arizona asked.

"What do you mean silly? Home of course," Callie replied.

"Yeah uhm…the thing is that I don't exactly remember where my home is. I just kind of assumed that we lived together again, but Bailey's reaction when I said that to her made me think otherwise. She said I should ask you. So have I moved back in? Or am I still living at Alex's?"

"It's complicated Arizona," Callie replied.

"A lot is complicated right now Callie. But this is something that isn't. Do I live with you or do I live with Alex? Just answer the question."

"You live with Alex."

"Was that so hard to tell me?"

"No but...you seem upset and I don't know why. I'm trying not to make it worse."

"Except that does make it worse. You make it worse by dancing around subjects when I already can't remember things Callie."

"I'm sorry. I just…yes, technically you still live with Alex but you stay with me a lot. And I've stayed there a few times. It's only been four months Arizona. We just haven't taken that step yet."

"I understand that Callie. I'm not mad that I'm not moved back in. It's just frustrating to think one thing and then find out that another is true. I left your house the morning of the accident so I thought I was living there again. But it was just part of the whole act of letting my parents think we were still married wasn't it?"

"Like I told you Arizona...you stayed with me a lot of nights anyway. But that particular night you did have to stay so we could keep up the act."

"I should have just told them. I can't believe I'm so stubborn. Why haven't I just spilled the beans already?"

"Uhm…" Callie said, clearly wanting to tell her something but not wanting to tell her at the same time. "Your parents know. I mean you're right...they didn't know before. But they know now. Your parents know that we're divorced."

"They know? But you said our fight was about them not knowing."

"It was, but you were in an accident. They thought I had power over your medical care but I didn't so I had to tell them."

"And you're still alive?"

"What?" Callie asked.

"You told them and they didn't kill you. You're still alive," Arizona said with a completely serious look on her face.

Callie laughed at Arizona's reaction. "They were mad at first. Really, really mad. But they came around and have been so great. Everybody has been so great. I hate that it took this to bring us all together but things are the best they have ever been between us and our parents."

"I know. Thanksgiving was crazy. Our parents were talking and laughing together. And your dad talked to me Callie. Like actually had a conversation with me. And I even saw my dad laugh. I felt like I was in the twilight zone."

"Your parents really love you Arizona. You should have seen them. They were worried sick. I know you have had your issues with them, but they are really trying."

"I know. Your dad is too. He came all the way out here to see you, even when he knew it would mean spending Thanksgiving with me. Can you believe my father told your dad to call him Daniel?"

"My heart stopped. Your father has never even let him call him Mr. Robbins much less Daniel."

"Yesterday was kind of perfect," Arizona said with a smile.

"It was because this super beautiful and amazing woman told me she loved me," Callie responded.

"Really?" Arizona joked. "That is so crazy because this gorgeous brunette told me she loved me yesterday too."

"Hmm…how strange," Callie said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Arizona hummed as Callie's lips touched hers and she used every ounce of control in her body not to deepen the kiss. She wasn't in any shape to take the kiss any further and she wasn't about to let herself get worked up. She pulled back and let out a contented sigh.

"I plan on doing a lot more of that once I'm completely healed," Arizona said.

"I can't wait until then," Callie replied.

"I should probably call Alex. Can you hand me my phone?" Arizona asked.

"Sure," Callie said as she reached for Arizona's phone. "Why are you calling him?"

"I need him to pick me up," Arizona replied as she clicked on her contact list.

"Oh," Callie said.

"Oh? Oh what?" Arizona asked.

"I just…I figured you would stay with me while you recovered," she said.

"I don't live with you Callie remember?"

"I know that but…I just would feel better if you were with me. I know Alex is your best friend and he loves you and all that but he won't be very attentive. I would be. And not in a doctor kind of way, in a super amazing girlfriend kind of way," Callie said with a smile. "Plus your parents will be here the rest of the day since their flight isn't until tomorrow. And if they are staying with me, you have to too. Don't get me wrong. They are great. So, so great. But I need you there."

Arizona narrowed her eyes at Callie and tilted her head. "You're trying to make me feel like I'd be doing this for you aren't you?" she said.

"Is it working?" Callie asked, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"It kind of is," Arizona said, leaning in for another kiss.

"It's settled then," Callie replied. "You'll stay with me." Arizona nodded.

"I'll stay with you."


	58. Chapter 58

Daniel and Barbara pulled up to the house and put the car in park. Daniel rushed around the side of the car and opened the door. He started to swing his arms under Arizona's legs when she pushed her hand against his shoulder to stop him.

"Dad…I can walk," Arizona said.

Daniel stood up and straightened out his back. "I know that," he said. "Just trying to be helpful."

"Thank you dad," Arizona said. "You can help by getting Sofia out of her car seat for me. I can't lift her yet."

"I'm on it," he said, as he rushed around to the other side of the car.

Barbara approached Arizona and took her hand to help her step out of the vehicle. "You know your father," she said. "He just needs to feel useful."

"I know mom," Arizona said with a forced smile.

The truth was that Arizona was going crazy. She had scarcely had a moment to herself since she had regained consciousness and while she knew that everyone meant well, she was starting to lose her patience. She had always been fiercely independent. After the plane crash, she had asserted that independence harder than ever. Accepting help was simply not an easy task for her.

"Callie sends her best," Barbara continued as they slowly moved up the sidewalk, walking toward the front door. "She wanted to be here when we brought you home but she said there was a case that she got pulled into. She couldn't step away."

"It's not a big deal. I'm going to walk up the stairs and get right into bed again. There's nothing to be here for," Arizona replied.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sofia yelled as Daniel set her on the ground. She lunged forward and locked her arms around Arizona's knees, almost taking Arizona down with her momentum. Arizona winced in pain, her surgical site having gotten jostled by the impact.

"Careful honey," Arizona breathed, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"Daniel!" Barbara yelled. "Can you carry her inside please? My goodness. You should know better."

Daniel scurried over and picked up Sofia. "She's a Robbins. She's just naturally strong," he said with a smile.

Arizona grinned back and took a deep breath. She'd only been with her parents for one minute and she was already ready to strangle them. They all made their way into the house and shut the door. Arizona put her hand on the railing, needing to take a minute before trying to master the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want any help Arizona?" Daniel asked.

"I'm fine dad," Arizona snapped. "I just…I just need a minute okay?"

"Okay," he responded, taking a step back.

"Maybe just give her some space dear," Barbara said. "This is all pretty overwhelming. Let's leave her be."

Barbara took Daniel's hand and looked down at Sofia. "Do you want a snack Miss Sofia?" she asked.

"Pleaseeee grandma. You make the best snacks!" she squealed in delight.

"If you need anything, we'll be in the kitchen," Barbara told Arizona as they walked away.

Arizona maneuvered her body so she could sit down on the bottom step. She began to wonder if this was a really horrible idea. Maybe she should have gone back to Alex's house, so she could be in her own room with her own things.

When Callie had told her they were back together, she had been ecstatic. After all, that is exactly what she had wanted for such a long time. She knew she couldn't handle just being friends with Callie, but she had put herself out there and Callie had said no. The night of the concert she had asked for another chance and after all the drama with Alex had finally settled down, Callie had told her no. Arizona didn't remember any other life changing interactions between them after that night, but something had to have changed. But anything else that had occurred between them had been wiped away by her memory loss.

So what had changed? How was she supposed to just act like everything was normal? Could she feel comfortable in that house, a house that was no longer hers, when she couldn't remember anything that had led up to their reconciling?

Arizona's head began to pound and she started to feel a bit woozy. She needed to stop thinking so much and try to get some sleep. She slowly made her way up the stairs and walked into the spare bedroom. She saw her parent's things scattered about and remembered that they were staying in that room…so she would have to stay in Callie's.

She walked further down the hall and into Callie's room where she sat down on the bed. The memories of when they had lived there together hit her like a ton of bricks. She wondered if it had been this hard the first time she had stayed at the house again. Venturing back into the place that had once been her home.

She set her bag down and pulled out her bottle of painkillers. She tossed a couple into her hand and popped them in her mouth. She walked into the bathroom and got a cup of water from the sink to wash them down. She then crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her eyes, praying that when she woke up she would be herself again.

* * *

><p>Callie sighed and glanced up at the clock. She stretched her neck out, turning her head from side to side and returned her eyes to the surgery at hand. She had been in surgery for almost the whole day and she was exhausted. Right as she had been about to end her shift so she could meet Arizona at home, a group of drag queens had been brought into the ER. They had been savagely beaten by a bunch of ignorant teenagers at Seattle's local pride festival and all of them had suffered severe fractures and breaks. Hunt had paged Callie and asked her to stay and help Jackson reverse the damage as best as they could.<p>

Upon receiving the page, she immediately rushed to the ER. She and Jackson had spent the rest of the day in surgeries with all four of the young men. They were a fantastic team who could work quickly and efficiently together, but by the end of the day they were happy not to have to look at each other anymore.

"Great job today Torres," Jackson said as they walked out of their last surgery.

"You too Avery. Now if you don't mind, I'm long overdue at home. I'm getting the hell out of here."

"No problem. I'll stay with them tonight and you can check on them during rounds in the morning."

"That sounds great. Thank you. I'll see ya then Jackson," Callie said as she pulled off her surgical mask and walked out of the scrub room. She started making her way to the doctor's lounge so she could grab her bag and get out of there, but Derek stopped her in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey Callie. It looks like you're hurry and I don't mean to hold you up but I was wondering if you had a second," he said.

"Sure Derek. Is everything okay?" Callie asked.

"Everything's fine. Go ahead and get your things and you can just meet me in my office," Derek suggested.

"I'll be right there," Callie replied.

She rushed in and picked up her bag, anxious about what it was that Derek wanted to talk to her about. She hightailed it to his office and knocked on the door as she stepped inside.

"Come on in Callie. Have a seat," Derek said.

"What's going on Derek?" Callie asked.

"I just wanted to have a chat," Derek replied. "Bailey told me that Arizona is going to stay with you while she recovers. Was that your idea or hers?"

"Hers. Well…I guess mine but I didn't force her into it or anything. She agreed that she wanted to stay."

"I see," Derek replied.

"Is there a problem?" Callie asked.

"Not a problem really. I just want to make sure you understand a few things," he replied.

"What things exactly?"

"This is a very delicate time for Arizona. Even though she has a grasp on most of her memories, there are details from the last six months that she just can't remember. I understand you want her to stay with you so you can keep an eye on her, but that's not really the best thing for her memory right now. I'm not saying that means she should go back to Alex's. I know she is in very capable hands with you Callie. But she doesn't recall a time where she stayed with you without being your wife. And it will be very easy for her to fall into old habits again. So you need to have boundaries."

"I'm not going to take advantage of this situation Derek," Callie said, offended that he felt the need to tell her all of this.

"I'm not saying that you are Callie. Please don't misunderstand me. It's just…you two are trying very hard to establish something new right now. A better relationship. I know how hard that can be. Meredith and I went through it many times ourselves. But the Arizona in your house right now isn't going to be the Arizona who is your girlfriend. She is recovering from a very serious brain injury. She's going to have trouble separating what you had from what you have, primarily because she doesn't even remember what you have right now. The last thing she remembers about your relationship is that you two were friends."

"I know Derek. You don't need to tell me all this."

"Callie…I don't think you're grasping exactly what I'm trying to tell you."

"Then what are you trying to tell me Derek? Just spit it out already," Callie said in frustration.

"I need you to not be her girlfriend right now."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think it will help."

"Bailey told me I should do as much as possible in the present to try and trigger her memory. She said that letting Arizona live in her world as it was six months ago would do nothing to help her."

"She's partially right. We need to trigger Arizona by introducing her to things that are true now, such as you two being in a relationship. She knows that is a fact of her current life and that's a good start. But my fear is that she is going to confuse her old feelings for you as feelings that she has now. In reality Callie, she may not have actually felt those things before the accident. If that happens and she simply reverts, it will not help her heal."

"So you want me to have the title of her girlfriend but not actually be her girlfriend?"

"Correct."

"And how long do you expect this to go on?"

"As long as it takes."

"No," Callie said as she stood up from the chair.

"Callie…" Derek began.

"You-you can't just tell me that I'm not allowed to be with her anymore Derek. Because that's basically what you're telling me. You're telling me to just sit back and pretend that we aren't anything to each other. I can't do that and I don't know how you could possibly think that would help."

"I'm a neuro surgeon Callie. I have spent my entire life studying the brain. Don't you think I might know what I'm talking about?"

"I think you're being too precautious. It's been one day Derek. One day. We need to give this more time. If her memory hasn't recovered, we'll revisit the issue then."

"By then it will be too late Callie," Derek warned her. She ignored him and started walking toward the door.

"Have you shared an intimate moment since the accident that you previously hadn't shared since you were married?" he asked, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around and glared at him.

"What are you implying Derek?"

"It's just a question Callie. You don't have to answer it, but I want you to think about what it might mean. If you have shared a moment like that, you need to recognize that we have no way of knowing if it was a result of her old feelings for you or her current feelings for you. You need to take a step back or she's going to confuse the two. And you can live in ignorant bliss if you so choose, but if she reverts to her old ways, the same problems will be there waiting for you Callie. Believe me, they will. Our best shot is for you to take a step back and give her a chance to heal and recover from this. You need to allow her to find herself again."

Callie shook her head and stomped out of Derek's office, offended by his audacity to stick his nose where, as far as she was concerned, it didn't belong. However, her mind couldn't help but wander to the previous day when Arizona had told Callie that she loved her.

Callie hated to even let the thought enter her mind, but Derek had a point. How could she know?

Had those words come from her Arizona? Or had they come from an Arizona of the past?

* * *

><p>So I know this was a very wordy and tedious chapter, but I felt it was a very important one to write. It would be very easy for Callie to believe that her love could save them and help Arizona recover, but Derek points out that while Callie may be in love with Arizona again, they have no way of knowing if Arizona is in love with her again. They had never exchanged those words before the accident but then all of a sudden they did. So was that truly what Arizona was feeling or was she letting her old feelings for Callie take over? The feelings she could remember. All Arizona knows right now is they are together. She has no memory of what that feels like this time around. Derek's fear is that she will supplant her old feelings to fill the void and that would only impair her recovery. So I hope I was able to convey that to everybody. Hang in there, I swear this is almost over. As always, thank you for reading! [and an extra special thank you to those who have continued to put up with me :)]<p> 


	59. Chapter 59

Callie walked into the pitch-black house and quietly shut the door. She set her keys on the table and hung her jacket up on the hook. On her drive home, she had mulled over Derek's words in her head and she was more confused than ever.

What reason could he possibly have had for telling her all the things he did? His advice was not medically driven, it was personally driven. He was overstepping his boundaries…telling her not to act like Arizona's girlfriend was Derek overstepping his boundaries. Quite frankly, Callie found the whole thing laughable.

However, they were both doctors. They had gone through medical school and had dealt with their fair share of lessons concerning psychology and the nature of the brain. Brain injuries were quagmires because they were not only physical injuries, but also mental and emotional ones. No two brain injuries are ever exactly alike and trying to figure them out is often like trying to make your way through a maze in the dark…it's almost impossible to predict where the turns will be and where they might lead.

Callie found herself at a crossroads. Taking a step back was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted to be close to Arizona now more than ever. After almost losing her again, she needed to be near her. But…Derek could have had a valid point. Being too close to her during this already disorienting time may cause more harm than good and only serve to confuse her more. So what the hell was she supposed to do?

Callie shook her head and tried to empty all of the jumbled thoughts from her mind. She was exhausted in every sense of the word and was in desperate need of some sleep. She silently crept up the stairs and poked her head into Sofia's room. The little girl was fast asleep in her bed. She then gently knocked on Daniel and Barbara's door and peaked in. They too were fast asleep. Her eyes skirted over to her bedroom door and she took a deep breath. She hoped Arizona wasn't too mad that she hadn't been there when she had returned home.

She pushed her door open and noticed the room was completely dark. Arizona didn't appear to be awake. She slowly moved into the room, carefully trying to maneuver her way to the bedside lamp. She clicked it on, making sure it was on the dimmest setting, and looked over at the lump in the bed. Arizona hadn't moved at all. She really must have been passed out.

Callie walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for bed. When she returned to the room, the lump was gone. She furrowed her brow and looked over at her door. It was open when before it had been closed. She realized she must have woken Arizona up.

Callie threw her hair up into a bun and walked into the hall. Arizona wasn't in the bathroom, so she must have gone downstairs. Callie tiptoed down the steps and stopped. She heard some rustling coming from the kitchen and debated whether or not she should just let Arizona be and go to bed. She hadn't seen her at all since she had been released from the hospital, but Derek had said to give her space.

"_Oh screw Derek,"_ Callie thought, as she made the decision to walk down the hallway and into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Arizona was shuffling through the cabinets, trying to find something to eat. She couldn't believe that her parents hadn't tried to wake her up for dinner. Although, she couldn't be completely sure that they hadn't tried. Those pills had really knocked her out. She had done nothing but sleep the whole day. Regardless, when she had woken up her stomach was grumbling and rumbling all over the place.<p>

She had heard the shower running and knew that Callie must have been home, but her stomach wasn't about to wait for anything so she had slipped on her leg and walked downstairs to find something to satisfy her hunger. She took a step to the right to check the cabinets above the oven when she heard a thump behind her.

She whirled around so fast she lost her footing and had to reach for the oven handle to attempt to break her fall. Callie rushed forward and caught her by wrapping her arms around Arizona's torso, somehow having the presence of mind to make sure she avoided her surgical site.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" Callie asked, as she helped Arizona get upright again.

"I uh-I figured you would go straight to bed. I didn't think anyone was up," Arizona replied.

"I just wanted to check on you. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got home and that I was stuck at the hospital all day. I feel awful for leaving you to fend for yourself with your parents," Callie said with a chuckle.

"I actually just woke up," Arizona responded.

"You what?" Callie asked.

"It was a little much. Being here and having them fuss over me. So I went upstairs and took a couple of painkillers and fell asleep. This is the first I've been up."

"That's a long time to sleep Arizona. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Arizona tightened her jaw and tried not to snap. Everyone asking her if she was okay was driving her up the wall and she was about to lose it. "I am fine Callie. I had a headache so I took the pills that were prescribed to me and I slept. I think sleep is probably the best thing for me right now, don't you?"

"Of course," Callie replied, mentally kicking herself for being so overbearing. Space. Derek had said to give her space and here she was questioning Arizona's every move.

"And all that sleeping made me pretty hungry so I was just trying to find something to eat."

Callie walked over to the refrigerator and pulled the door open. "I have some pasta left over from last night. We can heat that up. If you want. I just-I haven't eaten either. But I can let you be if you want."

Arizona's expression softened as she saw how cautious Callie was being around her. She was doing the best she could with everything that was going on. Arizona knew that, so she really needed to be easier on her.

"Pasta sounds great," Arizona replied. "And don't be silly. We'll eat together."

Callie nodded and pulled the container off the refrigerator's shelf. She placed it in the microwave and started the timer. She turned around and leaned against the counter, careful to keep some distance between herself and Arizona.

Arizona noticed how odd Callie was acting and decided to subtly investigate. She began moving closer to Callie. "So what held you up at work?" she asked.

"Uh…" Callie said, as she suddenly jumped forward and walked over to the cabinet, pulling two cups out and making herself busy by getting them drinks for their meal. "The ER had several patients come in with numerous breaks and fractures. Hunt asked me to stay and help Avery perform the surgeries."

Okay…Callie clearly had intentionally moved when Arizona had attempted to close the distance between them. Something was definitely going on. However, the beeper on the microwave went off before Arizona could ask what it was.

"If you want to take the drinks over to the table, I just need to dish this up," Callie said.

Arizona grabbed their drinks and set them on the dinner table. She turned around and saw that Callie's back was turned to her, so she slowly walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Callie immediately stiffened up and Arizona quickly moved back, trying to hide the hurt she felt at Callie's reaction. She attempted to walk back to the table but Callie grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Arizona…" Callie said.

"It's okay," Arizona said, not making eye contact with her.

"I'm not trying to be cold or stand offish."

"You could've fooled me," Arizona scoffed as she grabbed her plate and walked over to sit down at the table. Callie picked up her own plate and joined her.

"I just don't want to make this whole thing harder than it already is," Callie said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arizona asked.

"You can't remember a lot of things right now. You don't remember anything about us being a couple again. Maybe it's best if we…take a step back, ya know?"

Arizona stared at Callie like she had just grown a second head. Callie poked at her pasta with her fork and waited for Arizona to respond.

"Is this because I said I love you yesterday?" Arizona asked.

"No," Callie immediately answered. "Well…not entirely."

"I need you to start explaining right now Callie," Arizona said. "Because it sounds like we exchanged I love yous and now you're wanting to what…take a break?"

"I don't want a break Arizona," Callie replied with frustration. "I just...Derek brought up some good points that I think might be worth listening to."

"Derek? What does he have to do with me telling you that I love you?" Arizona asked.

"He pulled me aside after work tonight. He's worried that the things you are feeling right now might not be completely...authentic."

"Authentic?"

"Yeah he…he thinks you're reverting back to the feelings you had when we used to be together since you don't have any memory of who we are now. He thinks your feelings may not be what you are actually feeling, but things that you used to feel. He thinks you're conjuring up those emotions again to make up for the feelings you can't remember," Callie said.

Arizona's jaw dropped and she chuckled. Not because she was amused, but because she was in disbelief.

"Is he out of his ever loving mind?" Arizona asked. "Where the hell does he get off making assumptions like that?'

"I thought the same thing at first, but…what if he has a point? Are you sure about what you are feeling, or are you remembering what you felt from before? How can we know? Because you haven't told me that yet Arizona. Since we got back together, we haven't said I love you again yet. I just…how can we know?"

"What is all this 'we' stuff?" Arizona asked. "Are all of you deciding what it is I can and can't feel now? Just because I got a head injury I'm all of a sudden incapable of thinking or feeling anything for myself?"

"Of course not Arizona," Callie replied. "But he thinks that I need to take a step back…that we need to take a minute and just give you a chance to recover. To heal."

"By keeping your distance and stiffening up at my touch, is that it?"

"I'm just trying to do the right thing here. I don't know what that is Arizona. I just want to do right by you."

Arizona stood up and began walking to the staircase.

"Arizona, you didn't even touch your food," Callie said.

"Come with me," Arizona said, reaching her hand out to Callie.

"Will you eat first? Please? Just a few bites."

Arizona picked up her plate and shoveled a few bites into her mouth before setting the plate in the sink.

"There. Now come with me," Arizona repeated. Callie placed her plate in the sink alongside Arizona's and followed her up the stairs.

Arizona walked into Callie's room and picked her bag up off the floor. She dug around inside and pulled out a jewelry box.

"Here," Arizona said.

Callie looked at the box confusedly as she took it from Arizona.

"What's this?" Callie asked.

"You don't believe me," Arizona said.

"What?"

"I told you I love you. but you don't think I meant it. So look."

Callie opened the box and saw a ring sitting inside.

"It's a ring," Callie said.

"It is," Arizona replied.

"Is it yours?" Callie asked.

"No...it's yours," Arizona said. Callie looked up at Arizona in shock. "The recovery crew found it in my car and brought it to the hospital. Bailey gave it to me as I was getting discharged. Apparently I had planned on proposing to you Callie. So if you're wondering if I truly love you, the proof is right there in your hand."

Callie looked at the ring with tears in her eyes. Arizona had bought this before the accident. Before she had forgotten what she and Callie were to each other.

"If you need some sort of tangible proof that I meant it, there it is Callie. I love you. I loved you then, I love you now and I will always love you. No matter what Derek or anyone else says. I know what I feel. I have no doubts. Do you?"

Callie didn't answer. She simply flung the ring onto the bed and pulled Arizona into her arms, channeling every thought and emotion she had into a breathtaking kiss. When she finally pulled back, Arizona looked at her with a smile on her face.

"I'll take that as a no," she giggled, as she brought her lips back to Callie's.

"A hell no," Callie replied, promising herself to never again trust the opinion of Derek Shepherd.


	60. Chapter 60

Arizona rolled over and stretched her arms out above her head. She looked over expecting to see Callie lying beside her, but the bed was empty. She glanced up at the clock and noticed it was half past nine. She couldn't believe she had slept in that late considering all the sleep she had gotten the day before.

She considered just lounging around in bed until she realized that her parents were going to be flying home in a couple of hours. She really hadn't been able to spend much time with them and now they were leaving. The least she could do was get up and see them off.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She was in desperate need of a shower. She slowly stood up and walked into the bathroom, carefully covering up her cast with plastic so she wouldn't get it wet. She had meant to be quick, but showering with one arm was a time consuming task and the next thing she knew her intended 5-minute shower had taken her nearly 30 minutes.

She stepped out of the shower and threw a towel around her body. She blew dry her hair and brushed her teeth before putting on some jeans and a shirt. She noticed that she had a decent sized wardrobe for someone who didn't live there. She must have stayed at Callie's on a fairly regular basis.

She made her way into the hall and walked to the guest bedroom. Her parent's things were already all packed up and their suitcases were sitting on the bed. She continued downstairs and saw Sofia sitting on the couch and watching cartoons.

"Good morning Sofia," Arizona said as she sat down next to the little girl. "What are grandma and grandpa doing?"

"Making breakfast," Sofia answered without ever taking her eyes off the screen.

"What are you watching?"

"Shhh," Sofia said, waving her hand at her mother. Arizona chuckled and stood up. Maybe she would be more welcome in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, dad," Arizona said as she entered the kitchen.

"She lives," Daniel said with a wink.

"Sorry about yesterday. I took some of those painkillers and passed right out. I didn't think I'd sleep the whole day," Arizona replied.

"Don't apologize sweetie. You need as much rest as possible right now. I'm glad you're up though. We were really hoping to spend a little time with you before we left," Barbara said.

"I wouldn't have let you leave without seeing you one last time. You came all the way out here to see me but barely have. I feel like I kind of made you guys waste a trip."

"You did no such thing. We're glad we were here. We still got to spend the holiday with you and we were able to help Callie with Sofia and everything else that happened. This was not a wasted trip," Barbara said with a smile. "Now I'm making your favorite, French toast. Would you like some?"

"Mom, you are supposed to be taking it easy and all you have been doing is waiting on us hand and foot," Arizona replied.

"I like doing this stuff honey. Stop worrying so much and have some breakfast," she said as she slid a couple pieces of French toast onto a plate and handed it to Arizona. Arizona happily accepted and reached over for the syrup, generously pouring it onto the food in front of her.

"It's a shame you guys have to leave so soon," Arizona said, although in reality she wasn't all that sorry. "I know Sofia loves seeing you guys. Callie's dad had to leave right after Thanksgiving and I know she's dreading seeing you guys leave as well."

"We wish we could stay longer too honey, but the house sitter needed us home by tonight. You and Callie could always come and visit us you know," her mother replied. "Plus Sofia is getting bigger now. It won't be long until you can fly her out to see us by herself if you want."

"That'll have to be a bridge we cross when we come to it," Arizona replied. "I'm pretty keen on keeping her my little girl forever."

Daniel smiled. "I said the same thing about you, but look at you now. I get to see you on holidays if I'm lucky."

"I know I need to try harder dad," Arizona sighed, feeling guilty for not having the close relationship with her parents that most people had. She prayed that she would never feel the same distance between herself and her own child.

"We know you try honey. You're a surgeon. You're busy saving lives and we are very proud. Your father shouldn't be guilt tripping you," Barbara said, as she shot Daniel a look out of the corner of her eye. "Whatever happened to you and Callie wanting another baby?"

Arizona almost choked on the bite of food she had just put in her mouth. She coughed a few times, trying to clear it from her throat and looked up at her mother. "What?"

"Weren't you and Callie discussing having another baby?"

"Well yeah, but then we got divorced," Arizona responded. "And Callie told me you guys know about the divorce now so…."

"But you guys are back together. Have you brought up the issue again?"

Arizona laughed. Her mother didn't even realize she had just asked her about something she couldn't possibly have any knowledge of. "Uh…I wouldn't be the person to ask."

"Oh my gosh, of course. I feel so silly. I'm sorry. You couldn't possibly remember. What I was thinking?" Barbara rambled.

"Mom, it's okay," Arizona said.

"Why don't you go get Sofia? Her French toast is ready," Barbara said, turning the conversation back to breakfast. Arizona nodded her head and went to retrieve her daughter, trying not to become discouraged by the fact that she was still not regaining any of her memories.

* * *

><p>Callie set her chart down on top of the stack at the nurse's station and turned to Avery. "They all seem to be doing great," she said. "I just finished rounds and all four of them are resting comfortably. It will take a while for them to heal, but it looks like we did our job right."<p>

"That's fantastic. They seemed good through the night so if tonight goes just as well, I think it would be safe to release them tomorrow."

"Yeah…safe," Callie responded.

"Is something wrong Torres?" Jackson asked.

"It's just…you use the word safe, but these guys are never going to be safe. Because there are still people out there who think it's okay to hate and abuse people just because they're different from them. These guys will either be forced to make themselves smaller or live in fear of someone possibly hurting them for being who they are. That shouldn't be the world we live in."

"I suppose you're right," Jackson replied, as the senselessness of why they had to operate on the men in the first place hit him.

"I just…cases like this make me so mad. We shouldn't have had to put them back together. Those guys shouldn't be facing months of hardship and recovery, but they are because someone thought violence was the way to handle their fear of something different from themselves. I don't want my daughter growing up in a world where something like this happens."

"They arrested the teenagers who did this. They're facing assault charges. They won't get away with what they did Torres."

"It doesn't matter. They took something from those guys. Something they'll never get back. I know I shouldn't be letting this bother me so much, but what do they think gives them the right? How can they think it's okay?"

"Why don't you go home Torres."

"What? No Avery…I'm fine. Really," Callie replied.

"It's been a slow morning and you've barely been home the past few days. Just take the rest of today. We can manage without you."

"Are you sure?" Callie asked. "I would like to see Arizona. I had to leave before she was even awake this morning."

"Get out of here before I change my mind," Jackson replied with a smile.

"Thank you," Callie said as she removed her lab coat and headed for the doors.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to stay a few more days?" Arizona asked as her father carried their luggage down to the front door. She was still trying to make up for the fact that her parents didn't exactly get to spend quality time with her while they were there.<p>

"Honey, there's no need. Callie is perfectly capable of helping you recover and we don't want to be an inconvenience."

"You're not an inconvenience dad," Arizona replied. "We'll try to come visit in a few months. I promise. Once I'm better and things have settled down."

"Whenever you manage to find some time," Daniel said, as he sat the bags down and opened the door to carry them out to the car. Callie suddenly appeared, making her way up the sidewalk.

"Hey! I was hoping I hadn't missed you guys. Do you want some help?" she asked as she saw Daniel with all the bags.

"Barbara is coming down with the last of it. Why don't you see if she needs any help," Daniel replied.

"Okay. Hey," Callie said to Arizona as she placed a kiss on her cheek. "Sorry I had to rush out this morning."

"No worries. You had to go to work. What are you doing here? Is your shift over already?"

"Jackson told me to go home. Yesterday was a long day and I had to round on those poor guys this morning...it just took a lot out of me. He told me to take the day so here I am."

"Well I'm happy I get you instead of him," Arizona said with a smile.

"Me too," Callie replied as she hugged Arizona against her side.

"So about last night..." Arizona started, but before she could finish Barbara appeared at the door.

"Callie!" Barbara exclaimed. "I was worried we wouldn't get to see you before we left."

"I was too but luckily I got the rest of the day off," Callie replied as she walked over to take one of the bags from Barbara's hands. "Let me help you with this."

Callie and Barbara carried the bags to the car as Arizona sighed in frustration. Callie and she hadn't really had a chance to talk since she had showed her the ring. There had been a lot of kissing but then Callie had fallen right asleep, feeling the effects from her long day in surgery. She desperately wanted to talk but now apparently wasn't the time.

Arizona's parents had all of their things packed up in the car, so Callie got Sofia strapped into her car seat and began the drive to the airport. Arizona stared out the window, wondering how everything could feel so normal when she still couldn't remember the most recent months of her life. Callie picked up on the fact that Arizona's mind was on overdrive and reached her hand over, intertwining it with Arizona's and hoping it would bring her some calm. Arizona looked at her and gave her a slight smile before returning her focus to the window again.

Callie finally reached the airport and pulled up to the door. "Why don't you all get out here and I'll find a place to park," she said.

Arizona stepped out of the car and helped Sofia get out while Barbara and Daniel unloaded their luggage. They walked inside and found a seat while Daniel went up to the counter to retrieve their tickets.

"Do you want to go sit with grandma?" Arizona asked Sofia. "She has to go bye bye soon."

Sofia looked at her grandma with big, sad eyes as she crawled onto her lap. "You go bye bye?" she asked.

"For now sweetie," Barbara replied, wrapping her arms around her granddaughter. "But grandpa and I are going to see you again very soon. I promise."

Arizona smiled at the pair when someone behind her suddenly said her name.

"Dr. Robbins?"

Arizona turned around to the source of the voice and saw a woman she didn't recognize. "Hi," she said cautiously as she stood up. "I'm sorry but I don't quite remember you. I uh-I had a little bit of an accident and my memory is kind of hazy. Did we meet at the hospital?" she asked, since the woman clearly knew her name.

"Uh yeah, among other places," the woman responded. "I'm Ben Hendricks aunt…Brooke."

Arizona looked at the woman for a moment when suddenly hit it her. Not only everything that happened with Brooke and Ben, but all of it. Everything from the last six months. Every triumph, every failure, every joy, every heartache. It all came rushing back and it almost took Arizona's breath away.

"Brooke," she breathed.

"Do you remember now?" Brooke asked.

"I uh-yeah. It all….it all just came back to me," Arizona stammered.

"Brooke…what are you doing here?" Callie suddenly asked, walking up behind Arizona. Arizona turned around and saw the worried look on Callie's face.

"I went to see my brother for Thanksgiving. You remember...the one you operated on," she said with a smirk. "My flight just landed."

"Well I'm sure you're anxious to get home then," Callie said, staring her down.

"I probably should. It was a difficult holiday for my sister and her family as you can imagine," Brooke snidely replied as she walked away.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked.

"I remember," Arizona whispered.

"You remember Brooke?"

"I remember all of it. Everything," Arizona said quietly

Callie wanted to be overjoyed. After all, Arizona had her memory back. But the look on Arizona's face scared her, overshadowing any happiness that she may have felt.

"Our flight is boarding," Daniel suddenly said, breaking both women from their thoughts.

"I need to-I should say goodbye," Arizona said as she walked over to her parents.

Callie watched them exchange hugs and pleasantries before walking over to say her goodbyes as well.

"Please let us know when your plane lands," Callie said as she hugged Barbara.

"We will. We love you guys. You better stay in touch," she said as she and Daniel walked away.

"Arizona…" Callie began to say.

"Let's just go home," Arizona said as she took Sofia's hand and looked up at Callie.

"We have a lot we need to talk about, so let's just go home."

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun...so Brooke has reemerged again. It took Arizona seeing her and hearing Ben's name to trigger her memory to come back. Will this situation finally allow Callie and Arizona to talk everything out and purge Brooke from their lives for good? Stay tuned!<p>

A/N: Also to address a question I got in a review, Arizona was not proposing to Callie when she showed her the ring. With the accident, I didn't feel that they were nearly stable enough for her to do something like that. She simply wanted to prove to Callie that she shouldn't worry about Arizona reverting to old feelings because her love was current and very real in the present. Her words weren't getting through to her so she decided to give her tangible evidence of how she felt by showing her a ring she had obviously bought recently. Sorry for the confusion!


	61. Chapter 61

Callie shut Sofia's bedroom door and walked down to the living room. Arizona was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Sofia's playing in her room," Callie said, as she sat down across from her.

"That's good," Arizona replied, her eyes never leaving the wall.

Callie wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Arizona hadn't said a word the entire ride home. Her memory was back and while things had been a little rocky between them before the accident, overall they had been okay. So why was she acting so strange? She should've been ecstatic that her memory was back, but instead she seemed to be in some sort of a trance.

"That means we can talk," Callie continued. "Because uh…because you said you wanted to talk."

Arizona nodded her head. "I did, I just…I'm processing. I'm still processing," Arizona replied.

"Is there anything I can do?" Callie asked, feeling completely at a loss.

Arizona blinked a few times and finally took her eyes off of the wall, looking over at Callie.

"I'm uh-it just feels like I'm reliving all of it," Arizona said softly. "I'm feeling all of the emotions that I have experienced over the last six months at once and it's extremely overwhelming."

Callie nervously shifted her body. She felt a natural urge to move over and comfort Arizona, but she realized that this was part of what Derek had been trying to tell her. He may not have said it in so many words, but he had been trying to explain to Callie how Arizona was going to need space. He had assumed that space would be helpful to Arizona before her memory returned, but Callie realized Arizona needed the space more now…after her memory had come back. Callie needed to give her space to just sift through all the emotions that had come rushing back and allow her to sort them out. She needed to let Arizona process.

So they sat. Callie wasn't even sure for how long. It could've been two minutes, it could've been two hours. She really had no idea. They simply sat. Not talking or interacting. Just plain old sitting. And just when Callie didn't know if she could stand another minute of the silence, Arizona finally spoke.

"I'm going to let it all go," she said softly.

"What?" Callie asked, not quite understanding what Arizona was referring to.

"Ben, Brooke, our ridiculous fighting, everything. I've thought about it and…I'm going to let it all go. I couldn't save him. I need to accept that and move on. And Brooke is a miserable woman who is trying to wreak havoc in our lives and I am letting her, so I need to let that go too. And you and I, we're finally getting this right. We are finally, after all this time, doing things right. And I'm picking fights with you over Thanksgiving and choices that I made? I just…I need to let all of it go. I'm going to let all of it go."

"Just like that?" Callie asked.

"Just like that. I almost died. Again. And you and I, we're-we're magnets. We are magnets for catastrophe. I don't know why, but we've had more than our share of bad luck. And I'm not going to spend any more of my time worrying about things I have no control over or letting anyone or anything take away from our happiness. I love you Callie and that's everything. So I am letting everything else…I'm just letting it go."

"I love you too Arizona," Callie replied. "And I just-I want us to happy. Whatever you need me to do, whatever you need to do, I just want us to be happy. Because I love you so much and I don't want to waste any more time either."

"I want to move back in," Arizona said.

"Wh-What?" Callie asked, not expecting those words to come out of Arizona's mouth.

"We're not wasting any more time right? And I stay here half the time anyway. So I want to move back in."

"Wait, wait, wait," Callie said, trying to slow down Arizona's momentum. She was going full steam ahead and Callie needed to try and bring her down a notch.

Callie was well aware that Arizona was on a sort of high right now. She had just gotten her memory back and that must have been thrilling. Liberating even. She didn't have to wonder anymore. She had her life back. And she had also just cheated death for the second time. She was feeling invincible. And as happy as Callie was, she needed Arizona to slow down. They needed to stop and think, not just act on a whim.

"Wait for what? What are we waiting for Callie? Because I don't even know. We've been so worried about doing everything right that we keep forgetting that we don't get an endless amount of time. We only have now. That's it. And it's going to be gone before we know it. It's quite simple. You either want a life with me or you don't. If you're not sure, then I'll accept that and walk away gracefully. We can be friends. I will find a way to manage to be your friend. But if you do…if you do want a life with me, then I'm not doing it halfway."

"Of course I want a life with you Arizona. I just don't want to make a rash decision. Is this adrenaline talking? Are you just-just pumped up or something? Because we never talked about this before the accident. I'm not saying no, but are you sure this is something you're ready for? That we're ready for?"

"I'm ready. I am so, so ready. This isn't adrenaline or me acting on a whim or anything like that. This is something I have wanted for a while but was too afraid to ask. Am I ready? My god Callie, I had bought a ring and was going to propose. I think it is very clear that I am ready. The only question is...are you?"

Callie had so many reasons to say no. They had only been back together for four months, they were still figuring out how to communicate effectively and overcome obstacles, Arizona had just pulled through a life threatening accident. But...Arizona was right. If they were going to do this, they should do it all the way. They loved each other. They made each other happy. And while they weren't perfect, they were the most stable they had ever been. There was never going to be a perfect time when everything would be right. They had to just take a chance and live their lives.

"I'm ready," Callie responded. "I am more than ready. Move back in. I want you here with me and Sofia, all the time. I want you to move back in."

"Really?" Arizona asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Really," Callie answered, standing up and moving to sit next to Arizona. "I want this. I want us. So let's do it. You should move back in."

"I also want to revisit the subject of having another baby," Arizona blurted out.

"You do?" Callie asked.

"I do. Sofia is getting bigger and I don't want there to be too much of an age difference so if we're going to do it, I want to do it soon."

"Arizona, I didn't think you wanted another baby. What made you bring this back up?"

"My mom was asking me about it this morning and I couldn't remember if we'd talked about it. But now I remember that we haven't and I think that's primarily my fault. Because you think I don't want another baby. But I do. I want another baby so badly. I always did. And I need you to believe me when I say that. I tried telling you so many times that I still wanted to have baby. Do you?"

"I do. I would love to have another baby. I just thought-I really thought that you didn't. I shouldn't have assumed though. I'm sorry I did that. I'm sorry for a lot of things that happened back then. But...okay. Yes, we can revisit the issue. But let's focus on getting you back in the house first," Callie said with a chuckle.

"And I want to get married," Arizona added. "I'm not proposing, because I have to get a new ring. You've seen the other one. And also because me just saying I want to get married is an awful way to propose. The next time I propose it's going to be big and romantic and perfect. The bottom line is that...I want us to get married. In a church. With your family in attendance. Well…at least your father in attendance. And whatever else you want. I know, I know…we need to focus on getting me moved back in first. I just-I'm so excited. Because we're gonna have it all Callie. You and I are going to have it all."

"This is crazy," Callie laughed, starting to feel just as excited as Arizona did. Arizona's enthusiasm was contagious and Callie was finally ignoring her fear and just letting the happiness take over.

She wasn't sure why she had been trying to resist. Of course she wanted it all with Arizona. The house, the marriage, the kids, everything. It's what they should have had together all along, but they always let something get in the way. They were finally on the same page, they finally wanted all of the same things.

"We can. We can have it all," Callie said excitedly, throwing her arms around Arizona.

"I need to call Alex," Arizona said, suddenly standing up. "I don't want to just show up and clear all my stuff out. I should tell him."

"Oh right. Yeah, you should. And uh-I can help. Because we'll have to clear out Sofia's room too. What will we do with all of her extra stuff? We'll have an extra bed, an extra dresser, toys, clothes."

"We'll bring what we can here and put the rest in storage. We may need it if we have another girl," Arizona said with a wink as she held her phone up to her ear. Callie smiled as she watched Arizona walk away to talk on the phone with Alex.

They were doing this. They were really going to do this. It was a surreal feeling. To finally be in the place they had fought so hard to get to. When they finally decided to let go of all the little things and make each other the priority, everything else just kind of fell into place. And Arizona was right.

They were going to have it all.

* * *

><p>Short and sweet but I think I've given you guys more than your fair dose of drama. It's time for some Calzona happiness. Arizona is tired of getting hung on people and things that don't matter. She just wants to focus on her and Callie and their happiness. If that isn't progress, I don't know what it is because in the past we know the old Calzona would've beaten that dead horse until the sun doesn't shine. That doesn't mean they are sweeping it under the rug, they are simply choosing to not let it be an issue because in the big scheme of things its not. Brooke was Callie's past, Arizona is her future. It's time for the happy to begin.<p> 


	62. Chapter 62

Arizona sat on the hospital bed, nervously drumming her fingers on the mattress. Today was her follow up appointment with Derek, which she wasn't too concerned about. She was more anxious about finding out if she would be able to get her cast off or not. She was going crazy not having full use of her left arm and she hoped that it would be healed enough to be put in a brace.

Callie walked into the room and smiled Arizona. "I need you to remove your clothes," she said.

"Why Dr. Torres," Arizona replied with a smirk.

Callie laughed. "Put on the gown you goof. I need to get an x-ray of your arm."

Arizona took her clothes off and slipped the hospital gown on while Callie made some notes on her chart.

"Are you sure you're okay with me doing your checkup?" Callie asked.

"I'm positive. I know I made a big deal about it before, but I don't think there's any chance you'll have to cut my arm off so," Arizona chuckled.

Callie didn't laugh with her. In fact, she didn't even crack a smile.

"Too soon?" Arizona asked guiltily.

"Too soon," Callie responded.

"I'm sorry. But I really am sure so please stop worrying. I asked you to do this, not the other way around. I feel absolutely no pressure to let you treat me. I want you to."

"Alright," Callie responded. "Then let's get you to radiology and see if we can't get that cast off."

* * *

><p>When Arizona got done with her x-rays, she returned to her room while Callie looked at her films. She had just sat down when she heard a knock at the door and turned to see Derek walking inside.<p>

"Arizona, how are you?" he asked politely. "Callie has told me good things."

"That's right," Arizona replied. "I have my memory back."

"And how long ago was that?" Derek asked.

"I thought you just said Callie told you all this."

"She did. But I want to know that you know," he responded with a smile.

"Five days ago," she said.

"Very good. Have you been experiencing any problems? Headaches, lightheadedness, dizziness, confusion?"

"Nope. I've been feeling great," Arizona responded.

Derek tuned on his penlight and looked at Arizona eyes. When he was finished, he held the pen out to the side. "Follow this for me," he said.

Arizona followed the light up and down, side to side and to her nose and back.

"Am I good to go?" Arizona asked.

"Everything looks great," Derek replied. "I heard you and Callie are shacking up together again."

"Shacking up?" Arizona said with a laugh.

"I told you Callie has told me good things. What brought that on if you don't mind me asking."

"I just figured it's time. We're in this for the long haul and I want to be with her and Sofia as much as I possibly can. Plus I don't like carting Sofia back and forth when we really don't have to. I'm basically living there anyway so we're just making it permanent."

"I see," Derek murmured.

"I see? What does I see mean Derek?" Arizona asked. She could tell he was about to pull the same thing on her that he had pulled on Callie…sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

"As a friend," he began, "I simply suggest you make sure that this is really what you want before you go through with it. I've cheated death too Arizona. I got my thrills a different way, by driving my car at speeds of over 100 mph per hour, but everybody is different. Just make sure this is something you would have wanted even if you hadn't just survived a car accident. That's all."

"With all due respect Derek," Arizona said, "You are completely out of line here. You were out of line when you talked to Callie and you are out of line now. I understand you think your heart is in the right place, but you were assigned to my case to give me medical advice, not personal advice. I wanted this long before the accident. So what if it gave me the courage to finally bring it up? I don't think that's a bad thing. I had to face my own mortality and it clarified everything for me. I don't want to go skydiving or bungee jumping or mountain climbing, I just want to move in with my girlfriend. So I would appreciate it if you backed the hell off."

Derek raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed it again and crinkled his forehead. "I uh-I apologize. I just…we went through a tragedy together. You, me, Meredith, Cristina, Mark, Lexie. It bonded all of us. In a horrible, horrible way it bonded all of us and…when I saw you clinging to life for a while there, it was scary. Because I couldn't lose someone else. Mark and Lexie died, Cristina moved away, Meredith and I can't stop fighting long enough to have a conversation. I couldn't lose someone else. I feel very protective of you. It may sound strange, I realize that. We've never been very close friends. But I feel protective of you and my intentions were nothing but good. I want to assure you of that and again...I apologize."

Derek turned to leave the room but Arizona spoke up to stop him. "Derek…wait," she sighed. "I understand. I didn't mean to sound so snippy. You were just trying to look out for us. I get that. But we're happy. We are incredibly, over the moon happy. Whatever is going on with you and Meredith…try to forget it. Try to just let it go. Because I can guarantee you whatever it is, is not worth losing each other over. Callie and I had to learn that the hard way. We finally found our way back and we're not going to waste anymore time. Don't waste any time you have with Meredith either."

Derek smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you Arizona. I wish you two the best of luck with everything. We'll have to try to get the kids together soon. It's been awhile."

"That would be great. Sofia loves seeing Zola. We'll give you guys a call later this week."

"Sounds good. Good luck with that arm," Derek said as he left the room.

Arizona glanced over at the clock and realized Callie had had more than enough time to look at her films. What was taking so long? Was her arm not healed enough and Callie was gathering the courage to tell her? She didn't want to be stuck in that cast for another minute, but if that was her fate she would find a way to deal. What else could she do?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Callie reentered the room. She didn't have anything with her, which immediately discouraged Arizona. If she were going to get a brace, one would think Callie would have brought it into the room with her.

"It's not healed enough is it?" Arizona asked.

"It's borderline," Callie said. "My professional opinion is that the cast should stay on for a little longer. But if you want the brace that badly, I can remove the cast and we can put the brace on today."

"Your professional opinion is that it should stay on. So if I was any other patient, the brace wouldn't even be an option," Arizona replied.

"Yes, but you aren't any other patient. You are a surgeon. Films only show so much. How does your arm feel? Do you feel like you'd be okay without the cast? Or are you trying to speed up your recovery by getting this brace on as soon as possible?" Callie asked.

"I want to move back in," Arizona said.

"I know that silly. We've talked about this. Did Derek do a proper check up on you?" Callie joked.

"No, I mean. I want to be able to move back in. And with one arm, I am basically useless. I can't pick up hardly anything with just one arm."

"Arizona…we can hire people to move all your stuff for us. Don't rush this if the only reason is so you can move all your stuff back in sooner."

"I know, you're right. I just want this stupid thing off. But if you think it should stay on, it stays on."

"Are you sure?" Callie asked.

"I'm sure."

"Well then go ahead and put your clothes back on. I just have to do rounds and then we can get out of here. Do you want to stop by Alex's and get a load of you stuff before we go home?"

"Yeah, I need to get some more clothes and a few other things so that would be great."

"I'll meet you in the lobby in a half hour," Callie said as she pecked Arizona's lips. "Try not to miss me too much."

* * *

><p>Arizona and Callie pulled up to Alex's house and walked up the drive to the front door. Arizona had a key, but she didn't really feel like she lived there anymore so she opted not use it and knocked instead. After a couple of seconds, the door opened and Jo stood on the other side.<p>

"Arizona!" she exclaimed. "Look at you, you look great! How are you? How have you been feeling? Oh my gosh, I'm making you stand out here in the cold. Please come in."

The women walked inside and Jo shut the door behind them. "Hi Callie. Sorry, I wasn't ignoring you I just haven't seen Arizona since Thanksgiving. Is everything going good?"

"Yeah, I had my last neuro appointment with Derek today and my arm is healing well. Unfortunately I have to stay in the cast for a little longer but all in all, I am very lucky."

"That's fantastic," Jo replied. "I was just about to start dinner. Do you guys want to stay? Where's Sofia?"

"She's at daycare because we needed to pick up some of my things. We didn't have room for her and all my stuff so we're going to pick her up after," Arizona responded.

"Pick up your things? Are you staying at Callie's longer than you thought?" Jo asked.

"Uhh…Alex didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm moving back in with Callie," Arizona said.

"What?!" Jo exclaimed. "I mean…congratulations. Just…wow. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Callie laughed.

"This is…this is so, so great," Jo said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Whoa Jo," Arizona chuckled. "I know you're a big supporter of me and Callie but the tears are a little much."

"I'm not crying because I'm happy," Jo said as she turned and walked over to the end table to grab a tissue.

"Oh," Arizona replied. "I thought you of all people would be supportive."

"I am. I swear I am. Really. I just…we're not going to be a family anymore," Jo sniffed.

"Don't be silly. Of course we will be," Arizona said, walking over and gently rubbing her hand up and down Jo's back in an attempt to calm her down.

Jo tried to catch her breath but was failing miserably and sputtering all over the place. "N-n-not like we used to be. We won't build forts or have dance parties or make breakfast together. And Sofia won't stay here anymore. I-i-it won't be the same."

Arizona shot a look over at Callie who just shrugged her shoulders. Clearly, Jo had become quite attached while Sofia and Arizona had been living there.

"What if we leave Sofia's room?" Arizona suggested. "She already has everything she needs at the house. We'll leave her room the way it is and if Callie and I ever want a night alone she can stay with you and Alex. Would that help?"

"A-a-a little," Jo sniffed, still trying to calm down.

"And we can double date," Callie added in. Arizona raised her eyebrows at Callie. Callie just shrugged her shoulders again and pointed at Jo who looked like a hot mess.

"Callie's right. You and Alex, me and Callie…we can have date nights. We can go out for dinner or just stay in and hang out. Things won't change that much, I promise okay?"

"O-okay," Jo said as she finally started to stop crying.

Arizona's phone suddenly began to ring and she pulled it out of her pocket to check the caller ID.

"I have to take this," she said, as she excused herself and walked into the kitchen. She hit the answer key on the screen and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said as she answered.

"Arizona, I got your message. How are you?" the person on the other end asked.

"I'm good. I want to thank you for calling me back so quickly."

"It's not a problem. Your call sounded urgent. What can I help you with?"

Arizona glanced over to the living room to make sure Callie was out of earshot. Once she was sure Callie couldn't hear, she continued talking.

"It is kind of urgent," she said. "There's something very important I need to discuss with you Mr. Torres."

* * *

><p>I enjoy writing Jo a lot more than I thought I would and it's been a hot minute since we have seen her, so I had to give her a little bit of an appearance in this chapter. Unfortunately Arizona is stuck in her cast for a little longer, but its just a small hiccup really with the rest of her recovery going so great. And sneaky sneaky...Arizona is getting in contact with Callie's dad. What does she need to discuss with him? Stay tuned!<p> 


	63. Chapter 63

"Arizona, I have been running the department by myself for the past two weeks," Alex groaned as she closed a cardboard box and placed tape on the top and sides of it.

"Exactly. So one more day won't kill you," she said as she pushed the box off of her bed and onto the floor. "I ran that department by myself when you got in your accident, so you have no room to complain."

"Yeah, the accident I got into saving your girlfriend's life," he mumbled.

"Alex...tonight is really important. I'll be back at work tomorrow. I promise."

It had now been a little over two weeks since Arizona's accident. She had healed so quickly that just by looking at her, you wouldn't have known that the accident had even happened. Arizona's liver and brain had fully healed, her cuts and bruises were gone and she had gotten her arm out of the cast and into a brace that morning. She had been cleared to return to work that morning as well. The brace on her arm meant that she couldn't operate yet, but she could help alleviate the heavy workload in peds without being in an OR.

Alex had been ecstatic when she had stopped by after her appointment to pick up some of her things and told him she had been cleared for work. He had assumed she would start that evening, giving him his first day off in weeks. However, she had informed him that she needed the night off so wouldn't be returning until tomorrow.

"First you move out and now you're working me like a dog. I thought we were friends," Alex said. Arizona glared at him and threw a pillow at his head.

"Stop trying to play the victim. I know it doesn't bother you that much."

"I have to give you a hard time though," Alex replied jokingly as her threw the pillow right back at her.

Arizona caught it and put it back on the bed. "Can you get that box for me?"

"Slave. I'm your slave," Alex said as he grabbed the box and they started walking downstairs.

"You are insufferable," Arizona said as she opened the car door so he could place the box in the backseat.

"But you love me," he said as he shut the door and pulled her in for a hug. "Good luck tonight. I hope it's worth making me work for."

"It is," Arizona said. "I'll see ya around Alex."

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

><p>Arizona had everything set up perfectly. There was candlelight, a gourmet meal from Callie's favorite restaurant and light music playing in the background. Now she just needed to wait for Callie to get home.<p>

Arizona had received a text from her saying that she would be a little late. Arizona assumed it was because of work…it was always because of work. But when Arizona asked if she should swing by and pick up Sofia from daycare, Callie had said she was already there. What could be delaying her at the daycare? Arizona had tried texting her a few more times and had even tried calling her once, but she never got a response. So there she was pacing the floor. Partly from nervousness, partly from excitement.

She finally saw headlights pull into the driveway and waited for her girls to come in. She opened the door and Sofia went rushing right past her and up to her room without so much as a hello. Callie slowly walked in after her, shaking her head and setting her purse on the table.

"She got in trouble today," Callie sighed as she walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

"In trouble? For what?" Arizona asked as she sat down next to her.

"Apparently she doesn't know how to share very well. They were doing crafts and Sofia wanted a certain sticker that another little girl had so she pushed her and took it. Where in the hell did she learn that kind of behavior?"

"I have no idea. That is so unlike her," Arizona replied.

"I wonder if we're moving too fast," Callie said.

"What do you mean?"

"You and me. I wonder if we're moving too fast. I mean we told her that you and I were back together and just assumed that made everything okay. So you started staying here a lot and I would stay at Alex's sometimes too. That had to be kind of confusing for her right? Then you had your accident and now you're moving back in. That's a lot for anyone to handle much less a toddler. I wonder if she is acting out because so much change is happening so quickly."

"I understand that some of that was likely confusing for her, but aside from my accident all of the change has been good change. We don't fight in front of her or make her feel unloved in any way. She is a very, very loved little girl. I don't see why her parents being in a committed relationship under one roof would make her act out."

"I didn't say it was a bad change Arizona. Don't try and put words in my mouth. But you saw how Jo reacted. Did you think Sofia wouldn't notice that she doesn't see Alex and Jo as much as she used to? She's feeling the loss and I think she's acting out because of that and a combination of everything else. I'm just hypothesizing here because like you said, this is so unlike her."

"So what are you saying? You want to slow down again? Because I thought we just decided that we don't want to waste anymore time."

"I don't Arizona. I don't want to waste anymore time. But we have to consider our daughter in all of this. We have to look out for her well-being."

"You don't think I know that? I want nothing but the best for Sofia. I don't make a single decision without asking myself if it would be something good for her first. I'm not doing anything that I think would endanger her well-being."

"I know that. You're an incredible mother Arizona. I just don't get why she is being like this."

"Maybe because she's four years old," Arizona replied. "We like to think our daughter is perfect but she's only four. Chances are she was acting out simply because she wanted the dang sticker. We just need to reiterate that that behavior is not acceptable."

"You're probably right. I'm sure I'm overreacting. Anyway…you said you had a surprise tonight. What is it?" Callie asked with a smile.

"Oh uh-I got dinner from your favorite restaurant. I thought we could have a quiet night before I have to go back to work tomorrow."

"You are so sweet," Callie said as she brought her lips to Arizona's for a kiss. "Just let me jump in the shower real quick and I'll be right down."

"No!" Arizona exclaimed.

"No?"

"I mean…well you look really nice. And I made sure that I looked nice too," Arizona said as she pointed to her formal attire. "So let's eat and then we can unwind okay?"

"Okay…" Callie said, looking at her strangely.

They walked into the kitchen and Callie smiled as she saw the candlelight and heard the music. "You really went all out huh?" she asked.

"Well who knows when we'll get this chance again. Our schedules have been so crazy with your project and Alex and me taking on more complex cases."

"So true," Callie replied as she sat down at the table.

Arizona removed the plate covers that were keeping the food warm and poured them each a glass of wine.

"So besides the Sofia incident, how was your day?" Arizona asked.

"Pretty routine. Owen and I are going to start working with a prosthetic on a new candidate tomorrow. I haven't met him, but Owen did and said he's a really nice guy."

"That's fantastic. You guys have been helping so many people with your project."

"We have. It's been really amazing."

"Well you're amazing," Arizona told her with a smile.

Callie blushed, trying to hide it by looking down at her meal. They continued conversing as they ate when Sofia suddenly walked into the room.

"I'm sorry mami," she said, as she walked up and crawled into Callie's lap.

"Well look who decided to make an appearance," Arizona joked.

"Hi mommy," Sofia said quietly.

"I heard you didn't have a very good day today," Arizona said.

Sofia shook her head back and forth.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I said I wanted the sticker and she took it before I could get it. So I tried getting it back."

"You know hitting is never okay though Sofia. Why did you do that?"

"Other kids do it and they get their way," she said.

Arizona and Callie exchanged a worried glance. "Just because other kids do it doesn't mean it is okay for you to do it. We have told you that it is never okay to be mean Sofia," Callie told her.

Sofia buried her face in Callie's neck and sniffed. "I know. I won't push again. I promise."

"I'll have a talk with Miss Anna tomorrow okay?" Arizona said. "Because it sounds like that girl took your sticker when she knew you wanted it which isn't nice either. But in the meantime, no hitting. Ever. You got it?"

"Yes mommy. I'm sorry," Sofia replied.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed? We'll be up in a little bit," Callie told her as she removed Sofia from her lap.

Sofia skipped out the room and Arizona looked up at Callie.

"See...she's just acting like a normal four year old," Arizona said with a smug grin.

"Okay, okay you were right. You don't have to rub it in," Callie replied. "You have to admit, my theory had some valid points though."

"It did, but I was still right," Arizona joked. "We're pretty good at this parenting thing. I think we handled that very well."

"We did didn't we?" Callie said. "But now our food is getting cold. We better finish it and enjoy the rest of our night while we can."

"You're right," Arizona said as she picked up her glass to gulp down the rest of her wine. "Tonight hasn't exactly gone as I had planned but then again, not a lot of things with us do."

"You've got that right," Callie chuckled.

Arizona set her empty wine glass back down and stood up to walk over in front of Callie.

"This is not how I wanted to do this," she said.

"This dinner is fabulous Arizona. And tonight has been wonderful. Stop worrying," Callie said.

"No not that…this," Arizona said as she slipped a jewelry box out of her pocket and got down on one knee.

"Arizona…what are you doing?" Callie breathed.

"I know you think all of this happening so fast," Arizona began. "But I love you. And I was going to try and wait but I have been so excited that I couldn't. I just couldn't wait. And I know I said this was going to be big and romantic and amazing and all that, but I don't need any of that stuff. I don't need any of that to show you or tell you how much I love you. These past few months have been the absolute best of my life. We were happy before, but the happiness we know now is a happiness that is so much greater. It's a happiness that I have never known and I don't want that to ever end. I want to wake up every morning with you by my side and go to sleep every night the same way. I don't want to have arguments or conversations or anything else with anyone but you. I want to raise my children and my grandchildren with you. You are my forever Callie and I want that forever to start as soon as possible. So I am asking you...will you marry me?"

Arizona opened up the box and Callie gasped. Sitting inside was her grandmother's ring.

"Arizona…how did you..."

"I called your father to ask his permission for your hand in marriage," Arizona said with a smile. "He was beyond supportive. You wouldn't believe how happy he was Callie. And I remembered how much you love that ring. You always talked about it. So I asked if I could have it and he didn't even hesitate. He got it sized and sent it overnight."

"This is…"

"Crazy. I know. I'm not saying we have to have the wedding tomorrow. I just want to know there will be one. So say yes. Because you're kind of leaving me hanging here."

"Oh my god! I'm sorry. Yes! Yes! Of course, yes!" Callie exclaimed as Arizona slipped the ring on her finger. Callie pulled her up into her arms for a breathtaking kiss and Arizona smiled into her lips.

"You still think it's too fast?" Arizona asked as she pulled away.

"No," Callie said. "It's perfect. This is absolutely perfect."


	64. Chapter 64

"I need you to tell me everything!" Jo exclaimed as she rushed up to Arizona.

"Shh," Arizona said as her eyes scanned over the chart in front of her.

Jo tapped her foot on the floor, not so patiently waiting for Arizona to set the folder down and look at her.

"You're killing me here," Jo whispered. "Literally killing me."

"Dr. Wilson," Arizona said as she turned to look at her. "Right now we are at work and I am an attending trying to look at a very important chart. You are acting incredibly unprofessional right now. Is there something medical you need to ask me or can I finish what am I doing?"

Jo stopped tapping her foot and straightened her posture.

"I apologize Dr. Robbins," she said as she turned to walk away.

"Wait," Arizona said, holding up her finger.

Jo stopped and awkwardly stood in the middle of the hall. Arizona's eyes scanned across the bottom of the sheet before she flipped the cover over and set the chart down.

"Okay…I'm done. What did you need?" she asked.

"We're at work. It can wait," Jo said.

"Jo…I wasn't trying to snap at you but we can't be best friends at work. I am your superior and your purpose here first and foremost is to learn. If I'm not in the middle of something and you want to have a conversation that is fine, but you can't interrupt me for small talk okay?"

"I understand. I was just so excited when Alex told me."

"When Alex told you what?" Arizona asked.

"About you and Callie getting engaged!" Jo answered.

Arizona choked on the sip of coffee she had taken and Jo rushed over and lightly smacked her back.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Arizona coughed a few times to clear her throat and grabbed Jo, pulling her into the nearest empty room.

"How do you know about that? How did he know about that?" Arizona asked.

"Uh…Callie has told like half the hospital already," Jo responded.

"She has?"

"Yes. Alex heard from one of the nurses or something. He was pretty mad you didn't tell him first. Were you guys keeping it a secret?"

"No," Arizona sighed. "I was just hoping to tell our closest friends ourselves so you wouldn't hear it from 'one of the nurses or something'."

"He's really not that mad. You know Alex. He'll get over it. Plus he understands why you made him work last night now," Jo said, trying to smooth things over.

"I'll never hear the end of this," Arizona said. "But thanks for trying."

"So will you tell me about it? Because I'm dying to know. I can wait though. Because like you said…work and everything."

"No no. I have a few minutes. We can talk. You're not needed anywhere?"

"I'm waiting to be paged for some lab results. Until then I have nowhere to be."

"Okay then I'll tell you all about it," Arizona replied.

"Perfect!" Jo exclaimed as she excitedly clapped her hands like a little kids.

"So…I originally had planned on waiting a few weeks or months even to propose. I was just moving back in and I didn't want to do too much too soon. I decided to call her father and ask for his permission to ask her to marry me. Because I didn't do that last time. Partly because we had a strained relationship with her family and partly because I really didn't even know I was going to propose…it kind of happened on a whim. But this time I wanted to do everything by the book. So I called and left him a voicemail asking him to get in contact with me. That day when Callie and I stopped up to pick up some of my things and we told you I was moving out, I excused myself to take a call in the kitchen. That was him calling me back. I told him I planned on proposing again and would like his permission to do so. I thought he'd say hell no or at least hesitate and tell me he needed to think about it or something. But he said I had his permission. He said he would be happy to have me as his daughter in law again. Do you have any idea what that meant coming from him? You don't know him very well so I guess you wouldn't but hearing that from him…that was everything. I proceeded to ask him if I could give Callie her grandmother's ring. She loves that ring. She talked about it a lot and I don't know why I never thought of it before. And I just…I really wanted to be able to give it to her. So I asked about it and he loved the idea. He had it sized in Miami and sent it right away. I got it a few days ago and was going to hold on to it until I came up with the perfect proposal, but when we were in bed the other night I was watching her sleep and I just realized that I didn't want another day to go by without her being my fiancé. Without her knowing that I had that ring and that I wanted to give it to her. So I decided to just do it. When the opportunity presented itself, I would ask her to marry me. But then I found out I was cleared for work which was great, but it also took away the spontaneity factor. It could've been weeks before she and I would have another night alone together. So I knew it had to be last night. I felt bad for sticking Alex with the night shift, but it was the only night I knew I would be able to do it. So I ordered her favorite meal, lit some candles and turned on some romantic music. I wanted it to be a nice, relaxing evening. Best laid plans though right? Sofia ended up getting in trouble at daycare so Callie was in an off mood and Sofia came in during dinner to apologize which was so adorable, but not exactly what I had planned. But then I looked at Callie and my daughter and I realized that this was it. This was my life. And I am so incredibly lucky to have them be my life. I didn't need a perfect night or a perfect setting or any of that, I just need them. So I got down one knee, told her how much I loved her and asked her to marry me. And obviously she said yes."

Arizona heard a sniff and looked over to see tears running down Jo's face.

"You're crying. Why are you crying?" Arizona asked.

"That is so beautiful. You just…god I hope Alex loves me the way you love Callie."

"He does Jo. I can tell," Arizona reassured her.

"She's lucky too you know. To have you."

"I sure hope she thinks so," Arizona replied.

Jo's pager went off and she started to walk away to get her results. Just before she exited the room, she turned back to Arizona. "She came to the hospital on her day off to do nothing but gush about you, that ring and your proposal. Trust me, she's very much aware that she's lucky."

* * *

><p>Callie sat down at the bar and smiled at Joe.<p>

"You notice anything different about me?" she asked him.

"Uh…new haircut?" he asked.

"No!" she exclaimed as she held her hand up, showing off her ring.

"No way," Joe said as he grabbed her hand and looked at it. "Arizona proposed?"

"That she did," Callie said happily. "Can you believe it? I mean she told me she wanted to get married again. I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"This is good right? We're happy about this?" Joe asked.

"Of course we're happy about this," Meredith interjected as she sat down next to Callie at the bar. "Two tequilas please Joe."

"Coming right up," he said.

"I didn't just lie to Joe did I?" Meredith asked. "We are happy about this right?"

"Of course we are!" Callie exclaimed. "I'm glad you could make it. I'm so happy and I feel like celebrating!"

"Tequila is for celebrating," Meredith replied as Joe set two shots down in front of them.

"Even at noon?" Callie asked.

"It's never too early for tequila," Meredith said as she tipped her shot back and quickly downed it. "You're a taken woman again Torres. Drink up."

Callie tossed back her shot and cringed. The taste of tequila that early in the day was a little much for her.

"Another?" Meredith asked.

"No thanks," Callie said holding up her hand. "Just a beer please Joe."

"Sure thing. Anything else for you Meredith?"

"Just more tequila Joe."

"Is everything okay with you?" Callie asked.

"Today isn't about me. It's about you. And we're celebrating," Meredith replied.

"Arizona told me you and Derek haven't been talking too much lately. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Oh everything's perfect," Meredith said as she tossed back another shot. "You know us. We're perfect. Me and Derek. Perfect couple, perfect marriage. Just perfect. Another tequila Joe."

Joe hesitated before setting another shot on the counter for Meredith.

"I'm happy for you two. Really. Congratulations," she continued.

"I'm loving the enthusiasm Mer," Callie said jokingly.

"A for effort though right?" Meredith said with a fake smile. She downed yet another shot and Callie looked at her with a worried expression.

"Maybe you should slow down," Callie said.

"He's going to DC," Meredith said.

"What?"

"For that job. He called them back and told them he's taking it. He's going to DC."

"So you're moving to DC?"

"No, he is," Meredith replied.

"Wait so…he's going but you…you're not?"

"Yep."

"Mer I…"

"You're crazy Callie."

"What?"

"For saying yes. You're crazy. Marriage never works between surgeons. It just doesn't. Because someone will always put their work first. Always. Look at our friends. Bailey got divorced, Owen and Cristina got the divorced. The end result is always the same…divorce."

"First of all, Bailey is remarried. And second, Owen and Cristina are a special case and you know that. Third, you and Derek are not getting divorced. You'll figure it out. You always do."

"We won't figure it out. We won't. Because he loves his work more than he loves his kids or me. His work always comes first. You better hope Arizona has changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm talking about the work Callie. I'm talking about what I just said. Think about it...Africa, the fellowship. They destroyed your relationship. Her work destroyed what you had. So you better hope she's changed or it will again."

"She's changed," Callie said. " I know she has. And you are starting to get very drunk so I should probably go."

"Am I hitting a little too close to home?" Meredith asked, as her words started to slur.

"No, but I think the celebration has ended," Callie replied, trying to hide her anger. Meredith was her friend. She was supposed to support her, not attack her. No matter what was going on in her personal life. "Will you be able to get home okay?"

"I'll make sure she gets home. Get out of here," Joe said.

"Ask her about the fellowship!" Meredith yelled as Callie was exiting the bar. Callie didn't want to bite, but she did.

"What?" she asked as she took a few steps back in the door.

"Just ask her," Meredith said. "Alex said Herman offered her a second chance. Did she bother to tell you that?"

Callie just stared at Meredith, not believing that Arizona wouldn't tell her something that important.

"I'll take that as a no."

Callie didn't bother to answer. Instead she exited the bar and quickly walked across the street to the hospital.

She needed to find Arizona...right now.


	65. Chapter 65

Callie entered the hospital and looked down at her phone. She had texted Arizona asking where she was but had not received a response. She knew Arizona wasn't able to perform any surgeries yet, so that narrowed her search down to the pediatric wing. She walked down the hall and hit the button for the elevator. As she was waiting for it, she noticed Derek approaching.

"Callie," he greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Derek," Callie said awkwardly. "Uh…how's it going?"

"Great," he replied. "I um…I actually just gave my two weeks notice. I'm taking the job in DC."

"Wow…really? That is…wow. Congratulations Derek," Callie said, trying to act like this was her first time ever hearing that news.

"Meredith already told you," Derek said, not buying her act.

"About five minutes ago," Callie replied.

"Is she at Joe's?"

"Maybe. When I left Joe was calling a cab for her but she might still be there."

"I'm not a horrible person. I just…I have to do this," Derek said.

"Hey…you don't owe me any explanations," Callie insisted.

"People are going to talk. People always talk. They're going to say I'm being selfish. That I'm putting myself before my family. I'm not doing this to destroy my family. I am doing this to save it. If I don't do this, if I gave this up for Meredith, we wouldn't survive it. I need to go and do this. I don't know if she'll ever understand…if anyone will ever understand, but I just, I have to do this."

The elevator finally arrived and Callie stepped onto it. "I'm not thinking anything Derek. You have to make whatever choices are best for you and that is solely between you and Meredith. We'll sure miss you around here though."

"Thank you Callie. I hope I'll see you around," Derek replied as the elevator doors came to a close.

Callie shook her head and pulled her phone out again, checking to see if Arizona had responded yet. There was nothing. Callie had just gotten caught in the crosshairs of the demise of McDreamy and she really needed to find her fiancé. Arizona had some serious explaining to do.

The elevator stopped and she rounded the corner to make her way to the peds department. She saw Alex standing at the nurse's station and immediately approached him.

"Alex," she said as she walked up to him.

"Hey Callie!" he said as he turned around. "I hear congratulations are in order!"

"Yeah, yeah thanks," Callie replied as Alex gave her a strange look for just brushing him off. "Do you know where Arizona is?"

"She's doing a consult," he said.

"That explains why she's not answering her phone."

"She should be done anytime. Just wait a few minutes. I'm sure you'll see her."

"Okay thanks Alex," she said.

She leaned against the nurse's station to wait when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Well hey there fiancé," Arizona murmured as she placed a kiss on her cheek. Callie turned around and smiled.

"Hey. I've been looking for you," Callie replied.

"I'm sorry I was doing a consult," Arizona explained. "I saw your text message and was about to reply when I got distracted by a gorgeous woman waiting by the nurse's station."

"You are such a sweet talker."

"Maybe but I'm not saying anything that's not true," Arizona said with a wink.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" Callie asked. Arizona's demeanor changed from playful to serious upon hearing Callie ask that.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you about something," Callie replied. Arizona took her hand and they walked down the hall to an on call room. Arizona opened the door and checked to see if the coast was clear. The room was empty so she pulled them inside.

"What's going on?" Arizona asked. Callie quickly pulled Arizona against her and kissed her lips.

"I want you to remember that I love you because when I start talking you may feel like I am attacking you and I want to assure you that I'm not."

"Okay…" Arizona said, confused by everything that was going on.

"So I was just at Joe's talking to Meredith and she said that Alex told her that Herman offered you a second chance at the fellowship. I want to know if that's true and if so why you didn't tell me."

"Herman is going to give me a second chance?" Arizona asked.

"Wait…you didn't know?"

"No. I had no idea. How the hell does Alex know that and I don't? Is Meredith sure that he told her that?"

"I-I don't know. She was really upset about Derek taking the job in DC. Could she have said that just to try and make me feel as bad as she did? Would she really do something like that?"

"Derek's taking the job in DC?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, apparently he called them back and accepted it. But focus Arizona. Are you being offered this fellowship again or not?"

"I don't know. I just told you I had no clue about this."

"Okay, well let's say that you did know. Let's say that Herman walked in right now and said that she wanted you to give the fellowship another try. What would you say?"

"I really couldn't say Callie. That is a very hypothetical situation."

"Except it's not because Herman apparently told Alex she wants you back."

"Or Meredith was pissed off and said something really awful to rile you up," Arizona argued.

"But you'd consider it right? You would consider it, otherwise you would've said that you would just say no."

"I don't know what I would do Callie. I felt so guilty the whole time I was doing that fellowship. It was the thing that ended our marriage. I don't know if I could ever do it again knowing that it caused that."

"Arizona…your fellowship did not cause our divorce. I wanted to blame it on the fellowship or you not wanting another kid, whatever I could to try and justify why I felt the way I did. I don't want you giving something that you really want up for me. Because it wouldn't help it us, it would only hurt. Making that large of a sacrifice for me again...it would only hurt us."

"What do you mean again?"

"You were in Africa Arizona. Improving and saving the lives of children. But then you came back. And we both know you never would have if it hadn't had been for me. I can't ask you to give up another dream for me. I won't. If this fellowship is something that you really want, we will find a way to make it work."

"Really?" Arizona asked. "I mean…I don't know if I even want it back. She was a horrible mentor. I quit for a very good reason."

"Did you? Or did you quit because you thought that it was the thing that ended our marriage? Sometimes you don't know what you have until its gone Arizona. You began to resent that fellowship because you blamed it for ending our relationship for good. But deep down, you probably think you made a mistake. Because I think that you miss it. You wanted that fellowship so badly. Can you honestly tell me you don't anymore?"

"You said it was okay last time Callie. You said we would make it work last time and look what happened."

"We were over long before you took that fellowship Arizona. If that hadn't had been the final nail, something else would have been. We were at a place where we needed to find ourselves again and we've done that. And we found our way back to each other. If we could do that, we can do anything. I don't want either of us to ever give something up for the other in the name of love. Because that's not love at all."

"You're incredible Callie. For wanting me to do this. For believing that we could do this. But I'm pretty sure I missed the boat. Herman didn't like me much to begin with and then I quit. I don't see what possible reason she would have to offer me another chance."

"Well she might be Arizona. She might be offering you another chance and I need you to know that I would support you. If she offers you another chance, I would support you. I know I haven't always done that and I'm going to do better. It's not fair to for me to get do this Wounded Warrior Project but then expect you to step back from a fellowship that would advance your career. We're kickass surgeons and we're kickass parents. We could find a way to do it all."

"You're right. We could," Arizona said as she grabbed Callie's hips and pulled her against her body. "And as lovely as all this support is, I think we're doing way too much talking."

"Are we?" Callie asked as Arizona leaned in and began to lightly kiss her neck.

"Definitely," Arizona whispered as she brought her lips to Callie's. Just as Callie began to deepen the kiss, Arizona's pager went off.

"Damn it," Arizona muttered. "Perfect timing. Just perfect."

"Is it important?" Callie asked as she ran her hands up Arizona's back.

"It's Karev. He better be dead or dying," Arizona said as she pecked Callie's cheek and walked over to the door.

"I hope that we'll resume this later," Callie said.

"Oh, we will. And Callie?" Arizona said as she turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"We're not them."

"What?"

"Meredith and Derek. We're not them. I can tell you're scared. Because this whole DC thing is tearing them apart. And we may have been vulnerable like them once, but we aren't anymore. So don't worry. We're not them."

With that Arizona walked off, leaving Callie alone in the on call room with nothing but her thoughts. Arizona was right. They weren't Meredith and Derek. Because Arizona and Callie had finally figured it out. How to make it all click. How to make everything work. They were crazy, out of their minds happy and everyone knew it. They were the best they had ever been both as a couple and professionally. They were engaged, they were going to have another baby, Callie had her project and Arizona potentially had her fellowship back. They were living the dream.

Arizona and Callie were on fire and it appeared that things were only going to get better from here.

* * *

><p>So if you couldn't tell, I'm trying to intertwine some of what has happened in Season 11 since the Calzona breakup into the story. Apart from the writer's insane decision to split our couple up, the season hasn't been horrible and I'd like to play out some of their ideas. Not everything will be exactly like the show because it's my story so I can do what I want (lol) but in case anyone is wondering why there has been so much Meredith and Derek lately, that's why. What I'm doing (and what I hope they do on the show as well) is showing that MerDer and Calzona have essentially switched roles. MerDer used to be the dream couple who everyone idealized because they seemed to have it all figured out. Calzona is in the driver's seat now though because they are better than ever while MerDer are facing problems similar to the ones they used to face. Calzona is the power couple now and they are kicking ass and taking names!<p> 


	66. Chapter 66

"So what's the emergency?" Arizona asked as she walked up to Alex.

"There's no emergency. I didn't page you 911, I simply paged you," Alex responded.

"Well what's going on then? Are you going to ream me out for not telling you that I planned on proposing to Callie? Because if so let me defend myself by saying that I had every intention of telling you myself today, but Callie got to half of the hospital before I could get to you."

"I was going to give you crap about that but no, that isn't why I paged you."

"Is everything okay? Do you need me to take a look at a chart? Do another consult?"

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you about Herman," Alex said.

"Is she going to offer me the fellowship again?" Arizona asked.

"She asked you already?" Alex responded.

"Oh my god…so she is going to offer it to me again."

"Wait..how did you even know about it if she hasn't asked you yet?"

"You told Meredith who told Callie who told me," Arizona said.

"Jeez, word travels fast around here," Alex replied.

"Is this your first day or something Karev? Word always travels fast around here. The real question is why did Herman tell you about it?"

"She heard you had returned to work and asked me if you had been cleared for surgery or not. I didn't think that was any of her concern so I told her just that. She said that actually it was her concern because she wanted you to be her fellow again."

"And this happened today?"

"Yep, this morning."

"Holy crap."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. I really thought that Meredith just made it up."

"Why would Meredith make that up?"

"It's a long story. The point is that it's true. My life would be so much easier if it hadn't been true."

"Just tell that bitch no. She can't treat you the way she did and then expect you to come crawling back," Alex insisted.

"You're right. She was awful. She was cold and she never supported me. It always felt like she was just waiting for me to fail. So screw Herman!" Arizona exclaimed.

"Dr. Robbins."

Arizona turned around to see Dr. Herman standing directly behind her. She glanced back over at Alex who was trying desperately to keep his laughter in check.

"Dr. Herman. Hi. Uh...hello, how are you?"

"I should be asking you that. What with your accident and everything. Did your brain injury leave you prone to sudden outbursts?" she asked, clearly having heard what Arizona had said about her.

"No. Uhm I have-I mean I-I was given a clean bill of health," Arizona stuttered.

"That's good to hear Robbins. A lot of people were very worried about you," Herman replied.

"Thank you."

"If you have a spare moment I was hoping to speak with you…privately," Herman added, glancing over at Alex who was still in the vicinity.

"Oh uh…I just realized that I have something to do…over here," Alex said as he randomly walked off leaving Arizona and Herman alone.

"I have a proposal for you Dr. Robbins," Herman began, but Arizona suddenly cut her off.

"With all due respect Dr. Herman, I already know that you plan on offering me another chance at the fellowship and I honestly don't think I can accept."

"It's incredibly rude to interrupt someone when they are talking to you Dr. Robbins. If you would allow me the courtesy of continuing," Dr. Herman replied.

"Of course, I'm sorry," Arizona said softly.

"I realize I wasn't the greatest teacher before. I have a lot going on right now and I was a bit…harsh. But I had to be. I have a brain tumor Robbins and I have been given about six months to live. I am looking for someone to carry on my legacy. I had hoped that would be you, but then you quit. So I tried to find someone else. I tried and I tried but there's no one. There's no one with your level of skill or intellect. I have to teach a year's worth of information to someone in six months, maybe even less. And I need that person to be you Robbins. I'm not trying to guilt trip you into this. I certainly don't want you doing me any favors. But if this is something you are still interested in, you should do it. Because I will leave my life's work to you. I will teach you how to save the lives of mothers and babies whose lives previously would have been lost. I want you to carry on my legacy. And in order to do that, I need you to start the fellowship again. As soon as possible because I have a quickly approaching expiration date."

Arizona couldn't have hidden the shock on her face if she had tried. Of all the things she had expected Dr. Herman to say that was not one of them. Dr. Herman had a brain tumor. She was dying. She had six months to live. And she wanted Arizona to essentially become her in that amount of time. Talk about a lot of pressure.

"I-I don't even…that is a lot to process," Arizona said.

"I understand Robbins but I'm sure you realize that I don't have forever. I can give you some time, but I don't have much of it."

"Can I get back to you later? I wouldn't start today anyway. Just…give me until the end of today."

"I'll look forward to hearing from you. Goodbye Dr. Robbins," Herman said as she turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Callie was half asleep in the on call room when she was awoken by the door slamming shut. She shot up and looked over to see Arizona with a panicked look on her face.<p>

"Oh no, what happened?" Callie asked. "Did something seriously happen to Alex? Oh my god, you said he better be dead or dying. Why did you say that? Where is he? What happened? What can I do?"

"Stop talking," Arizona said.

"What? What do you mean stop talking?"

"Just…stop talking," Arizona said. "I need to think."

As Callie intently looked at Arizona she realized that she wasn't so much panicked, she was more…contemplative.

"What are you thinking about?" Callie whispered.

"Herman," Arizona muttered, too wrapped up in her thoughts to say much more than that.

"What happened? Did Alex page you for her? Why couldn't she just page you herself? Did they ambush you? How could Alex help that woman? I'll kick his ass Arizona. If you want me to I will totally kick his ass."

"Shhhh," Arizona huffed. "I have to decide if I'm going to do this fellowship by the end of the day."

"She asked? She asked if you would do the fellowship again? Oh my god...Meredith was telling the truth. I'm sorry. I need to stop. You're thinking," Callie rambled.

"No, it's okay. I should probably talk about this. Think out loud," Arizona replied.

"Right, yes. You should. Think out loud babe. I'm all ears."

"Herman has six months to live."

"Say that again," Callie said, not quite believing what Arizona had just told her.

"She said she has a brain tumor. She only has six months to live and she wants to teach me everything she knows in that amount of time. She wants me to carry on her legacy."

"She's dying?" Callie asked. "I guess that partially explains why she was so hard on you but…a tumor? Wow. I can't even imagine what she's going through. What are you going to do? I mean you have to do it right?"

"I don't owe her damn thing. I don't have to do anything. And this is a completely different situation now. We were talking about me doing a one-year fellowship. Now we are talking about me doing a year's worth of work in 6 months. Callie…I'd have to live at the hospital. I would never be home. I wouldn't even have time to sleep. I would have to live and breathe this fellowship."

"Pfft...sleep. You can sleep when you're dead Arizona. And you would not have to live here. You are perfectly capable of studying at home. Arizona, if this fellowship will make you happy you have to do it. No matter how hard it may be. You have to."

"I can't play her little games for six months Callie. She…she likes to make you squirm and feel incompetent. I don't need that."

"You hold the power now Arizona. She wants you…no, she needs you to do this fellowship. Tell her you're not willing to put up with that kind of treatment."

"I can't risk it Callie."

"Risk what?"

"You hating me for doing this. You have no idea how intensive it is going to be. I had just scratched the surface when I quit and I was already spending the night at the hospital sometimes just to stay on top of everything. This will consume my life. Our life."

"It's times like these Arizona that you have to decide what you are willing to live without. You don't have to worry about living without me ever again. I'm not going anywhere. I swear to you, I am not going anywhere. So you have to ask if you can live with yourself knowing that you chose not to do this. Knowing that you let an opportunity where you could help thousands of women and babies slip away. The knowledge you could gain from Herman would not only empower you, it would empower generations of doctors that follow you. Can you live knowing you gave up that opportunity? If you can we can continue living our life, which would not be nothing because I know we have an amazing, incredible life. But if this would eat away at you and keep you up at night wondering what if, then you have to do it. You don't have a choice in the matter. You have to do it."

"I'd never sleep."

"I know."

"And I'd only have time to eat like a bag of cheetos or something for dinner."

"I can bring you home cooked meals from time to time."

"I'd never shower."

"I know a way I can make sure that you're showering," Callie said seductively.

"Am I really going to do this?" Arizona asked.

"You are really going to do this."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now pick up that phone and tell Herman you want that fellowship, because afterwards you owe me lots and lots of sex."

Arizona laughed and picked up her phone. "I have promised that to you a few times haven't I?"

"Yep. And God knows when I'll get some again once you start this thing, so a girl's got to grab the opportunity while she can," Callie reasoned.

"Dr. Herman," Arizona said, as she left a message on her voicemail because she didn't answer. "I'm calling to let you know that I will accept your offer. I'll do the fellowship. There are a few things we need to talk about first, but I am willing to give it another try. When you get this message call me back so we can figure everything out. Bye."

"You did it."

"I did. It's done. There's no going back now."

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know."

"Well I can tell you how I feel."

"How's that?" Arizona asked.

"Like we're doing too much talking again," Callie said as she leaned in and brushed her lips across Arizona's.

"You may be right," Arizona whispered as she grabbed the bottom of her scrub top and pulled it over the top of her head. Callie pushed Arizona back on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"You may be Herman's slave starting tomorrow," Callie said as she began to kiss her way down Arizona's body. "But tonight, you're all mine."


	67. Chapter 67

Arizona flung herself back down on the bed as Callie flopped down beside her and curled her arm across her waist. Both women were covered in sweat and struggling to catch their breath.

"Oh my god," Arizona said.

"I know," Callie replied.

"That was…"

"Incredible."

"Mind-blowing."

"Do you want to do it again?" Callie asked as she lazily kissed her neck.

Arizona laughed and leaned her head back to give Callie better access. "Are you trying to kill me?" she joked.

"Absolutely not. You are of no use to me dead," Callie replied.

Arizona rolled over onto her side and brought her lips to Callie's. Callie slid her hands up Arizona's back and tangled them in her hair. She thrust her tongue past Arizona's lips, eliciting a satisfied moan from the woman's chest. Callie slowly moved one of her hands down Arizona's side and across her stomach. Arizona's breath hitched in her throat as Callie's hand continued to move south, toward her center.

Callie began to tease her, letting her hand linger for a moment before moving it back up her stomach. Arizona whimpered, silently begging for Callie's touch. Callie smiled and moved her hand back down between Arizona's legs. She took her index finger and gently ran it through Arizona's folds.

"Jesus Arizona, you're still so wet," Callie moaned.

"You're fucking gorgeous," Arizona breathed. "I can't control what you do to my body."

Callie flipped Arizona onto her back and quickly pressed their lips together. She playfully bit her bottom lip before working her way down her jaw line. Callie slowly began to circle her clit causing Arizona's breathing to become more ragged. She then sucked on Arizona's neck while simultaneously thrusting her fingers into her. Callie's sudden entrance caught Arizona by surprise and her back arched off the bed.

"Oh…fuck," Arizona moaned.

Callie smiled and moved her lips from Arizona's neck to her breasts. She swirled her tongue around one of her nipple's before pulling it into her mouth. She began to move in fingers in and out of Arizona while Arizona dug her nails in Callie's back, looking to find some sort of traction.

"Mmm..faster," Arizona breathed, desperate to find her release.

"Somebody's impatient today," Callie replied as she readjusted her body, thrusting her fingers even harder into Arizona.

"Oh my god, yes!" Arizona screamed as Callie hit her sweet spot. Callie increased her speed and moved down to reposition herself between Arizona's legs. She swirled her tongue around her clit and gently sucked on it.

"Don't-don't stop," Arizona pleaded as she dug her hands into Callie's hair. Callie curled her fingers and continued to apply pressure to Arizona's clit with her lips and tongue. She could feel Arizona's walls began to tighten and she placed her free arm across Arizona's stomach in an attempt to keep her on the bed.

"Fuck fuck fuuuuckkk," Arizona screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body. She threw her arms to the side and fisted her hands into the sheets as her body quivered from the aftershocks. After a few seconds, her whole body simply went limp.

"So was that good?" Callie asked playfully as she brushed Arizona's hair off of her forehead.

"Callie...when someone screams fuck repeatedly and then their entire body goes limp, I think it's safe to say it was good," Arizona replied, as she struggled to regain her breath.

Callie pulled Arizona tight against her body and nuzzled her neck. "I'm going to miss this," she said.

Arizona laughed and managed to lift her arms to wrap them around Callie. "You act like we're never going to have sex again. It will just be more sporadic than usual."

"I don't just mean the sex," Callie said. "I mean this. Holding you and talking. You're going to be so exhausted all the time you'll probably get in bed and be out like a light. I'll miss having these little moments."

"Are you starting to have second thoughts?" Arizona asked.

"Not at all. I'm just saying I'll miss it. You'll be off learning all about this badass maternal fetal medicine and I'm happy about that. I'll still miss you though."

"I'll miss you too. We're going to figure it out though Callie. It may take a couple weeks, but we'll find a way to make time for stuff like this."

Arizona's phone suddenly began to ring and Callie reached down to pick it up from under their pile of clothes on the floor.

"It's Herman," she said as she handed it to Arizona.

"Shit," Arizona muttered. "Time to face reality." She took the phone and placed it on speaker so Callie could hear. "Hello Dr. Herman."

"Dr. Robbins, I got your voicemail. I'm glad that you've decided to accept my offer."

"Well I really want to do this. Like I said in my message though, we're going to have to talk before I start. Things aren't going to be like last time."

"I'm sorry but are you trying to tell me how to run my fellowship?"

"No, I'm trying to tell you what is considered acceptable and unacceptable behavior. I'm trying to tell you that there is a difference between an intern who does scud work and a surgeon with the level of my, oh how did you put it…skill and intellect."

"I understand there will need to be mutual respect between you and I Dr. Robbins. I apologized for my treatment of you before. It won't be necessary for you to give me a list of your grievances. I assure you we will have a very professional relationship this time around."

"I hope that's true because as much as I want this Dr. Herman if things don't change...if you don't learn to talk to me and teach me in the manner that you should have been all along, I have no problem quitting again. I want to be your student, but I won't be your punching bag."

"You have made your point Dr. Robbins. I will expect you by 9 am tomorrow morning."

"Great...I'll be there at 8:30," Arizona replied as she hung up the phone.

"And so it begins," Callie said.

"Yep," Arizona replied. "And so it begins."

* * *

><p>Callie unlocked the front door and stepped into the house. Arizona walked in behind her with a sleeping Sofia in her arms.<p>

"Do you want me to take her?" Callie whispered.

Arizona shook her head no and nodded toward the staircase. "I'll take her up to bed," she whispered back.

Arizona carried her up the stairs and gently laid her on her mattress. She changed her into a pair of her pajamas and pulled the covers up around her. She smiled as she watched her sleep, thinking about how incredibly lucky she was to have her as her daughter.

She had never wanted kids. She had never even entertained the idea. But now she couldn't imagine her life without Sofia. Despite what some people had thought motherhood wasn't something that had been forced upon her, it was something she had chosen. And she was so incredibly glad that she had. Being Sofia's mother had brought her more happiness than she ever could have imagined.

She leaned down and softly kissed the little girl's forehead. She made sure that she was tucked in nice and tight before flipping on her nightlight and exiting the room.

She walked into her and Callie's bedroom where Callie was already waiting in bed.

"Did she wake up?" Callie asked.

"No, she's out like a light," Arizona responded as she pulled her pajamas out of the drawer.

"I remember when we first brought her home," Callie said. "She was so tiny and you wouldn't let her out of your sight. You would stay up half the night sometimes just watching her sleep. When she was finally big enough to sleep in her crib, you would sit in the nursery with her for hours before coming to bed."

"I might be a little protective," Arizona said with a grin. "Plus, sometimes I just had to look at her ya know? I mean...I knew she was coming, but then all of a sudden she was here. I had a daughter. And she gave new meaning to everything. Sometimes I just had to look at her to believe it was all real."

Callie smiled as Arizona climbed into bed next to her. "I can't wait to do it all over again," Callie said.

"I can't either. I just don't know when the timing will be right. I mean there is never a right time to have a baby…life doesn't stop. But I want to do it right. I want to make sure we'll have just as much time to give this baby as we did Sofia."

"We have a long way to go Arizona. We have to look at surrogates, pick one, wait however long it takes for the surrogate to get pregnant and then another 9 months after that. Life seems crazy right now but by the time the baby gets here, we'll be over this busy patch and have more time to spend at home."

"We have a wedding to plan too though. Are we going to have the baby first? Or start the pregnancy and have the wedding sometime during that 9 months? I don't want to wait too much longer. Even if we got pregnant tomorrow, Sofia would be almost five by the time the baby was born. I don't want them to be too far apart in age. Just…where are we going to find the time for everything that we want to do?"

"It'll all work itself out Arizona. We have to take it one step at a time. The first step is you starting your fellowship again tomorrow. After a couple weeks, we'll know what life will be like with that and we can better make these decisions. But right now, we need to get some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"You're right. I need to stop worrying so much."

"I think it's cute. Now stop talking and close your eyes," Callie said as she turned off the light and snuggled up against Arizona.

"Yes ma'am," Arizona replied as she wrapped her arms around Callie and gently kissed her cheek.

The couple peacefully drifted off to sleep knowing that as long as they had each other, everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>You asked for it so I tried to deliver. I've said it one hundred times though and I'll say it one hundred more, smut is not my strong suit so please don't hate me for it being not so great. The important thing to remember is they got lots of sexy time in before Arizona had to restart her fellowship :P<p> 


	68. Chapter 68

Arizona stood in the restroom and looked in the mirror, trying to pump herself up for the day ahead. She had been feeling nauseous all morning and now that she was at the hospital, that feeling had only intensified. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was 8:15. She had fifteen minutes to meet Herman. Well…technically forty-five minutes, but she had said she would be there at 8:30 so she wasn't going to show up a minute later than that.

She pulled open the door and stepped out into the hall. She smoothed the front of her shirt with her hands and took a deep breath. "You can do this," she whispered to herself.

"Do what?" Alex asked as her walked up behind her.

"Jesus Alex!" Arizona exclaimed as she smacked him on the arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" he asked. "I'm not the one talking to myself in the hallway."

"I'm trying to keep my cool," Arizona said. "I thought I could do this but now...I don't know if I can. I've been stressing out about it all morning. And it's not just the workload. It's Herman too. She's mean, nasty, evil, and every other negative adjective you could think of. There has to be other fellowships out there right? This isn't my only shot."

"I have no problem with you denying the fellowship," Alex replied. "I've been left to run our thriving pediatric department by myself, which may sound like a good thing but it's not. Because I got you back for exactly one day before I was left alone again and I'm drowning. I have patients coming out of my ears. So by all means, tell her no."

"I can't quit. Not again. I have to to show her that I can do this. She's probably expecting me to fail again. I'm not going to give her the satisfaction."

"I know you won't."

"Then why were you trying to talk me out of it?" Arizona asked.

"I wasn't trying to talk you out of it. You were trying to talk you out of it and I simply put in my two cents."

"I hate it when you're right," Arizona said.

"I know," Alex replied with a smile. "Now go kick some ass. I want to hear all about it at the end of the day."

"If I'm still alive," Arizona said sarcastically as she began to walk away.

"Hey Arizona," Alex called after her. She stopped and turned around. "Good luck."

"Thanks Alex. I'm going to need it."

* * *

><p>Arizona entered the conference room and sat down at the table. Herman wasn't there yet which surprised her. Arizona had assumed Herman would make it a point to be the first to arrive. She crossed her legs and nervously shook her foot as she waited. After a few minutes, the door suddenly opened and Arizona shot up from her seat.<p>

"Dr. Robbins," Herman said as she entered the room. "I'm sure you remember Graham, one of our OB/GYN residents."

"Of course. Hello again Graham," Arizona said as she watched the two walk to the other side of the table and sit down across from her.

"Is there anything else you felt the need to discuss before we begin today?" Herman asked.

"Yes actually there is. Am I free to talk about anything here?" Arizona replied as she glanced over at Graham.

"If you're referring to my tumor Robbins, Graham knows about it so feel free to talk openly."

"Okay...how bad is it? What kind of tumor is it? Is it affecting your ability to practice medicine?"

"There is very little about this situation that I am willing to share with you Dr. Robbins. You know I have a tumor and that's all the more you need to know. As for my surgical ability, I am as sharp as ever. I would not jeopardize this hospital or the patients in it."

"You understand I am in a very difficult position," Arizona explained. "I am a partial owner of this hospital. I sit on the board. If something should happen and it comes out that I knew about this, my career is over."

"I am well aware of that Dr. Robbins. I assumed you had taken that into consideration before you accepted my offer. Did I assume wrong?"

"No Dr. Herman," Arizona responded. "I'm just curious...should I be watching for certain symptoms? How will I know if something is happening? If something is wrong?"

"Dr. Robbins, you are far too concerned about my tumor. I am here to teach you maternal fetal medicine, not talk about my eminent demise. Are you here to chit chat or to learn?"

Arizona sighed, realizing that she was never going to get anywhere with Herman. "I'm here to learn," she replied. "But the second I feel like you are jeopardizing this hospital or the safety of our patients, you're done. If you won't stop willingly, I'll go straight to Hunt. I will only cover for you to a certain extent."

"Don't threaten Dr. Herman," Graham interjected. "She is offering you an invaluable gift. You don't get to make threats."

"Graham," Dr. Herman said. "I can fight my own battles thank you. I won't give you any reason to take this to the chief Dr. Robbins. I am perfectly capable of determining when I need to stop."

"I might believe that if I knew what kind of brain tumor you were dealing with," Arizona replied.

"Are we going to talk in circles Robbins? Because frankly I don't have the time. I have a consult in five minutes. Do I have a fellow to bring with me or not?"

"You do," Arizona said after a moment of hesitation.

"Great. Then let's get going."

* * *

><p>"Hello Andrea. How are you doing today?" Herman asked the young lady sitting in the hospital room as Arizona and Graham filed in behind her.<p>

"I'm feeling good Dr. Herman. Who are you friends?" the woman asked.

"This is Graham Maddox, an OB/GYN resident here at Grey Sloan and this is Arizona Robbins, she is my maternal fetal fellow. They are going to help with our consult today."

"Hi Graham, Arizona," the woman said politely.

"Nice to meet you Andrea," Arizona said as she stepped forward and shook the woman's hand. Graham just stood in the background and waved.

"Andrea is 18 weeks pregnant. She came in a few days ago for a checkup and I detected abnormalities on her cervix. What test would you have run if you had found abnormalities on this patient's cervix Dr. Robbins?"

"I would have done a Papanicolaou test."

"Very good," Herman said, impressed that Arizona remembered that after all the time that had passed. "The test showed malignant cells and she was diagnosed with advanced locally invasive cervical cancer. What treatment would you recommend?"

"Dr. Herman…" Arizona said, knowing that the safest option for the mother would ultimately result in the death of the fetus. "I don't know if we should be discussing this in front of the patient."

"I already know my options," Andrea said. "You won't be saying anything I haven't already heard."

"Okay," Arizona replied. "Then I would recommend immediate surgical resection of the cervix and pregnant uterus followed by radiation. That would be the most effective form of treatment. However, this treatment would result in the loss of the fetus and also her ability to become pregnant."

"If we should follow that course of treatment, what would you predict her odds are?"

"I'd have to see all the information but uh…best case scenario is that she has about a 50% chance of surviving the next five years."

"Not the best odds," Andrea said.

"They're not nothing," Arizona insisted with a smile.

"How long would we have to wait for my baby to survive? I mean we don't have to start treatment right away do we?"

Herman looked at Arizona and gave her a nod. She was silently telling her that she wanted her to take the lead on this.

"Andrea, a delay in treatment would significantly decrease your chance of survival."

"My odds are already pretty bad. I want to know if there is a chance that my baby could live. Could my baby live?"

"Survival of the fetus generally is not expected until 24-26 weeks. I have a child myself though who was born at 23 weeks and she survived."

"You have a baby?" Andrea asked excitedly.

"Well no, she's four now. The point is that she survived and she's healthy, so it is possible," Arizona replied.

"Dr. Robbins, let's stick to the facts. Your daughter was a rare case."

"I apologize Dr. Herman. She's right Andrea. While it is possible, my daughter was a bit of a miracle. Babies born at 23 weeks are often left with significant handicaps."

"But if we waited until the 26th week, the baby's chance of survival would be good right?"

"Possibly, but Andrea…your survival rate would be almost nonexistent by that point. If we don't start treatment now, the cancer will likely spread. Allowing the cancer to spread could be harmful to the baby. There is still a high likelihood of fetal death or handicap if we wait that long."

"I understand the risks and I want to wait," Andrea insisted. "You're basically handing me a death sentence anyway. I am declining treatment for my cancer. I don't think the cancer will spread. I really don't. And if-if I can just wait 8 more weeks, if I can make it until 26 weeks…my baby could live. So I want to wait. I want to give my child a fighting chance. I won't allow you to kill my baby."

"By denying treatment, you are putting yourself in serious danger. Immediate treatment is your best shot Andrea."

"You said it yourself...a 50% shot is the best case scenario. I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about the life inside of me. I want to wait."

"Okay," Arizona conceded. "If that's what you really want, then we'll wait. We will need to see you twice a week though to monitor the health of you and the baby. If the cancer does start to spread, we will have to reevaluate."

"Dr. Robbins is right Andrea. We can wait but if the cancer starts to spread, we'll have to revisit the topic of treatment," Dr. Herman added.

"I understand," Andrea said. "Thank you Dr. Herman and Dr. Robbins for your time."

"Take care Andrea," Arizona replied. "We'll see you in a few days."

The trio exited the room and began walking down the hall. "I'm impressed Dr. Robbins," Herman said. "You know your stuff."

"I told you that I really want this. Even after I quit the fellowship, I continued reading up on maternal fetal medicine. It interests me and I want to know as much as I can."

"Well then...I can see I made the right choice. There might be hope for you after all Robbins," Dr. Herman said, with something that looked a bit like pride on her face. "We better keep moving. We've got five more consults and a surgery scheduled later this afternoon. I hope you got plenty of sleep last night."

"I'm up for anything you can throw at me. Bring it on."

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight and Arizona still hadn't come home. Callie had last talked to her around 8 pm and Arizona had told her she would be home within the hour. Callie was trying very hard not to become panicked. She had called the hospital, but no one seemed to know if Arizona was still there. She wasn't answering her phone or her pages. Callie was considering pulling Sofia out of bed and driving over there to look for her herself when she heard a key in the lock. The door opened and Arizona tiptoed in, slowly closing the door behind her.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" Callie asked.

"Ahhh!" Arizona yelled, not realizing that Callie was sitting in the living room. "Jesus...you scared me. I didn't-I didn't think you'd still be up."

"Is that why you didn't bother to check your phone or your pager?" Callie asked.

"I got pulled into an emergency c-section with Herman and there were complications. By the time I got out it was late and I figured you had gone to bed."

"No Arizona I hadn't. Because my fiancé told me she'd be home at 9 so naturally, I waited up for her. Imagine how worried I became when 9 became 10 and then 11 and then midnight."

"Callie…I'm exhausted. Can I just say I'm sorry so we can go to bed?"

"Whatever Arizona."

"No, you don't get to do this," Arizona replied.

"Do what?"

"You said you supported this. That you'd be here. 'You have to do this Arizona. If you're happy I'm happy.' Do you remember saying all that? Because it's been one day Callie. One incredibly difficult day and you're already on my case. Did you not remember what this was like last time? Did it slip your mind? Because this is going to be our lives for the next six months. There's nothing I can do about that. I know I should have texted you or had the hospital let you know where I was. I know that and I'm sorry, but you can't attack me the second I walk in the door. We won't get through this if that's how it's going to be."

"I'm sorry. I know it was your first day and it must have been exhausting and hectic but…reverse our roles Arizona. You wouldn't have been worried?"

"I would have. I would have been worried about you. I just...I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"I want you to do this Arizona. Really I do, but you have to remember that you have a family outside of this fellowship. Taking 10 seconds to send a text message letting me know that you're okay won't derail your progress with Herman."

Arizona walked over to Callie and wrapped her arms around her. She rested her forehead on her shoulder and sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, I'll do better." She placed a light kiss on Callie's collarbone and took her hand. "Let's go to bed."

They walked upstairs and changed into their pj's before crawling under the covers. Callie turned to ask Arizona about her day, but she was already out like a light. Callie smiled and pulled the covers over her before placing a light kiss on her lips.

"It'll get easier," she whispered, not quite sure if she was saying it to herself or to Arizona.

All Callie knew is that it had only been one day and she already missed her.


	69. Chapter 69

Arizona took a gulp of her coffee and returned her pen to paper. She was in the doctor's lounge furiously taking notes on a case study Herman had assigned to her…as if she didn't have enough on her plate already. Arizona had thought the first week of her fellowship had been difficult, but little did she know that had been a walk in a park. The past week she had been averaging two surgeries a day along with back to back consults. She already had no time to even think and now Herman was giving her additional assignments. She was past the point of exhaustion and quickly approaching her breaking point.

"Arizona," Owen said as he suddenly entered the room.

"Dr. Hunt," Arizona greeted him as she stood up from the table. "Uh…can I-can I help you with something?"

"I wanted to let you know that the meeting started about ten minutes ago. I held them up as long as I could, but they had to begin. Did you plan on attending?"

"Dammit," Arizona muttered under her breath. There was a board meeting tonight and she had completely lost track of time. "Yes, I'm coming. I apologize. I've been up to my ears in work and I wasn't paying attention to the time. I know that's no excuse I-"

"Arizona," Owen said interrupting her. "Take a breath."

Arizona took a deep breath in and then let it out.

"You're running on empty," Owen said.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine Arizona. You're exhausted. I know what sleep deprivation looks like. I've dealt with it myself for years. You need to slow down or you are going to burn yourself out."

"I can't slow down Owen. If I slow down, I'll let something slip and I can't let any part of my life slip right now."

"You let the board meeting slip," Owen argued. "And this is just going to be the first thing of many. Before you know it you're going to forget to pick Sofia up from daycare or-or meet Callie for dinner or meet a patient for a consult. If you keep going at this pace, it will catch up to you and you will crash."

"I would never forget to pick up my own child. Now you are just being insulting," Arizona said angrily as she began to pile up her notes and stick them in her bag. "I need to go to that meeting."

"You need to get some sleep."

"There's no time. After the meeting I need to read up on a surgery Herman and I are performing in the morning and then I have to go online and check out this venue Callie is interested in for the reception."

"Wait…have you two started to plan the wedding?" Owen asked.

"We're just talking about it. Nothing is being decided but you know..we're taking some steps."

"Arizona…isn't that something that could wait?"

"Owen, you have no business telling me how to handle my personal life. Do you have something work related to discuss with me or can I go?"

"I consider us friends, but I am also the chief of this hospital so I am only going to tell you this once. Slow down or I will slow you down."

"Is that a threat?" Arizona asked.

"No, it's a promise. I will not let you run yourself ragged and then perform surgeries or decide patient's methods of care. Start eating, start sleeping and start taking some breaks every now and then or you are going to force me to bench you."

"This is such crap. This is a research hospital. We are supposed to push ourselves. We are supposed to learn so we can do new, innovative things."

"And there's nothing wrong with you doing what you're doing. It's the pace at which you're doing it. Why does Herman have you on the fast track? Do you need me to have a conversation with her? There is no reason your workload should be this heavy. You two have plenty of time together to cover everything you need to learn."

"No!" Arizona said a little too excitedly. "No, you don't need to talk to Herman. She just-she's tough but I can take it. I'm learning a lot Owen and I don't want her to think I can't handle it. I'll make some adjustments okay? I'll slow it down."

"I hope you do Arizona. And if you ever need any help, I'm here. There's nothing wrong with asking for help."

"Thank you Owen," Arizona replied as he exited the room.

Arizona picked up her bag and began to walk to the door when Herman walked in.

"What was that all about?" Herman asked.

"What?"

"Dr. Hunt's conversation with you. Did you cave? Did you tell him about me?"

"What? No, he was coming to tell me about the board meeting. I was busy going over the case study you gave me and lost track of time."

"He looked concerned."

"He thinks I can't handle this."

"Can you?"

"Of course I can. I'm managing."

"Dr. Robbins, if you need us to slow down..."

"Slowing down isn't an option. We don't have time to slow down."

"Robbins…there is always time to slow down."

"I need to learn everything I can from you while I can. There is no time."

"Alright. Did you still plan on assisting me with the Hammond surgery in the morning?"

"Of course," Arizona replied.

"Have you researched the procedure?"

"I…" Arizona sighed as she realized lying wasn't an option. She could say that she had researched it, but Herman would inevitably ask her something about it and Arizona wouldn't have the slightest clue. She had no choice but to tell the truth. "No, I haven't yet. But I'm going to. I'll go home and start researching right away. I'll be ready for tomorrow."

"No you won't," Herman responded.

"You can't assume that. I've handled everything you have thrown at me this far. I can do this."

"Robbins…you need to take a break."

"You're starting to sound like Hunt," Arizona said.

"Which means he's noticed. We don't need him watching you and I like a hawk. The less attention he pays to us the better. Neither of us can afford for him to find out about this tumor. I'm going to give you tomorrow off."

"What?" Arizona asked, not quite believing her ears.

"Graham can assist with me with the surgery in the morning and then I have a day full of doctor's appointments. I can push our consults to another day. Take the day off, recharge and come back refreshed."

"Are you sure? Because I don't need it..." Arizona started to argue.

"I won't be here for most of the day tomorrow anyway. There's really no point in you being here if I'm not," Herman insisted.

"Well...I have a meeting I need to get to so I guess I will see you in a couple of days."

"I will see you then. Goodnight Dr. Robbins."

"Goodnight Dr. Herman."

* * *

><p>Arizona rushed to the conference room and pushed open the door.<p>

"Sorry I'm late," she said. As she walked inside, she realized that she was talking to no one. The room was empty. She had missed the meeting. She dropped her bag from her shoulder and sighed. "Fantastic. Simply fantastic," she mumbled to herself.

She picked up her bag and began to head toward the elevators when she realized she needed a minute. She had been so busy doing things for everyone else lately that she hadn't taken any time for herself. So instead of hitting the down button which would take her to the lobby, she hit the up button, deciding that she could use a little fresh air.

Arizona stepped onto the roof and set her bag down. She walked over to the wall and slid down the side of it, stretching her legs out in front of her and looking up at the stars. She took a deep breath in, relishing how nice it felt to be outside. She had been bouncing between the hospital and home so much that she hadn't gotten to enjoy the outdoors in a long time.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw that Callie had sent her several text messages, presumably about the board meeting. She didn't bother to read them. She knew they would all say the same thing. 'Where are you?' 'You're late' 'What are you doing?' 'Why aren't you answering?' Arizona had received text messages of that nature more times than she could count over the last several weeks and she didn't have it in her to read another one. So she simply typed a one-word message and hit send before resting her head against the wall and closing her eyes, unintentionally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Callie had just reached the doors of the daycare when she heard her phone beep in her pocket. Hoping that it was Arizona, she pulled it out and scanned her eyes across the screen. "<em>Roof"<em> was all it said. Roof? What the hell was that supposed to mean? After a few seconds, Callie realized that Arizona must have been telling her where she was...up on the roof.

She glanced over at the daycare worker and waved her over. "Would it be okay if I left Sofia here for a few more minutes? I need to go find my fiance."

"Of course Dr. Torres. However long you need," she responded.

"Thank you."

Callie marched to the elevator and slapped the button, impatiently waiting for it to arrive. She thought about how her life had been the last few weeks and felt the exhaustion begin to creep in. Life had been…well in a word, life had been hard.

Arizona was gone day and night. She appeared at the house every now and then to change her clothes or catch a few hours of sleep but other than that, she spent every waking moment at the hospital. Callie was being as supportive as she could, but it was all starting to take a toll on her. Not only did she still have work and her Wounded Warriors project, but she also found herself caring for their four year old and planning their wedding basically by herself.

Callie and Arizona had assumed that a couple weeks into the fellowship, they would find their footing and figure everything out. But now here they were, as lost as they had been on the first day. With everything going on Callie had suggested putting the wedding on the back burner, but Arizona had insisted that they start planning. However, Arizona was never home and when she was she didn't have any extra time, so Callie was never able to get her opinion on anything. It was all starting to become too much.

The elevator finally arrived and Callie rode her way up to the roof. She pushed the door open and looked around. She noticed Arizona's bag sitting right outside the doorway, but she couldn't find Arizona.

"Arizona?" she said.

Nothing. Callie began to wonder if Arizona had left the roof and simply forgotten her bag, but the she heard the sound of someone's heavy breathing. She followed the noise and soon saw a dark figure lying against the wall. She knelt down and realized that it was Arizona and she was asleep. She was so exhausted that she had fallen asleep on the cold cement roof of the hospital.

"Arizona," she whispered as she lightly touched her shoulder.

"I'm ready!" Arizona yelled as she shot up, clearly disoriented and thinking that she was supposed to be somewhere for something.

"It's just me," Callie said.

"Callie. I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep," Arizona responded.

"You're exhausted. Let's go home."

"Come sit with me for a minute."

Callie plopped down next to Arizona and Arizona gently took her hand.

"I missed the meeting," Arizona said.

"I know. I was there," Callie replied.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't forget about it. I swear I didn't. I lost track of time is all."

"I understand Arizona."

"What happened?"

"They want to take a vote next session to figure out who is going to take Derek's seat. Alex is the obvious choice. We don't know if he'll want it though since we chose Bailey last time."

"He'll want it," Arizona insisted. "He's swamped with the peds department though thanks to me."

"About that," Callie said.

"What? They're not trying to replace me are they?"

"No, of course not. No one wants you replaced in peds. However, as a board member…"

"You can't be serious. They want to take my seat?"

"It was mentioned. I fought against it obviously but Arizona…if you miss another meeting, they're going to want your head. It's hard enough to run this hospital as it is, they won't stand for an absent board member."

Callie heard Arizona begin to sniff and then a sob escape from her throat.

"Arizona, don't get upset. I won't let that happen, I swear to you," Callie said as she wrapped her arms around her.

"It's not just that. It's everything Callie. I-I thought I could handle all of this. I really did, but I can't. It's too much. I'm drowning. I'm letting things slip. Things that I can't let slip. I haven't spent time with you or Sofia in weeks, I'm barely eating or sleeping, I haven't even showered in two days. I can't do this."

"Shh, please don't cry," Callie said as she tried to soothe her.

"Hunt, Herman, the board, everybody is on my case. And I'm failing you and Sofia. She's asleep when I leave and when I get home. I promised I would help with the wedding but I haven't had time to look at any of the venues you told me about. It isn't worth it. Nothing is worth this."

"Arizona look at me," Callie said.

Arizona took a deep breath and raised her head, looking into Callie's eyes. "Nobody is saying this isn't hard. This is so difficult that I want to rip my hair out some days, but I'm not going to let you quit. I hate not having you around. I hate waking up and going to sleep without you most days. But we've gotten through these couple of weeks and we'll get through the weeks to come. Talk to Herman. She knows that there is a limit and I'll bet she can tell that you are reaching yours."

"She can. She already gave me the day off tomorrow. She fed me some mumbo jumbo about how she has doctor's appointments, but I know she's just giving me a break."

"Well it just so happens that I'm off tomorrow," Callie said. "So I don't think it could have come at a better time."

"You are?" Arizona asked, her tears subsiding and her eyes lighting up.

"I am. So tomorrow it's going to be just you, me and our beautiful little girl. We'll do a whole lot of nothing and love every second of it."

"I'm all for the whole lot of nothing, but maybe we can look at a few wedding things too? Even though it may seem I have a complete lack of interest, I'm actually quite excited about you becoming my wife again," Arizona said jokingly.

"Whatever you want. It's your day," Callie replied.

"No, it's our day," Arizona corrected her.

"Our day," Callie said with a smile. "Now let's get our daughter and go home. I can't wait for our day to begin."

* * *

><p>Uh oh...Arizona is feeling the pressure already and she's only a couple weeks in. Will she be able to stick it out this time around? Find out in chapters to come! As for the next chapter, Arizona and Callie are gettng a day to themselves for the first time in weeks. What will it hold? Stay tuned!<p> 


	70. Chapter 70

Callie carefully crept down the stairs and held her finger up to her lips, indicating to Sofia that they needed to be quiet. Arizona was still sleeping and Callie planned on keeping it that way. She had been asleep for about 12 hours and if Callie had anything to do it with it, she would make it for at least another hour before waking up. As much as Callie wanted to spend time with Arizona she knew she needed as much sleep as she could get, so she and Sofia quietly entered the kitchen so they could prepare a little surprise for her.

"Mommy still asleep?" Sofia whispered.

"She is. I want to surprise her with breakfast. Do you want to help me?" Callie asked.

Sofia nodded her head up and down excitedly.

"We have to be very quiet though. We don't want to wake mommy up."

"Okay," Sofia replied.

They silently began making Arizona a well-balanced breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and orange juice. When they finished Sofia wanted to be the one to put the plate on the tray, so Callie handed it to her and turned around to wipe off the counter when she heard a giant crash followed by Sofia screaming and crying.

"_So much for Arizona sleeping,"_ Callie thought to herself.

No sooner did the thought cross her mind than she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"What happened?" Arizona asked frantically as she rushed into the room. She saw Sofia crying on the floor and walked over to pick her up. "What's wrong baby?"

"She dropped the plate. I think it scared her more than anything," Callie replied as she walked over to see if Sofia was okay.

"It's okay sweetheart. Mommy's here," Arizona said as she kissed the little girl's head and cradled her against her chest.

"I try and make you breakfast," she said through her tears. "But I spilled it."

"Hey hey hey, it's okay. There's more see?" Callie said as she pointed to the counter. "We'll just make mommy another plate."

"Do you want to help me make another plate Sofia?" Arizona asked. She nodded her head and Arizona carried her to the counter where they made up their breakfast. They walked over to the table to sit down while Callie made a plate for herself so she could join them.

Callie smiled when she sat down and saw that Arizona had helped Sofia make a funny face on her pancake with the bacon and eggs. She had missed being able to just relax and have fun. Them all being together was very bittersweet for her, because she knew it would likely be the last time for a while. However, she didn't want to dwell. She wanted to make the most of the day, so she happily ate her breakfast while watching Arizona and Sofia goofily interact with one another. When Sofia had finished her breakfast, she stood up from the table.

"Can I go play please?" she asked.

"Sure baby. Just put your plate by the sink please," Arizona replied. The little girl carried her plate to the sink and then scurried out of the room and up the stairs.

"I'm sorry," Callie said. "I wanted to let you sleep as long as possible, but I figured you would be hungry when you woke up so we were going to surprise you with breakfast in bed. I think she got a little too excited."

"You are so sweet," Arizona said as she leaned over and placed a kiss on Callie's lips. "I am starving so thank you."

"Eat up. I made a ton of everything," Callie replied with a smile. "How are you feeling? Do you feel rested?"

"I feel much better. I just wish that I was 22 again though, ya know? This fellowship would have been nothing for me back then, but now…I can't seem manage everything like I used to."

"We're old ladies now. We've got to accept it," Callie said jokingly as she stood up and walked over to the island.

"We're not thaaat old," Arizona argued.

"Well I'm not," Callie replied.

"Hey! I'm only a year older than you!" Arizona exclaimed in an attempt to defend herself.

"I mean a year is a year Arizona," Callie replied.

"You are so mean. Maybe I should go to the hospital and see if Alex needs any help. I'm sure I would be appreciated there," Arizona said as she stood up and pretended like she was going to leave the room.

"Not so fast," Callie said as she ran after her and pushed her up against the wall to stop her. "I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you."

"Hmm..I don't know," Arizona responded.

"There's nothing I can do?" Callie asked as she ran her hand up Arizona's thigh and began to lightly nibble on her neck.

"Callie," Arizona breathed. "Sofia is right upstairs."

"Then you'll have to be very quiet," Callie whispered in her ear.

Arizona moaned before fiercely planting her lips on Callie's and reversing their positions, flipping her up against the wall. Callie grunted as the wind was slightly knocked out of her by Arizona's force.

"No...you'll have to be quiet," Arizona said as she pulled Callie's tank top over her head and smiled, pleasantly surprised to see that she had nothing on underneath.

"God you're beautiful," Arizona said before bringing her lips back to Callie's. She slipped her fingers under the waistband of Callie's shorts and quickly pulled them down. She smiled again when she saw that there was nothing underneath those either. She pressed her lips against Callie's jawline before moving down her neck and between her breasts.

"Arizona," Callie breathed. "M-maybe we should stop."

"You want me to stop?" Arizona asked as she stalled her movements.

Callie only whimpered in response, giving Arizona the opportunity to take advantage of her hesitation. She quickly latched her lips on Callie's breast and ran her fingers through her folds.

"It sure doesn't feel like you want me to stop," Arizona said smugly as she felt how wet Callie was already.

"Don't tease me Arizona. It's been too damn long for you to tease," Callie said as she pushed down on Arizona's head, silently and rather forcefully telling her what she wanted.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Arizona said with a chuckle before diving right in. She slid her tongue through Callie's folds and then swirled it around her clit. Callie's knees buckled slightly at the contact, so Arizona held her arm against her hips to keep her place.

"Inside Arizona. I need you inside," Callie begged. Arizona brought her free hand down and with no warning pushed her index finger inside of Callie. "Fuck!" she screamed.

Arizona stilled and waited to see if she could hear any movement coming from upstairs. The last thing she needed was their daughter to walk in on their activity. When she was satisfied that they were safe, she looked up at Callie.

"Are you going to be quiet?" she asked.

"Yes," Callie whimpered. "Just...please."

Arizona added a second finger and gave a hard thrust. "Oh my god," Callie moaned.

"Callie," Arizona said sternly. "If you can't keep your voice down, I'm going to have to stop."

"No. Don't stop. Please don't stop," Callie begged.

Arizona resumed pumping her fingers in and out of Callie as she wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking lightly. Callie bit her lip in an attempt to keep her moans from slipping out of her mouth. Arizona felt Callie's walls begin to tighten and knew that she was getting close. She added a third finger, which almost took Callie's legs right out from under her. Callie grunted at the feeling of having Arizona so deep inside while Arizona continued thrusting her fingers, faster and faster with each stroke. When she felt Callie finally reach her release, she shot up and covered her mouth with her own to swallow her screams. After a few seconds Callie quieted down and stilled, so Arizona gently removed her fingers.

"Oh my god," Callie moaned as Arizona kissed her and gently sucked on her bottom lip, allowing her a few more moments to recover from her high.

"We almost scarred our daughter for life just now," Arizona said. "If she had come down those stairs…"

Arizona speaking those words must have jinxed them or something because the next thing she knew she heard the pitter-patter of little feet coming down the stairs. She picked up Callie's clothes and threw them at her before running down the hall to intercept Sofia.

"Heyyy short stuff," Arizona said lightly. "Where are you going?"

"I want a juice box," Sofia replied.

"Why don't I get it and bring it to you," Arizona said.

"I'm a big girl. I want to get it myself," Sofia argued as she tried to walk around Arizona.

"Uh…Callie!" Arizona yelled loudly, hoping she would get the hint that their daughter was about to enter the room.

"Do you need something?" Callie asked as she suddenly appeared from around the corner. Arizona let out a sigh of relief to see she was fully clothed.

"Sofia just wanted a juice box is all," Arizona replied. Sofia looked at them oddly before making her way into the kitchen. Callie walked over and playfully bumped their hips together.

"That was close," Callie whispered.

"Too close," Arizona replied.

"But also fucking amazing," Callie said.

"Oh really?" Arizona asked.

"Hell yes. I mean it was toe curling, mind blowing, I'm having trouble walking good," Callie said as she placed a lingering kiss on Arizona's lips. "I need to take a shower and recover."

"Well don't be long. I was a promised a day of nothingness with you," Arizona joked.

"I won't be," Callie said as she began to walk up the stairs. "Oh and Arizona?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I really hope you got enough sleep last night, because if you think you get to fuck me against a wall and then just walk away, you are sorely mistaken."

With that statement Callie disappeared from sight, leaving Arizona to try and pick her jaw up off the floor.


	71. Chapter 71

"What if it rains?"

"It won't rain."

"You can't possibly know that."

"I do know that."

"How? Are you Mother Nature and you failed to tell me until now?" Arizona asked as she stood up from the couch and set the laptop down on the coffee table in front of them. "We're not getting anywhere with this. We need to take a break."

Arizona and Callie had been looking at possible venues for the wedding reception for over an hour but hadn't been able to agree on a single one. The venues Callie liked Arizona thought were too flashy. The venues Arizona liked Callie thought were too plain. And now that they had finally found one that seemed to fit both of their tastes, Arizona was worried about it being an outdoor venue since rain was a frequent occurrence in Seattle.

"You're right. Maybe we need to revisit this subject later. We have plenty of time to make a decision. It doesn't have to be today," Callie replied.

"Exactly. The wedding is way too far in the future anyway. How will we know what kind of venue we need if we don't even know what time of year we're getting married?"

"What do you mean way too far in the future?" Callie asked.

"I mean…it's going to be at least a year if not more right?"

"A year? You-you want to wait a year before we get married?"

"Well when were you thinking?" Arizona asked.

"I assumed we'd do it after your fellowship. You were so insistent on not waiting to plan, I figured you wanted to do it as soon as all of this craziness was over."

"I would love to get married as soon as all of this craziness is over, but that means you would have to almost single handedly plan everything. I don't want to put that on you nor do I want to miss out on getting to help."

"Why do we even need to plan so much? This is our second wedding. Does it need to be a big ordeal?"

"Are you implying that it is somehow less important because it's…what? A repeat occurrence?"

"That's not what I mean. I just…I don't need a big extravagant wedding. I just need me and you and somebody to tell us to say I do. And sure I want to celebrate with our friends and family, but we don't know hundreds of people. We could easily plan this little by little over the next six months."

"I just thought you'd want the perfect wedding. So much didn't go our way last time…"

"The perfect wedding is a wedding that consists of you and me. And as far as I know it will be you and I standing at the end of that aisle, so there is nothing else that I need. I don't want or need the biggest and best of everything. I just want to be married to you."

"That's all I want too. I'll get married at a junkyard as long as you're the one I'm marrying," Arizona said.

"Let's not go too crazy. A junkyard is out of the question," Callie said with a laugh.

"I was trying to make a point," Arizona replied. "Sheesh…a girl tries to be cute."

"You don't have to try to be cute Arizona. You're always cute," Callie said as she playfully slapped her ass.

"Don't," Arizona said as she feigned hurt. "You don't get to make fun of me and then try to sex it away."

"Sex it away? Did you just use sex as a verb?" Callie asked.

"Maybe. Do you really want to keep making fun of me right now? Is that the route you want to take?"

"Actually no," Callie said as she slowly approached Arizona. "I would much rather take the route of repaying you for what happened earlier."

"Earlier…earlier," Arizona said, pretending to rack her brain. Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and started pulling her towards the staircase. "Are we really going to risk this twice in one day?" Arizona continued. "Our daughter is only self-sufficient to a point. She is eventually going to get bored in her room and want to be with us. Do you really want that moment to occur with your head between my legs?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Callie joked, referring to the time that Sofia had come running into their room right as Arizona had been trying to get some morning sexy time with Callie.

"This isn't funny," Arizona said, trying to hold back her own laughter. "One of these times we are not going to be lucky as we have been so far and she is going to walk in on us. This is a bad idea."

"Very, very bad," Callie said seductively as they reached the top of the stairs and she led down the hall and into the bedroom.

"Callie…" Arizona whispered, making a last weak attempt to change Callie's mind. In all honesty, she didn't want to change Callie's mind. Sex with her fiancé was something that she would never turn down. But they didn't often test their limits by having sex in the middle of the day with their daughter wide-awake in the house. Her brain and her libido were currently locked in a battle...and her libido was winning.

They entered the room and Callie quietly closed the door before pushing Arizona up against it.

"As long as you're good, she won't hear a thing," Callie said as she pulled Arizona's shirt off over her head.

"We are horrible parents. Terrible, horrible parents," Arizona mumbled. Callie stopped undressing Arizona and gave her a stern look.

"Do you really think we're the only parents in the whole world who have ever had sex while their child was in the house? It's natural and as long as we aren't flaunting it in front of her, we are doing nothing wrong. Now shut up because you're killing the mood," Callie huffed as she removed her own shirt and kissed Arizona, hungrily thrusting her tongue between her lips. Arizona moaned into the kiss and slowly grazed her fingers down Callie's back.

Callie began to back them up towards the bed while reaching around Arizona's back, quickly unlatching her bra and throwing it to the side. Callie's leg suddenly ran into the bedpost, making a loud thump and causing both women to freeze. When they heard no reaction from down the hall, Callie laughed lightly and brought her lips back to Arizona's, simultaneously spinning her around and pushing her down onto the mattress.

Callie attempted to remove Arizona's pants but Arizona covered her hand with her own, gently pushing it away. Arizona was comfortable with Callie. She really was. But she still had trouble letting Callie do certain things. like remove her leg during intimate moments such as this. She always worried that it would take away from the sexiness of it all. So she pushed Callie's hand away and moved to do it herself. However, Callie had other ideas.

As Arizona began to remove her pants, Callie pulled her arm away and raised her eyebrow at her, letting her know that she meant business. She wrapped her fingers beneath her waistband and slowly pulled Arizona's pants down her legs. Once she removed them, she carefully pulled Arizona's prosthetic off and gently placed it to the side.

"You're breathtakingly beautiful," Callie whispered as she kissed the spot between Arizona's neck and shoulder. She then brought her lips right up to Arizona's ear and whispered, "Soy tan afortunado que puedo verte a ti por siempre."

Arizona didn't know much Spanish, so she wasn't exactly sure what Callie had said. Nevertheless, the sincerity she heard in Callie's words brought tears to her eyes. Arizona cupped her hands around Callie's face and brought her lips back down to her own, kissing her gently at first but then becoming more fervent. Callie pushed her hand beneath Arizona's panties and ran her fingers through her folds, moaning when she felt the wetness that awaited her. She slowly began circling Arizona's clit and felt Arizona bite down on her lip at the contact.

Callie pulled her head back and reached her free hand up to her lip. When she looked at her fingers, she noticed the slightest trace of blood. Oh…it was so on. Callie leaned down to whisper in her ear once more. "If you wanted it rough, why didn't you just say so?" she asked. Before Arizona could answer, Callie ripped Arizona's panties from her body and ran her tongue up her slit.

"Fuck Callie," Arizona hissed. Callie pushed her tongue in and out of Arizona a few times before wrapping her lips around her clit, sucking it between her teeth and swirling her tongue around it. Arizona whimpered, fighting with every fiber of her being to keep a moan or a scream from escaping her lips. Callie wasn't fighting fair…something that Arizona was almost positive she was doing on purpose and Arizona would be damned if she let her win.

Callie soon realized that her actions weren't quite getting the desired effect, so she decided to change her tactics. She slowly kissed her way back up Arizona's body, hovering above her lips for a moment before giving her the lightest of kisses. Arizona pouted as Callie began to pull her lips away, but that pout was quickly replaced by a look of pure pleasure when Callie suddenly entered her with two fingers and began to thrust.

"Oh god!" Arizona said loudly. It wasn't quite a scream, but Callie would take it. However, she still wanted to up the ante a little bit. Callie positioned her body behind her wrist and began moving her hips, increasing the force of her thrusts. Arizona threw her arms above her head, wrapping each hand around a rung on the bedpost. Her moans of pleasure continued to get louder and louder and Callie wondered if she needed to pull back. As she began to slow down her pace, Arizona opened her eyes and looked right at Callie.

"Don't you dare stop," she breathed. When Callie saw the lust in her eyes, she almost came right on the spot. Sometimes just looking at Arizona in the throes of passion could do that to her. She resumed her pace and moved her thumb to Arizona's clit, knowing the added pressure would soon drive her over the edge. Arizona's moaning was so loud at that point, it began to echo off the walls. Knowing that she needed to bring her to her release, Callie leaned down and whispered, "Come for me Arizona."

Upon hearing those words, Arizona's resolve finally broke and a scream escaped her throat as an orgasm ripped through her body. Callie panicked when she heard Arizona and without thinking, she grabbed the nearest article of clothing and shoved it in her mouth. She waited for Arizona to ride out the aftershock and when she felt her breathing somewhat return to normal, she carefully pulled the clothes out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered with a guilty smile. "But Sofia would have heard you for sure."

Arizona looked as though she was going to respond, but she was so spent that she couldn't even form words. She simply smiled and pulled Callie down on top of her, kissing her with so much passion Callie could've died right then and would have been happy.

"That was-you were-wow," Arizona finally managed to say.

"Well I had to match your performance from earlier," Callie said with a wink.

"You were trying to get me to scream," Arizona said, calling her out.

"I was. And I was successful," Callie replied with a smug smile.

"What am I going to do with you?" Arizona asked.

"I know one thing you could do for me," Callie responded.

"Anything."

Callie rolled over and opened the drawer to their nightstand. She pulled something out of a box and enclosed it in her fist before turning back around to face Arizona.

"You have given me so much these past few months and sometimes I feel like I don't give as much back."

"Callie, you give me.." Arizona began.

"Wait, just let me finish," Callie said. "The thing is...you beat me to the punch on something that I had wanted to do myself."

Callie opened her hand and Arizona saw a diamond ring sitting in her palm.

"What's that?" Arizona asked.

"A ring. Your ring," Callie replied. "I bought this a few days before Thanksgiving. I wanted to propose to you on Christmas, but then you went and proposed to me first."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Arizona said without thinking.

"Did you just apologize for proposing to me?" Callie asked jokingly.

"No, I…you know what I mean."

"I do. And please don't be sorry. I love that you had a ring and wanted to propose too. I love that we both had been thinking about it. But now, I have a ring and you don't. I was planning to propose to you still on Christmas, but I can't wait that long. I know it's only another week, but I don't even know if I'll get to see you on Christmas. What I know is that I have you with me now. I also know that I want you to be my wife and that I want you to wear this ring. Now and every day after," Callie said. "So will you do me the honor of marrying me Arizona?"

Arizona smiled from ear to ear and held out her hand. "Of course. Of course I will marry you!"

Callie slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her lips. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Arizona replied. "Now and every day after."

* * *

><p>The words Callie spoke to Arizona in Spanish were "I'm so lucky that I get to look at you forever." I used a translation website so if it's not quite accurate, I apologize.<p> 


	72. Chapter 72

"And what did you learn from your observations Dr. Robbins?" Herman asked.

Arizona yawned and shuffled through her notes. While her day off had been amazing, it didn't exactly allow her the rest that it had been intended for. She wasn't complaining, but she found herself feeling sluggish and slightly out of it as a result.

"Uh…I'm not sure. What case study are we referring to?" she asked.

"Dr. Robbins, you didn't finish looking at the case study did you?"

"No, I didn't," Arizona replied. "But in my defense, you said you were giving me the day off. For all I knew, that meant a day off from everything, not just the hospital."

"While I consider that to be a flimsy excuse, you can have one more day to finish looking at it," Herman said.

"Thank you Dr. Herman."

"Did you plan on scrubbing in on my surgery this afternoon?"

"I wasn't aware that you had a surgery," Arizona replied.

Herman sighed and shook her head. "That would be Graham's fault. I told him to track you down and tell you about it before you left the other night. He's cute to look at but I sometimes I wonder about him," Herman muttered. "I have a mother whose baby is displaying signs of severe aortic stenosis which could hamper the growth of the heart's left ventricle. I'm doing an in utero aortic balloon valvuloplasty to relieve the stenosis and preserve left ventricular growth."

"I don't know anything about that procedure," Arizona responded. "It sounds amazing but I don't want to be a distraction to you in the OR."

"It's never too late to learn Dr. Robbins. The surgery isn't until 3 pm, so spend the day studying the procedure and be prepared to scrub in."

"Really? Thank you Dr. Herman. I don't know what to say just…thank you."

"Don't thank me Robbins. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for the medicine. The best way to learn is by doing, so you need to do this surgery. I want to make sure that there are no blurred lines here. You are the student, I am the teacher. That's it. We are not friends."

"Of course, I apologize Dr. Herman," Arizona replied. "I will make sure I am prepared when I see you this afternoon for the surgery."

"I hope that you will be," Herman replied curtly as she turned and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Callie left the OR and checked her cell phone to see if she had missed any messages during her surgery. She saw that had one text message from Arizona. <em>"Lunch?"<em> it said. Callie looked at the timestamp and was pleased to see the message had only been sent ten minutes ago. "_Meet you in 5" _she sent back. A few minutes later, Callie found herself in the cafeteria where she saw Arizona sitting at a table in the corner with papers scattered all over the place.

"Hey," Callie said as she leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek before sitting down. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to learn a procedure I'm supposed to help Herman with this afternoon, but I don't know Callie. I think becoming fluent in French by this afternoon would be easier."

"What kind of surgery is it?" Callie asked.

"An aortic valve surgery."

"In a fetus?"

"Mhm. It's hard enough doing that procedure on an adult, but now we have to do it inside of a mother's stomach on a tiny little baby's heart. It's nerve wracking just thinking about it."

"Is Maggie helping with the procedure too?"

"I'm sure she will be. She wouldn't want to miss out on an opportunity like this."

"Well you're not bound to this thing are you? If you're not ready just tell Herman that you would rather observe and let Maggie assist."

"I don't have the luxury of getting to observe Callie. We're already almost a month into the fellowship. I only have 5 months left with her before her tumor kills her. I need to do more than observe."

"Herman has been so vague about her tumor. What kind of tumor is it exactly?"

"It beats me. Every time I try asking her about she shoots me down. She said it's none of my business and that all I need to know is that she has a tumor. Nothing more."

"Nothing more? We don't know what kind of symptoms to expect if we don't know what kind of tumor she is dealing with. Arizona, we sit on the board of directors. If she screws up and it comes out that we knew…"

"You think I didn't tell her that? She won't tell me Callie. What am I supposed to do? Steal her files?"

Callie slowly raised one of her eyebrows, as though the idea intrigued her.

"Callie…I don't like the look you have on your face right now," Arizona said.

Callie stood up from the table and starting stacking all of Arizona's papers together.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked.

"Come with me," Callie said.

"What?"

"Just…come with me," Callie replied as she grabbed Arizona's hand, quickly weaving them between the tables and out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Amelia!" Callie said happily as she and Arizona entered the x-ray room.<p>

"Callie, Arizona," Amelia said greeting them. "How are you?"

"Great. We need to ask you a favor," Callie said.

"We do?" Arizona asked as she finally pieced together what Callie's plan was.

"Yes we need you to…" Callie began.

"Can you excuse us for a moment Amelia?" Arizona said with a smile as she grabbed Callie's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Seeing if Amelia can get copies for her medical records for us. It's not safe for us to not know exactly what we're dealing with."

"It's also not safe for us to let Amelia know that Dr. Herman has a tumor. She could tell Owen and then what? We will be in a world of trouble. We'll be lucky to keep our jobs. Don't worry about what we have to deal with because we don't have to deal with anything. This is my problem and I am handling it."

"You are not handling it Arizona. You don't know any more about her condition now than you did on day one. She could pass out during the surgery this afternoon and then what? You said yourself you are having trouble getting the procedure down. You couldn't finish it on your own and a woman would be left lying open on an OR table with her and her child's life hanging in the balance. We don't get to take that kind of risk."

"That-that won't happen," Arizona said, unable to hide the concern she felt from her voice.

"You're afraid that it could. I can see it in your face," Callie replied. "This is your fellowship so I'm not going to do anything that could ruin it for you. But Amelia could help you get information that you desperately need. I don't think she'd tell Owen if we ask her not to. If we explain why he can't know. She's not Derek. She doesn't have some warped moral compass that dictates her every move. I really think she is your best option."

"If Herman finds out…"

"We'll tell Amelia to use complete discretion. This is a good idea Arizona. You need to learn whatever you can about this before it's too late."

Arizona looked at Callie and realized she was right. There was too much on the line for Arizona not to know what she was dealing with. She needed Amelia's help. She only hoped that revealing this information to her wouldn't lead to the end of her career.

* * *

><p>"You're not going to kill me are you?" Amelia jokingly asked as she walked into the dimly lit room in the basement of the hospital.<p>

"I wanted to make sure we had complete privacy," Arizona replied as she looked through the window of the door, making sure that no one was directly outside or roaming in the hall.

"What the heck is going on?"

"I have something very important I need to ask you but before I do, I need you to swear to me that the information I share with you won't be revealed to anyone else in this hospital. No one. There's only a handful of people who know and if the information got out, it could be the end of a lot of people's careers."

"So this isn't sunny, happy news. Got it," Amelia said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I know this is a lot to ask and if you want no part of it just say so. We'll leave the room and pretend this conversation never happened."

"No, I'm intrigued," Amelia replied. "I want you to tell me. I can't guarantee I'll help you with whatever it is, but I can guarantee that I won't speak a word of it to anyone else."

Arizona took a deep breath and silently hoped that she was doing the right thing.

"Dr. Herman has an inoperable brain tumor and only has about five months left to live. I found out a month ago and I have been working under her not knowing exactly what kind of tumor she is dealing with and therefore not knowing what symptoms to look out for. I want you to obtain her medical files for me so that I can know what to expect and if necessary, stop her should her surgical ability appear to be compromised."

Amelia's jaw immediately dropped open at Arizona's admission and Arizona felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach as she realized that this was too much for Amelia. She mentally kicked herself, knowing that she never should have said anything.

"Wow," Amelia finally said.

"I know," Arizona said softly. "Just…will you at least let me be the one to tell Owen?"

"What?" Amelia asked.

"I want him to hear it from me. Maybe if I come clean, I can have a fighting chance to keep my job."

"I'm not going to tell Owen Arizona," Amelia replied. "That just…that must have been a lot to keep to yourself for a month."

"Callie knows so I wasn't shouldering the burden alone but, it hasn't been easy. I hate having to keep it a secret, but if anyone knew they wouldn't let her practice. And if she isn't practicing I can't learn what I need to learn."

"I understand. I would have done exactly what you did."

"Really?" Arizona asked.

"Hell yeah. Herman is the best. You couldn't ask for better. Brain tumor or no brain tumor, she is who you want to be your teacher. I wouldn't let anything keep me from learning from the best if I had the chance. What you're doing is pretty badass," Amelia said, almost sounding impressed.

"So you'll help me?" Arizona asked.

"Of course I'll help you. I'll get you anything you need. On one condition," Amelia said.

"What's your condition?" Arizona asked.

"You say this thing is inoperable?"

"Yes. Herman said she's had the best of the best look at it and there's nothing they can do. It's hopeless."

"Perfect," Amelia said.

"Perfect?"

"Yes. My condition is that I want you to let me have access to the films."

"Why do you want access to the films?"

"I'm a neurosurgeon. Brain tumors intrigue me. Especially inoperable ones," Amelia replied, offering no further details.

"Fine, if you can get me the information I will be more than happy to share."

"Well then Dr. Robbins, you've got yourself a deal," Amelia said as she reached over and shook her hand.

Arizona gave her a tight smile and wondered: what in the hell had she just gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for your continued reviews. I love reading them and seeing everybody's reactions and feedback. The upcoming couple of weeks are going to be very busy for me, so I am not sure if I will be able to update daily during this time. My hours at work have increased, my best friend is turning 21, the holidays are coming up, and I am also going to be going on vacation. So between now and early January, my free time is going to be very, very limited. I am going to write and update when I can, but the chances of that being daily are very slim. I wanted to give everybody a head's up so you didn't think I gave up on the story or anything. Thank you as always for reading and I hope everyone has a good holiday!<p> 


	73. Chapter 73

Callie shifted beneath the sheets and felt the presence of another body in the bed beside her. At first she thought Sofia must have snuck into the room in the middle of the night, because when she had gone to sleep Arizona had still been at work and had said not to expect her home. However, when she opened her eyes she was pleasantly surprised to see her fiancé sleeping peacefully beside her.

Callie snuggled up to her and closed her eyes in the hopes of getting a couple more hours of sleep. As she wrapped her arms around Arizona, she let out a contented sigh. She cherished these little moments because at one time, she never thought she would have them again.

Arizona grunted as she stretched out her arms and Callie popped open her eyes to find herself staring back into a pair of blue ones.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Callie whispered.

"I needed to get up anyway," Arizona replied.

"Nooo, lay with me for just a few minutes," Callie begged.

"As much as I want to, I can't," Arizona responded. "I came home for the bare necessities: eat, sleep and shower. I have to get back to the hospital."

"What does that make me? Chopped liver?" Callie asked.

"No, you are my gorgeous fiancé," Arizona said as she leaned over and gave her a kiss. "But that still doesn't mean that I have time to cuddle with you."

"Ugh," Callie groaned as she threw herself back on the bed and pulled the sheets over her head.

"Don't be like that," Arizona said as she quickly threw on her scrubs and grabbed her keys off of the dresser. "I could have easily stayed at the hospital last night, but I much prefer waking up next to you so I came home and now you're going to hide from me?"

Callie pulled the sheet down, unable to hide the smile from her face. "You make it hard to be mad at you when you say sweet stuff like that," she said.

"Lucky for me or we'd probably spend our whole lives not talking to each other," Arizona joked.

"Oh hey, how did that aortic balloon surgery go yesterday?"

"I missed it."

"You missed it?" Callie asked.

"Yep," Arizona replied as she sat down to put on her shoes.

"How did you miss it? You spent the whole day studying for that surgery."

"Yes, until you convinced me to track down Amelia and ask her for Herman's files. That put a serious kink in my day and considering the fact that I was already struggling with preparing for that surgery, I didn't have time to finish adequately preparing. Pierce and Herman did the surgery and I observed."

"I'm sorry," Callie said. "I was only trying to help. I didn't mean to ruin your surgery."

"You didn't ruin anything Callie. Herman was crazy to think that half a day would be enough time to prepare for a surgery that complicated. You were absolutely right...I need to see those files. No one in their right mind would have let me scrub into that surgery with what little I knew. Something's off with her and I need to find out what."

"So Amelia agreed? She agreed to get the files for you?" Callie asked.

"On a condition," Arizona replied.

"Which was?"

"She wants equal access to Herman's information. She's not just going to hand it over, she wants to share."

"She thinks she can help her."

"I don't know. Probably, but that's not really my concern. I just need to know what I'm up against. I'd love to talk babe but I really have to get the hospital. I wasn't exactly on my A game yesterday so I cannot start off today by being late. I'll call you later if I can. I love you," Arizona said as she rushed out of the room, wondering exactly what was in store for her in the day ahead.

* * *

><p>Arizona entered the conference room where Dr. Herman and Graham sat waiting for her. She quickly sat down and waited for Herman to acknowledge her presence.<p>

"Dr. Robbins, I have a consult that I need you to do for me. I don't feel very well so I am going to go home," Herman said as she handed Arizona a chart.

Arizona's eyes scanned over the infirmation and she realized that she had no idea what the patient had. "Dr. Herman," she said. "I don't anything about the condition this woman has. I don't know how I can possibly do this consult."

"Do it anyway," Herman responded.

"Excuse me?" Arizona asked.

"You heard me. I'm sick and I'm leaving so do it anyway."

Arizona looked over at Graham who just shrugged his shoulders and stood up to follow Herman out of the room. Before he was able to get out of the door Arizona grabbed his arm and pulled him back in.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why is Herman pushing this consult off on me? I don't know anything about this woman or her condition. Sending me to talk to her when I can't do anything for her is wrong on so many levels. So what the hell is going on with her?"

"She has a brain tumor Arizona. That tumor sometimes causes extreme headaches. She is dealing with one of those headaches right now so she is going home. You know, if you expect to ever be even half as good as she is you better start learning something and stop expecting her to do everything for you," he snapped.

"Are you trying to say something here Graham?"

"I am. You expect to become her little by little but wake up Arizona. She isn't going to get any better. And she's going to start having more and more days like this where she leaves you by yourself to handle everything. You don't get to have her hold your hand. You're going to have to do this on your own. So get your crap together and do it."

"Are you really standing here and lecturing me right now?" Arizona asked incredulously. "You have no idea how much of my life I already dedicate to this thing. She's happy to leave me crawling in the dark with no idea what I'm doing. You're right, she doesn't have many good days left which is why she needs to get her crap together and actually teach me something instead of assigning me hypothetical cases that don't allow me to get hands on like I need to! I could be as good as she is. No, I will be. But she's got to give me the chance."

"Why are you telling me this? I'm here for the same reason you are...to learn from Herman. If you feel she is doing you a disservice, take it up with her. I have better things to do," Graham said as he stormed out the room.

"Asshole," Arizona muttered under her breath as she checked her watch and noticed that she was now late for the consult that Herman had told her to do. She couldn't do the consult though. She knew that and Herman should've known it too. So Arizona called the nurse's station and told them to apologize to the woman and tell her that they would need reschedule her appointment. As she ended the call, she rushed out the room knowing exactly what it was that she needed to do.

* * *

><p>"Amelia," Arizona whispered.<p>

Amelia looked around with a confused look on her face since she didn't see anyone standing in the room. She shook her head and silently reminded herself that she needed to start getting more sleep.

"Psst...Amelia," she heard again.

"Okay, whoever is creepily whispering my name can you just come in here," she said.

Arizona appeared from around the corner and stepped into the room.

"Are we part of some covert mission that I'm not aware of?" Amelia asked.

Arizona just stared her, not believing that Amelia appeared to have no idea why she was attempting to be so discreet.

"Say something," Amelia said. "You're starting to creep me out a little bit."

"Do you seriously not remember our conversation from yesterday?" Arizona asked.

"Of course I do. What about it?" Amelia asked.

"That's the covert mission that we're part of!" Arizona exclaimed, momentarily losing control of her temper.

"Ohhh right," Amelia said. "I knew I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I forgot about your insistence on having secret closed door meetings about it. Why are we whispering?"

"Because I don't want anyone to hear," Arizona replied.

Amelia looked around the room and then back at Arizona. "Is there a ghost in here that I can't see or something because uh…we're the only ones here."

"This is so easy for you to joke about isn't it? You have no idea what is on the line for me here. There's nothing at stake for you. Nothing."

"Except for the fact that I'm asking for charts and records for someone that isn't my patient. Except for that part right?" Amelia argued.

Arizona sighed and realized that she needed to let down her guard. "You're right," she said with a hint of contrition. "You're sticking your neck out for me and I am very appreciative of that. Did you get the information yet?"

Amelia walked over to a pile of papers on the table and pulled out a stack from the bottom. She handed the folders to Arizona who looked at the sticker at the top to check the name, but her eyes were met with nothing but a blank space.

"What are these?"

"The files," Amelia replied. "I removed anything that could possibly identify them as Herman's should they accidentally fall into the wrong hands. No one will know whose these are except you and I."

"Good thinking," Arizona said, as she started to flip through the hefty stack of papers.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg. I have the films here too and they're…they're really cool," Amelia said excitedly as she reached over and picked up several large manila envelopes.

"Cool?" Arizona asked as she took the envelopes from her hand.

"I've never seen a tumor like hers before," Amelia replied. " It's fascinating. There's also a few more files with official diagnoses from some of the country's leading neurosurgeons. However, I wouldn't bother looking at them because they're wrong."

"What do you mean they're wrong?" Arizona asked distractedly as she continued to scour through the pile.

"She's been told her tumor is inoperable but…I think I can operate on it. I think I can remove her tumor."

"What?!" Arizona exclaimed as she dropped the files from her hand, sending papers scattering all over the floor.

"It's not a guarantee. But a lot of neurosurgery isn't necessarily about knowing you can do something, it's about taking chances. It's about believing that you can do something that's never been done before. And I believe that I can remove her tumor."

"But that-that would mean we have to tell her we acquired her scans and her medical records. That would mean I could potentially lose this fellowship or even my job."

"Arizona…I am telling you that I could save this woman's life. Do you understand that?"

Arizona immediately felt guilty as she realized how selfish she was being. Amelia was right. She was telling her that she could potentially save Dr. Herman's life and all she could think about was how she could get in trouble. She wasn't that person. If someone's life could be saved, she was going to do whatever she could to see it happen.

"I do. I understand that that's what you're telling me," Arizona replied.

"So are with me or not then? Because I could really use your support on this. If she is half the monster that you made her out to be, your ass won't be the only one on the line."

Arizona quickly weighed the pros and cons in head before realizing that there really wasn't even a choice to be made.

"If you really think you can do this, I'm with you," Arizona said. "Let's try to save Dr. Herman's life."

* * *

><p>I am so very sorry that it has been a couple weeks since I have updated. I thought I would still have time to write between work and the holidays but I barely had time to sleep much less get any writing done. And as much as I love you guys, I wasn't going to write on my vacation ;p I didn't realize how much time I had been devoting to this fanfic until I took a break from it. As much as I love writing it, chances are I will not continue to update daily because it literally took up every spare moment of my time. Instead I will write when I can and update when I feel I've thrown together an acceptable chapter lol. I hope you guys are still with me and continue to read. Thank you! :)<p> 


	74. Chapter 74

Arizona had been outside of the hospital, sitting on a bench and staring off into the distance for a better part of two hours. Alex had been keeping an eye on her and was now officially freaked out. He initially decided to give her some space, figuring she had had a rough day. But he had just finished a surgery, only to find her sitting in the exact same spot with the exact same look on her face as the last time he had seen her. He debated whether or not he should approach her and see what was wrong, but he knew that someone else would do her more good than him and that was Callie. So he picked up his phone and he called her.

"Alex?" Callie said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Cal," he said. "I'm sorry to bother you, but you might want to come to the hospital. Arizona seems off."

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Callie asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Don't freak out, she is perfectly okay. I think something might have happened with Herman though. She's been sitting outside the ER on a bench for two hours all by herself. I can talk to her if you want, but I figured you would rather it be you."

"I would rather that it be me. I appreciate you calling Alex."

"If you want you are welcome to drop Sofia off at my house first. Jo is home and I know she would love to see her," Alex added.

"That's a great idea Alex. I'll drop her off and be there soon. Bye," Callie said, bringing the phone call to an end.

* * *

><p>Arizona had been sitting outside, trying to absorb everything that had happened in the last few hours. She knew she and Amelia were doing the right thing. If Herman had a chance to live, how could Arizona possibly keep that from her? But unfortunately Herman was a cold, non-understanding woman who likely wouldn't thank Arizona but punish her. As much as she wanted to save a life, she recognized that it could come at the cost of her career and that something that was hard to swallow.<p>

Just as Arizona was about to stand up from the bench to face her impending doom, she saw a familiar car roll into the ER's bay.

"Need a ride?" she heard as the passenger-side window began to roll down.

Arizona smiled and walked over.

"I have a fiancé. I really shouldn't be taking rides from strangers," Arizona replied.

"She's a very lucky woman your fiancé, because you are gorgeous," Callie joked, playing along. "How about we make a deal…I won't tell if you don't tell."

"You haven't met my fiancé," Arizona countered. "She is…she is breathtaking. And incredibly hot. And she's smart and funny and just…everything that I have ever wanted. So I'm going to have to turn you dow, because she's the only one I want rides from for the rest of my life."

"Well I'm sure that that can be arranged," Callie replied as she sexily raised one of her eyebrows, clearly putting a dirty twist on Arizona's words.

Arizona laughed and opened the door, crawling into the passenger seat.

"How did you know I was here?" Arizona asked.

"Alex called," Callie replied as she reached over and took Arizona's hand. "He said you've been sitting out here for hours. Is everything okay?"

"Amelia thinks she can remove Herman's tumor," Arizona said.

"What?! Are you serious Arizona? That-that's amazing!" Callie exclaimed.

"It is," Arizona said. "Except I have no idea if she will be grateful that Amelia can save her life or pissed that we seriously invaded her privacy."

"I can't imagine that she would be anything but grateful Arizona. You are handing her her life back. If you're worried about Owen I can talk to him. We've been working on the Wounded Warriors project together so much, I feel like he'd listen to me."

"No!" Arizona yelled. She paused and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you. But Callie, don't speak a word of this to Owen okay? I don't want him to hear it from anyone other than me. And I especially don't want you getting involved because if he decides to can somebody because of all of this, I want to go down alone. I won't let you get punished for knowing about this."

"Owen is a reasonable person Arizona. I really think he'll be able to look at the bigger picture here. He may be pissed, he may even suspend you, but I don't think you will get fired."

"It doesn't matter how good my intentions were. Underneath it all, I did wrong and I don't think he's going to be willing to just overlook that. I don't know Callie...maybe I need to just walk away."

"Walk away? What do you mean Arizona? Like…resign?"

"Herman will have no chance of getting this surgery if Amelia loses her job. No one else would hire her. Not with her history of substance abuse and now this. If I take the wrap and claim I told her after the fact, she can keep her job and save Herman's life."

"Except you won't have a job anymore."

"This is about so much more than a job Callie. A woman's life is in the balance."

Arizona opened the door and started to exit the car.

"What in the hell are you about to do Arizona?" Callie asked, already knowing the answer.

"I have to tell him. I have to make this right," Arizona replied.

"Please think about this Arizona. I know I can't stop you but please, there could be another way. Think about it before you decide to just do something."

Arizona knitted her eyebrows together and looked down at the ground. She wished she had the words to make Callie understand, but it was all too much explain. All she knew was that it felt like she was doing the right thing, no matter what the cost may be to her.

However, as she looked into Callie's eyes, she felt the need to protect her. So as much as she hated to do it, she lied.

"I will."

* * *

><p>Owen walked into the research lab and sunk down into the nearest chair. He had had one hell of a day and all he wanted was a stiff drink. However, he was only half way through his shift meaning that alcohol would have to wait.<p>

Arizona had dropped a bombshell on him and he found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. The part of him that was her friend wanted to be understanding of what she had done. After all, if he were in her shoes could he honestly say that he may not have done the same thing? But the part of him that was the chief of surgery could only see how she had recklessly put the lives of patients in danger. And that was something that couldn't be tolerated.

He stood up and began to head for the door when it suddenly opened. He looked up to see Callie rushing in, a look of panic on her face.

"Owen," she said, clearly out of breath. "Have you uh-have you seen Arizona? I really need to talk to her."

"I have," Owen replied, causing Callie's heart to sink into her stomach. If Owen had already seen Arizona, that likely only meant one thing. He then gave her a look that only caused her feeling of dread to multiply and she just knew…Arizona had told him.

"Where is she?" Callie asked.

"I'm sorry Callie," Owen said. "But she's already gone."

* * *

><p>Callie had started to drive to Jo's to pick up Sofia, but about half way there she realized that she needed to go back to the hospital. She needed to try and knock some sense into her fiancé. Her too noble for her own good fiancé who was about to throw her entire surgical career away without a second thought. The look Arizona had had in her eyes before closing the car door had unsettled Callie and she needed to know that Arizona really was going to think about what she was doing before she acted.<p>

So Callie came screeching into the parking lot and ran into the hospital, knowing she had very little time to try and find her. She went straight to Owen's office but it was empty. So she began to try the other obvious places. The pediatric wing, the ER, the OR, the break lounge, but she had come up empty. The last place she could think of was the research lab, so she ran down the hall and rushed through the doors to see Owen walking towards her.

"Owen, she said, as she tried to catch her breath. "Have you uh-have you seen Arizona? I really need to talk to her."

"I have," Owen replied. When Callie heard Owen say those words, her heart sank into her stomach. She could only pray that he meant in passing and not for the reason she feared. But as she analyzed the look on his face she knew…Arizona had told him.

"I'm sorry Callie," Owen continued. "But she's already gone."

"What do you mean she's already gone?" Callie asked, quickly losing her temper. "You seriously fired her Owen?! God, I thought you were better than that. That you could take a step back and see why it is she did what she did. She is a phenomenal surgeon and you let her go for trying to better herself? For trying to better this hospital? And my god, for trying to save a fellow surgeon's life? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Dr. Torres!" Owen said sternly. "I suggest you adjust your tone right now. I am the chief of surgery. You may own this hospital but-"

"You're right," Callie said, not standing down. "I do own this hospital. And so does Arizona. So if you think that you firing her is going to hold up, you have another thing coming. I will get the members together and we will go over your head. We will-"

"Stop!" Owen yelled. "I didn't fire Arizona, she quit!"

"She what?" Callie said.

"I never got a word in. She came to my office and told me about Herman. She told me she was going to tell Amelia about it because she thought she could save her life and then she said she was putting in her resignation. I didn't even time to process what she had said before she walked out the door."

"You didn't-you didn't fire her?"

"Yes Callie, I didn't fire her."

"Thank god," Callie said. "Well…you can't accept her resignation Owen. You just can't. She thought she was doing the right thing so you can't-you can't just let her quit."

"Callie, just because I didn't fire her doesn't mean that I wouldn't have," Owen said.

"You can't be serious," Callie said. "You would have fired her anyway?"

"It wouldn't have been my decision to make. Situations like this go beyond my reach. An issue like this would normally go to the board, but since she is part of the board, I honestly don't know what the procedure for something like this would be."

"You can choose to let this go Owen," Callie tried to reason. "She knows she should have acted sooner. She knows that. At the time, she really thought she was doing the right thing. We both did."

At that statement, Owen's eyebrows raised. He suddenly realized that Callie had known too. She had just said that they both thought she was doing the right thing. Arizona had clearly tried to protect her, because she had told Owen she was the only one who knew about Herman's tumor. But Callie had just made it very clear that Arizona was not the only one who had known.

"You knew," he said.

"What?" Callie asked, not realizing that she had just put her own career on the line.

"You didn't even have to ask me what Arizona told me. I told you she was gone and you immediately flew into a rage. You just said you both thought she was doing the right thing. You knew."

"Owen…" Callie started.

"All this time. All this time that you and I have been working together and you never said a word."

"She is my fiancé. I was not going to betray her."

"It was easier to betray this hospital? It's patients? It's integrity?"

"You want to talk about integrity Owen? Tell me you would have done it any differently. With 100% certainty tell me that you would never have done anything like what she did. Because if you can tell me that, I know you don't have any integrity because it would be a flat out lie. You're not mad that she did it, you're mad that you didn't know. Can you see why she didn't tell you? Look at how you're acting."

"I am the chief of surgery! It is my job to protect our patients! Their safety is my main concern!"

"Their safety is Arizona's main concern too! Herman's patients were never in danger. Arizona was monitoring the situation and keeping an eye on her. Why do you think she came to you all of a sudden now? The second she felt that the safety of her patient's was in jeopardy, she told you. She never put this hospital at risk and you know that. If it makes you feel better to paint her like a bad guy, fine. But you know that everything she did, she did for good reason. And you still let her go."

"I already told you...I didn't fire her."

"You may not have fired her, but you let her just walk out that door. You let her leave and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for that."

Callie turned around and walked into the hallway. Her heart was pounding and adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so wound up. And if she felt like that, she couldn't even imagine how Arizona must have been feeling. And that's why she needed to find her.

She knew Arizona would need her now more than ever.


	75. Chapter 75

Callie was in her car weaving in and out of lanes to get home as quickly as she could. She had tried calling Arizona to see where she was and if she was okay only to be disappointed when she received Arizona's voicemail message. She was on the verge of panic when she suddenly got a text message from Arizona. All it said was "_I'm at home." _It wasn't much, but it was enough to let Callie know where Arizona was at least. She screeched into the driveway before rushing from the car and to the front door. When she pushed it open she was surprised to see Arizona sitting on the living room floor, surrounded by cans of paint. Arizona had her face scrunched up and was staring at the wall, deep in thought. Callie cleared her throat to make her presence known.

Arizona's head whipped around and she gave Callie a lopsided smile. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," Callie said softly, wondering exactly how to approach Arizona since she couldn't gauge how she was feeling. "What are you doing?"

"I think we need to paint this room," Arizona said as she pushed herself up off the floor. "I know I just moved back in, but I had been thinking about painting this room long before the divorce and I think it's time that we finally do it. I picked up like seven or eight cans of paint at the hardware store so we have plenty of options."

Callie began taking small steps toward Arizona, recognizing that she was rambling in order to avoid the real issue at hand.

"I thought we could paint the guest room too," Arizona continued. "I mean…that will be the nursery and right now it's such a dark color. I want it to be brighter and happier ya know?"

"Sure," Callie said as she gently touched her hand to Arizona's arm. "If you want to paint, we can paint."

Arizona pulled back slightly as she felt Callie make contact. "Are you thirsty?" she said as she hurriedly turned around. "I just made some lemonade."

"Arizona…" Callie said. It pained her to see just how desperately Arizona was trying to avoid talking about what had happened, but they needed to talk about it. Pushing things aside had never done them any favors in the past and it certainly wouldn't do them any favors now. "We need to talk about this."

"I don't really see the point in talking about it Callie," Arizona said. "Plus, you know what they say: what doesn't kill you…"

"Makes you stronger. Yeah I know," Callie said as she finished Arizona's sentence. "But this is the kind of stuff I'm here for. So why don't you give it a shot? Talk to me."

"I don't even know what to say," Arizona said. "You asked me to think about and it may seem like I acted on impulse and maybe I did, but I had to do it Callie. I'm sorry but…I just didn't see any other way. I needed to protect everyone involved and that seemed like the only way to do it."

"Except Owen knows that I knew about Herman too," Callie admitted.

"What? No, I-I made sure that I told him I was the only one that knew. That was the whole point. He needed to think that I was the only one that knew. That's why I quit. If I hadn't have quit, there would have been digging. He would have tried to figure out how deep it went. Me quitting eliminated that. It eliminated the need for an investigation."

"I'm so sorry Arizona," Callie said. "I screwed up. I was looking for you but found him and when he told me you were gone I lost it. I didn't know you had quit, I thought he had fired you. And he put the pieces together and figured out that I had known about her too."

"Dammit," Arizona breathed as she sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. "I just…I thought I had it all figured out. What if-what if he fires you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself Callie."

"He's not going to fire me," Callie said as she sat down and wrapped her arm around Arizona. "And you're not quitting either."

"What?" Arizona asked.

"We are on the board for the hospital Arizona. Meaning that any final decision lies with us. I don't think there's anyone who would really vote to fire you or me over this. And we can easily reinstate you. Your way was not the only way. We can figure this out."

"What if I don't want to figure it out Callie."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I thought about what me quitting would mean, believe it or not. I sat down and really thought about what I needed and you know what I came up with? Sofia and you. I need our daughter, I need you and I need your love. That's it. That's all I really need. I don't need anything else. Is it nice to be a big shot surgeon with several specialties? Sure it is. But I don't need it. And honestly I don't even know if I want it anymore. I have burnt myself out and pushed aside what truly matters for too long. Something was pushing me to take that internship with Herman again and I think this was it. I think finding a way to help her was it. And I did that so now I'm done. I'm done with the internship and I'm done with being a surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. For now at least. Because you know what I want to do? I want to marry you. And I want to have another baby with you. Those are my priorities right now."

"Wait wait wait, slow down. What are you saying? That you don't want your job back?"

"I think that's exactly what I'm saying. For right now anyway. I have plenty of money saved up and I'll still bring in a little bit from sitting on the board."

"Arizona, we basically don't pay ourselves for sitting on the board. We didn't have the money."

"Callie, the point is that we will be fine for a little while. I can take some time to sit back and really figure out what it is that I want."

Callie laughed in disbelief. "This is classic you," she scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Arizona asked, confused as to why Callie suddenly seemed upset.

"I almost had a heart attack on my way here because I was so worried about how you might be feeling about all of this. But then I walk in and you have paint cans and lemonade and are talking about the wedding and the baby and god Arizona, will you just let yourself feel this?"

"Feel what?"

"The pain! Of losing your fellowship. Of losing your job. Just…you have to let yourself feel it. Don't you dare put a band-aid on this Arizona. The last time we did that, we didn't make it. Do not put us through that again. We can't stop all of the progress we have made."

"That's just it Callie. I really don't care. I thought I'd be devastated when I quit. But instead I felt free. I have always done what I was supposed to do. I worked my ass off in high school to get straight A's so that I could get into a good college. Then I worked my ass off in college so I could get into medical school. I did my internship, my residency, everything perfectly. I have always played the part. And now I'm free. I get to take a break and do something for me. For us. I'm not upset about this, I'm liberated by it. I know it's probably hard for you to understand, but for right now this is what is best for me. So please stop worrying because I'm not worried. This is not something bad."

"You're really okay with this?" Callie asked.

"I'm really okay with this," Arizona replied. "Herman is going to get the surgery she needs, Amelia is in the clear and we'll get you in the clear too. I'll talk to Owen again. Tell him whatever I have to in order to get his satisfaction that I was the only one involved. I'll tell him that I did tell you but only after I told you I was going to come clean about it. He can't prove otherwise."

"Why are you so intent on being the only one to suffer for this?"

"Because I don't see myself as suffering Calliope. I can go back to surgery whenever I want. It will always be there. However, my window to become a mother isn't quite as flexible."

"We are in no rush to find a surrogate Arizona. When it's the right time and the right person we'll know."

"That's just it Callie. I'm not so sure I want a surrogate," Arizona said.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked as her heart sunk into her stomach. Arizona had just been talking about how she was excited to have extra time for a new baby. So why was she saying she didn't want a surrogate?

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately and now that I'll have some time, I think it makes sense," Arizona said as she reached over and gently took Callie's hand.

"Callie…I want to try again. I want to be the one to carry our baby."


End file.
